Kingdom Hearts Next Generation: A Long Road
by bizzleb
Summary: Matt and his friends, Stitch and Pikachu, continue their journey around the worlds old and new ; they search for Laura, Sora, and answers behind the new Organization. Please read and tell me what you think! Current World: Ben 10
1. Santa Claus!

**_Hey everyone! My Next Generation series is back and ready for more! Before you read, I'd consider doing the following:_**

**_1. Reading my profile to get my character's backgrounds._**

**_2. Reading through my other stories to see how this all started._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Nightmare Before Christmas characters. I don't own Santa or any other holiday figures used. Finally, I don't own Stitch and Pikachu. I do own Matt, my main character._**

**_I hope that you all enjoy! _**

* * *

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu beamed into the next world on their path. They stood in front of a large cemetery. In the middle of it was long archway with the moon shining down on it.**

"**Halloween Town…," Matt proclaimed. "Wow…"**

"**Check us out!" Pikachu said. His fangs had grown longer and he had a cape attached to himself. "I'm a vampire! Cool!"**

**Stitch's fur was no longer blue, but more brownish. His fur was also more puffed out and his teeth had grown as well. "Stitch...feel..crazy!" He pointed to the sky and let out a long howl. **

"**Probably because you're a werewolf," Matt said.**

**Matt looked down at himself. His skin was hard and green. He felt his head. All of the hair there felt like it was nailed to his head. Matt also felt two nails protruding out of his neck, making him shiver. **

**His clothes had changed as well; he now wore dark clothing that covered him from head to foot.**

"**A Frankenstein monster? Whoa…" Matt decided he could work with this. Sort of...**

"**Where wesa go?" Stitch asked. **

"**Probably should check the town itself," Matt explained. "We know the Heartless and Nobodies are here, so we should make sure it's safe there." They started working their way there.**

"**So it's Halloween here all the time?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Yeah. At least the people and things are are based off Halloween. It's kind of interesting really."**

"**Yay! Stitch want candy!"**

"**Me too!" Pikachu yelled.**

"**I don't think this place works like that!" Matt said with a laugh. "In fact, I don't even know if they have candy here. We could ask when we get there…Whoa!"**

**A weird looking ghost had sped up to the trio and was circling around them madly. It looked like a dog with a red nose. **

"**Ghost!" Stitch yelled. He swung madly at it.**

"**Ahhh!" Pikachu added. "Go away!" They tried to make the 'dog' leave, but to no avail.**

"**Hold on guys! I don't think it wants to hurt us!" Matt tried to calm his friends down. **

"**Zero! Down boy!" Matt then noticed the 'dog's' owner hurrying after them. He recognized him instantly. "Come on now! What's gotten into you?!"**

**The owner looked as though he had a complete skeleton with no skin or flesh whatsoever. He was tall and wore dark clothing all the way up and down his body. He had no eyes and was shaking his bony hand at the dog 'Zero'. **

"**Sorry about that. He always seems to act like that in front of people. Say…I've never seen you guys around here before."**

"**We're not from around here," Matt said.**

"**Really now? Where are you from then? Are you here to celebrate this year's Halloween? It's going to be a scary fright!"**

"**Yay! Candy!" Stitch and Pikachu were very excited.**

"**Actually…," Matt said. "We're kind of here for another reason." **

"**Naga! Candy good reason!"**

"**C'mon Matt!"**

"**Fascinating," the skeleton said. He rubbed his bony hand to his skull. "Something about this seems familiar."**

"**Maybe this will shed some light," Matt extended his hand and summoned the Keyblade. **

"**The Keyblade? You know Sora, Donald, and Goofy? Haven't seen those guys in a while!"**

"**In a way. You're Jack Skellington right?"**

"**The Pumpkin King himself! So you're here to fight those Heartless things ?"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu jumped. "Yeah! Have there been any around?"**

**Jack smiled. "No! There hasn't been any Heartless around here in a while! Not since we helped Sandy Claws!"**

"**What?" Pikachu asked.**

"**But we sensed the Heartless were here," Matt said. "That's wierd. Are you sure, Jack?"**

"**Positive. Halloween Town is officially Heartless-free! By the way, what are your guy's names anyway?"**

"**I'm Matt."**

"**My…name…is…Stitch. Oh…ha…hiee."**

"**I'm Pikachu."**

"**Well Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu, since you're already here anyway, you should join in on the Halloween celebration!"**

"**Yay!" Stitch and Pikachu were ecstatic. **

"**Jack!" A odd-looking woman came running up to the group. "Jack!"**

"**What is it, Sally? Is something wrong?"**

"**Jack, it's Santa Claus! He's here and wants to talk with you!"**

"**Sandy Claws!" Jack said excitingly.**

"**Santa Claus!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu yelled in unison. **

"**Yes, please we have to hurry. Jack, who are these people?"**

"**We'll explain later Sally," Jack said. "No time to lose!" He and Sally hurried into the town. Matt and his friends were right behind them.**

* * *

"**Mr. Claus? Is there anything I can do for you while we wait?" asked the mayor of Halloween Town. He was short, had two faces, and wore business attire.**

"**No, no I'm quite alright. It is important I speak with Jack," said the jolly old man.**

"**Are you sure? As a guest in Halloween Town…"**

"**I'm sure. I'm sure."**

**In a matter of seconds, the Pumpkin King arrived with Sally at his side. **

"**Sandy Claws! It's amazing to see you again!"**

"**It's good to see you, Jack. You too, Sally."**

"**Have you come to talk about Christmas some more?" Jack asked excitedly. **

"**Well you see…" He was cut off.**

"**Wait up!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu had caught up to them.**

"**Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Santa asked.**

"**Oh, these are some friends of mine," Jack said. "They just arrived. In fact, Matt here can wield the Keyblade."**

"**The Keyblade?" Santa asked with interest. "What happened to Sora?"**

"**That's what we're trying to figure out," Matt replied. **

**Stitch and Pikachu could only stare at the jolly old man. "S..Santa?"**

**Santa chuckled. "And who do we have here?"**

"**Stitch! Stitch!"**

"**I'm Pikachu! Ash Ketchum is my trainer!"**

"**Oh yes!" He laughed again. "I think that both of you are definitely on my nice list for next Christmas!"**

"**Yay!" They both jumped around excitedly. Matt smiled for them.**

"**As for you, Matt…"**

"**I know. You don't have to tell me."**

"**What?" Stitch asked.**

"**Matt's **_**not **_**on the nice list?" Pikachu yelled. "Why? He's one of the nicest guys we know."**

**"Why?" Stitch asked.**

"**Because I stopped believing once I got older…," Matt said sadly. "But it wasn't till I was 11 or 12 or something."**

"**Well, I understand why Matt," Santa said. "There aren't as many believers in your world. Especially once the children get older..."**

"**Yeah…but I am starting to believe in a lot more things these days." He looked at Stitch and Pikachu and smiled.**

"**Anyway, Mr. Claws," Jack interrupted. "Why did you want to see me?"**

"**Well, Jack," Santa began. "As you know there are several towns that make up this world. I've been in contact with them for quite some time now."**

**Jack look intrigued. "You mean there are OTHER towns! Other holidays?"**

"**Yes, Jack. The door to Christmas Town wasn't the only one in the forest if you remember correctly."**

"**Wow."**

**Matt interrupted. "Yeah, Jack. Where I come from, we have several holidays. Halloween and Christmas are just a couple of them."**

"**Precisely, Matt," Santa said. "Lately, though, I've lost contact with a few of those leaders and figures of those towns. I have a bad feeling that something may have happened."**

"**Heartless?" Stitch asked with a growl.**

"**That's a very big possibility."**

**Matt looked at the group. "We came to this world because we sensed there was a Heartless or Nobody threat here." **

"**Is that why then?" Jack asked. "You want my help, Mr. Claws?"**

"**Please, Jack," Santa asked. "It's too dangerous for me and my elves to investigate alone."**

"**Well…" Jack had some brief internal debate. "You know what? Why not? I'm definitely interested Mr. Claws."**

"**Thank you, Jack."**

"**We'd be honored to help you as well, Santa," Matt said.**

"**Eh, eh!"**

"**Please!"**

"**Thank you, Matt. The more the merrier I always say." **

* * *

"**Hmm….interesting," she said. "What did you send into Halloween Town?"**

"**Like I said before, that is not of your concern Maleficent," he said coldly.**

"**Going for Santa Claus's heart? How original..."**

"**That world has more than just one useful heart for the taking…"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**If you were paying attention last time, you would have noticed."**

"**You are testing my patience."**

"**The hearts of the world are too valuable to miss. That's why I sent one of my more useful allies to get them for me."**

"**And the Keyblader and his lackies?"**

"**He's already there…"**

* * *

**_Hallloween Town was just too popular a world not to do. _**

**_Anyways, i'll update as soon as I can. Peace!_**


	2. Into A New Town

**The group worked their way into the forest beyond the graveyard. The mayor and Sally stayed behind to watch over Halloween Town. Of course, they found the doorway into Christmas Town, but there was more.**

**In the trees surrounding the outer forest, there were several more openings representing several holidays. There was a wrapped box, an egg, a top hat, and a plain old heart.**

_**Easter…New Year's…Valentine's Day...**_** Matt was going through the holidays he saw in his head. **_**The last one must be a birthday. Oh boy…**_

**Jack was in awe. "Um…Mr. Claus?"**

"**Yes, Jack?"**

"**Why haven't I met any of these other guys?"**

_**I think I know. **_**Matt thought.**

"**Well, Jack." Santa began. "We really don't have the time right now to discuss it. You all must go and investigate what going on in these towns."**

"**What about you Santa?" Pikachu asked. "Aren't you coming with us?"**

"**I need to check on Christmas Town once more." He turned to Matt. "May I speak with you for a moment, Matt?"**

"**Yeah, sure." He and Santa left Jack, Stitch, and Pikachu aside. Jack continued to brood over the other trees.**

**When they were far enough away, Santa began. "You are wondering why I asked you aside Matt?"**

"**I have a slight idea. It has to do with Jack, right?"**

**Santa sighed. "Yes. I'm afraid of what Jack Skellington will do once he sees the other towns. I'm not entirely convinced he took my words to heart over sticking to what he does best, which is scaring. You might have to keep Jack in check."**

**Matt rolled his eyes. He understood what Santa was asking of him, but that didn't mean he liked it. Still, it was **_**the**_** Santa Claus who was asking him…**

"**No problem, you can count on us. We'll do our best to keep Jack out of trouble."**

"**Thank you, Matt. Just say that Santa sent you if the locals give you any trouble."**

"**Umm…ok."**

**Santa then proceeded back into his respective doorway, leaving the rest of the group to ponder.**

"**Where wesa go first?" Stitch asked.**

"**Good question," Matt said.**

"**The one with the box!" Jack pointed. "It looks like a Christmas present. Maybe there is another Sandy Claws there!"**

**Stitch and Pikachu looked at Matt with a scary look. He calmly walked to the box-like door and pulled it open. Matt looked down and saw nothing but black. He looked at his friends. **

"**You guys ready?"**

**They both nodded in excitement. Stitch and Pikachu then jumped on Matt's back. **

"**Wait for me!" Jack yelled.**

**Taking a deep breath, Matt closed his eyes and jumped into the portal.**

"**AAAAHHHHH!!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were screaming their lungs out as they fell deeper into the hole. Eventually, they landed with a thud on solid ground. **

"**Oww…," Matt rubbed his head. "That hurt."**

"**I'm ok, I'm fluffy," Stitch said.**

"**We better learn how to land before we leave," Pikachu added.**

"**Yeah," Jack appeared behind them. "Did I mention to watch your landing?"**

**Matt narrowed his eyes. "It would've been nice."**

"**Sorry. Anyway, let's have a look." The group noticed they stood on another hill overlooking the city. **

**It looked like a kid's playhouse. The buildings looked like normal houses. There were balloons and decorations laced everywhere throughout the city. The streets were littered with party hats, streamers, **

"**Oooo…." Stitch and Pikachu looked dumbfounded. "Yummy…"**

"**What?" Matt asked.**

"**It…smells…like…" Pikachu said slowly.**

"**BIRTHDAY CAKE!!!!" Stitch screamed. They both took off in a dead sprint towards the city.**

**Matt and Jack looked at each other with quizzical looks. **

"**What's birthday cake?" Jack asked.**

"**No time," Matt replied. "We'd better catch up with them!" **

**The group were sprinting towards the city when Stitch and Pikachu suddenly came to a halt. Matt could see why. Heartless and two Nobodies were blocking their way. **

"**Out of the way!" Matt summoned his Keyblade.**

"**We want cake!" Pikachu said.**

"**Eh!" Stitch said. "For Coconut cake!"**

"**Oh boy…" Matt said.**

**The four charged and attacked the Heartless. Matt focused on the Nobodies. Oddly enough, he was a lot slower in this world. They could dodge him easier.**

"**Aw man! Hold still!" When he did connect with one, they were gone in one strike. His power level had apparently gone up a bit. "Cool…" He took another one out with a heavy slash.**

**While Stitch and Pikachu were doing their regular thing, Jack was using some sort of magic fire to attack Heartless. Whatever it was, it was effective. All of the enemies were defeated after a few more minutes.**

"**Whew…" Matt was going to have to figure out how to make this form work in case of stronger enemies. **

**Jack stretched out his arms. "Umm…I'm getting rusty. Haven't had to fight for a while."**

**Stitch and Pikachu's ears twitched. Matt then noticed it. **

**A few of the residents came out from the places they were hiding. They really didn't look that strange. In fact, they all looked like little kids. Soon they all started hooping and hollering for joy, surrounding the strangers who had just fought off the terror.**

"**Thank you kind strangers!"**

"**We owe you our lives!"**

"**Is it your birthday?"**

"**Ok, this is nice and all," Jack said. "But we need to speak to the mayor of this city if that's possible."**

"**What is this city?" Matt asked.**

**One of the residents, a young boy with brown hair and kids clothes stepped forward. "This is Birthday Town! Where every day, it's someone's birthday!" He looked strangely at Jack. "Are you…are you?"**

"**Oh, how rude of me. We haven't introduced ourselves. I am Jack Skellington, resident of Halloween Town and the Pumpkin King."**

**All of the children stood at him for another second, then they all screamed in terror. The residents all fled to their original hiding spots. This left Matt, Stitch, Pikachu, and Jack all standing the middle of the street.**

"**Was it something I said?" Jack asked while scratching his head.**

"**Uh…," Stitch mumbled.**

"**Jack," Matt said. "You scare kids every Halloween. They probably don't think you're the friendliest person around."**

"**Oh, well then that must mean I'm doing my job." Jack smiled with satisfaction.**

"**Still, that doesn't help us in finding the mayor of this town." Matt looked around. The city hall was probably located in the center. "We should head for the center of town." **

**Everyone agreed and they got on their way.**

"**Okay, can someone please tell me what a birthday is?" Jack asked.**

"**Uhh…" Stitch was having trouble.**

"**Well…Matt you explain," Pikachu said. **

"**Okay," Matt rolled his eyes. "It's pretty much the celebration of one being born. My birthday is the same day of the year every year since the day I was born."**

**Jack didn't look convinced. "I don't think I get it. Does that explain the presents?"**

"**Well, someone usually receives a present of some sort on their birthday…"**

"**Wow! A day celebrating you! How fascinating!" Jack started ranting until they arrived at what Matt thought was city hall.**

**Another wave of Heartless and Nobodies proved Matt's theory correct. They surrounded the building. The group would have to fight their way in. **

"**Alright! Bring it!" Matt charged and slashed, sending two Heartless away in a flash. Stitch, Pikachu, and Jack followed suit. The Dusks were nothing special either. **

**Eventually, they fought their way inside to where they began to hear cries for help. Jack used his fire to burn down the door where the cries were coming from, taking two more Heartless with it. "Hold on, citizen! Jack Skellington to the rescue!"**

**What the group found was several Dusks guarding a large fat man with fancy clothing. He was heavily bounded by his hands and legs. **

"**Here we come!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu focused on the Nobodies. "Jack, get the mayor!"**

"**Right!" He hurried over and began working to set the mayor free. "How do you do sir?"**

"**Who are you people?" The mayor seemed confused and stared at Jack.**

"**Oh, how rude of me. I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. You might have heard of me…"**

"**Jack!"**

"**Oh right, sorry Matt! Let's get you out of here!" **

**The Dusks weren't easy, but they were still no match for the Keyblader and his friends. After a few more minutes, the enemies were defeated. **

"**Hmm…" Matt exclaimed. "Did that seem too easy?"**

"**Enemies no problem!" Stitch said. They regrouped with Jack and the grateful mayor.**

"**Oh thank you! Thank you! A little while longer and I'd be what you would call a 'Heartless'. On behalf of the people of Birthday Town, I owe you a great debt." He looked questioningly around. "Are you from that one town?"**

"**If you mean Halloween Town, you'd be correct!" Jack said. **

"**Santa Claus asked us to come here," Matt said. "He said he lost contact with you and the other leaders. We thought the Heartless were involved, and we were right."**

"**What is your name young man?" **

"**Oh, I'm Matt."**

"**Ah! Yes! Your birthday is the 5****th**** of March, is it not?"**

"**Yeah! How'd you know?"**

"**My job is to keep track of everyone's birthdays." He looked at the rest of the group. "I don't think I remember off the top of my head the rest of your birthdays."**

"**I don't remember my birthday," Pikachu said sadly.**

"**Mesa either," Stitch added. They put their heads down.**

**Jack scratched his skull. "Hmm…it's been so long. I couldn't tell you when I was born. Oh well." He didn't seem to take it as hard as Stitch and Pikachu.**

"**Still," Matt said. "Mr. Mayor? Can you tell us what's happened to the other towns?"**

**The Mayor's eye's grew out. "Oh dear. The others! You must go to them! The Heartless are active in their towns as well. Santa must be warned!"**

"**Shoot," Matt said. "C'mon guys! Thank you sir!" He and the others hurried back to the portal. They went through it once more (Matt felt his lunch come back up again) and wound up back in the forest.**

"**Ok, so we all have to do is take out the Heartless in the rest of the towns?" Jack asked.**

"**I guess so," Matt said. "Simple as that."**

"**Something funny," Stitch said with concern.**

"**Yeah," Pikachu added.**

"**I feel it too," Matt said. He turned to Jack. "Maybe you should check on Santa Claus to make sure he's ok."**

"**Are you kidding? I'm not missing this opportunity to soak in these other holidays! It's so exciting!"**

**Matt put his hand in his eyes. **_**Oh boy…**_** "Ok, where to next…Jack?"**

"**Hmmm…how about the one with the egg? That looks interesting."**


	3. An Egg and a Smile

**_Ok, these are the only two other 'towns' I'm gonna pull off here. Let's see..._**

* * *

Matt knew instantly that he wouldn't get used to traveling through all these portals to other towns. After landing with Stitch, Pikachu, and Jack from the 'egg' shaped portal, they hurried into the town.

**The first thing Matt noticed was that there were eggs lying EVERYWHERE. Eggs of all colors, shapes, and sizes. The houses were all shaped like eggs as well with a giant one in the middle. **

**Too bad he and the others couldn't stop to enjoy it. The Heartless had immediately felt their presence and rushed to stop them. Matt and his friends were ready this time, and they weren't going to mess around. **

**Matt drew his Keyblade and charged forward towards the giant egg. Stitch, Pikachu, and Jack were right behind them. The Heartless didn't stand a chance against the four of them. **

**Before they went inside the giant egg, Jack stopped. "Hmm….what could all of these eggs mean?"**

"**Jack! Come on!" Matt yelled.**

"**No time," Stitch said.**

"**Ok…"**

**Like before, a few Nobodies were guarding someone, although it wasn't human. It was a huge pink rabbit with a bow tie. **

"**Help me!" it cried for help. "Please!"**

**Jack freed the bunny while Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu quickly took down the Nobodies. It didn't take as long for Matt to take them down as he was getting more and more used to his bigger body.**

"**Well, that was surely unpleasant…," the bunny said while dusting himself off. He looked at Jack. "Are you…?"**

"**Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, at your service mister…?"**

"**I am the Easter bunny, the head of Easter Town. Everyone calls me Peter. I've heard about you before from Santa Claus, Jack." He looked at Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu. "And who might you be?"**

"**Oh," Matt said. "I'm Matt and these are Stitch and Pikachu. Santa sent us to help you out. Looks like we got here just in time."**

"**Hieeee," Stitch said.**

"**Nice ears," Pikachu added.**

"**Yes, I remember Santa talking about the Keyblade before…"**

"**Excuse me, Mr. Peter, can I ask you something?"**

"**I suppose…"**

**Jack looked around the town excitedly. "I noticed all of the eggs lying around and I was wondering…"**

**Peter the rabbit had a annoyed look on his face. "Let me guess, you wish to know more about Easter?"**

"**Yes! I'm just so intrigued by it! What is Easter anyway?"**

"**Well, Jack. My job is to bring eggs to all of the children every year, just like Santa gives them presents for Christmas."**

**Jack's eyes widened. "Wow! Eggs instead of presents. How extraordinary!"**

"**Wait a minute," Matt said. "Have you been to my world before?"**

"**Yes," Peter said. "That's where I give the most eggs out. You never hid your Easter basket very well Matt."**

"**What?" Matt asked. Stitch and Pikachu chuckled at this. **

"**Yes, well I thank you all for your help," Peter said. "This cloaked figure came to this town and kidnapped me. I overheard them talking…"**

"**About what?" Pikachu asked.**

"**It was something about Santa…," the bunny scratched his head between the ears. "Well, darn I can't remember."**

"**Ok, I think you're town is safe for now," Matt said. **

"**Oh, have you been to meet Cupid yet?" **

"**Cupid? The Cupid?"**

"**Who's Cupid?" Jack asked.**

"**Yes, Valentine Town is in danger as well. You must go and help him!"**

"**Heartless?" Stitch asked.**

"**Yes, tell him and Santa I give my best wishes."**

"**Right, let's go guys!" He, Stitch, and Pikachu hurried towards the portal. Jack hesitated.**

"**Wait a minute, Mr. Peter, I have more questions…"**

"**In time, Jack!" Peter said. "You must go! The Heartless won't wait!"**

"**Oh, alright. Expect a visit from Sally and I in the near future Mr. Cottontail."**

**

* * *

**

When they got back to the forest, Matt stopped them all. "Jack, I think you should go to Santa. Peter said he might be in trouble."

"**Aww, come on Matt," Jack said. "What would they want with Sandy Claws anyway?"**

"**Um…maybe his heart. The Heartless tried it already."**

"**Oh, right! Well, I suppose I could go check on the good man real quick. But I really want to see this heart town."**

"**Jack, you've got plenty of time," Pikachu said. "Santa needs you now."**

**Jack sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Oh, alright! You guys better tell this Cupid guy I want to talk with him."**

"**Ok, we will," Matt said.**

"**Maka maka salsa," Stitch guided them over the heart portal. The trio jumped in, leaving Jack behind. **

"**Well, no use in standing around," Jack went back to that ever familiar portal that led to Christmas Town…**

* * *

"**AAAAHHHHH!!!" For what felt like the millionth time, Matt and his friends hurtled through the portal until once again they landed with a thud on solid ground.**

"**I'm getting really tired of that," Pikachu said while rubbing his head.**

"**Oww….my head…," Stitch agreed.**

"**Hmm….what do we have here?" Matt asked. They looked once more over the hill to another town.**

**This one seemed pretty normal looking to the trio. None of the buildings were shaped any more differently. **

**Matt did notice something though…**

**He grinned a large grin and started to feel drowsy. "Whoa…I feel…great. Isn't ...isn't everything just great guys?"**

**Stitch and Pikachu started acting strange too. Smiles went across their faces and their eyes started to droop.**

"**Oooooo."**

"**I feel fuzzy…"**

**"Mesa all warm..."**

**"You guys are awesome!"**

**Matt knew what they meant. It was as if a warm blanket had been put over his body and into his heart...and he had Frankenstein-like skin all over his body. Good thoughts entered his mind as well... He thought of his friends, Stitch and Pikachu, his family. The warm feeling got even stronger as he did. **

**Unfortunately, that feeling started to disappear as the more familiar feeling of something dark began to overwhelm him. **

**Matt shook his head, regaining his focus. "C'mon guys! We've got a job to do!" He summoned his Keyblade back to his hand and took out two Heartless standing near him.**

**Stitch and Pikachu also began to snap out of it. Soon they joined in on the fighting. The group began to move through the town once more. For some reason, the Heartless and few Nobodies here seemed weaker…**

"**C'mon! We've got to find Cupid!" Matt yelled. He swung and took out a Dusk in his path.**

**When they made it to the center of town, what they found wasn't what they expected…**

**A small, winged man that wore a diaper was calling to them. He was trapped in a small cage…with something big guarding him.**

**A large Heartless bearing armored plates on all sides stood before the trio. Matt recognized him from the game…**

"**Guard Armor?! I thought he was defeated in the first game!"**

"**Doesn't look like it!" Stitch yelled. He aimed his blasters.**

"**Help me! Please!" Cupid pleaded for help. It looked as if he was being covered in darkness. They didn't have much time…**

"**Oh no!" Pikachu said. "What do we do?"**

"**We have to take that thing down!" Matt said. "One piece at a time!" He charged for the Heartless's arm that was holding Cupid. Unfortunately, he was thrown back by the Guard Armor. He grunted in the effort.**

"**Ok, not my best," Matt said.**

"**Together!" Stitch yelled.**

"**C'mon!" Pikachu agreed. They charged with Matt right behind them.**

**While Matt swung for the Heartless's core, Stitch focused on its arms with h blasts and Pikachu shot lightning at its legs. **

**It took a few minutes, but eventually the Guard Armor was too stunned and confused, letting go of the cage holding Cupid. The little man screamed in terror. **

"**Mesa got it!" Stitch leaped and dove for the cage. He caught in right before it reached the ground.**

"**Good one!" Matt and Pikachu cheered. **

"**Alright!" Matt prepared his Keyblade. "Try this! BLIZZAGA!" Ice blasted from his weapon with fury at the core of the Heartless, which stumbled backwards in shock. It decided to retreat and disappeared through a portal of darkness.**

"**Phew!" Pikachu wiped his brow. **

**Matt and Pikachu joined with Stitch, who had already set the ecstatic Cupid free. The little angel was flying around as if he'd never flown before.**

"**Oh! Thank you kind strangers!"**

"**No problem!" Matt said. **

"**Yousa ok?" Stitch asked.**

"**I am thanks to you heroes. A few more minutes and yours truly would have had his wings clipped." He then asked the trio's names, which they gave.**

"**Yes, yes. I remember Santa mentioning the Keyblade. A powerful tool indeed, but nothing is more powerful than the power of…LOVE!"**

"**I'm sure…," Matt said without much enthusiasm.**

"**What? You don't believe me?"**

"**No, it's just…"**

"**Well, that's your loss. I've learned time and time again through my work that the heart combined with love is the most powerful weapon imaginable."**

"**Sorry," Pikachu said with a dirty look at Matt.**

**Cupid then closed his eyes for a moment. "Ah yes…I see." He looked at them once more. "I see you three each have strong hearts filled with strong bonds."**

"**Pikachu, you and Ash have a great bond as Pokemon and trainer. You would do anything for him as well as your new friends." Pikachu smiled and nodded.**

"**Stitch, you and Lilo share the bond that transcends the fates. An unlikely one for sure, but it's one of the strongest I've ever seen. And of course, you care about your 'Angel' as well…" **

"**Eh, Eh!"**

**Cupid then turned to Matt. "Hmm…I see you care deeply about your family and your friends here. And a certain someone as well…"**

**Matt hesitated. "Oh…uhh…"**

" **I can sense in your heart that you care deeply about someone, but you find it hard to admit."**

**Matt had an idea of who he was talking about. "Well, she's my friend and all and I'm looking for her…but…"**

"**The heart doesn't lie, kid. Yours is no different."**

**Matt looked down and put his hand to his chest. Was there something? Something that he hadn't known?**

**Still, he had to focus. "Well, I guess things are good here now. We should go check on Santa…"**

"**Santa! Oh no! I forgot!" Cupid started flying around in dismay.**

"**Whoa there!" Pikachu said, putting his arms up.**

"**What wrong?" Stitch asked.**

"**I forgot during all this excitement something important!"**

"**What?" Matt asked.**

"**I overheard something between that Maleficent and some cloaked figure about how they were going after Santa. The other towns were just decoys!"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu looked at each in shock. **

"**Maleficent!" They said together.**

"**I thought we'd run into her again," Matt said. **

"**Wesa have to tell the king," Stitch said.**

"**Yeah," Pikachu added. **

"**What about Santa Claus?" Cupid asked. "Won't you help him at all? Without him, there is no Christmas! The balance would be completely thrown into chaos."**

"**Oh man! We've got to hurry to Christmas Town!" Matt yelled. "Thanks Cupid!" The trio hustled as fast as they could possibly go…**

_**I hope we didn't send Jack into harm's way**_**. Matt thought.**

* * *

**_All right, showdown soon to come!_**

**_p.s. Please tell me what you think! _**

**_Biz_**


	4. Maleficent Returns

**_Ok, enjoy this next chapter!_**

* * *

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu hurried back to the woods connecting the towns. Right before they entered the door into Christmas Town, they were interrupted.**

"**Matt! Wait!" Running awkwardly towards them was Sally.**

"**We can't stop!" Matt yelled. "We have to go to Christmas Town now! Santa and Jack are in danger!"**

"**I know! But I have to give you something!" she said.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**This stranger in dark clothing came up to me. He told me it was important that I give this to you." She handed him another letter.**

"**Did he say his name?" Matt asked.**

"**No, he just said to get it to you as quickly as I could. I thought maybe I could catch you three before you left."**

"**Good thing you did," Pikachu said.**

"**Eh," Stitch added.**

"**He also said you'd know when to read it," Sally also said.**

"**Ok, thanks a lot Sally," Matt said. He looked down at the letter. What could be so important about it? **

**He decided to put it in his pocket. If this was from their mystery helper, he'd have to wait…**

"**We've got to go now!" Matt said. **

"**Yousa sure?" Stitch asked.**

"**Yeah, we've got some rescuing to do."**

"**Please, you three," Sally said. "Watch over Jack."**

"**We will," Pikachu said. "You can count on us."**

"**Let's go," Matt said.**

* * *

"**Darn it!" Jack said. He was paralyzed and couldn't move an inch.**

"**I should've known you'd be back you foul witch!" Santa Claus yelled. He also was bounded by his wrists and ankles.**

"**Save your breath, old man!" Maleficent said. "Once we're through with you, we won't ever return to this awful world again."**

"**Correct," a hooded figure said. "You see, Mr. Claus, we need your heart for a much bigger purpose. When our goal is complete, saving Christmas will be the least of the worlds' problems."**

"**What are you going to do?" Santa asked. "Whatever it is, I promise you will not succeed. Not as long as there are those willing to step up and defend the worlds."**

"**Hm…if you're referring to that brat Sora, I'm afraid that he won't be doing anything of the sort anytime soon," Maleficent said. "My 'friend' here has made sure of that."**

**Jack and Santa froze. "What do you mean?" Jack asked. "What did you do to Sora?!"**

"**Oh dear…," Santa added.**

"**Well, I see everything here is under control," the figure said. "I'll let you do the honors Maleficent. Don't keep me waiting."**

"**Don't worry, Mr. Claws," Jack whispered. "Matt and his friends are still out there. They'll rescue you."**

"**I wouldn't count on that, Skellington," the dark witch said. "I am fully aware of that fool's presence in this world. He and his little lackies won't be bothering us."**

"**Why you…!"**

"**Save your strength, Jack!" Santa said. "I have a feeling you're going to need it."**

"**Now where were we…"Maleficent moved closer…**

* * *

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu arrived in Christmas Town and ran as quickly as they could towards the workshop of Santa Claus.**

**All the time, the thought of the letter burning a hole in his pocket was driving Matt crazy. But now wasn't the time to lose focus. **

**As the trio expected, they were met by several Dusks and Shadow Heartless. **

"**You guys ready?" Matt yelled.**

"**Let's go!" Pikachu said.**

"**Maka maka sasa!" Stitch yelled. They charged forward. **

**The trio fought hard to get through their enemies, which were doing their job by slowing them down. Unfortunately, it seemed that whoever was here was sending whole hordes after the trio. **

"**Ugh!" Matt grunted. "Get out of my way!" Whenever he swung to take out a Dusk, another took it's place. **

"**There's no end to them!" Pikachu yelled.**

"**Mala questa," Stitch added. **

"**We don't have time for this," Matt said. "Guys, heads up!" He raised his Keyblade high. Concentrating with all his might, he yelled, "FIRAGA MAXIMA!" **

**A long stream of fire emerged from Matt's Keyblade. It surrounded him like a shield. He then released the fire with a pulsating wave. All enemies around him were burnt to a crisp. Pikachu and Stitch had dived out of the way behind a building. **

"**Man," Matt sighed. He was breathing heavily. The attack had taken a lot out of him.**

"**Matt ok?" Stitch asked.**

"**I'm fine," Matt shrugged it off. "C'mon let's go." **

**The trio burst into Santa's workshop, then made their way into the factory. What they found made them gasp.**

**Jack and Santa were both incapacitated. Standing over them was one of the most evil figures Matt had ever heard of. **

"**Maleficent!" he yelled. **

**She turned around, sporting a cold look in her eyes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the new Keyblade wielder? And his…lackies."**

**Stitch and Pikachu growled at her comment.**

"**Why don't you back off the good old Saint and leave?" Matt asked, his Keyblade held tight in his hand.**

**Maleficent laughed at his gesture. "I don't think so. You see, the heart of Santa Claus himself is too tempting to resist."**

"**Guys!" Jack yelled. "Don't worry about me! Help Sandy Claws!"**

"**Silence!" Maleficent aimed her staff at Jack and shot a beam of darkness at him. Jack winced in pain.**

"**Leave him alone you witch!" Pikachu yelled.**

"**And what do you think you can do to stop me? I would destroy you myself, but I'm going to leave that to my two 'helpers'."**

"**Not today," Matt charged at her with his Keyblade, but something large jumped in front of him. He felt himself be hurtled back behind Stitch and Pikachu.**

"**What the…?" Matt looked and saw what hit him. "Oh crap…"**

**The same Guard Armor that had attacked them in Valentine's Town had returned…and it wasn't alone.**

"**What is that thing?" Pikachu asked.**

**Standing before them was what looked like the oddest assortment of items all combined into one body. It had roller skate like things for feet, and a suction pipe and what looked like a pitchfork for arms. It's head looked like a small furnace attached to it. Matt could honestly say it was the weirdest looking creature he had ever seen.**

"**I don't believe it!" Jack said. He looked at Maleficent. "You brought back that experiment of Dr. Finkelstein's! The one that tried to steal presents? Man you guys are good!"**

"**That should keep you busy for a little while," Maleficent said. "Now where was I?" She turned to Santa, who was already unconscious. A dark aura was surrounding the big man. **

**Matt grunted. How were he and his friends going to beat both Guard Armor and the Experiment at the same time. One was tough enough…and he hadn't fully recovered from the Fire attack…**

_**We have to get to Santa soon….it doesn't look like he has much time…if only we had more help…**_

"**We have to do something!" Pikachu said.**

"**But what?" Stitch asked.**

"**Take the Guard Armor…," Matt said. "I'll handle that living garage sale."**

"**Yousa sure?" Stitch asked.**

"**Without a doubt," Matt said while staring at the experiment. **_**Where the heck are the eyes on that thing?**_

**Stitch and Pikachu readied themselves and charged at the large Heartless, while Matt charged at full sprint for the Experiment.**

**

* * *

**

_The _real_ final battle for Christmas next chapter!_

_Peace out,_

_Biz_


	5. Saving the Saint

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Stitch, Pikachu, or any of the Nightmare Before Christmas characters (especially Santa!). I do own Matt._**

**_Enough talk, time for action! Beware the Pumpkin King!_**

* * *

Matt charged and swung a mighty swing at the 'Experiment' created by Dr. Finkelstein. For something that didn't seem to be that threatening, it packed a lot of punch.

Matt's attack did little to no damage whatsoever. It's armor, just like the Guard Armor on the other side of the room, was very tough. Matt hit it again, again, and again with his Keyblade, but the Experiment just wouldn't be phased.

Matt grunted. _Dang it! What am I going to do?_ He shot a glance at Stitch and Pikachu. They were holding their own against the Guard Armor, but both started to show signs of tiring.

Suddenly, the Experiment swung one of it's arms and whacked Matt across the face, sending him flying across the room. He hit the floor hard, yelling in pain. The Experiment continued to hold it's ground.

Slowly, Matt stood up. "Ok...let's try something new..." He aimed his Keyblade. "BLIZZAGA MAXIMA!" His sent his ice attack hurtling towards the Experiment, ending in a direct hit.

"Yes!" Matt yelled. The Experiment was moving slower thanks to the spell, but it still wouldn't budge. Matt tried a few more swings with his Keyblade, damaging it's arms, but he still couldn't make the Experiment move.

Matt groaned in disgust. He looked at Santa, who was slowly losing his heart to Maleficent.

"C'mon Matt! You can do it!" Jack Skellington, who was still immobilized, tried to will the warrior on. "Christmas is counting on you!"

Matt's eyes narrowed. _He's right...I can't afford to let Santa down... _

_In fact...maybe I need a little help...and maybe..._

Matt pointed his Keyblade at it again and cast the blizzaga spell once more at the Experiment. It slowed down to a point, but it slowed down enough to make Matt's plan come into motion. With quickness, he hurried over to where Jack was tied down.

"Hold on," Matt said. He quickly cut the magical bindings around Jack, setting the Pumpkin King free. Jack rubbed his bony wrists.

"Thanks a lot, Matt. We have to hurry! Sandy Claws needs us!" The Experiment stood before them.

Matt was breathing heavily. His strength was running out, but he couldn't stop yet. "You up for a double team?"

"Let's do this together," Jack agreed. He summoned his magical fire and spirits. "I'm going to show this thing not to mess with the Pumpkin King!"

Matt and Jack charged together. Matt continued to pound away at it's arms, while Jack focused on attacking it's head. Unlike Matt's attempt, Jack's attacks were definitely more effective.

"You will not destroy Halloween, Christmas, or any other holiday anymore! Not as long as I'm here!" Jack started to be surrounded in shadows, and Matt could sense his power increase. "Now you'll see my true power!"

"Right! Let's do this!" Matt jumped backwards on one side of the Experiment, while Jack jumped to the other side.

"Begone!" Jack yelled. He fired a powerful spirit-fire blast at it.

"BLIZZAGA!" Matt yelled with him. Together their attacks caught the Experiment in their full entirety. The energy sent at it caused a malfunction, which eventually led to an explosion. Matt and Jack dived out of the way, avoiding the flying parts zooming around the room.

"Stitch! Pikachu! Look out!" Matt yelled.

Both of them looked up from their fight. If they both weren't so speedy, they might have been pulverized. Ironically, the parts hurtled into the Guard Armor they were fighting to be impaled into the wall. The Guard Armor groaned in pain, then disappeared in a flash of darkness.

Matt looked and saw that everyone was ok, then quickly turned his attention to Maleficent.

"Alright, Maleficent!" He charged towards the witch. "This ends now!"

She turned around. "Silly boy..." She held up her staff, which glowed in green darkness.

Matt swung his Keyblade, but the staff blocked his attack. Suddenly, Matt felt himself lose control of his body. He was covered head to toe with shadows, blinding him. His body began to grow colder and colder.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?" Maleficent asked. She took her other hand and clenched her fist. Her magic began to physically choke Matt.

Jack, Stitch, and Pikachu could only look in horror.

"Matt! Naga!" Stitch yelled.

"Let him go!" Pikachu pleaded.

"Hang on, Matt! We're coming!" Jack led the other in a three way assault on the witch, but they each bounced off of some sort of protective barrier she had put around herself. The three kept attacking, but it was no use.

"Fools," she said. "That's right boy...it'll be over soon. A pity _he _couldn't be here to see this."

What Maleficent was talking about was the least of Matt's worries. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and felt everything go dark.

_No...it can't end like this...I can't let everyone down..._

_My family...Stitch...Pikachu...Neo.....Laura..._

_...Laura...she's still waiting for me...no..._

Suddenly, Matt felt Maleficent's grip on him weaken. Suddenly, his body felt warmer than before.

"What? What's going on?" Maleficent was stunned.

Matt's body was beginning to glow, the Keyblade vibrating in his hand. He opened his eyes, then managed to take a deep breath.

"Let...me...GO!" A wave of light pulsated from Matt, completely breaking the hold of Maleficent. Matt's friends stared in awe as they couldn't believe he had breaken free.

"Thanks, guys," he said.

"How? How is is possible?" Maleficent looked around. She then noticed them.

Both Peter Cottontail and Cupid had arrived. They both had used their power to help Matt break free.

"I told you before witch!" Cupid yelled. "Nothing can defeat the power of love!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Peter said. "Now step away from Santa now!"

"What do you fools think you can do to stop me?" Maleficent wasn't just going to abandon a Heart like Santa's, but then a quick glance of the room showed that she was outnumbered.

Maleficent laughed. "You may have won today, but mark my words...this isn't over! The Heartless will conquer all worlds, and you will bow down to me!" She then waved her staff and disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

"No!" Matt yelled. "Come back here!" He along with Stitch and Pikachu dived for the witch, but it was too late. She was gone.

"Shoota!" Stitch said.

"She got away!" Pikachu said.

Matt grunted, pounding his fist into the ground. He was sure Maleficent knew where Laura was...

"Don't worry guys," he said. "We'll get her, and stop whatever plans she might have."

Stitch and Pikachu smiled and nodded in agreement.

With that, the three joined Jack, Peter, and Cupid who were kneeling over the unconscious Santa.

"Is he OK?" Matt asked with concern.

"I'm not sure," Peter said. "His heart took a beating...and he is very old."

"What are you saying?" Jack asked. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"We don't know," Cupid said. "His heart might not have long before it gives out."

"No, there has to be something!" Jack yelled.

Matt looked at his friends, who were deep in concern. Suddenly, he had the strangest idea. He grabbed the envelope out of his pocket and ripped it open.

There were two letters inside, and one of them started to glow with green light.

"What's...going on?" Matt asked. Suddenly, his Keyblade came back to him and started glowing as well.

Matt quickly looked back at the letter. It simply said, '_Heal the pain, cure the suffering'_

"Huh?" Stitch was confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pikachu asked.

"I think I might know," Matt said. "Stand back! Everyone!"

"Matt? What is it?" Jack asked.

Matt pointed his Keyblade above his head and closed his eyes. He said the word that was ringing through his head, "CURAGA!"

Suddenly, a green magic poured out of his Keyblade and into the body of Santa Claus. The magic enveloped him, slowly causing the color to come back to the jolly old Saint.

Also, the magic slowly enveloped Matt, Stitch, Pikachu, and Jack. Before he had felt exhausted from all the battles before, but now he felt just like new.

"Wow...," Matt said. They were all _healed._

Santa opened his eyes and let out a loud "HO, HO, HO' MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone had a chuckle at this. St. Nick looked around and saw everyone smiling at him in relief. "What's everyone looking at? Is something wrong?"

* * *

Matt and his friends returned along with Jack and Santa to Halloween Town. Peter, Cupid, and the newly arrived Mayor of Birthday Town joined them. Sally and Jack shared a hug when they saw each other.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Jack said. "Santa and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys." He motioned towards Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu.

"It was nothing," Matt said. "We were glad to help. It's not like we were going to say no to...well..."

"Santa!" Stitch and Pikachu yelled the name, making the old man chuckle.

"I have a good feeling you three will find what you're looking for," Santa said. "When I was losing my heart, I was still aware of all your efforts. You and your friends fought with heart, Matt. I couldn't ask for more."

"And what a strong heart he has," Cupid said. "I knew that kid had a big one." Matt blushed a little at this.

Suddenly, Matt's Keyblade began to glow. He looked up and saw yet another Keyhole in the sky. With one motion, he sealed it with a piercing light from his Keyblade, a locking sound coming from the sky.

"Well...I guess it's time you guys," he said to Stitch and Pikachu. They nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey, Matt!" Jack yelled. "You guys are looking for Sora right?"

"Yeah, he's been missing for a while," Matt replied. "His friends Kairi and Riku are missing too, but Donald and Goofy are alright...they just lost their memories..."

"That's terrible," Sally said. "Please...keep searching for them."

"Yeah," Jack added. "We got to have them back for the next Halloween celebration! Wish you guys would stick around for it..."

Stitch and Pikachu looked at Matt with big eyes, but he returned the glance with one that meant they couldn't stay.

"Aww...," they both said.

"Ok, the worlds await," Matt said. "It was nice meeting all of you! Take care!"

"Come back soon," Jack said. He, Sally, and the other town leaders waved them goodbye.

As they made their way back to the ship, Matt realized something. "Hey guys! I'll be right back. I...uhh...forgot to tell Jack to look out for the Organization!"

"Uh..." Stitch said.

"Ok...hurry up though!" Pikachu added.

"Right," Matt hurried off...

* * *

When Matt got back, the trio piloted the ship back into the atmosphere and off to their next destination. They reverted to their former selves as well. Matt felt his skin again and it felt good as usual.

"Alright! Let's go!" He said. The three traveled on for a few mintues, then Matt started laughing hysterically.

"Huh?" Stitch asked.

"What's so funny Matt?" Pikachu also asked.

"Well...I was thinking...and I remembered how you guys said you couldn't remember your birthdays...and...well..."

Stitch and Pikachu got excited. They had a feeling what Matt was getting at.

"What Matt do?" Stitch asked.

"Well...let's just say that I asked the Mayor for a favor." He pulled a little box out of his pocket, which magically transformed into a larger box...with an aroma. Matt opened it and the contents made Stitch scream.

"COCONUT CAKE!" He grabbed it out of Matt's hands and started devouring it without mercy. His face was soon covered in frosting.

"Aww....," Pikachu hung his head, but Matt motioned to another box in his hand.

"You didn't think I'd forget did you?" he asked. "I had to guess on the flavor." He opened the box, revealing a regular chocolate cake, and gave it to the Pokemon.

Pikachu grinned a large grin. "Thanks, Matt. This...means a lot."

"Well, I figured you guys deserved a little something for being here," Matt said. "I don't know if I've said it enough, but thank you guys for coming along with me."

"Are you kidding?" Pikachu asked. "This has been great so far! I still miss Ash..., but I can't wait to tell him all the things we've seen and done."

"Eh," Stitch said. "Stitch happy to be here too. Matt and Pikachu awesome!"

Matt closed his eyes, holding back tears of joy. "Now...let's see what's out there waiting for us!"

* * *

**_Where do our heroes go next? Stay tuned to find out!_**


	6. Hitting the Beach

**_Ok, time for a new world. It's one I've looked forward doing..._**

**

* * *

**

**Matt and his friends were resting on the traveling Gummi Ship; recovering from their fight in Halloween Town. Stitch and Pikachu had finished their surprise birthday cakes, and were sleeping soundly.**

**Meanwhile, Matt was still reading the second letter in the package that Sally had given him. It was another note from the mystery savior; the one who had saved Donald and Goofy:**

_**Hello again,**_

_**I know you three still want to know who I am. I promise you will know soon enough. All I know is that the journey ahead of you is tough, real tough. There are still several worlds, new and old, all of which are being targeted by the Organization. They cannot fall to darkness.**_

_**As you already know, your friend Laura is being held captive by the Organization. I don't know what they plan to do with her, but I doubt it's for anything good. What I can tell you is that I know what happened to Sora and the others. They are safe, for the moment.**_

_**I've been watching you three fight together more and more. The bond between you is growing stronger, and you're going to need it if you want to defeat the Organization. Matt reminds me a little of Sora, but there are still some notable differences.**_

_**All I can say is good luck and stay safe. May the Keyblade guide you.**_

**Matt sighed. **_**Who could this person be? If he knew what happened to Sora, then why wouldn't he tell them? What was the big secret? **_

**The King sure wasn't helping. The three still hadn't gotten any contact from him. The only thing Matt could think of was to keep going. Whoever this person was, they had a point. The worlds needed them, and the Organization would stop. They had already done a lot of good, with Matt having sealing several worlds already.**

**Matt got back into the driver's seat and noticed a world coming up. As usual, the ship detected Heartless presence there. However, that wasn't what caught Matt's eye…**

"**Is that…?" Matt asked. He slowly grinned when he was sure which one it was. "Yes, it is…" **

**Matt landed the ship carefully on a soft strip of beach. He then went over and tried to wake up Stitch and Pikachu.**

"**Hey guys! Wake up! We're in a new world!" **

**Pikachu groaned. "C'mon…let me sleep…"**

**Stitch was still snoring away, unable to be woken. **

**Matt grunted. He managed to get Pikachu up and brought him outside to the beach.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?!" Pikachu yelled. "Where are we?"**

"**Well…," Matt was still smiling. "From what I saw from above, I think we're in the Hawaiian Islands."**

"**Really?! Sweet!" **

"**That's not all. If I'm right, then that means we're in Stitch's world."**

"**No way! Stitch lives here? He's so lucky." Suddenly, Pikachu had an idea. "I know how to get Stitch up!"**

**After getting what they needed, they slowly crept up to the sleeping alien. Without any warning, they threw the water cupped in their hands onto his face, which instantly brought Stitch up with a scream.**

"**Hey! Ba gabba!" Stitch growled at the laughing Matt and Pikachu. **

"**Sorry, man. We couldn't resist," Pikachu said.**

"**C'mon Stitch," Matt said. "Check out where we landed."**

"**Huh?" The three walked out onto the beach, with Stitch gasping loudly.**

"**Stitch…home." He looked at Matt and Pikachu, then he started sprinting towards the mainland.**

"**Where's he going?" Pikachu asked.**

"**I think I know," Matt said. "C'mon, we better keep up with him."**

* * *

**A few miles away, in a downed space ship, a large alien with four eyes was cheerfully at work. **

"**Ahh…what a glorious day to do evil-genius work," he said. **

"**Hey, Jumba! Mind if you stop the evil tinkering for a break?!" Another alien, with four legs and one eye, walked in carrying a tray with sandwiches. **

"**Ah, Pleakley. Thank you!" Jumba took one and scarfed it down. **

"**Anything new today?" Pleakley asked.**

"**Actually, Jumba has been noticing weird traces of energy around the island this morning. They like nothing he's ever seen before." He paused. "How is little girl?"**

**Pleakley sighed. "She's still feeling kinda down. I wouldn't blame her."**

"**Indeed."**

**Suddenly, a noise interrupted them. Jumba's screen started to go crazy.**

"**What's going on?" Pleakley asked. **

**Jumba looked at the screen. "Nothing to worry about, just a ship that is entering Earth's orbit. It looks like it has landed near us as well."**

"**Wait! A ship! If that's the Grand Councilwoman, she doesn't know about…"**

"**Not to worry, my friend. The ship is important lady's ship. It's much, much smaller. Probably only seats…2 or 3 people." **

"**So what does that mean? Is something coming to take over?" Pleakley started shaking uncontrollably. **

"**Not quite, Pleakley. I read 2 unfamiliar heat signatures…and one very familiar one. **_**He **_**is back."**

**

* * *

**

The little girl the two aliens had mentioned was sitting alone in a treehouse near her house. She continued to sit there and think about what had happened just weeks before.

_**Lilo had just gotten home from school for summer break. She was excited to begin it with her best friend. Unfortunately, someone she had never seen before was waiting for her.**_

_**A giant mouse, about her size, had come with a request. He introduced himself as King Mickey, a ruler from a far away land known as Disney Castle. He proved his story by summoning a 'Keyblade' to his hand in a flash. Being a fan of stranger things, Lilo believed him. **_

_**Stitch had motioned towards his weapon, as if he'd seen it before. Lilo wondered where Stitch could have done so…**_

_**A darkness known as the Heartless was growing in power, and there were two other 'Keybladers' out there who could stop it. Unfortunately, one of them was lost. The other didn't even know he had it yet, and the King exclaimed he was in great danger. **_

"_**Is there anything we can do?" Lilo had asked. **_

"_**Yes," the King said. "Lilo and Stitch…I'm sorry to ask this of you." When he had finished, they both couldn't believe it.**_

"_**You…you mean Stitch has to leave?" Lilo asked. "And I can't go with him?"**_

_**The King nodded. **_

_**Stitch just stood there, looking between his friend and the king, not knowing what to do. Lilo could tell that he wanted to help, but he didn't want to leave her behind.**_

"_**Why Stitch?" Lilo asked. "Isn't there anyone else who could do it?"**_

_**The King didn't answer. "I can't say anymore. I'll let you both think about it for now, and I'll be back soon to hear your decision."**_

_**Lilo looked at Stitch, and they both had the same look in their eyes. Neither knew what to do. They went to the treehouse and talked about it. **_

"_**Stitch...," she said. "I'm not sure if I can let you go again."**_

_**Stitch comforted her. "Stitch won't go…if Lilo doesn't want Stitch to go."**_

"_**But…if we do nothing…then something bad could happen."**_

_**They both debated on it for a little longer, then decided to sleep on it. However, that didn't stop Lilo from talking to her older sister. Nani told her that she and Stitch would have to follow their hearts on this one. Jumba and Pleakley agreed on it as well. **_

_**The next day, for some strange reason, Stitch felt more inclined to go. Lilo couldn't explain it, but she felt the same way. When the king returned, Lilo had to do the hardest thing ever. Everyone was there to see Stitch go and say their goodbyes.**_

_**She and Stitch shared one last hug. "This isn't goodbye…"**_

"_**Till we meet again," Stitch said. **_

"_**Just remember…no matter what happens…I'll always love you and I know you're going to do great things." She started to tear. **_

"_**Eh…," Stitch said. He looked down.**_

"_**It's time," the King said. He opened a white portal. **_

_**Stitch looked one more time at his ohana with tears in his eyes. "Stitch will be back…he promises…" With that, he and the King went into the portal, and they were gone.**_

**Lilo hadn't seen him since that day. She knew it was the right thing to do, remembering she couldn't be selfish. Even with Nani, Pleakley, David, Victoria, and all of Stitch's cousins still there, it wasn't the same…**

* * *

**Matt was breathing hard. He and Pikachu were having a rough time keeping with the blue alien, who was excited to see his best friend once more. They raced down the streets of the small Kauai town, with a few people giving them strange looks.**

**Matt also could have sworn he heard a little girl say, "Oh great, that dog is back…" He rolled his eyes at that.**

**Stitch continued down the street until he took a swift turn left onto another road, and then something met him along the way. He gasped in shock. **

**A group of Neoshadow Heartless had emerged in the road to his home. Stitch growled, and then summoned his weapons. Pikachu and Matt then caught up with him and joined in the ensuing battle. **

"**Darn it!" Matt said. He slashed one away with his Keyblade, then another. **

"**Man, this stinks!" Pikachu said while blasting a Heartless to nothing. **

**Matt and Pikachu didn't have to fight too hard because Stitch was destroying one Heartless after another in pure rage. He wasn't going to let the Heartless destroy his home or hurt his family. It didn't take too long for them to be finished off. **

"**Man…go Stitch," Matt exclaimed. **

"**You took care of business," Pikachu added. **

"**Eh," Stitch said. Suddenly, from out of nowhere he was tackled from behind. Matt and Pikachu gasped in surprise and raised their weapons to fight back. Luckily, Stitch wasn't in any danger. **

**A sort of pink version of Stitch was on top of him and kissing him over and over. Matt and Pikachu could only stare…**

"**Wha…what's going on?" Pikachu asked weakly. "Who is that?"**

"**Uh…," Matt replied. "That would be Angel…Stitch's girlfriend."**

"**Oh… I didn't know he had one. She looks just like him." Pikachu and Matt chuckled a little. **

"**Bujibu!" she yelled. She and Stitch started talking in a language that neither Matt or Pikachu could understand. **

"**What are they saying?" Pikachu asked.**

"**I have no idea," Matt replied. "Hey, Stitch! You busy?"**

**Stitch then remembered his friends behind him. "Oh…Angel, these Matt and Pikachu."**

"**Hieee," Angel said to Matt and Pikachu. They waved back. "Bujibu, Lilo waiting for you."**

"**Eh," Stitch motioned for them all to head to the house. Apparently, Angel was staying at Lilo's home waiting for Stitch to return. **

**_This should be interesting…_ Matt thought.**

**

* * *

**

_Hope you all enjoyed! Any thoughts? Comments?_

_Biz_


	7. I'm Here

Back in Jumba's ship, he was about to leave when he suddenly received a transmission. It was from the Grand Councilwoman herself.

"Ah, my lady, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Jumba, where are Lilo and Stitch?"

"Uh…they are out and about right now. Why you ask?"

"I must speak to them immediately. They are in serious danger."

"From what?"

"It disgusts me to say, but hours ago, Doctor Hamsterviel and his army escaped from their prison."

The doctor froze in shock. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems that they had some help. Guards reported having a powerful warrior attack the compound, leading an army of dark creatures. They came swiftly and without warning; there was no chance to stop them. I have no doubt that Hamsterviel is on his way to Earth to seek his revenge on you all."

"What should we do?" Jumba asked. "You can't expect little girl and 626 to stop him again? He shall be ready this time."

"Which is why you must leave immediately. There is no telling how powerful this warrior and his army were. Now that they have the Leroy army as well, the entire galaxy is in great danger. Stitch may be our only hope…"

* * *

Matt and Pikachu followed Stitch and Angel to the house where the latter lived. Stitch was really excited. It was the first time he had been back since he had left with King Mickey.

"That's a nice looking house," Pikachu said. "You guys look like you have it well."

"I wonder where Lilo is," Matt said. They went into the house. A shocked Nani and Pleakley were there and both each hugged Stitch.

"Who are you guys?" Pleakley asked. "I to see you got to know the little monster and brought him back safely." Matt and Pikachu introduced themselves.

"Stitch," Nani said. "Lilo is in the treehouse. She…we all missed you."

"Thanks, Nani," he replied. "Maka maka sasa!" Stitch led Matt and Pikachu in that direction.

When they got there, Matt suggested that Stitch go ahead and go up alone. "Go on and see her," Matt said. "Take your time." He and Pikachu went back to the house, dragging the confused Angel away.

"Huh?" she asked.

Stitch looked up then started his ascent upwards. He found Lilo napping along the walls of the treehouse. He slowly went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lilo…?"

"Stitch…I miss you so much…"

"Stitch…here…"

"No…you're just in my dream…"

"Lilo…Stitch…_here_…" He went up to her and gave her a hug.

"But…but…" Lilo opened her eyes. "This is real. Stitch!" She hugged him back, and they held it for as long as they could.

Meanwhile, Matt and Pikachu took the time to tell Nani, Pleakley, and Angel about their tale.

"Stitch has done a great job," Matt said. "We've saved many lives and worlds from the Heartless and the Organization. I…we don't know how to repay him."

"Stitch is a good friend too," Pikachu said. "It's been an honor to fight by his side."

Angel sighed and looked into space. Nani and Pleakley couldn't believe all the trio had been through and what Stitch had been fighting all this time.

Nani just shook her head. "I'm not sure how much more of this supernatural stuff I can take…"

By then, the big alien Jumba walked in. He noticed Matt and Pikachu, but didn't ask who they were. "We may have problem. Where are little girl and 626?"

"What is it?" Matt asked eagerly. He and Pikachu hadn't mentioned the Heartless there in the world yet. Jumba said that he had to speak to the two.

"Jumba," Nani said. "Those two haven't seen each other for weeks. Whatever the problem is, it can wait."

"Jumba doesn't think so," he said. "Long story short, Hamsterviel has escaped from prison once more, along with his evil army."

Everyone but Pikachu gasped. "Are you kidding me?" Nani asked. "That little furball again?"

"Who's Hamsterviel?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh no. OH NO!" Pleakley began to freak out. "I barely kept my sanity the last time he attacked. I thought we were through with those little evil monster twins…"

"Did he have any help?" Matt asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him blankly except Jumba.

"Big important lady says he was assisted in escape by powerful warrior and army of dark creatures. She said he may come to Earth for a little revenge. So like Jumba says, we may want to start packing…"

Matt and Pikachu looked at each other. There was no doubt that an Organization member and the Heartless had set Hamsterviel free. Apparently, his heart was the darkest they could find.

"Matt," Pikachu said. "How tough is this guy?"

"Alone, he's nothing…," Matt replied. "Unfortunately, he made a clone army of Stitch's evil twin."

Pikachu froze. "An army of…evil Stitches?!"

"Yeah…" If Matt knew anything, they were in for a tough battle ahead.

"What are we gonna do?" Pleakley asked desperately. Even Angel was shaking madly in fear.

"About what?" Lilo had just entered the room with Stitch. She looked at Matt and Pikachu. "Are you Matt…and Pikachu?"

They nodded in response. "It's nice to meet you, Lilo," Matt said. "Stitch has told us a lot about you." Pikachu greeted her as well.

"Can you...do that thing with the key too?"

"Yeah, I can." Matt stood up and put out his hand. He summoned his Keyblade with a flash.

"Wow…cool."

Jumba interrupted. He then retold the situation to the two. Both gasped in response.

"The Organization had a hand in this too," Pikachu said. "I know it!"

"Oh no…," Lilo moaned.

Stitch growled. Angel walked over to him and tried to calm him down.

"What is Hamsterviel coming back for?" Lilo asked.

"Revenge, what else?" Jumba asked.

"It's more than that," Matt interrupted. "I've got a bad feeling…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on a large ship in space…

"So, let me get this straight," Hamsterviel said. "You want me to take the heart of that little Hawaiian girl?"

"Is that too much to ask?" the hooded figure asked.

"No, it's just my plans have little to do with that brat. I'm going to make sure she and 626 will suffer for ruining plan after plan. Brilliant plans!"

"You owe me, gerbil. (HAMSTER!) I need that revenge on your mind in order to have our plan succeed. However, the experiment and the girl are not the only thing standing in your way."

"What do you mean? Nothing can stand between me and my Leroy army, especially now that they've been infused with the Heartless!"

"I'm here to warn you, do not underestimate them. That experiment brought two other powerful warriors with him, one of which is a Keyblader."

"So what?"

"Those three have formed a strong bond. It will not be easy to break. Do not overuse the Heartless."

"You forget who I am, stranger! I am Doctor Hamsterviel, the most evil supergenius in the galaxy!" He laughed in the effort. "And I will not fail! No one shall get in my way!"

"One more thing," the stranger said. "You'll need a way to draw them out into the open…"

The mastermind narrowed his eyes. "I know a way…"

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed! **_

**_Peace out _**

**_Biz_**


	8. Call to the Lighthouse

_**Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Lilo and Stitch characters. I also don't Pikachu. I own Matt, who is my human OC._**

* * *

Matt and Pikachu pulled Stitch aside from Lilo and the others for a minute. They needed a plan…and they were going to need their friend's input.

"What do we do?" Pikachu asked.

"Well…we know the only ones capable of busting Hamsterviel out are the Organization," Matt stated.

"So now we're dealing with a powered up mini hamster?"

"Probably…along with that experiment army of his…this won't be easy." Matt noticed Stitch was oddly quiet. "Stitch…what is it?"

"Stitch…afraid…"

Pikachu gasped. "Of what?"

"They coming for Stitch…for his ohana" Stitch looked at Matt, who could see the worry in his eyes.

Matt sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Listen to me, Pikachu and I will fight our hearts off to protect Lilo. You know that right?"

"Eh…"

"Don't worry, Stitch," Pikachu added. "Lilo's our friend too. We won't let that hamster guy lay a scratch on her. Nothing can stop us when we work together."

Stitch felt a little better at their words, but Matt could tell he was still worried.

"Stitch…?"

Matt and Pikachu whirled around to see Lilo had dropped in on their conversation.

"Stitch…what's wrong?" she asked.

"Lilo in danger. Hamsterviel…"

"Stitch…we've been through worse. We've beaten him before…and we'll do it again. Nothing will break this ohana apart. You have to believe that."

She turned to Matt and Pikachu. "Are these Heartless this bad?" They nodded in return.

"Lilo," Matt said. "This could be really dangerous. In every world we've been in, they've tried to hurt innocent people…without mercy."

"I don't care, Stitch and I have been through dangerous situations and saved the world lots of times…"

"This is different. If we don't stop them…the islands and the whole planet will be consumed in darkness."

Just then, a scream was heard from the front of the house.

"Was that Pleakley?!" Lilo yelled.

Stitch growled. Matt could sense it too.

"C'mon!" The group ran inside through the house until they reached the front.

A group of Nobodies had surrounded Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, and Angel. Jumba was firing a blaster and Angel was fighting hand-to-hand.

"Oh no!" Lilo yelled.

"Lilo! Get out of here!" Nani yelled. She had a broom to fight with, but it had no effect on the dusks.

"Nani!"

"Hang on!" Matt yelled. He charged and slashed two Dusks away with one strike of his Keyblade.

Pikachu summoned his staff and fired several shots of lighting, eliminating several more of them. "Take this!"

While Stitch kept the Dusks off Lilo, the rest of the group managed to eliminate the rest of their enemies without taking too much damage.

"Everybody ok?" Matt asked.

"I think so," Nani replied. She ran over to her little sister. "Thank heavens you're ok."

"Nani…," Lilo moaned. "You're…all over me…"

"Jumba so impressed with capabilities of these Heartless," he said. The big alien got a look in his eye that Matt knew couldn't be good. "Such mastery makes an evil genius like myself feel alive."

"It's usually your evil genius that gets us in to these messes," Pleakley moaned.

Suddenly, Matt felt a dark presence in the distant bushes. He turned and fired his blizzard attack in that direction, but had it deflected away.

"Show yourself!" Matt yelled. Everyone gasped in surprise.

From out of the shadows came yet another Organization member He had his face hidden.

"Who's that?" Lilo asked. Stitch's growl answered her question.

"This character even gives Jumba the heebie jeebies," he said.

"Let me guess, you're the one causing havoc around here," Matt said.

The figure chuckled. "It seems nothing gets past you Keyblader. Quick to run your mouth as always."

Matt remembered this guy as the one from the Pride Lands, and he was no easy foe.

"What do you want?" Pikachu asked.

"I thought that would obvious. Or are you just that clueless?"

"Quit fooling around!" Matt yelled. "If you were smart, then you'd leave right now!"

"Chuga mala questa!" Stitch added.

"Very well," the figure said. "but if I leave, who's to stop that Hamsterviel character from destroying the planet?"

"What are you talking about?" Lilo asked.

"He's got to be the one who broke Hamsterviel out," Matt said.

"My, my the Keyblader seems to have grown a brain," the figure said.

Matt started to growl in frustration. He and his friends hadn't lowered their guard.

"I'll make this simple. Hand over the little Hawaiian girl to me."

"What?!" Matt and Pikachu asked.

Stitch roared in rage. He, along with Angel, stepped in front of Lilo and shielded her.

"I don't care who you think you are, you're not getting your hands on my little sister," Nani yelled.

"Leave her out of this," Matt said. "She's just a kid."

"Hey!" Lilo moaned.

"Very well," the member replied. "I guess then you leave me no choice but to let Hamsterviel's rage destroy this precious little island. I thought Keybladers had more compassion than that."

Matt gritted his teeth. "Not a chance," Matt replied. "We'll take you and Hamsterviel down."

"I find that hard to believe. You see with his army and my Heartless combined, even you don't stand a chance boy. I make my offer again. Hand the girl over now and this world keeps spinning."

Matt just stood, finding it hard to make a reply.

"ARGH!" Stitch wouldn't hear anymore. He took his blasters and charged dead on at the member, not caring for his safety.

"Fool." The figure used a power sonic wave with an wave of his arm to knock Stitch off of him. The alien flew back, knocking into Matt and landing on the ground.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled.

"Bujibu!" Angel added. They both rushed to his side.

"You monster!" Nani yelled.

"How sinister…" Jumba mumbled.

"I'll give you an hour," the member stated. "When you've finally seen things our way, meet me at the lighthouse." He then disappeared through a dark portal.

"You guys ok?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah…just great," Matt looked at Stitch, who returned the gaze. Both pairs of eyes were filled with doubt.

* * *

Hamsterviel had gathered his Leroys and merged them all with Heartless like his savior had asked. They were almost ready…

The figure emerged through his portal of darkness. Even though his face was hidden, Hamsterviel could tell that he was pleased with himself.

"Well…is 626 coming?"

The figure nodded his head yes. "I think I have spurned that experiment and the Keyblader to fight."

"And the little girl?"

"That, I am not so certain about. If I know the Keyblader, he won't allow the girl to come."

"Then what was the point of asking for her anyway?"

"I have studied this girl's reactions. She cares too much about the alien. She will come."

"Ahh…I think you're right. That whole little girl and alien experiment mushy gushy stuff makes me sick. They will both pay…"

"Just remember…you must control your emotions. If you do, then that boy will finally taste defeat."

* * *

"No way!" Lilo yelled. She struggled against the grips of Jumba and Pleakley. "I'm not going anywhere! You can't make me!"

"Lilo," Nani said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care! Stitch needs me!"

It had taken some time, but Matt and the others knew the only way to assure Lilo and Nani could be safe was to have them run. Pikachu would show Pleakley how to use the Gummi Ship, which they could use to escape the Islands without being detected.

Meanwhile, Matt and Stitch would go to the lighthouse as planned to confront Hamsterviel. Jumba would provide air support from his ship. Pikachu would regroup with them later.

"We don't have a choice," Matt said. "Don't worry about it, Lilo. We've faced worse before."

"Lilo…please," Stitch walked up to her. "Stitch can't lose Lilo…not to Heartless."

"I'm not leaving you here alone to fight Hamsterviel, Stitch. You need me and you know it."

"He's not alone," Pikachu spoke up. "We can handle it."

Lilo just wouldn't give in. She groaned against her handlers.

Stitch watched in agony as his best friend refused to leave him. He looked down at the ground, then clenched his fist.

Matt knew they didn't have much time left. "C'mon, let's go. We'll see you guys soon."

"I'll be there as soon as I get them off the ground," Pikachu said. "I want a piece of this guy too." Sparks flew from his cheeks.

Matt and Stitch started turned to leave.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled.

Stitch turned around. "Stitch promise…you be ok."

"Noo!!" It was too late. The rest of the group was already out of sight.

As Matt and Stitch walked along, Matt could tell Stitch was tense.

"So these Leroys…," Matt stated. "They're pretty tough huh?"

"Eh."

"Ok...Stitch? You know I've got your back right?"

Stitch eyed his friend and nodded. "Stitch know. Mesa glad you here too."

"To be honest, Pikachu's not the only one who wants a piece of Hamsterviel." Matt clenched his fist.

"Huh?" Stitch had heard something behind him and turned around. Matt did the same and noticed Angel had followed them.

"Angel?" Stitch asked.

The pink alien was breathing hard. "Stitch…mesa coming too."

They then started to argue in the same language that Matt didn't understand. From what he could tell, Angel wanted to help them, but Stitch didn't want to risk it. He knew they didn't have time for this.

"C'mon Stitch, she can come with us," Matt suggested. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Stitch growled in frustration, yet followed suit. Angel smiled at Matt, and then gave Stitch a small hug to show appreciation.

In a matter of minutes, the party arrived at the lighthouse. They were a few minutes early.

Matt looked over the scene. No sign of Heartless or Hamsterviel yet. He breathed deeply in anticipation.

Stitch then gasped in excitement. "Oh! Sparky!" He and Angel pointed upwards.

"Huh?" Matt looked up and saw a yellow experiment that resembled Stitch at the top of the lighthouse. "Oh…"

The electric experiment jumped down to greet his cousins, who quickly explained the situation. After mentioning Hamsterviel's name once, Sparky was ready to fight too to defend his home.

"Man…we should have thought of this earlier…" Matt said. It had taken Stitch's cousins to beat the Leroy army the last time, but they hadn't had the time to gather them all after thinking of a plan. The Organization member had only given them an hour. For now, all he had was the three of them to help out, with Pikachu to come later.

Matt then had an idea. "Hey guys come here a minute!" He summoned his Keyblade as the three came over to him. "Stitch, you knowAngel and Sparky haven't faced the Heartless before right?"

"Eh…what Matt thinking?"

"Well…I was thinking we could share some of the power the King gave us."

"Huh?"

Matt touched the two others each with his blade, making them both glow with light.

"Thanks, Matt," they both said in response. Stitch also lent them some of his power as well.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Matt asked. They all nodded in response. "Ok…here goes nothing."

Suddenly, they all sensed it. The Organization member had arrived and now stood before them.

"I see you decided to show up," he said. "Where is the girl?"

"She's not going anywhere," Matt said. Stitch, Angel, and Sparky all growled, ready to attack.

"How selfish of you Keyblader. I suppose you'll just have to meet your doom." He snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, several Heartless emerged from the ground, but they weren't ordinary Heartless.

"Oh man…" Matt mumbled.

The Leroys had been combined with Heartless…and quickly surrounded the four defenders before they could even anticipate it.

Then, Matt heard a laugh. He looked back at the figure, and Hamsterviel himself had emerged next to his side.

"Hamsterviel…," Stitch said. His eyes narrowed in hate.

"So, we meet again once more 626," Hamsterviel replied. "What's this? Not going to hide behind the little girl? For once I was so excited to see her." He then laughed manically. "As you can see, my Leroys are now more powerful than ever. You don't honestly expect to win do you?"

"We'll see about that," Matt said. He gave a small nod Stitch, who nodded back. "Let's do this!"

* * *

_**Now these battles are what I write for. A fight to remember is coming up. **_

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	9. The Giant Problem

_**Hello, everyone! I changed the name of the story from Journey On to The Long Road because I think that's what our heroes have in front of them, and it flowed better. I know I don't update this as often as I should, but I'll try to more often from now on.**_

**_Where were we? Oh right! A battle!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts, Lilo and Stitch, or Pokemon characters. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my character._**

* * *

"**Ok, is that good enough?" Pikachu asked. He had taken the time to explain to Pleakley how to operate the Gummi Ship in order to fly Lilo and Nani.**

"**Uh…I think so," Pleakley replied. **

"**Good, now just get as far away as you can while we handle the rest." Pikachu looked at Lilo, who was in her sister's arms. She hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the house, which was strange. **

"**I don't know what you are," Nani said. "But thank you…"**

"**You can thank me when this is all over." Pikachu turned away and left the others behind, sprinting as fast as he could to get back to Matt and Stitch at the lighthouse. "I've got to hurry…," he mumbled.**

"**Alright!" Pleakley cheered. "All aboard!" **

"**C'mon Lilo!" Nani beckoned. The little girl did as she was told. They all borded the ship and soon took off in minutes.**

**In the bushes, another little girl was poking her head out. The coast was finally clear!**

"**Thanks, Morpholemoux," Lilo whispered. She watched as the ship flew off into the distance. "Sorry, Nani…" She looked to where Pikachu had just run off to. "…but Stitch needs me this time. I just know it." (A.N. _If anyone liked Lilo and Stitch out there, I know I probably spelled this experiment's name wrong...but I know this is one of them!)_**

**Lilo got out of her hiding spot and started running. She begged her little legs to go as fast as they could. Stitch was waiting…**

* * *

**Matt had figured it would be a rough battle against the Leroy/Heartless, but even he had no idea how tough they actually were. They were all ferocious, jumping and clawing at him with reckless abandon. **

**Still, as the Leroys were infused with Heartless, they stood no chance against the Keyblade. Matt unleashed his fury and defeated several of the clones easily with one slash. They came at him from every direction, but he was able to slow the scene with his mind and smack every single Heartless away from him. **

**Unfortunately, Stitch and his two cousins were not having it as easily. Stitch's blasters didn't seem to do much damage against them, but that didn't stop the little guy from taking out more of them with his physical attacks and brute strength. **

**Matt had been wise to lend some his power to Sparky and Angel. They needed it in order to fend off the Leroys. The electric experiment kept them at bay with his electric attacks, while Angel was able to defend herself. **

**Several times, Matt and Stitch lent a helping hand to their comrades when they were somewhat overwhelmed. **

**The battle raged on for several long minutes. Since Hamsterviel had made hundreds of Leroys, that meant hundreds of Heartless to defeat. **

_**We've got to do something…**_** Matt thought. **_**There's too many of them. **_

**Two more Heartless tried to sneak up behind him, but he sensed it in time. "BLIZZAGA!" He cried as he quickly turned around and froze two Leroys in their tracks. **

**The whole time, Hamsterviel and the Organization member just sat and observed the battle. The evil scientist cackled. **

"**It's just as I imagined it," he said. "626 will soon be no more! Nothing will stop me from taking over this universe! Nothing!"**

**The Organization member stayed silent, contemplating on what he should do next. **

**Matt grunted. "Hang in there, guys!" He cut down another Leroy coming in from above. "We've got to hold on!"**

**Suddenly, without warning, the Heartless stopped coming..for the moment. Matt and the experiments were breathing heavily, surrounded by several more Heartless. **

"**What are you doing?" the Organization member asked Hamsterviel, who ignored him.**

"**So, 626?" Hamsterveil asked. "As you can see, you cannot possibly win against my new Heartless army! Oh, how I've waited for this moment."**

"**Chuga miga mala questa!" Stitch yelled back.**

"**I'll tell you what. I'll make you all a deal. Bring the little Hawaiian girl's heart to me, and I will let you all keep your lives."**

**Stitch growled in anger, along with Sparky and Angel. **

"**You're wasting your time!" Matt yelled. "Who ever said anything about you winning anyway you overgrown gerbil?"**

"**HAMSTER!" **

"**Either way, you won't win!" Matt pointed his Keyblade. "If you want Lilo, you're gonna have to go through me, Stitch, and the rest of us."**

"**Gladly…"**

**Suddenly from out of nowhere, the wind picked up from behind Hamsterviel and the Organizaton member, knocking them off balance. **

"**What the…?" Hamsterviel asked.**

**Matt then heard a very familiar sound. The certain car alarm of a certain ship…which sounded like 'La Cucaracha'…**

**A large red ship came flying in from the skies above. "Surprise!" said a certain evil genius's voice on the loudspeaker.**

"**JUMBA!" The three experiments yelled in delight.**

"**Right on time," Matt added.**

"**You dare challenge me?" Hamsterviel yelled. **

"**Sorry to spoil your fun, but Jumba thinks his former partner needs to leave small island…with a little push of the right direction…" Plasma blasts rained down from the huge ship, forcing both Hamsterviel and the Organization member to jump out of the way. The Leroy Heartless were stunned, leaving many of them blasted away in the blink of an eye.**

"**Now's our chance," Matt said. "C'mon guys!" He charged in and slashed down one of the Leroys before they could recover. **

"**Maka maka!" Stitch motioned to his friends, who joined in the charge. **

"**Hey guys!" a familiar voice suddenly yelled. **

"**Pikachu!" Matt and Stitch yelled. **

"**Mind if I join in on the fun?" He summoned his sword and charged into the frawl. **

**With Jumba aiding from above, the battle was turning in favor of Matt and the others. Pikachu and Sparky were also combining their electric powers together to send several more Leroys flying away with a flash.**

**Hamsterviel could only look on with a dropped jaw. "No, no, no! This will no do! I will not fail again to these little imbeciles!" He began to glow with shadows.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" the Orgainzation member asked in concern. "You musn't let the…"**

"**Enough! 626 and these fools have interfered with my plans for the last time! If my army cannot defeat them, I will do so myself!" He extended his paws. **

**The remaining Leroys suddenly stopped coming once more. They slowly turned toward Hamsterviel. Their bodies suddenly faded into dark essences.**

"**What'sa happening?" Angel asked. **

"**Uh oh," Stitch said.**

"**This can't be good," Matt said. **

**All of the Leroy Heartless were being drawn towards Hamsterviel, who was laughing once more. "Yes…that's it…come to me my Heartless. Together, we will ELIMINATE them! Hahaha!"**

**The Organization member just shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He turned to Matt. "Have fun, Keyblader." He disappeared with the shadows.**

"**Hey!" Matt yelled. "Get back here!"**

"**Jumba think we have bigger problems," the evil genius said from his ship. **

**Hamsterviel was growing at an alarming rate. The darkness of all of the Leroys was feeding his rage, causing his appearance to change as well. His teeth, claws, and muscles were now extreme sized. **

**Matt could only watch in horror as the small enemy from before had now become the very thing he tried to create…a monster.**

"**Ahahahaha!" Hamsterviel cackled. His voice had grown deeper and more terrifying than before. **

"**Stand back!" Jumba fired his weapons at his former partner, but they didn't seem to have any affect him at all. "This can't be good!" **

"**Stay out of my way, you excuse for a genius!" Hamsterviel grabbed the ship with his bare hands and threw it as though it were a toy. It along with it's driver disappeared from sight.**

"**Jumba!" Stitch yelled. He screamed to the sky in his rage. The little alien's antennae, spikes, and other arms emerged from his body. "CHUGA MIGA MALA QUESTA!!" With no regard for his being or his inferiority, Stitch charged for his mortal enemy.**

**It was too late. Hamsterviel anticipated the charge and grabbed Stitch into his right claw. **

"**Stitch!" Matt and Pikachu cried. They watched with helplessness as their friend, as strong as he was, couldn't break free of Hamsterviel's grip. **

"**That's right, 626. Struggle all you like, you won't escape me this time. Why fight me…when you can join me?"**

"**Naga!" Stitch choked. "Never!"**

"**Interesting…I wonder what kind of Heartless **_**you**_** would make yourself. Let's find out, shall we?" Hamsterviel's eyes began to glow with the shadows, encasing Stitch in the shadows as well. It caused Stitch to scream in agony.**

"**Bujibu!" Angel cried. "Naga!"**

"**No! Hang on!" Matt pointed his Keyblade towards the giant's fist. "FIRAGA MAXIMA!"**

"**Let's try a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled. He and Sparky combined their electrical powers to try and free Stitch as well. Unfortunately, none of their attacks did a thing. **

"**You pathetic weaklings," Hamsterviel shrieked. "You don't stand a chance now that I am one with the Heartless! And soon, your only hope will be my servant for all eternity!"**

"**We gotta do something!" Pikachu yelled.**

"**But what?" Matt replied. **

**A voice from behind them answered their questions. "Stitch! No!"**

**Matt whirled behind him and gasped at what he saw. "LILO?!"**

**

* * *

**

_How can Matt and the others get out of this one? Find out soon!_

_Peace out!_

_Biz_


	10. Stitch's True Light

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the elements or characters of Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, or Lilo and Stitch. They belong to their rightful owners.**_

* * *

**_"LILO?" Matt yelled. _**

"**I thought she was with her sister," Pikachu said dumbfounded. "How did she get here?"**

**Hamsterviel's gaze had been taken off the captive Stitch for the moment. "Well, well, well. The little girl decided to show up after all. I can't wait to see your face when your little 'pet' is my new servant!"**

**Stitch had looked on in agony as he saw Lilo on the ground below. He tried to yell her name, but it was no use. **

"**Let him go!" Lilo yelled. "It's me you want! Leave Stitch out of this!"**

"**Lilo! Get out of here! Run for it!" Matt pleaded, but the little girl just wouldn't budge. Her eyes were still fixed on the giant Hamsterviel. **

"**If you let Stitch go," Lilo continued. "I'll come quietly." She hung her head in defeat.**

"**No!" Matt and Pikachu yelled. **

"**Naga!" Angel and Sparky added.**

"**Hmmm…," Hamsterviel said to himself. "An interesting proposition. I would be getting rid of the little girl for good…but that would also mean 626 would be free and not my slave…" His face then came to a realization before forming a very evil smile. "Very well, then. Come to me, little girl, and 626 walks free."**

"**You promise?" Lilo asked.**

**Hamsterviel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now hurry up and come here before I change my mind."**

**As Lilo started forward, Matt tried to stop her. "Lilo, wait! You don't know what you're doing!"**

**Pikachu and the others stepped in front of her as well. "We can't just let you do this!"**

"**It's the only way to make sure Stitch will be alright," Lilo replied softly. "He's my ohana, and I won't let anything happen to him." She then curled her mouth into a smile and walked right past the ones trying to reason with her. **

**Matt grunted. "No…I've got to stop her before it's too late." He stepped forward.**

**Unfortunately, Hamsterviel had other ideas. "Why don't you fools take a hint and stay out of this?" He raised his opposite paw. With a sweeping motion, he formed a barrier that separated Matt and the others from Lilo. She continued to walk willingly towards him. "Now…where were we?" **

"**Lilo!" Angel and Sparky yelled, trying to break the barrier. **

"**What do we do now?" Pikachu asked Matt.**

**Matt gritted his teeth, but all he could do now was look on helplessly as Lilo was about to sacrifice her own heart to a monster...and pray for a miracle.**

**While Lilo made the slow walk towards the monstrous Hamsterviel , Stitch hadn't taken his eyes off his best friend. Even after all they had been through, she still amazed him. **

**The blue alien closed his eyes. He refused to see Lilo lose her heart to the darkness, not after everything they had been through. **

**All of those times suddenly flashed through his memory. One thing was consistent. Although Stitch was one of the most powerful creations ever made, there were times when his strength alone wasn't enough. He had needed his best friend, and not once did she ever back down.**

**Before he had met Lilo, he had always fought for his purpose and himself. When they met, all that had changed. He learned to not only fight with his brain and strength, but with his heart. Jumba had given him one, but he didn't even know he really had one until then. **

**And right now, through his heart Stitch was thinking about one thing and one thing only. **

_**Lilo…**_**Stitch thought. **_**Mesa can't let you…mesa can't…you mean too much to Stitch…**_

**Suddenly, Stitch started to glow. Not with shadow, but with light. Hamsterviel looked shockingly at his captive. **

"**Hey…what's going on? What is this trick?" he asked.**

**Lilo stopped in her tracks and stared with a confused look on her face. "Stitch…?" He had never done this before. **

"**Hey! What's Stitch doing?" Pikachu asked from afar. **

**Matt had an idea. "That light…it's from Stitch's heart!"**

"**You think so?"**

"**Just watch…"**

**Stitch opened his eyes and looked at Lilo again. "Lilo…" he struggled to speak. **

"**Stitch! You can do it!" she yelled back. "Give it everything you've got! I'm here for you!"**

"**Whatever it is you're doing 626," Hamsterviel bellowed. "You'd better stop it right now! It burns!" The overgrown monster couldn't hold his grip for much longer, so he tried calling more dark energy to his aid. But it was no use…**

**With one final effort, Stitch managed to escape. With Hamsterviel's darkness penetrated, the barrier that blocked Matt and the others came down. The monster fell forward on his knees, his hands buried in his face in agony. **

**The first thing Lilo and Stitch did afterwards was find each other and embrace like they'd done many times before. **

"**Thank you Lilo," Stitch said.**

"**Anytime," Lilo replied. **

**Hamsterviel struggled to his feet. "Enough! I can't stand anymore of this friendship and hugging! Why you little…?"**

"**Forget something, Hamsterviel?" **

"**What?" **

**While he had been distracted, Matt and Pikachu had wasted no time in charging forward. Together, they leaped up and unleashed their attack.**

"**How about a Thunder attack?" Pikachu cried, shocking the maniac in the face with his powerful electric attack.**

"**Take this!" Matt unleashed a deadly combo attack with his Keyblade, causing serious damage. **

**Hamsterviel screamed in pain and fell backwards, almost falling into the ocean. "This isn't over!" He cried. **

**After Matt had landed, he rushed over to Lilo and Stitch. "What do you say, Stitch? You want to help me do the honor?"**

"**Eh!" The little alien nodded in response. He turned to Lilo. "Lilo help too?"**

"**Yeah…but what are we doing?"**

"**Just grab on to Stitch and hold on tight," Matt replied. He raised his Keyblade above his head. A light began to form on its tip, growing brighter with each passing second.**

**Stitch grabbed on to Matt's leg and extended his hand to Lilo. "Nobody gets left behind…," he said softly. **

"**Or forgotten," Lilo nodded took her friend's hand in full stride. **

**Hamsterviel by now had gotten on his feet and he charged for one last assault on Lilo and Stitch, a look of hatred filled his eyes. "You won't beat me again! 626!" he screamed.**

"**His name is Stitch," Matt simply said. He aimed his Keyblade and unleashed his Kingdom Blast. It scored a direct hit on Hamsterviel.**

"**AAAAHHH! NOOOO!" Hamsterviel and the Heartless within him were obliterated right before their eyes. He was gone with of light.**

**When the light died down, Matt lowered his Keyblade. He let out a big sigh. "Aloha, Hamsterviel. It's over…" **

**Lilo and Stitch both just stared into the distance. Their long time enemy was gone. They then did the only thing worth doing…and that was to give each other another massive hug.**

**At least before Angel jumped on Stitch and started kissing him again. "My hero!" she yelled. **

**Matt, Pikachu, and Sparky looked on with blank faces. Lilo just laughed and smiled. **

"**I love you too, Stitch…," she said.**

_**Whew...another one bites the dust...Stay tuned!**_

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	11. Aloha for Now

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, or Lilo and Stitch characters. They belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

"**Lilo! You are in a whole world's worth of trouble!" Nani yelled in her sister's face. **

"**Sorry, Nani…," Lilo said with a hung head.**

"**Sorry? That's all you can say after you lied to all of us and went into harm's way after we tried so hard to keep you safe?" **

**Lilo nodded in response. "Yep." **

**Nani could only groan. She and Pleakley had returned the Gummi Ship after they realized Lilo wasn't there. After they had went back for Jumba, the group returned back to Lilo's home. **

"**We're sorry, Nani," Matt said. "We had no idea." Pikachu hung his head in shame as well.**

"**I don't blame you guys. I'm just glad that everyone's ok." She paused. "Is it really over? We don't have to worry about that guy anymore?"**

"**Nope," Lilo said while shaking her head. "Hamsterviel is gone for good. And it's all thanks to Stitch."**

"**Hey! We helped a little bit too," Pikachu said. Matt shrugged his shoulders high and let out a deep sigh.**

"**It's a shame really," Jumba said sadly. "Jumba wanted to do more study on these Heartless creatures. They are so fascinating…" After their battle with Hamsterviel, the others had gone and found that Jumba had been ok all along. Unfortunately, his ship hadn't been so lucky**

**Stitch frantically shook his head no. "Naga, Jumba!"**

"**Trust me," Matt said. "You don't want to mess with those things. They're causing enough trouble as it is."**

"**But that's the point! Teenage boy should have realized by now that Jumba enjoys a little chaos!" Jumba laughed. **

**Matt looked at Stitch. "Oh, I had an idea." They shared a chuckle with each other. **

**Suddenly, Matt's Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Time to go to work…," he said. He led everyone outside the house. A large Keyhole had revealed itself in the sky. **

**Matt pointed his Keyblade towards the keyhole. A beam of light emitted from his blade. A large flash of light along with a locking sound confirmed that the world had been sealed. **

"**Whoa…that's cool," Lilo said. **

**Matt and Pikachu then looked at each other with sad eyes, then turned their attention towards Stitch. Their friend realized just like they did what this meant.**

"**So…what now?" Lilo asked. **

**Stitch walked slowly towards his friend with sadness in his eyes. "Lilo…I…I…" The little alien couldn't find the words.**

**Matt sighed and kneeled down to Lilo's eye level. "What Stitch is trying to say…is that we have to go."**

"**Oh…," Lilo hung her head. **

"**Wait…," Nani said. "Stitch doesn't have to leave again, does he?"**

"**Huh?" Angel moaned.**

"**You're not going to leave Lilo here all alone again are you?" Pleakley asked. **

**Matt took a deep breath. "Well…that's the thing." He turned to his little blue friend. "You don't have go with if you don't want to, Stitch. You and Lilo deserve to stick together."**

"**Yeah," Pikachu added. "We understand if you want to stay with your family."**

"**Oh…," Stitch moaned. His eyes darted between his ohana and his new friends. For once, he didn't know what to do. **

**Suddenly, Stitch felt Lilo put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Stitch."**

"**Huh?" he asked with a look of shock.**

"**I know we'll always need each other, and we'll always have each other. But now, Matt and Pikachu need you more. If anybody out there could get hurt, I'd feel bad knowing you could've helped them."**

"**What about Lilo?"**

"**I'll be ok. Someone's got to keep all your cousins and everyone company while you're away. You don't need to worry about me."**

"**We'll help take care of her too," Nani exclaimed. "Right?" Jumba and Pleakley nodded in response.**

**Stitch smiled and nodded. "Stitch be back soon."**

"**I know you will," Lilo replied. "Just promise me you'll be careful out there."**

**Stitch nodded. "Promise."**

**Matt extended his hand, with Pikachu following suit. "We promise to take care of Stitch for you, Lilo," he said. "I swear I won't let anything happen to him."**

"**The same goes for me. You can count on it," Pikachu added.**

"**Thanks, you guys," Lilo replied. She shook both their hands. "I'm glad to know that you both are with Stitch."**

"**We're happy he's with us too," Matt said back. He winked at the little alien, who winked back. **

**After Stitch said his final goodbyes to everyone else, Matt and Pikachu started in the direction towards the Gummi Ship. **

**Unfortunately, the pink alien Angel wasn't letting Stitch go that easily. "Bujibu!" she bellowed. "Don't leave again!" **

**While the couple talked it out in their language, Matt and Pikachu just shook their heads. **

"**This might take a while…," Matt said to himself. As he watched on, he started thinking of someone else on his mind. **

**He turned towards the setting Hawaiian sun, squinting as it shined down on his face. Laura had once told him about a trip she had taken to Hawaii before. Matt had been jealous at the time, but he was still a little bummed that he hadn't taken in the whole experience while he'd been here. **

**Matt knew that she was still out there somewhere, and he knew they were getting closer. Like Sora's journey before him, he would find the one he was looking for eventually. He just had too. **

**One thing that Matt had wondered was how she would take all of this. Would she believe that two 'cartoons' were helping him? **

**Whether or not she truly believed it, one thing was for sure. Those two cartoons were also his friends. Ones he was glad to have with him…no matter where they ended up next.**

_**Well, that's the end of the Lilo/Stitch saga! I'm not 100% sure where my guys are going next, but I'm leaning towards a certain world. Stay tuned!**_

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	12. Hello, Kanto!

_****_

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't gotten this up any quicker. Thanks to all of those who've continued to read this story so far and those who've stuck with it. I appreciate it greatly. To those who voted in my poll...your wish is granted. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon anime or characters. I also don't own Stitch. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

* * *

A young man with a baseball cap on his head sat on one of the branches of a tall tree. He continued to ponder over everything that had transpired during these past few days.

Did he really just lose his best friend? Had it really happened? It was all still a dream to Ash, and he wanted more than anything to wake up.

Suddenly, the silence was broken. "Hey, Ash!" said a familiar voice from below.

Ash gasped. He looked down and smiled at who was there. "Hey there, Brock!" He quickly got down from the tree to speak with his good friend. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Pewter Gym?"

"Yeah," Brock said. "but your Mom told me about Pikachu. I figured you needed a friend right now…and I didn't come alone."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ash!" a new voice yelled.

Ash then noticed another of his best friends running towards him, this time a girl with short, red hair. She came up and gave him a hug, which was comforting.

"Ash, I'm so sorry about Pikachu leaving."

"Pikachu isn't gone for good, Misty…"

"I know, but…Ash…it's Pikachu." A look of concern filled her eyes.

Ash looked down, his hat covering his face. "It's been a lot tougher than I thought, you guys. I never thought life without Pikachu would be this hard. We do everything together." A small tear ran down his cheek.

"Ash, you and Pikachu have one of the greatest bonds between trainer and Pokemon I've ever seen.," Brock said. "I'd be surprised if you didn't feel miserable."

Ash nodded. "I've been trying to hang out with my other Pokemon, and I know they're worried about me, too. It's…it's just not the same without Pikachu."

"Where exactly is Pikachu, Ash?" Misty asked with concern.

"To be honest…I don't know," Ash said. He looked up at the sky and painfully remembered that day…

_It had surprised Ash that day. The mouse-like character had appeared at his door days after he and Pikachu had completed the Battle Frontier and battled Gary. They were both finally looking forward to a short break before possibly starting a brand new adventure._

_The small, talking creature said his name was King Mickey and he was from another 'world'. There had been something about him that made Ash feel like he could trust him._

_At least, until the 'king' had began to ask a request._

_The king had spoken about how beings called Heartless and Nobodies were causing chaos around the worlds._

_Apparently, the king was a wielder of the 'Keyblade', a weapon that could fight these beings. He explained to Ash that there was apparently another boy in another world who needed help…Pikachu's help._

"_Listen, Ash…I'm sorry to ask this of you and Pikachu. It's just...that I need Pikachu's help to accomplish this."_

_Ash stared back at the king with a look of frustration . "Why my Pikachu? There are tons of other Pikachu you could choose from."_

_The king smiled. "Your Pikachu is special, Ash. It has a strong heart, one that makes it just the right one for this mission."_

"_Well, why can't I go then? I won't let Pikachu go alone."_

_King Mickey sighed. "I'm sorry…but I can't let you."_

_Ash just stared at Mickey. Was the king honestly asking him to let his best friend go? The thought of not being with Pikachu made him feel sick._

_Ash looked at Pikachu. It looked just as distraught of the idea as much as he did. This king couldn't break them apart…he just couldn't…_

_It seemed as though King Mickey could tell Ash and Pikachu didn't like the idea. _

"_I understand this is a big decision. I don't have much time, but I can give you some to think about this. Please…the worlds really need your help. I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important."_

_After a night of sleep (at least, what sleep they could muster), Ash and Pikachu walked and got on the tree. They didn't say much on the way._

_Ash sighed. The king had sounded desperate. He didn't want to let Pikachu go, but he also couldn't just stand by and not let Pikachu help someone. That wasn't what he stood for. No matter where the two had traveled, they had given help where it was needed. _

_Ash turned to Pikachu "Pikachu, you're my best pal, and you always will be. I don't want to say it, but if you want to go and help the King fight those things…then I'm behind you all the way." His lip trembled._

_Pikachu looked at him in shock. "Pika?"_

_Ash nodded. "Uh-huh! It's your choice. If someone needs you, then how can I just say no?"_

_Pikachu gave Ash an admiring look, then with determination. "Pikachu."_

"_I understand."_

_The next day, Ash, his mom, and Professor Oak saw Pikachu off with the King._

_When it was time, Ash and Pikachu gave each other a big hug. _

"_Be safe, Pikachu. Fight and battle with all your heart. I'll be right here when you get back, ok buddy?"_

"_Pika…pikachu…" It shed some tears. Ash knew it said that he would._

_Then, Pikachu walked with the King through the portal and it was gone._

Ash hadn't stopped worrying about Pikachu since the moment it had left him. Even with his mom, the professor, his Pokemon, and now even Brock and Misty here, the world just seemed a lonelier place.

Brock and Misty had known Ash and Pikachu for what seemed like a lifetime, but they had never seen him like this. He was usually very cheerful and full of life. It was as if losing Pikachu made Ash lose a part of himself.

"Pikachu will come back, Ash," Misty said.

"We know it," Brock added.

Ash looked up at his best friends. He had a feeling that they were right. Pikachu would do all it could to get back to him...

* * *

That very same Pikachu was running harder than ever before. Matt and Stitch could barely keep up.

"Slow down, Pikachu!" Matt yelled.

"Maka maka!" Stitch added.

Pikachu didn't answer back. The only thing that was on his mind was the thought of reuniting with his best friend again.

The trio had arrived in the world of Kanto just minutes before. According to Pikachu, they had also arrived back in the town of Pallet. Matt couldn't believe that he was actually in the world of Pokemon!

Matt knew that Pikachu was anxious to and see his friends again, just like Stitch had been. He didn't blame the little guy whatsoever for being so...as he'd probably do the same whenever he would return home.

Because of their quick haste, they made it to the Ketchum's house in no time. Pikachu burst through the front door. "Ash! It's me! Pikachu! I'm home!" Matt and Stitch arrived in right behind the electric Pokemon. They were met with complete slience.

"I don't think anyone is home," Matt pointed out.

"House empty," Stitch added.

Pikachu looked disappointed. "Aww, normally at least Ash's mom is home. She's probably out in the garden or something."

As if on cue, the trio heard a woman's scream.

"Uh oh," Stitch said.

"Sounds close, too" Matt added.

Pikachu ran to the window and gasped. "Heartless!"

Matt summoned his Keyblade. "Let's go!" The three rushed outside to find a red-haired woman running in terror from dark creatures...

* * *

_**We'll, I think that's enough for now. What lies in store for the trio this time around? Stay tuned to find out!**_

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	13. I'm Still a Pokemon

_**Hey everyone! Glad to see the story is getting a few looks now and then. It makes my day. Also, it's good to see a couple people taking advantage of the poll i placed as well. Keep voting. To answer one question I recieved, I wasn't planning on doing Digimon for this story, but I know enough about it to where I might do it or not. **_

**_Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon characters. I also don't own Stitch. They all belong to their respective owners. I do own Matt, my OC._**

* * *

Ash and his friends had just been walking back to his house when they suddenly heard Mrs. Ketchum's screams as well.

They hurried to see what the holler was about and found Ash's mother being pursued by weird, dark creatures.

"Oh no! Mom!" Ash grabbed one of his Poke Balls and sprinted to her aid.

"Ash, wait!" Brock and Misty followed him and each grabbed one of their Poke balls as well.

The three were just about to let their Pokemon out to battle, but to their surprise someone already beat them to it.

"Huh?" Ash, Brock, and Misty all stared as two strangers they had never seen before fight off the creatures.

One looked like a blue dog who was using blasters and it's claws to fight.

The other was a young man with brown hair and eyes who looked about their ages. His weapon looked like a giant, blue key. With each slash of the key, one of the creatures disappeared in a puff of smoke.

However, it wasn't the strangers that had gotten Ash's attention…

It's was the third…

"It's…it's…" Brock and Misty stammered.

Ash stared. Was it really…?

"Pikachu…?"

* * *

Matt and his friends managed to fend off the Shadow Heartless in a matter of minutes. He turned towards the woman they had attacked. "Are you alright, maam?"

She looked shaken, but alright for the most part. "Yes…I am…thanks to all of you." She then noticed Pikachu, who was filled with joy at the sight of Mrs. Ketchum.

Her eyes grew wide with shock. "Is it…are you?"

Pikachu nodded. "Hey, Mrs. Ketchum! I'm back!"

She gasped hard and fell backwards, pointing at Pikachu with a shaking finger. "You…you can…" She then fainted on the spot, but Matt and Stitch caught her.

Pikachu looked in shock, his hands covering his eyes. "I forgot. I'm only supposed to be able to say my name here. I'm still a Pokemon…."

"Yeah," Matt and Stitch agreed.

From a distance, they heard a loud voice. "Mom! Pikachu!"

Matt looked towards the voice. It was a character he'd seen many times before. It was Ash Ketchum, with his two friends Brock and Misty. He and Stitch shot Pikachu a glance.

"You might want to just stick with saying your name for now," Matt said.

"Eh, Eh" Stitch agreed. Pikachu groaned, but nodded in agreement. As much as he wanted Ash to understand him completely, Neo had warned against it. They would have to keep it a secret for now.

Ash hurried towards his mom. "Mom! Is she ok?"

Matt nodded. "She just fainted, that's all."

Not a moment after Matt spoke, Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms like they had never been apart at all.

"Pikachu…It's..it's really you!" Ash said. "I don't believe it!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu said, winking at Matt and Stitch. They got the message.

"Pikachu!" Misty and Brock joined in on the reunion, each of them giving their old friend a pat on the head.

Ash then looked at Matt and Stitch. "Thanks for helping my mom, but who…?

"We can explain later," Matt interrupted. "Let's get your mom inside, in case those Heartless come back."

Ash and his friends led Matt and Stitch back into the house. They all took Mrs. Ketchum into her room, where she was sleeping peacefully.

In the living room, Ash asked his question once more. "Who are you…and why did those things attack my mom?"

Matt explained about who he and Stitch were, which included describing their abilities. "We're from different worlds…and those things that attacked your mom were Heartless."

"Heartless…blech," Stitch said with authority.

"Heartless?" Brock said. "I've never heard of them before."

"Me neither," Misty said.

"That's because they've never been here before," Matt said. "It's a good thing we came at the right time."

"Eh," Stitch said.

Ash looked at Pikachu with admiration. "Wow, Pikachu. You've been fighting these things the whole time?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika pika."

"Amazing…I've never seen you battle like that before."

"Pika."

"Pikachu has done a lot, Ash," Matt said. "Without it, I'd don't know how we would've beaten some of the enemies we've faced. Pikachu and Stitch even saved my life too…" He winked at Pikachu, who winked back.

"Wow," Ash said. "I'm glad that it could help." Ash looked at his first electric Pokemon with eyes filled with pride.

At that moment, Mrs. Ketchum came into the room. She was rubbing her eyes after the rest.

"Mom," Ash said. "Are you alright?"

She smiled. "Yes, Ash. I'm just fine. I just had the craziest dream and…" She noticed Matt and Stitch. "They were in it, too. And Pikachu, it…"

"What is it, Mom?" Ash asked.

Pikachu looked tense, as did Matt and Stitch.

Mrs. Ketchum just laughed. "Never mind, it was just silly…" The trio sighed in relief. "So are these friends of yours, Ash?"

Ash nodded back. "Yeah, these are Matt and Stitch. They're the ones who've been traveling with Pikachu for a while."

"Oh, really? How wonderful! It's great to have you back, Pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded and put up a thumbs-up. "Pikachu!"

"I have repay you two for taking care of it. How would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm…" Matt said. They weren't exactly here to eat a dinner. They had a job to do. Then again… "Sure. Why not?"

Stitch smacked his lips in hunger. "Oohh…uh huh!"

"Good," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Ash is always bringing in new friends, and any friend of Ash is good in my book."

Suddenly, without warning, the front door crashed open. A young man with dark hair and a pink headband struggled inside the house and collapsed on the floor.

"Tracey!" Ash and his friends rushed to his aid with Matt and Stitch at their backs.

Ash, Brock, and Matt lifted Tracey on the couch. Misty and Mrs. Ketchum rushed to get him some water.

Tracey opened his eyes slowly. "…Ash…" he said weakly.

"Tracey," Ash said. "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

"Something…wrong…attacked…dark creatures…the professor…"

"Professor Oak?" Ash and Brock yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled. It looked at Matt and Stitch. They had the same thought on their mind.

"It's the Heartless!" Matt said. "We've got to go and quick!"

"Maka maka sasa!," Stitch added.

Ash and Brock nodded. Misty and Ash's mom volunteered to stay with Tracey. The rest of the group started the sprint to Professor Oak's lab…

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Still much more to come. Stay tuned...**_

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	14. Battle at the Lab

_**Hey everyone! I've really been trying my best to update this as soon as I can, but I might be able to now that I have a little more time to work with this summer. **_

**_To (nathan) and his request, I have no problem sending you my stories for reading (including this one when it's finished...but that may be a while). However, I'm having a problem seeing your email in the reviews, so you may need another way. Thanks again for all the support!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon characters. I also don't own Stitch. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Matt, my OC._**

* * *

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu led the way to the lab of the Professor with Matt and Stitch right on their tales.

"Hurry!" Ash yelled. "We don't have much time!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed. He was eager as well. Like Stitch before him, the electric-type refused to let anything happen to his home.

Soon the group arrived at their destination. The lab of Professor Oak stood high on a hill overlooking Pallet Town. Unfortunately, a dark cloud was hovering over it…

"What is that?" Ash asked while pointing a finger at the cloud.

"Something that shouldn't be here," Matt replied. He summoned out his blue Keyblade.

The group sprinted for the door, but were stopped in their tracks by a wave of Soldier Heartless.

"Out of the way!" Ash yelled, but Matt put a hand in front of him.

"I got this!" the Keyblader exclaimed. He sprinted forward and cut down two of them in a split second.

Stitch growled in anticipation. He'd also summoned his weapons and he dove in to the quarrel as well. With four precise shots, the little alien took out the rest of the soldiers with a flash.

"Amazing," Brock said. "These guys really are from another world with powers like that!"

"No kidding," Ash added. He stole a glance at Pikachu. Was it still the same one he'd known all these years?

The group hustled into the lab, but found that it was swarming with even more Heartless. Several of the Pokemon inside were fighting back with their own abilities.

"Maka maka! Salsa!" Stitch yelled.

"You're right!" Matt added. "They need help!" The two charged in without hesitating in order to assist.

Pikachu looked at Ash. "Pikachu. Pika pika!" He also wanted to jump into the action.

Ash nodded in response. "Right. Go get em, Pikachu! Use your thunderbo…" Before he could finish however, Pikachu had already summoned it's lightning sword and charged in.

"What the…?" Ash shook his head. "Why did…?"

"There's no time, Ash!" Brock yelled. "We've got bigger problems!"

Ash turned back to the Heartless with determined eyes. "Then let's get in there too!" He reached for his belt and grabbed a Poke Ball. "Sceptile! I choose you!"

"Go! Forretress!" Brock yelled while throwing a Ball of his own.

With two flashes of light, both Ash's Sceptile and Brock's Forretress appeared before them.

"Sceptile! Bullet Seed!"

"Forretress! Rapid Spin!"

Each Pokemon followed their separate command and took out several Heartless with their attacks.

"All right! Keep it up!" Ash yelled.

With Matt leading the way, the group continued to fight their way through the waves of Heartless. Eventually, they made their way outside towards the forest that surrounded the Professor's lab.

Matt then noticed a few of the shadows had surrounded an old man in a white jacket who was lying on the ground…and they were closing in.

"Oh no you don't!" He quickly pointed his Keyblade. "Blizzaga!" Several shards of ice burst from his weapon. They collided into each enemy, causing them to fade away with a flash.

"Professor!" Ash yelled. He and the others quickly rushed to the old man's side. "Are you alright?"

"Ash?" he replied. Brock helped him up into a seating position. "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous!"

"We came to rescue you from these Heartless things!"

"Is that what they're called now? I've never seen them until today." He then noticed the new faces among the group, along with an old one.

"Is that...Pikachu?" he asked.

"Pikachu!" The little Pokemon nodded and made a thumbs up to confirm it.

"Since when did you get back? And who are these people?"

"No time to explain," Matt replied. "Have you seen anyone in dark clothing since the Heartless attacked, Professor?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Because they're the ones behind all of this."

No sooner than Matt had said the words, a long metal arm with a glove attached at the end came out of nowhere. It quickly grabbed Pikachu and pulled it backwards, causing him to scream.

"Pikachu!" Ash, Matt, and Stitch yelled. They all turned to see three figures standing a few yards away from them.

"You again?" Ash yelled.

The three villains (consisting of a man, woman, and a cat Pokemon) laughed in unison.

"Prepare for trouble!" The woman with red hair said.

"Make it double!" The man replied.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Brock yelled.

_You've got to be kidding me…_Matt thought. _Really?_

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars…!" Before the blue-haired man could finish, a plasma shot sailed right past his head. Stitch blew the smoke out from the tip of his blaster.

"Thank you," Matt sighed. "We've all heard that one too many times." Stitch nodded in response.

"You have no idea," Ash added.

"Hey!" Jesse yelled, pointing a finger at Matt. "How dare you interrupt our motto?"

"Yeah," Meowth bellowed. "At least the old twerps would let us finish!"

"Too bad we don't have time for that now," Matt replied back.

"Give Pikachu back!" Ash yelled.

"We were wondering when our prize would get back," Jesse said with a laugh. "Do you have any idea what's it's like to stake out a place for weeks while sitting in a tree all day…?"

"Our countless nights of waiting have finally paid off!" James yelled.

"And now we're gonna finally take Pikachu!" Meowth added. The three laughed in unison.

Ash, Brock, and the Professor gritted their teeth. However, Matt and Stitch remained calm.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He took a step forward, but Matt stopped him.

"Don't worry, Ash," he said. "Pikachu can handle this…"

"But…"

"Trust me…" He turned towards his captive friend and gave a small nod.

Pikachu nodded back. He turned towards Team Rocket and gave them a wide grin.

"Hey," Jesse said. "What's so funny?"

"Is it just me or does Pikachu seem different?" James asked.

_You have no idea…_ Matt thought.

Pikachu closed his eyes. The electricity cackled in his cheeks as he concentrated.

"Don't bother using an electric attack," Meowth said. "That glove is shock-proof!"

The yellow mouse paid no attention to the words. He gritted his teeth. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu released a huge amount of electric energy, and it was much more than any of them could ever imagine. A huge explosion occurred, blinding Matt and the others from seeing what happened.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Matt yelled.

Suddenly, Jesse, James, and Meowth were sent flying from the dust cloud. They were covered in dirt and seemed stunned by the huge electric attack.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They said in unison, before disappearing with a flash.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. He and Ash slowly took a step towards Pikachu, but were suddenly stopped in their tracks.

Appearing in a cloud of darkness, a figure in a dark hooded outfit appeared before them. He held the unconscious Pikachu in his sleeve.

"Hey! Let him go now!" Matt yelled, his blade pointing for the Organization member. Stitch growled alongside his friend, a blaster fixated in his hand.

"Who's this guy?" Ash asked. "Give me back my Pikachu!"

Matt ignored Ash and demanded the Organization member to drop his friend.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the person replied with a male voice. "You see, I need this little nuisance in order to reach my goal."

"You're not taking Pikachu's heart!" Matt yelled. "I won't let you!" Ash gasped in horror.

"Who said I wanted this thing's weak heart," the member laughed back. "I have something much bigger in mind." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out three Poke Balls. "I think I'll keep these as pets as well. They'll make wonderful Heartless…"

Professor Oak widened his eyes in horror. "No…they can't be…"

"What Pokemon are those, Professor?" Brock asked.

"A Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur for the newest trainers…"

"No!" Ash yelled. He turned to the Organization member. "You can't! Those Pokemon belong to someone else!"

"I can," the member replied. "And I will…" He then opened a dark portal behind himself and disappeared in a flash.

"Pikachu! No!" Ash went down on his knees. "This can't be happening…"

Matt gritted his teeth, then knelt down to the miserable Ash. "Don't worry. We're not going to lose Pikachu." He looked at Stitch, who gave him a nod of determination. "Not a chance…"

* * *

_**Can Matt and Stitch save Pikachu? What about the other three Pokemon? Find out next chapter!**_

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	15. Pikachu's New Friend

**_Hey everyone! Thanks again for all your support and ideas. They're what motivate me to continue on with this adventure! _**

**_Before I go on, there's something I just want to say. If you've read these stories up to this point, you can probably tell that I like to put a little 'twist' of my own in each world or saga. I find that this way my readers would look forward to something other than the same old story from a movie or so forth. Plus, it makes it just that much more fun to write. _**

**_Anyways..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon characters. I also don't own Stitch. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Matt, my OC._**

* * *

Within the next few minutes, Matt found himself behind the wheel of the Professor's jeep driving as fast as he could. Ash was sitting next to him in the passenger's seat, his eyes strained on the road ahead.

Stitch, on the other hand, wasn't inside the vehicle. He was standing on top of the jeep with one of his arms held forward.

The group had made a quick decision that Brock and the Professor would stay behind due to the latter's needed recovery. The young breeder didn't take too kindly to it.

"_Are you sure about this?" Brock had asked. "You might need some backup."_

"_Thanks, Brock," Ash replied. "But you need to stay back and watch over the Professor and the lab. We can't have any more Pokemon be stolen."_

"_He's right," Matt added. "Besides, Stitch and I are the only ones who know what were up against."_

"_Eh," Stitch commented. _

"_We'll be back with Pikachu and the other Pokemon," Ash said. "You have my word Professor."_

"_Just be careful," the old professor replied. _

"Matt?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you know where were going? How are we supposed to find Pikachu?"

Matt looked over and smiled. "This is how." He then took one hand off the wheel and showed Ash a wristband…which was glowing brightly.

"What is that thing?" Ash asked. He widened his eyes. "Does Pikachu have one?"

Matt nodded back. "A powerful sorcerer gave these to all three of us before we began our journey in case we were separated from one another. They'll lead us right to Pikachu in no time."

Ash groaned. He put his hand to the window. "Matt…what you said earlier…about Pikachu losing it's heart…" He closed his eyes. "That isn't going to really happen is it?"

Matt sighed. He then calmly shook his head. "Not a chance. We're going to get to Pikachu before that happens. To be honest, I'm more worried about those other Pokemon."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that member took them for a reason…and I've got a bad feeling about it."

"I hope they're all okay."

Suddenly, both of the young men heard Stitch yell from above. "Maka maka sasa!" He pointed dead ahead.

Matt and Ash strained their eyes forward at the site they were coming up on.

_What is that?_ Matt thought to himself.

* * *

The next thing Pikachu knew, he woke up with a startle.

"Oh man…what a headache," he said while rubbing his ears. "I really gotta be more careful…darn Team Rocket…" Pikachu shook his head before he took in his surroundings.

He was lying in what looked to be a dungeon-like prison cell. The only light that shined through was a small opening in the door.

"Where am I?" Pikachu asked himself. He then remembered his last moments before he got knocked out.

"Oh no! I've got to get out of here and fast!" He sprinted to the door and summoned out his sword. "This oughta do the trick."

After charging up his energy, Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack to try and break down the door. Unfortunately, it went to waste as the attack didn't even leave a scratch.

"Oh man…," Pikachu groaned. "Now what am I gonna do…?" Suddenly, the electric Pokemon sensed something behind him and whirled around. There was no doubt…he wasn't alone. "Who's there?" The reply was something he didn't expect…

"Please…don't hurt me…"

"Huh?" Using his energy to light his sword, Pikachu slowly walked over to the startled voice and gasped at what he found.

Quivering in his presence was none other than a Pokemon that had the body of a turtle and the tail of a squirrel. Pikachu had seen this particular creature several times before as one used to be Ash's.

_It's a Squirtle!_ Pikachu thought. Even though he could now speak English thanks to King Mickey, he could still understand the language of Pokemon.

However, this particular Squirtle looked much younger than the one he'd known before.

"Hey," Pikachu said softly. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. How did you get here?"

The Squirtle looked at Pikachu, a few tears slowly rolling down it's face. "I…I don't know…all I remember is coming out of the ball in this place. I'm so scared…"

Pikachu looked over to see an opened Poke Ball lying in a corner…along with two other ones as well. "Are you the only one here?"

Squirtle shook it's head. "My friends...they're gone…"

"Oh no…" Pikachu vaguely remembered something the Professor said about the three balls containing the three Kanto starter Pokemon. That meant that a Charmander and Bulbasaur were now missing.

"Who…who are you?" Squirtle asked.

"Oh, that's right. I'm Pikachu. I was captured and put in here too. It's really nice to meet you." Pikachu slowly extended it's paw. The Squirtle looked at it for a few moments, then shook it as well.

Since Pikachu wasn't going anywhere for the moment, he tried to calm the younger Pokemon down by talking about other things for a little while. One thing that he learned quickly was that Squirtle was nervous about being paired with a trainer.

"Hey, being with a trainer is the best!" Pikachu exclaimed. "His name is Ash, and he's my best friend." He then went on to tell some of the adventures that the two had been on.

"Wow…," Squirtle replied with a look of awe. "That sounds great." Suddenly, the turtle Pokemon then looked back down to the ground, a look of sadness entrenched on his face.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"Are…are we ever going to get out of here?"

Pikachu replied with a smile. "You bet. Not only will Ash come for us, but a couple other friends of mine are coming for me too. Don't you worry a bit. We'll be out of here in no time flat."

"O…ok. I just hope my friends are ok."

Pikachu sighed and stared off into space. _I've got a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

"Aren't they magnificent?" asked a bald man with green eyes and dark clothing. He motioned towards two large shadows lurking in a corner.

"How interesting…?" replied his superior who also wore dark clothing. However, he kept his face hidden for the moment. "And how do you expect this to work? I have particular interest in this heart. We must aquire it at all costs."

"I've already seen to it, my lord." The bald man sneered. "They will come straight to us…and I'll be waiting with my new pets."

"For your sake, Anthrax, I would pray that this plan will work…as ridiculous as it sounds. If not…you know exactly how angry I can get…"

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. I chose Squirtle as one of the characters for this story because it's my favorite Pokemon other than Pikachu. Why not? **_

**_Can Matt and the others get there in time? What does this Anthrax character have in store for them? Find out soon!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	16. Lost, Lost Again, Then Found

_**Hey everyone! Time for another go round! I really am hoping to get the Pokemon arc done soon, so stick with me! This chapter should be a little more interesting..**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon characters. I also don't own Stitch. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my human OC_**

* * *

Matt, Stitch, and Ash got out of their car and stared at the place in front of them. It looked like a gigantic arena with a dome covering it's top. There were statues of various Pokemon scattered across the grounds. Dark colors were splattered over every inch of the place.

Matt looked down at his wristband. It was glowing and pointing straight at this strange arena. Pikachu had to be inside, and hopefully the missing Pokemon were with him.

"I don't think I remember this being here before," Ash said.

"That's because it probably wasn't," Matt replied. "The Organization must've built this place."

"Oooo…big…," Stitch exclaimed.

"How could they have done that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Matt replied. "But these guys will do just about anything for hearts."

"Well, they won't be getting Pikachu's." Ash took a step forward, but Matt put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait a minute, Ash," the Keyblader said. "Stitch and I want to save Pikachu too, but right now all signs point to a trap."

"Eh," Stitch added. "Looks dangerous."

"I don't care," Ash answered back. "Pikachu needs help now. We have to take that risk."

"I never said we wouldn't go in," Matt exclaimed. "I just think we'd better be extra careful. Stay behind us at all times, ok?"

Ash nodded back. "Alright…"

Matt and Stitch summoned out their respective weapons. They then slowly opened the door. To their surprise, nothing appeared to attack them.

The group then found themselves in the middle of a huge room. Two spiral staircases winded up to the second floor. To Matt, it looked like the main foyer of a mansion. Several torches and candles lit the room so they could see.

"Ok…this is weird," Matt said.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

Matt and Stitch put their arms forward. Their bands pointed towards a door underneath the staircases.

"Wesa go down there?" Stitch asked.

"It probably leads to the basement or something…," Matt replied.

The group walked through the door, but this time they found a long hallway with what seemed like an endless amount of doors to choose from on both sides.

"Oh great…," Ash groaned.

"Again, that's why we have these," Matt pointed out to the wristbands again.

The group walked down the hallway for several minutes, with Ash calling out to Pikachu a couple of times just to check.

The further they went inside, the more uneasy Matt felt. Not a single Heartless had attacked them yet.

_This smells more and more like a trap…_ Matt thought. _But what other choice do we have…?_

Finally, Stitch jumped up excitedly. His wristband was pointing to a blue colored door on their left.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. He looked at his, but it was pointing to a red door to their right.

"Uh oh…," Stitch said.

"Which way are we supposed to go now?" Ash asked.

Matt grunted. "I'm not sure…" He knew it would be really stupid if they split up. "Your Pikachu's trainer, Ash. You should be the one to choose."

Ash hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "Ok…" He closed his eyes and pondered to himself for a few moments. "Let's try this one." He pointed towards the blue door.

"Eh," Stitch nodded his approval.

"Here goes nothing," Matt stepped forward and opened the door. It was nothing but pitch black ahead. "What in the…" Before he could finish, Matt felt himself fall forward with a scream of shock.

"Matt?" Stitch and Ash rushed forward, but they both fell down with him as well…

* * *

The next thing Matt knew, he was lying face first on solid ground. He slowly got on his hands and knees and looked around, but couldn't see anything due to the darkness.

"Stitch? Ash?" He heard some groaning as his answer. "Oh no…" Matt quickly summoned out his Keyblade and pointed it upward.

"Firaga!" he cried.

A stream of fire issued from his blade and lighted the entire room around him. After concentrating a few seconds, he was able to keep a large flame on the tip of his blade so he could keep a steady light going.

Unfortunately, Matt only found Stitch lying a few feet away from him. There was no sign of Ash. He quickly hurried over to his friend.

"Stitch? Are you okay, pal?"

"I'm ok…I'm fluffy…," Stitch replied with a grin. "Where Ash?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is going through that door."

"Stitch sorry...wrong door…"

"Don't be, pal. We have to find Ash and Pikachu!"

Unfortunately, just as Matt finished his sentence, a wave of Shadow Heartless surrounded both him and Stitch. The little alien growled at the oncoming enemies.

"First things first…," Matt mumbled. He charged forward…

* * *

Ash groaned. "Where am I…?" he asked. He then gasped at what he found. The young trainer was tied up by his wrists and ankles to a wooden table.

"Oh no! This isn't good!" He struggled to try and get himself free, but found the task too difficult to accomplish.

"Don't waste your time," said a familiar voice that came out of nowhere. Ash's head spun around to find a man with green hair and eyes walk towards him. "You're not going anywhere…"

Ash quickly recognized the voice as the person who stole Pikachu and the other Pokemon. "Who are you? What have you done to Pikachu and the others? Tell me!"

The man only curled his lips into an evil grin. "I believe the fates of the others should be the least of your worries, boy. You see, I don't necessicarily need them as much as I need you."

Ash grunted. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't lying when I said there was no need for that pathetic Pokemon's heart."

Ash's eyes widened in horror and realization…

* * *

Pikachu was doing his best to keep the young Squirtle next to him calm, but it was starting to get difficult just to keep himself the same way.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Pikachu felt a sharp pain in his chest. He winced in pain and fell on his side.

"Pikachu!" Squirtle yelled. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I don't know…," Pikachu replied. He was panting heavily. "Something…something's wrong. Ash...is in trouble…"

"Isn't he your trainer?"

"Yeah…I think he's here…"

"Really?"

Pikachu then noticed his wristband on his paw. It was glowing even brighter now than ever before. "No way…"

"What?" Squirtle was looking in awe at the bright light. "What is it?"

The answer to their question came with a large pound on the door, keeping them in. Both Pokemon jumped out of surprise.

"Oh no!" Squirtle screamed while covering his eyes. "They're back…" Pikachu remained silent for the moment.

After a couple more large pounds, the large metal door suddenly came down with a thud, which sent a large cloud of dust everywhere.

"Pikachu!" called out a familiar voice. "Are you there?"

"Matt! In here!"

Through the dust, both Matt and Stitch rushed forward. They were both breathing heavily, with Stitch rubbing his head after breaking down the door.

"I knew you guys would come!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"You betcha!" Stitch replied.

"We're in this together," Matt added.

"Wait," Pikachu looked around as his ears drooped downward. "Where…where's Ash? Isn't he with you?"

Matt bit his lip. "Pikachu…I'm so sorry…we got separated while looking for you. Stitch and I were fighting our way through Heartless until we found this cell."

"Stitch sorry…," the blue alien added with his ears down as well.

Pikachu grunted. "We have to find him, guys! Something bad is happening to Ash right now!"

"How do you know?" Matt asked.

"I felt it in my heart. We have to hurry!"

"Ok." Matt then noticed the cowering little Pokemon sitting next to his friend. "Hey! Who's this?"

"Oh right! This is Squirtle! He's one of the starter Pokemon that was captured."

Matt's eyes widened. "Wow…good thing we found him." He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, little guy."

Stitch also waved hello. "Oh…ha..hieee…"

Squirtle looked at both of the new strangers, but was still shaking with fear.

"It's ok," Pikachu said. "These are my friends. I trust them with my life, and you can too."

"He's right," Matt added. "My name is Matt. I promise we're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help."

"Eh," Stitch added.

Squirtle looked at them both again, then slowly nodded. He shook both Matt and Stitch's hands.

"Ok," Pikachu said. He summoned out his lightning sword. "Let's go and find Ash and Squirtle's friends."

The group hurried their way out of the cell, but found a Heartless wave coming from their right.

"This way!" Pikachu yelled. The four of them hurried along the hallway for what seemed like an eternity.

"Through there," Matt yelled out as he led them through another door. When they were all through, he slammed the door behind them and quickly locked it with his Keyblade.

"That was close," Pikachu said.

"Where wesa now?" Stitch asked.

As though answering the alien's question, several lights suddenly filled the room to reveal their new location.

"Whoa…," Matt stated. "It's a battle stadium, isn't it?" Pikachu nodded to confirm it. "What's going on here?"

"This Keyblader," a voice out of nowhere replied. "This is where it all ends…"

* * *

_**What is this member planning to do now? Can Matt and Pikachu save Ash? All that and more next chapter!**_

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	17. A Crazy Proposition

Hey everyone! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! I've noticed a couple of new people have reviewed the entire story. Just want to say thanks for the support and I hope I can continue to give you a good product.

**_Here's a question for all the KH fans out there...you ready to see something new?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon characters. I also don't own Stitch. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my human OC_**

* * *

At the sound of the familiar voice, Matt whirled around in search of the voice. The voice of the enemy. Meanwhile, Squirtle had retreated into his shell out of fright. Stitch and Pikachu stood their ground.

"Where are you?" Matt yelled. "Show yourself!"

"Very well…," the voice replied. Appearing in a cloud of shadows on the other side of the arena was the all too familiar sight of an Organization member. Only this time he lowered his hood to reveal himself.

He looked to Matt like a man much older than he was. This member was bald with a few scars lining his face. His most prominent feature were his eyes…which were shaded a deep green.

"So…we finally meet," the member exclaimed.

Pikachu gasped. "Hey! I remember you!"

"Eh," Stitch added.

Matt turned to his friends. "Really…who's this guy?"

"If I remember right," Pikachu replied. "It's name is Anthrax." Stitch growled at the sound of the name. "The king warned us about him. He's totally insane!"

"Aren't they all insane?" Matt asked. He then pointed his Keyblade straight for Anthrax. "Alright! Out with it, nobody! What's going on here?"

"What did you do with Ash?" Pikachu yelled, his cheeks cackling in fury.

Anthrax chuckled. "Oh, you mean the trainer? Why don't you see for yourselves?" He snapped his fingers.

Appearing in another shadow above them, the trio gasped at what they saw. Ash was strung up by his wrists and ankles to a large chain on the ceiling. What was worse was that his body was covered in shadow…

"Uh oh…," Stitch moaned.

Pikachu's eyes were widened in horror. "NO! ASH!" He turned back to Anthrax. "Let him go, right now!"

Anthrax then laughed out manically. "You think after all the trouble I went through just to get this boy's heart that I'll just let him go? I don't think so…"

Matt grunted. It wasn't Pikachu that the Organization wanted…it was _Ash…_

"You see," Anthrax continued. "We've found that his heart was one of the strongest in this world. It will make a fine addition to our collection."

"No!" Pikachu yelled. "I won't let you!" His entire body was beginning to become covered in electrical energy.

"We won't either," Matt added. He cut the air with his Keyblade. "Now bring it on!"

Anthrax made no move. Instead, he curled his lips in an evil grin. "Better yet, Keyblader. I have another idea…" He then snapped his fingers again.

Suddenly, an invisible barrier shot down from above. It got in between Stitch and the others, sending the blue alien flying into the wall. Matt, Pikachu, and Squirtle were now trapped.

"Stitch!" Matt yelled. He put his hands on the barrier. "Are you ok?"

The little alien shook his head and nodded. "Oww…my head…"

"What are you doing, Anthrax?"

"You said you wanted a battle right?" The Nobody replied. "Why must we clash blades when we can make it more…interesting?"

"What are you talking about?" Pikachu yelled.

"In this world," Anthrax continued. "Battles are fought not only by humans…but by Pokemon. So if you want to save your friend, you'll have to get past my new…pets."

With a wave of his arm, Anthrax summoned two large shadows to his side of the field. The waves of darkness molded to form two large creatures. Matt and Pikachu could only stare in horror at what they were.

They were both Pokemon…but they looked more like shadow versions of themselves. One was a Charizard with it's wings and body shaded black, the flame on it's tail burning blue. The other was a Venesaur, but it's body was shaded gray. The bulb on it's back was also covered in a bloody red color.

"Well," Anthrax said. "What do you think? Aren't they both just magnificent?"

Matt quickly realized the truth. "Those pokemon…they're other ones you stole from the lab!"

Unfortunately, Squirtle had peeked his head out to see what the commotion was about. He screamed when he saw the two larger Pokemon. "Oh no! Bulbasaur? Charmander? Is that you?"

Pikachu shook his head no. "I don't think those are your friends anymore…"

"Wha…what happened to them? How'd they get like that?"

Pikachu bit his lip and shook in anger. "They've been turned…into Heartless…"

Tears slowly came from Squirtle's eyes. "No…this can't be happening…" He buried his face in his hands.

Matt was also shaking by now. "You sick freak! What have you done?"

"That matters not now," Anthrax replied. "So what do you say Keyblader? Care to engage in a Pokemon battle for your friend's heart?"

"What? No way! You can't be serious!"

"Why not? I have two Pokemon. You have two Pokemon. It's not that hard…"

"But these two aren't mine! Leave them out of this! How about it just be you and me…one on one?"

"Yes, but are you willing to use the Keyblade to destroy these Pokemon? If that's the case, so be it. I thought you chosen warriors had more heart than that."

Matt growled. The Charizard and Venusaur may have been Heartless, but they were still innocent Pokemon. "You coward…" He turned to Pikachu. "He's right…"

"I know…we don't have a choice." Pikachu looked up at Ash and narrowed his eyes. "Matt…"

"Yeah?"

"If you're willing to do this, then I am too. I'll do whatever it takes to save Ash."

"I know. I'm your friend, not your trainer. Besides, we've fought together for some time now. This won't be any different. I won't call out any attacks…"

"Ok…I've got faith in you pal."

"Thanks." Matt then turned to Squirtle, who was still in anguish over maybe losing his friends. Deep down, he wanted more than anything for the young Squirtle not to have battle…especially against his own friends. Unfortunately, Anthrax had given him no choice. He knelt down to the turtle's side.

"Squirtle…," he said softly. The Pokemon looked back at him. "I know how afraid you must feel right now…because I am too. But right now, Pikachu and I need your help."

"It's true," Pikachu added. He walked over to Squirtle. "I need a partner in order to beat these guys…and right now it has to be you…"

Squirtle looked in horror at them both. "What? No! I can't…I'm too weak…" Matt didn't even need to undertand his language to comprehend this.

"No, you're not!" Pikachu yelled. "I knew a Squirtle just like you, and he faced opponents just like this. You're no different. You can do this."

"Squirtle," Matt said, putting a hand on his shell. "If you want to help save your friends, this is the only way to do it. I promise Pikachu and I won't let anything happen to you." He turned to Pikachu. "I We'll find a way to get through this."

Pikachu nodded. "What do you say, Squirtle? Will you help us?"

Squirtle looked between both Matt and Pikachu. He'd barely known these two for a few hours, but for some reason he felt that they didn't really want him to battle either. He'd battled against his friends before, but that was only for fun and they were still his size back then. This was completely different.

However, Bulbasaur and Charmander were still his friends. The boy above him also needed help too, being Pikachu's trainer.

"Ok…," Squirtle said weakly. "I'll try…" He nodded again.

"That's all we ask," Pikachu replied. "Thank you."

Matt nodded and turned to Anthrax. "Alright…have it your way Anthrax. But I swear...you're gonna regret this."

Anthrax laughed. "Wise choice, Keyblader. However, just know that there was a reason I spared the other from becoming my pet. Can't you see just how pathetic it is? Crying at every chance it gets…how pitiful."

Squirtle gasped, then narrowed his eyes in determination. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Don't worry about it," Pikachu said. "We'll prove him wrong…" Taking a huge gulp, the electric-type walked onto the field to face his opponents. Reluctantly, Squirtle followed up right behind him, still shaking uncontrollably.

_I hope you're right Pikachu…_ Matt thought to himself.

"Go get em!" Stitch yelled from behind the barrier. "Yippie kayay!"

Unfortunately, Anthrax hadn't forgetten about the blue alien. "Don't think you're going to just get to watch…" He snapped his fingers once more..

Suddenly, Stitch was surrounded by a number of Heartless and Dusks. "Oh…shoota…" His blasters soon fired round after round at the enemies.

Matt saw the action from behind. He groaned knowing he couldn't help his friend fight off the Heartless or Nobodies attacking him. "Hang in there, Stitch! We'll be right there…" He looked up to Ash. _You hang in there too Ash…_

Matt couldn't help but shake his head. Was this really happening?A Keyblader about to have a Pokemon battle?

_What have I gotten myself into…?_

Soon, the stage was set. Pikachu and Squirtle stared down the Heartless Pokemon.

"Now my Heartless pets…," Anthrax said as he raised his hand. He then pointed it towards his opponents. "Destroy them!"

* * *

_**I'll ask it again...are you ready for something new? Well, there it is! Can Matt, Pikachu, and Squirtle overcome the odds and win? Can Ash be saved? Find out next chapter!**_

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	18. The Keyblade Poke Showdown

_**Hey everyone! Hope your ready for a long chapter, cuz that's what you're getting from me now! Again, thanks for all the support! **_

_**I recieved a question about when Matt will meet Sora and Riku, and the answer is that he and the gang will...just not for some time. We've got a lot of adventure left before they make their appearances. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts characters. I also don't own Stitch. They all belong to their respective owners. Matt is my human OC.**_

* * *

For the first time on his journey, all Matt could do was watch a battle instead of fight in one himself. He gritted his teeth as his mind raced to whatever knowledge of Pokemon he had.

He knew Pikachu's attacks, both old and new, by heart thanks to their time spent together. However, Matt could only guess that Squirtle didn't know that many attacks because he was only a starter.

Matt glanced quickly at the Pokemon Heartless, a Charizard and a Venusaur. From his knowledge, he knew Pikachu and Squirtle had the type advantage over the Charizard. But neither had it over the Venusaur.

Unfortunately, before Matt could think any further, Anthrax made the first move.

"Now…," Anthrax raised his hand. He then pointed it towards his opponents. "Destroy them!"

The Charizard Heartless let out a mighty roar over the field, intimidating Squirtle, but not Pikachu. It then took off into the sky above the battlefield.

"You don't scare me," the electric type bellowed. "Let's see how tough you really are!" Pikachu tried using his Thunderbolt attacks at the Charizard, but the bigger Pokemon was out of range.

"Hey, come down here and fight," Pikachu yelled. Unfortunately, his attention had been diverted successfully so that the Venusaur took it's chance. Within minutes, Pikachu was wrapped in two thick vines.

"Pikachu!" Matt yelled. "Squirtle, you've got to help him!"

Squirtle hesitated for a moment, but then nodded before heading for his partner.

"Is that the best you can do?" Anthrax asked. "I honestly expected more…" He turned to the Venusaur. "Show that little embarrassment what true power is."

The Heartless Pokemon grunted in response. Simultaneously, he constricted Pikachu even harder while firing several razor sharp leaves for Squirtle.

"Look out, Squirtle!" Matt yelled.

Squirtle yelled out in surprise and managed to dive forward in time, his hands over his head.

Unfortunately, this was what Anthrax wanted. He motioned his hand upward, then sent it down with a flash.

Matt read the move quickly, and it wasn't a good one. While his friends' attention had been on Venusaur, Charizard was now making his move. A stream of dark fire emerged from it's mouth…and headed straight for Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Matt yelled out desperately. It wouldn't dodge it in time…unless…

"Withdraw ! Now!" Matt had said it before he knew what hit him.

Squirtle nodded and quickly retreated inside it's shell. The fire did little to no damaged whatsoever, causing Matt to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Pikachu!" He yelled. "Get out of there! Now!"

"I'm trying," Pikachu grunted. He struggled against the powerful vines to break free. He then quickly decided that there was only one way out. Concentrating his power, Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electrical power. With a free hand, he called out his lightning sword.

Suddenly, Pikachu let go with a massive Thunder attack. It traveled down the Venasaur's vines, giving the big Heartless Pokemon a big jolt. This was more than enough to set Pikachu free.

"All right!" Matt cheered.

Pikachu wasn't done yet. Using his Agility, he sped as fast as he could across the field before sending some more energy to his tail, causing it to glow.

"Take this!" Pikachu yelled, scoring a direct hit with an Iron Tail on the Venusaur, which sent the bigger Pokemon back a few inches. It groaned from all the damage.

Pikachu then landed on his feet, a little out of breath. Matt and Squirtle both let out a cheer.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet fools," Anthrax exclaimed. "This is only just the beginning." The Nobody closed it's eyes and started to glow with shadow. Both of his Heartless Pokemon then glowed with shadow as well. The Venusaur's wounds slowly healed up.

"What?" Pikachu asked with his mouth wide open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Matt asked. "You cheat!" A part of him wanted to go after Anthrax now…

"You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?" The Nobody replied. "Now my pets…show them your true power!"

Both Charizard and Venusaur roared loudly as ever. Their eyes both flashed red with fury.

"Oh no…," Matt muttered. "This is bad…"

Squirtle started to shake a little in fear. Pikachu just gritted his teeth and grasped his sword tighter.

"This won't be pretty," Pikachu exclaimed. "C'mon Squirtle! Hang tough with me!"

Suddenly, the Heartless came with everything they had for attacks. Charizard with his fire, and Venusaur with his razor leaves.

"Dodge it you guys!" Matt yelled frantically, waving his arms around.

It took everything that both Pikachu and Squirtle had not to get hit, but the Heartless Pokemon just kept on coming. They had to focus so hard on defending themselves, that there was no way either could get in a counterattack.

"Yes…yes…," Anthrax bellowed. "Let the dark energy flow through you my warriors…let it give you strength. Show no mercy!" He then laughed manically.

Matt grunted hard. Deep down, he knew he had to do something. But what? He stole a glance at Ash above them, then Stitch to the side battling Heartless. Time was running out…

Suddenly, Matt heard a scream. He looked out to see that Squirtle had fallen onto his shell backwards just a few feet in front of him. Because of the turtle's position, he was helpless to move out of the way.

"Squirtle!" Pikachu yelled as he continued to dodge the vines and leaves of the Venusaur. He couldn't find an opening to get to his partner.

Anthrax soon formed an evil grin. This was what the Nobody had been waiting for. A chance to eliminate the weaker link. He turned to the Charizard and gave it a simple order.

"Finish it off!"

Matt gasped as he saw the Charizard prepare a large fireball in it's mouth before sending it towards the helpless Squirtle.

"NO!" Pikachu yelled. He couldn't make it in time.

All Squirtle could do was look up in horror at the fireball coming straight at him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst, so scared that he couldn't even scream.

_Squirtle!_ Before Matt could even think, he forced himself to move forward. Closing his eyes, he launched his body at the helpless Pokemon…

"Matt!" Pikachu and Stitch yelled.

Suddenly, a bright flash illuminated the stadium, causing everyone to cover their eyes in shock. The Heartless and Nobodies that Stitch had been fighting suddenly disappeared with a puff of smoke. Both the Charizard and Venusaur backed off in fright of the powerful light.

The light also caused the captive Ash's eyes to flutter. He groaned as he slowly woke up. "What…?" he asked. "What's happening…?" He looked down to see his friends fighting. "Pikachu…," he groaned.

* * *

Squirtle had expected the fireball to be the end of him. However, he found his body still shivering in anticipation. It had never come. He was still there!

Slowly, the water-type opened his eyes. He gasped at what he saw before him.

It was Matt, his Keyblade drawn. A layer of light was now surrounding his body, making him shine across the entire arena.

The young human breathed a deep sigh of relief. He turned around and quickly hurried to the turtle's side.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Matt asked. Squirtle just gazed at him with admiration. He slowly nodded in response. "That's a relief."

Squirtle continued to stare at this boy. He tried to ask his own language one simple question. "How…?"

Matt put a hand on the Pokemon's shoulder. "I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Squirtle. I never go back on my word."

Squirtle then gave Matt a look that expressed his gratitude.

"You're very welcome," Matt exclaimed. The aura of light continued to surround him.

On the other side of the arena, Anthrax stared at the Keyblader. "How dare you interfere in our battle, Keyblader?"

Matt then turned to the Nobody, a new determination filled his eyes. "You know what, Anthrax? I only see one pathetic being in this room, and it's not Squirtle! Only someone soulless like you would attack a defenseless Pokemon!"

"Still… not even you could've possibly survived that attack!"

Matt grinned. "You'd be surprised at what someone can do when they protect their friends…but then again I guess Nobodies like you can't possibly do that can you?" He pointed his blade at the Nobody. "If you're going to use your power to aid your Heartless, then I'll use mine to protect my friends! Face it, Anthrax! You won't win!"

Squirtle just continued to stare at the young human, who he'd never even known until today. And now…now Matt had jumped in front of an attack for him. The little Pokemon narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"Huh?" Matt asked. It was then he felt a presence within Squirtle he hadn't felt earlier. He looked into the Pokemon's eyes and saw a newfound fire.

"Squirt…," the Pokemon gave him with a firm nod.

"Are you feeling alright there buddy…?" Matt asked. Squirtle gave him another firm nod before he fully understood. A small grin came across his face. "Alright then…let's do this together." He extended his hand and Squirtle took it, allowing some of Matt's power to flow between them.

Anthrax's eyes narrowed even further. "Enough stalling, boy! Your destruction can't come quickly enough for me!"

"Who's stalling?" Matt replied with a chuckle. Pikachu hurried over to check on his friends.

"Matt…how did you…?" The electric-type asked.

"Don't worry about it, Pikachu. Let's show them what we can do…"

Pikachu looked at Squirtle and found that the fear that had stricken him before was gone. A small grin formed on his face. "Alright…let's…"

Anthrax wouldn't wait any further. "Go!" he commanded. Charizard and Venusaur charged forwards.

"Let's do this guys!" Matt responded as Pikachu and Squirtle stood their grounds.

The Charizard started by aiming a fire attack at them both.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Matt yelled. "Squirtle, aim a Water Gun at the ground!"

Pikachu quickly used his speed to avoid getting hit. Meanwhile, Squirtle did what Matt commanded at used his water attack to launch himself high into the air, making it almost face-to-face with the stunned Charizard.

"Now use Water Gun on Charizard!" Matt exclaimed.

Taking his chance, Squirtle unleashed a full out spray of water that hit the big Pokemon dead on, causing the Heartless to roar in pain and fall to the ground.

"What?" Anthrax bellowed.

"Hey ugly! Forget about me!" Pikachu took his chance on the stunned Venusaur by using his Agility to confuse it.

"Stay focused!"

"I don't think so." Pikachu then charged and used Iron Tail again, scoring a direct hit on Venusaur again.

When Squirtle landed on it's feet, Matt was ready again. "Ok, use Water Gun on Venusaur."

Squirtle nodded and launched another water blast at Venusaur, though it did little damage. Anthrax was about to ridicule the move, but Matt was one step ahead of him.

"Do it, Pikachu!" he yelled.

"Right!" Pikachu had been powering up an electric attack and now unleashed it on the drenched Venusaur, causing the damage to be doubled to what it would have been. The big Heartless Pokemon buckled his knees a little after all the damage it took.

"You fools!" Anthrax berated his 'pets'. "Get up and fight!" Both Heartless struggled to get up to their feet.

Matt knew that this was their best chance to finish it. "Ok, guys! It's time to end this once and for all!" He closed his eyes and started to shine with that same light from before, only this time he tried to lend his energy to Pikachu and Squirtle. Both Pokemon were now glowing with the Keyblader's energy.

"Now! Pikachu, Volt Tackle! Squirtle, Skull Bash! Give it everything you've got!" He thrust his Keyblade forward. "Go!"

Pikachu nodded and charged as fast as he could, his body covered in electric energy. Squirtle also charged and leapt forward, his head leading the way.

_Cmon guys…_ Ash thought from above. _You can do it…_

"Stand your ground!" Anthrax roared. "Do not give an inch!"

The Charizard and Venusaur both started to glow again in anticipation. Within seconds, both Pikachu and Squirtle connected dead on with their opponents.

All four Pokemon were driving as hard as they could, with neither side willing to give in.

"That's it!" Anthrax screamed. "Push them back!"

"Not a chance!" Matt yelled. He could feel the power struggle and knew that Pikachu and Squirtle still needed. With as much energy as he could, he launched his hands forward to give them his best effort.

Without warning, an explosion rocked the arena. It sent both smaller Pokemon flying back into the ground hard.

Matt covered his eyes from the resulting shockwave. Stitch also did the same from behind them.

"Are you guys alright?" the young human yelled. Pikachu and Squirtle struggled to their feet, both of them panting from the effort.

_Did it work? _Matt thought.

As the dust cleared, he got his answer. The four heroes gasped at what they saw.

Instead of a Charizard and Venusaur lying on the ground, a normal Bulbasaur and Charmander had taken their places. They'd both been knocked out and freed.

"What?" Anthrax roared. "Impossible!"

Matt wasn't done yet either. "Now that that's taken care of…" He charged forward with his Keyblade past Pikachu and Squirtle. "There's nowhere to run now, Anthrax! You're mine!"

Anthrax gritted his teeth and prepared to summon out a weapon to defend himself. However, a dark portal appeared between both the Nobody and Matt.

"What the…?" Matt asked.

Emerging from the portal was another figure in dark clothing. "Congratulations…," it said with a cold voice. "It seems you've won this round, Keyblade wielder. Don't get used to it though…"

Matt's eyes widened in realization. This Nobody was different than the others he faced…it looked much stronger.

"You…," he said. "You're the leader of the Organization, aren't you?" His grip tightened on his blade. "Tell me! What have you done with Laura? Where is she? TELL ME!"

The leader took one finger and waved it at the boy. "In due time boy, in due time…Anthrax…"

"My Lord!" Anthrax bellowed. "Let me finish the Keyblader for yo…"

"Silence!" the leader responded. "Enough of your excuses, Anthrax! Are you so powerful now that you need to have your lackies fight for you?"

"No, my Lord! I had it under control…"

"You had your chance…and now you must pay the price." The leader waved his arm.

"No! NO!" Anthrax had been surrounded by a portal and had been transported elsewhere.

The leader then turned to Matt while pointing a finger. "Mark my words, boy. This is only the beginning. Try all you might, no one will stop us from attaining our goal. Not even you…"

Matt grunted. "We'll just see about that!" Without regard for his safety, he ran straight for the leader and prepared to strike.

"Fool…" Another wave of his arm sent a powerful wave of shadows, stopping Matt in his tracks. The Keyblader was launched halfway across the arena.

"Matt!" Stitch, Pikachu, and Squirtle ran to Matt's side as he struggled to get up.

"Till we meet again, Keyblader," the leader waved goodbye. "I'll tell your friend hello for you."

"No! Come back!" Matt yelled, but it was too late. The Organization leader was gone. "Darn it!" He pounded his fist into the ground.

"Matt ok?" Stitch asked. Pikachu and Squirtle also expressed their concern for him.

Matt sighed. "Yeah…," he mumbled. "I will be…" He turned to his friends. "Is everyone ok?"

"I think so," Pikachu said. "But what about Ash?"

Everyone looked up to see the young trainer was free from his shackles, but was now dangling from above.

"Guys! Help! I can't get down!" Ash yelled.

"Hang on, Ash!" Matt said back, but a sudden shake in the environment rocked the arena. Without Anthrax to support it, the place was coming down!

The sudden shake caused Ash to lose his grip and he started to fall. He screamed in horror.

"ASH!" Pikachu yelled.

Luckily, Stitch quickly got under the falling trainer and caught him easily with his super strength.

"Th…thanks Stitch," Ash said, still shaking from fright.

"You welcome," the little alien replied.

"You ok, Ash?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here and fast. This whole place is coming down!"

Matt and Ash hurried and grabbed the unconscious Bulbasaur and Charmander. Stitch then led the way as the group hurried out of the crumbling arena.

Within minutes, the team had made their way out without a moment to spare. The arena had now completely disappeared from sight.

Out of breath, the entire group fell to the ground out of pure exhaustion.

"We did it…," Matt panted.

"Yeah…you guys fought a great battle," Ash added.

"Thanks."

Pikachu then leapt into Ash's arms and gave his trainer a big hug.

"Pikachu…I'm so glad you're safe. I thought we were both goners."

"Me too," Pikachu replied. "I'm so happy you're alright too, Ash."

Ash gasped. "What…Pikachu?"

"What?" Matt and Stitch then gasped. Pikachu then realized it. "Oh…" He laughed nervously.

"Oh boy…," Stitch said.

"You said it, pal," Matt added. "We've got some explaining to do…"

* * *

_**Whew...that was intense. I've never wrote a Pokemon battle before, so I hope that worked out for the best. Anways, stay tuned for more as I wrap up the Pokemon saga next chapter!**_

**_Peace out, _**

**_Biz_**


	19. Tough to Say No

**_Hey everyone! I decided to update this quickly for a change! Lol! If I don't say enough, thank you all again for the support and any reviews you give. _**

**_To answer a few questions:'_**

**_Solrac: Again, you'll just have to wait and see on Sora, Riku, and Kairi._**

**_Herotime. 1.) To your requests, I'm not very familiair with Avatar and I haven't seen PATF, but I was leaning towards trying the latter if I had the chance. 2.) I really wasn't planning on adding a fourth party member...but we'll see about Ahsoka. 3.) I started this whole story before I learned of Terra, Ven, and Aqua, so they will not be making an appearance. Sorry! _**

**_Anyways..._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts characters. I also don't own Stitch. They all belong to their respective owners. Matt is my human OC.**_

* * *

On the ride back to the Professor's lab, Pikachu did his best to explain to Ash how he was able to speak in plain English. Matt drove the jeep while Stitch rode shotgun. Both Charmander and Bulbasaur were resting peacefully in the back with them.

"You remember King Mickey?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, he was the one who asked for our help in the first place," Ash replied.

"Well, he and this wizard named Yen Sid knew it would be tough if they couldn't understand me…so they both used a spell that could make me talk like you."

"Wow…why didn't you tell me before pal?"

"I wanted too…but Matt, Stitch, and I knew we had to keep things as normal as possible so the balance would stay alright."

"So much for that huh?"

"Yeah…"

Matt looked to the back for a moment. "You know something? The Organization is disturbing the balance already, so I guess Pikachu talking won't hurt anymore than it is already."

Both Ash and Pikachu smiled. "Good point," Ash said.

Everyone was silent for the remainder of the trip. When they arrived back at the lab, the group found that Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, and Misty had joined Brock and the Professor at the lab.

Ash's mom hurried over to her son and Pikachu, giving both a huge hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're all ok! Don't you ever scare me like that again, Ash Ketchum! Or you Pikachu!"

"Mom…," Ash groaned. "You're embarrassing me."

"C'mon Mrs. Ketchum," Pikachu exclaimed. "Give us a break."

The worried mother let out a huge gasp, as did everyone else who hadn't heard Pikachu speak.

"You…you…I knew it wasn't a dream…," she said. "You_ can_ talk!"

"Pikachu?" Misty asked. Brock and Tracey just stood speechless.

Matt sighed. "Here we go again…," he muttered under his breath. He and Pikachu explained once the situation once more to the rest of the group.

"How fascinating!" The professor exclaimed. "What an amazing discovery! How long have you been able to do this, Pikachu?"

"A couple weeks I guess…"

"I have so many questions to ask…where to begin?"

"Uh..."

"Oh boy…," Stitch moaned, slapping his paw to his face.

"Thanks for bringing back the other Pokemon, you guys," Tracey said. He brought out three more Poke Balls for them.

"No problem," Matt replied. He looked at Squirtle, who had stayed close to him since they'd escaped the arena. A smile went across his face.

Suddenly, all three Poke Balls shined with light and rose from Tracey's hands.

"What the…?" he asked.

"Oh, right!" Matt's Keyblade appeared in his hand.

A beam of light issued from the three balls, revealing a Keyhole in the sky above. Matt used his blade to send another beam of light that closed the Keyhole with a locking sound.

"What just happened?" Ash asked. Professor Oak gawked at the scene.

"All you need to know is that the Heartless and the Organization won't be coming back here again," Matt replied. "This world is safe." Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Time to go?" Stitch asked.

Matt sighed and nodded. "Yeah…I guess so."

"You're leaving so soon?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. "I never even got to serve you a meal…"

"We'll take a rain check on that, maam. We've still got work to do."

"Eh," Stitch added.

Suddenly, all eyes looked on to Ash and Pikachu. Both trainer and Pokemon stared at each other with a look of despair in their eyes.

"No…," Misty said. "Pikachu has to leave again?"

"Oh no…," Mrs. Ketchum moaned. Tears quickly formed in her eyes.

"Ash…," Pikachu muttered.

Matt knew this would come just like it had been before with Stitch. "Pikachu…you don't have to come with us…if you don't want too."

"Matt…Stitch…," Pikachu groaned. The electric-type was torn between his new friends and his old ones.

Ash lowered his head, his eyes hidden under his cap. "Pikachu…" He gritted his teeth and brought his face back up, a tear running down his cheek. "I want you to go with Matt and Stitch."

"Ash…"

"No…it's ok. I don't want you to go…but I also don't anything bad to happen to anyone else because of these Heartless."

"Oh, Ash…" His mother sighed.

"I'll always be here if you need me, Pikachu. And I know you'll come back…" He turned to face Matt and Stitch. "…because I know that you're in good hands." Matt and Stitch both gave him a firm nod in response.

"You can count on us, Ash," Matt said.

"Eh, you betcha," Stitch added with a thumbs-up.

Pikachu wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yeah…you betcha…" He then leaped into Ash's arms one more time. The two embraced as hard as they both could.

"I'll miss you…," Ash said.

"I'll miss you too…," Pikachu replied.

Matt did his best to hold back the tears. This was almost too much for him to take. Luckily, a tug on his shorts got his attention. It was Squirtle.

"Huh…Squirtle?" he asked. "What's up buddy?" He squatted down to his knees in order to get a better view.

"Squirtle…squirtle squirt…," the Pokemon replied. He was trying desperately to tell Matt something, but the young human didn't know what it was.

"What are you trying to say?" Matt asked.

"I think I know," Professor Oak answered.

"What is it, Professor?" Tracey asked.

"Isn't it obvious? If from what I was told was true, Matt and Squirtle battled very well together even though they barely knew each other. That is quite unique."

Brock's eyes widened. "Are you saying…that Squirtle wants to go with Matt?"

"What?" Matt asked. He turned to the little Pokemon again. "Is that true, Squirtle?"

"Squirt!" The Pokemon nodded and then jumped onto Matt and gave him a big hug, which he returned gratefully.

Matt couldn't believe it. This was the last thing he'd expected to happen when he and his friends arrived in Kanto. He couldn't deny that he'd always wanted to have his own Pokemon, especially his own Squirtle. It had been one of his favorite as a kid.

However…Matt already knew deep down that this was something he couldn't do.

"Squirtle…," he said. "I'd love more than anything to be your trainer…and I'd love for you to come with us." He lowered his head. "But…I can't let you come."

Squirtle gasped. He looked at Matt with tears forming in his eyes.

"Matt…why not?" Ash asked. "You and Squirtle worked so well together."

"I know…," Matt exclaimed. "But I didn't come here to start a Pokemon journey…I came here to stop the Organization. I came here to make sure this world stayed safe…and now it is."

"Squirtle…," the Pokemon cried.

"Squirtle…," Matt continued. "You're going to make a great Pokemon for whoever is lucky enough to have you. I know you will…because you've got a good heart." He pulled the Pokemon in close. "No matter what though, you'll always be my friend…and I'll never forget you. I promise…"

"Squirtle squirt…" The little Pokemon cried into Matt's shirt.

"Squirtle says he'll never forget you either Matt…," Pikachu said.

The two embraced a few minutes more before it was time for them all to leave.

"Be safe, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "We'll be waiting right here when you get back!"

"I know you will!" Pikachu replied, waving back.

"Good luck, Squirtle!" Matt yelled. The turtle pokemon waved back goodbye. Deep down, he prayed that he'd see Squirtle again someday…and he had a feeling he would…

* * *

Later that night, after the trio had left Kanto behind them, Matt contacted Neo to inform him of what happened. Stitch and Pikachu slept peacefully on the cot behind him.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Neo asked when it came to the leader.

Matt shook his head. "No…but I knew it was him. That Anthrax guy called him his lord…" He lowered his head. "They've still got Laura…I know it…I just don't know where…"

Neo nodded. "Keep your head up, Matt. We're doing everything we can to locate her and the others here. You've got to keep going to stop the Organization's plans for the other worlds…"

"I know…I know…," Matt replied. He clenched his fist. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do…"

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. Don't flame me for not adding Squirtle to the team, although it was tempting...**_

**_So now where will the trio go next? Well, look at my poll to find out what you all decided if you know what I mean. Till, then stay tuned as our heroes tread on!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	20. To Another Galaxy?

_**Hey everyone! Well, because of the result of my poll, the new world is up and running! I hope you like it.**_

**_On another note, I have some slightly good news. If anyone has read my first three stories of this project, then you can guess just like I did that they needed some work. So...I've decided to...improve them a little lit. That's right! Rewrite, baby! *evil laugh* When I give you the word, I hope you all go back and take a look at them to see a much improved fic. I'll say it now that this project is special to me, but I hope it entertains you all at the same time. Anyways...onward!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Stitch, or Pikachu. They belong to their original owners. Matt is my OC._**

* * *

While the Gummi Ship continued to cruise through the reaches of space, Matt was wondering a little more about his friends. His thoughts were over their last two adventures, both in Stitch and Pikachu's respective worlds. He knew it had been tough for both of them to not only fight off an enemy, but to also say goodbye to their loved ones.

Matt thought about his dad and little sister, along with the rest of his family. They were probably really worried about him. As far as they knew, he was still on Earth somewhere trying to find Laura for some reason. Well…they were partly right. Unfortunately, she wasn't there to be found…

Matt sighed. "Just gotta keep going…," he said to himself.

As the teen layed down to try and get some rest, he was suddenly jolted out of the cot by a strong force that had rocked the entire ship.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

Stitch looked at the scanners, then frowned. "Uh oh…"

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Pikachu asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Ba caba! Enemy ships!" Stitch yelled.

Matt looked out one of the windows and gasped at the sight. Standing behind them were four white ships heading straight for them. He thenremembered about the Gummi Ship levels. For some strange reason though, these ships didn't look like the ones from those levels…

"What are those things?" Pikachu asked, having jumped up on Matt's shoulder. "Heartless?"

"No…," Matt replied. "They look…familiar…" The ships all looked the same, with a dark core in the center and circular wings on their side.

"Huh?" Stitch asked. Before either Matt or Pikachu could answer back, the ships started firing laser blasts at them again.

Matt groaned. "Stitch…get us out of here fast!"

"Eh!" The little experiment was without a doubt their best pilot. However, even he had trouble shaking off the enemy fighters.

"Doesn't this thing have weapons?" Matt asked.

Pikachu slapped himself on the forehead. "Right! Follow me!" The little mouse then revealed a hidden hatch in the floor of the ship. He jumped into the hole, followed by Matt.

When he touched down, Matt grinned at what he found. The ship had apparently been equipped with a laser turret that one could use in defense. Without hesitating, he crawled into the seat and strapped in.

"I got this!" he yelled. Wasting no time, he aimed and fired the lasers straight for the enemies. Luckily, he managed to take one out within seconds.

"Whoa! Good shot," Pikachu said.

"I didn't play all those video games for nothing," Matt replied before targeting another enemy.

The next few minutes were intense. Stitch did his best to avoid the Gummi Ship being hit while Matt kept the enemies at bay.

Eventually, the fighters suddenly stopped in the middle of their tracks, not even daring to come after them anymore.

"All right!" Pikachu cheered. "We did it!"

"Wait a second," Matt spoke up. "That was too easy…don't you think?" Pikachu shrugged. They then both looked out the window to see small bits of debris flying off to the side.

The two made their back up to the main deck to check on Stitch, but found the little alien staring in horror out the window. Matt then stole a gaze and gasped at the sight.

"Is that…what I think it is?"

Stitch nodded. "Wormhole…"

"What?" Pikachu screamed. "You gotta be kidding me?"

Matt soon realized this was the reason the fighters stopped following them. While Stitch was doing his best to avoid it, the wormhole was too strong for the ship to resist. They were quickly getting sucked in.

"Oh crap!" Matt yelled. "Hang on to something!"

Before the trio knew it, they were sucked in. They all screamed as they were pulled at super fast rates towards an unknown destination…

* * *

Matt groaned and shook his head when the ship finally came to a halt. "Are you guys ok?"

Stitch and Pikachu both moaned and wobbled on their feet, clearly dizzy out of their minds.

"I don't feel so good," Pikachu said.

"Oh…shoota…," Stitch added. He then fell over in exhaustion.

"At least we're all in one piece…" Matt then made his way to the window to see where they had landed.

To his surprise, a new world was staring him straight in the face. It was covered in an odd shade of green. The teen looked at the scanner to see what world it was, but it wasn't in the directory. However, there was a small amount of Heartless activity detected there as well.

Matt nodded. "Alright…let's beam in you guys." Unfortunately, Stitch and Pikachu both had passed out. "…after you wake up."

* * *

The trio soon reached the surface of the new world, landing on soft ground. They gazed at their new surroundings.

It was a very odd looking place to say the least. There were several long trees that reached up and blocked the sky from view. Debris littered the forest floor from as far as the eye could see. Matt could also see that it was very moist in this place as a layer of dew covered everything as well.

_Have I seen this place before?_ Matt thought.

"Wow…," Pikachu said. "This place is so…so…"

"Weird?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah…," Matt replied. "Still, let's see what we can find out."

The trio trudged on for several minutes through the thick brush. Several times, Matt had to use his Keyblade to knock branches in their path.

Suddenly, a large shriek echoed from above. It traveled throughout the forest, causing the trio to jump in surprise.

"What was that?" Pikachu asked, while shaking a little bit.

"I don't know…," Matt replied. "Let's hope we don't find out."

They took a few more steps before they were surrounded suddenly by a group of Neoshadow Heartless.

Stitch growled. "Shoota…"

"Here we go again…," Matt said. The trio charged into battle, taking out several enemies at a time. It didn't take them too long to finish the first wave off before another one arrived to take it's place.

"Darn it…," Matt grunted. He swung his blade and took out two more with a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, a large crash rocked the entire scene. The remaining Heartless disappeared for the moment. Unfortunatley, what replaced them was coming up right next.

Through the shrubs came an enourmous looking creature. To Matt, it looked like a giant tiki idol that bore the Heartless symbol in the middle of it's core.

"What is that thing?" Pikachu asked.

"Really…big…," Stitch added.

Matt grunted and gripped his Keyblade tighter. "C'mon, we've taken out worse!"

As the trio was about to make it's last stand though, the tiki Heartless came to halt. To their amazing surprise, it then fell over on it's side and disappeared. It had been destroyed!

"Huh?" Stitch and Pikachu asked simultaneously.

Matt looked around for any sign of life and found their savior standing where the Heartless had been. The figure wore brown robes over their body along with a hood that concealed their face.

"Uh…thank you…," Matt said. _How did he do that?_

The figure nodded. "Don't put away your weapon yet, Keyblade warrior. There may be more out there." Their voice sounded female.

"Huh? How did you know about the Keyblade? About me?"

The girl laughed. "We've been expecting you for some time. Please…come with me. My Master awaits our arrival." She motioned for them to follow her into the woods.

Matt looked at Stitch and Pikachu, their eyes filled with confusion as well.

"What do we do?" Stitch asked.

"I think she's alright," Matt spoke up. "I don't sense any Heartless around her or anything. Maybe we can get some answers from this 'Master' of hers."

Pikachu sighed. "Ok…sounds good to me." Stitch also agreed to go on.

The trio followed the stranger deeper into to the forest. She didn't say a word.

"Um…excuse me. Who are you exactly?" Matt asked.

"I cannot answer your questions yet," she replied. "Fear not, all will be revealed very soon.

Matt rolled his eyes a little at her comment, but decided not to say anything about it.

"I know you are anxious, Keyblade warrior and friends. But as my Master always says, one must have patience."

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu all nodded in response, amazed how she was able to know their true feelings.

After several minutes of walking, the group finally made it to their destination. Matt couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what he saw. It looked like an old, rundown hut that someone had lived in for some time. Smoke was coming out of a small chimney at the top.

"This it?" Stitch asked.

The stranger nodded. "Come…" She led them towards the entrance, which looked like it was only about four feet tall. "Forgive me for the small living space," she added.

Matt chuckled a little. Stitch and Pikachu could easily fit through the door, so they went in first. The young human had to bend forwards in order to go inside as well, with the stranger bringing up the rear.

"Master!" The figure called. "I have returned with the warrior and his friends."

Suddenly, a new voice came from the next room. "Good! Bring them here!"

Matt's eyes widened. He'd heard this voice before. As he and his friends made their way in further, his suspicions were confirmed.

Sitting on a small bed was what look like a little green man dressed in old clothing. He had two long, pointy ears as well as several locks of white hair.

Matt couldn't help but stare. This character was one of the greatest he'd ever seen. "No way…"

"Huh?" Stitch asked. He and Pikachu looked at Matt with confused eyes. "Yousa know him?"

"Yeah…it's…it's…"

The stranger behind them laughed out loud, then finished Matt's sentence. "Everyone…this is my mentor…Master Yoda."

* * *

**_That's right! You asked, and I delivered it...Star Wars. *cues epic music* Just for now, this is the original trilogy I'll be going with...but which movie? _**

**_Well then, now on to questions. Who is the mysterious stranger? (A few of you probably already know lol). How did they know Matt and the others were coming? Well, stick around and find out!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	21. The Former Padawan

**_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating this often as I should! I'm really trying my best to get in it when I can. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _****_Just to get some things straight, I've decided to follow the events of Star Wars Episode 6. Also, sort of out of request, a new character is making an appearance as well._**

**_Also, whoever was cowardly enough to send the 'Anonymous' review, I honestly could care less if you think I'm writing this story all wrong by using different worlds. If you don't like this story and how I do it, then don't read it. Simple as that. If you do have something to say, make it CC or don't bother saying it at all._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Star Wars character, Stitch, or Pikachu. They belong to their original owners. Matt is my OC._**

* * *

"**Master Yoda?" Stitch and Pikachu asked simultaneously. They each scratched their heads in confusion.**

**Matt immediately bowed down in respect towards the Master before him. "Let me just say…it's an honor sir." He then asked his friends to do the same, which they did awkwardly.**

"**Yes, yes," Master Yoda replied. "An honor to meet a Keyblade warrior as well it is. Not seen one for really, really long time."**

"**You've seen the Keyblade before?" Matt asked.**

"**Yes. The warrior came from a far off place. Knew he was not of this galaxy I did. Helped destroy a dark force as well he did."**

"**Oh…"**

"**Tell me strangers…why come here you have?"**

"**Oh, right." Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu then went on to explain their story to Master Yoda and their student. It included flying through a wormhole before ending up on the planet Dagobah. **

"**Hmm…an interesting development this is…" Master Yoda exclaimed.**

"**You said you were chased by ships?" The stranger asked. "Could they have been Imperial Cruisers, Master?"**

"**Perhaps…but the fact these three are still here is a good thing to say the least."**

"**Why's that?" Pikachu asked. "Have the Heartless been a problem here?"**

"**Wait a minute…," Matt added in. He knew that because Yoda was on this planet, then that meant that the Empire was in power. "Is that true?"**

"**For the past few months," the student replied. "These dark creatures have been appearing on several planets in our galaxy. As far as we know, the Empire has been using them as well."**

"**Indeed," Master Yoda added in. "The Dark side is growing stronger with each passing minute. Much despair and anguish I feel."**

"**Uh oh," Stitch piped up.**

"**It has to be the Heartless!" Matt yelled. "What else could do that? We've got to stop them!"**

"**Patience!" Master Yoda commanded. "Foolish it is to rush into battle blinded. Prepared you must be."**

"**Prepared?" Matt asked. "What do you mean by that?"**

**Master Yoda closed his eyes for a moment. "A truth there is you three must know. My time is running short. Before long, there will nothing I can do to assist you all. I sense the Force is strong within all three of you. Still, little training I have for you that will help you in your quest."**

"**Training?" Stitch asked.**

"**Oh boy!" Pikachu cheered. "When do we start?"**

"**Patience!" Master Yoda said again. "Tomorrow, teach you I will the skills you need. For now, I must rest."**

"**Alright," Matt replied. "I guess we can wait for now." **

**The student then led the trio out of the room so Master Yoda could rest some more. They all sat down by the fire and rested for a little bit.**

"**Oh yeah!" Matt spoke up. "We never did your name."**

"**Eh!" Stitch added. "Whosa are you?"**

"**How rude of me!" The stranger finally decided to lower her hood, revealing her face for the first time. She had blue eyes, orange skin, and a strange headdress that she wore on her head. "My name is Ahsoka Tano. I'm sorry I couldn't have done it earlier."**

**Matt narrowed his brow. He didn't recognize this girl, but knew she must have been a Jedi if she was a student under Yoda. **

"**That's ok," he said. "My name is Matt. These are Stitch and Pikachu, they're really good friends of mine."**

"**Interesting," Ahsoka replied. "I've never seen creatures like you two before. What planets are you from?"**

**Stitch and Pikachu then went on to explain about what they were. Matt also told his story as to how he was looking for his friend, Laura. He asked Ahsoka if she'd seen Laura or any of the others, but she said she hadn't.**

"**I'm really sorry," she said. "I wish I could be more of help. It sounds like you three have been to a lot of places."**

"**We sure have," Matt replied. "But what about you, though? How did you end up here."**

**Ahsoka then got really quiet. Her eyes lowered to the ground. "Well…you see…the Empire wasn't always in control. The Jedi Order did a great job at protecting the galaxy from any forces that would disturb the peace."**

**She continued. "I remember when I first became a Padawan, a Jedi apprentice. It was right when the Clone Wars began."**

"**The Clone Wars?" Pikachu asked. **

"**Yes. It was a great conflict that divided the galaxy in half. I fought hard alongside my master for three long years…before it all ended."**

"**What happened?" Matt asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to know how she'd survived.**

**Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't know all the details. I just remember that I was out on a scouting mission deep on the outer rims. Suddenly, I was ordered to return to the Jedi Temple on Corsucant. However, before I could get there, I received a message from Master Yoda to flee as far away as I could. I was then to go into hiding for some time and not use my Jedi powers in the open again."**

"**How did you get here then?" Pikachu asked.**

"**While I was hiding, I somehow was visited by a ghost in my dreams. He looked really familiar, but he didn't say his name. He just told me to go to the planet Dagobah because that was where Master Yoda was. Ever since, I've been training with him until another Jedi arrives to meet with us."**

"**What's his name?" Matt asked. **

"**His name is Luke," Ahsoka replied. "Luke Skywalker."**

"**Oh…sweet…" Matt couldn't believe it. He was going to meet the famous hero of the Star Wars saga! He grinned to himself at the thought.**

"**What do wesa do now?" Stitch asked.**

"**Well, we should rest…," Ahsoka replied. "If I know the Master, you're going to need to be ready tomorrow for what he has in store for you…" She then smiled in a way that made the trio gulp.**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Master Yoda woke Matt up alone bright and early.

"**Please Keyblade warrior," he beckonded. "Come with me."**

"**Uh…ok," Matt replied with a yawn. He followed the Jedi out of the hut and into the forest. "Aren't you worried about anything attacking us, sir?"**

**Master Yoda shook his head. "Fear not, young warrior. Be attacked we will not. You need not worry yourself."**

"**Ok…if you say so…" **

**The two walked on for several more minutes without saying a word to one another before the Master suddenly stopped.**

"**Now then," he began. "Know well of your mission I do. Also know of why you are partaking on this journey as well, are you not?"**

**Matt closed his eyes. "The Organization…they took someone from my world. Someone very close to me…"**

"**Guility you feel over it, hmm?"**

"**Yes…" Matt knew he couldn't hide his feelings from the Master. "The only reason they did it was because of me. Who knows what may be happening to her right now…?"**

**Master Yoda nodded. "See I do. Fear of losing her I sense in you."**

"**If anything were to happen to her," Matt continued. "I don't know if I could forgive myself."**

"**Disregard that fear you must. It can be used against you…lead you to the dark side."**

"**What?" Matt asked. "I wouldn't do that. I'm no Darth Vader…" He then slapped himself. "Oh…crap…" **

"**Hmm…interesting…" The Master implied. "Know of the events that have transpired in the galaxy you do?"**

"**Yeah. I know…I know…I'm supposed to keep balance and stuff."**

"**Indeed you should," Master Yoda added. "But that is why you're here. To learn and to restore balance. Your duty as a Keyblader it is." **

**Matt slowly smiled and nodded his head in response. "Yeah…I guess you're right. So…what is it that you have to teach me?"**

**

* * *

**

When Matt and Master Yoda were through, they returned to find the others waiting for them. On the walk back though, the Master seemed to grow weaker with each step. Eventually, Matt had to carry him on his back.

"**Oh no…," Ahsoka replied. "Master? What's wrong? Are you OK?"**

"**Fine I am," he replied. "Rest I need."**

**The group brought Yoda inside and placed him on his bed. He then looked a little more peaceful. **

"**Is there anything we can do for you Master?" Ahsoka asked. **

"**As a matter of fact," Yoda replied. "Would you all go and bring him to me?"**

"**Bring who?" Matt asked.**

"**Luke. He is here…"**

**_Yeah, I know...not a whole lot in terms of action, but we're getting there! I hope everyone is ok with Ahsoka making an appearance even though we don't know her true fate. And yes, she does know that Anakin went to the dark side. _**

**_What did Master Yoda teach Matt? Can he and the others help Luke save the Galaxy? Find out soon!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	22. Yoda's Passing

_**Hey everyone! Time for yet another installement! On a minor note, I was thinking about doing Ben 10 for this project. So for the young fan out there, I'll do my best to add it later on down the road. :) Anyways...**_

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Star Wars characters, Stitch, Pikachu, or Neo. They belong to their original owners. Matt is my OC.

**Luke had just arrived from the planet of Tatooine in order to rescue his good friend, Han Solo, from the vicious Jabba the Hut. It had taken a while to find his friend to say the least, but during that time he'd been doing a lot more training with his new powers. The power of the Force. **

**The young Jedi exited his ship and began his trek into the thick brush of the planet Dagobah. He had a mission here, and that was to finish something he'd started a while back with the Jedi Master Yoda. Not only did he need to complete the Jedi training, but he needed to talk with the Master about something very important. **

**However, this visit to the green planet seemed…different. Much different. Before, he couldn't sense much in the environment around him. Now, the Force around him was telling him one thing. He wasn't alone. **

**Also, Luke's trusted droid R2 had noticed something else different from the last time they'd been here. There were not one…but two ships that were docked here! He had thought that this was an isolated planet…but now he was dead wrong.**

"**I wonder if anyone is with Master Yoda," Luke said to R2. The little droid gave off numerous boops and beeps to give his opinion. "Guess we won't know until we find out." **

**The deeper Luke went into the forest, the more he could sense in his presence. There was both a darkness…yet a strong light. **

**Suddenly, Luke sensed the darkness coming closer. Not hesitating, he grabbed his weapon and turned it on, showing a green lightsaber. With one quick motion, he swiped at a diving shadow creature. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. **

"**What the heck?" Luke asked. R2 beeped in surprise. Suddenly, more creatures had arrived, coming up from the ground. Using his saber, the young Jedi used his newly found speed to finish off the group fairly quickly. **

**However, out of the brush came a much larger creature. To Luke, it looked like a tiki statue. Sensing it move, he quickly dodged out of the way as it lunged for him. He tried to counterattack, but the creature was too quick for him. It knocked him into a tree with ease, causing Luke to cry out in pain.**

"**What are you?" Luke asked. He struggled to his feet, taking his stance to fight again. The tiki moved towards him again, but not before Luke sensed the presence of light from before…and it had voices.**

"**Firaga!" Matt cried. His fire spell burst from his Keyblade, causing critical damage to the large tiki.**

"**Take this!" Pikachu yelled. He and Stitch simultaneously blasted their opponent with plasma and electric attacks, stunning the Heartless in his tracks. **

"**Ahsoka!" Matt cried. "Let's do it!" **

"**Right behind you!" the Jedi cried.**

**The duo charged up to the stunned Heartless and leaped up into the air. Each swung their weapon with immense power, slashing hard into the Heartless. By the time they had hit the ground, the monster had disappeared with a flash.**

"**Not bad, kid," Ahsoka said. "You really do have some skills with that thing."**

"**Thanks," Matt replied. He thanked his friends before turning to the stunned young man they had rescued. **

"**Who…who are you guys?" the man asked. "I thought this planet was uninhabited."**

"**It isn't," Ahsoka replied. "But we're an exception to that rule." She turned off her lightsaber with a flash. **

"**You're a Jedi?" he asked. "I thought Yoda and I were the only ones left."**

"**We'll explain more later, Luke. Right now, we've got to get you to the Master."**

"**She's right," Matt added. "There could be more of those Heartless out here."**

**The young man looked at the group before nodding in reply. "Alright…fair enough. My name is Luke…Luke Skywalker. The little droid next to me here is R2-D2."**

"**I know…," Ahsoka replied. "We've been waiting for you. My name is Ahsoka Tano."**

"**I'm Matt," the Keyblader added. Stitch and Pikachu also introduced themselves. "I can't believe I get to meet you too!"**

"**Huh?" Luke asked. "What is he talking about, Ahsoka?"**

"**It's a long story…," she replied. **

**For the rest of the walk back to Yoda's hut, Matt and his friends explained about their quest to destroy the Heartless and how they had arrived at Dagobah. **

"**The Keyblade?" Luke asked. "I've never heard of that weapon. Is it a Jedi tool?"**

"**No," Matt replied. "Let's just say that the Keyblade is known as far as not only this galaxy, but several more."**

"**Uh…ok. So you guys are looking for someone?"**

"**Yeah, my friend Laura and a couple of other Keybladers named Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Matt described their appearances to Luke, but the Jedi said he hadn't seen any of them.**

"**Interesting…," Luke said. "I came here just to complete my training…but instead this happens…"**

"**Perhaps it was fate that we would all meet," Ahsoka said. "Maybe it's a sign, Luke. A sign that the Empire will finally fall."**

"**I hope your right…"**

**By the time they reached the hut again, the group was greeted by a chorus of loud coughs. **

"**Oh no!" Ahsoka yelled. "Master Yoda!"**

"**What's going on?" Luke yelled. "What's wrong with him?" **

"**He hasn't been feeling well lately...but it' hasn't been this bad before."**

**The group hurried into the hut, finding the Jedi Master curled up in his bed. **

"**Master Yoda!" Luke said as he bowed. "I've returned to complete the training…just like I promised."**

**The old master chuckled weakly. "Yes…a great sight to behold in your return, young Jedi. The task you rushed away harder than you thought, hmm?"**

**Luke hung his head in shame. "You could say that…"**

"**What are you talking about?" Pikachu asked. **

"**I had a vision…of my friends being hurt. I rushed as fast as I could to the Cloud City to try and help them. But Vader…he was waiting for me."**

"**Vader?" Stitch asked.**

"**Darth Vader," Luke replied. "The second-in-command of the Empire…and a former Jedi." He turned to Yoda again. "Master…there's something I must know…and I think only you can answer my question."**

"**Which would be…?" Yoda asked. His face was filled with dread as his wheezing continued.**

"**Is…is Darth Vader my father?" Ahsoka, Stitch, and Pikachu all gasped at what Luke had said. Matt had remained silent.**

**Yoda was silent for a few moments. He sighed before answering. "Your father he is…" Luke's face was frozen in shock. "Told you did he…?" **

"**Yes…," Luke said back quietly.**

"**Wait," Pikachu spoke up. "Are you saying that the big, bad enemy is your father?" **

"**Unexpected this is…," Yoda continued. "And unfortunate…sense I do that you weren't ready to carry the burden."**

"**No...," Luke said back. "And when I did…he wasn't alone. He was using these dark creatures…ones I haven't seen until now…"**

"**Heartless…," Matt said. "He and the Emperor must be using them."**

"**Yes…," Yoda added. "Lucky to make it out of there alive you are, Luke…"**

"**I'm sorry…," Luke said. "I just wasn't ready…" He narrowed his eyes. "But I will be…once I've finished the training…"**

"**No more training you require…already know you that which you need…" **

"**What…?" Luke asked, his eyes widening in realization.**

"**Are you sure, Master?" Ahsoka asked. "I could help him…"**

"**No, Ahsoka. Luke is ready for what lies ahead of him…as are you." The Master beamed at his other student. "Once I am gone…last of the Jedi you both will be. Ask of you do I…share with others what you have learned."**

"**But, Master…," Ahsoka said. Matt could tell she was struggling to force back tears. **

"**Faith I have in both of you…as also I have in the Keyblade warrior and his friends. Request I ask of you all…help bring balance back to the Force. It is strong with each of you…"**

"**Wait," Matt said. "Are you asking us to go with Luke?"**

**Yoda nodded in return. "Rid this world of outside darkness you must…only then can the galaxy be at peace once more…"**

**Stitch and Pikachu had a couple tears in each of their eyes. They turned to Matt and gave him a firm nod. "We will," the teen said. **

"**Be strong you all must be…," Yoda continued. "But be aware…anger…aggression…hate…the dark side dwells on these things. You must not give in to your hatred. Must not underestimate the dark side…" His breathing then slowed down to a point to where he could only say a word at a time. "Luke…luke…"**

"**Yes…?"**

"**There…is…an…other…Sk…y…walk..er…" The Jedi Master then let out his final breath, causing everyone to gasp.**

"**Master!" Ahsoka cried. "Wait!"**

**It was too late. Before their eyes, the old Master's body started to glow with light. Within seconds, he faded away from existence…as he would say to be in balance with the Force…**

* * *

"**It is almost time…," said a cloaked man with a hideously scarred face. "Soon…the rebellion will be finished…and the galaxy will be under my control."**

"**I wish it were that easy," said another man who wore Organization clothing. "But I must warn you. I believe that there may be a problem that could threaten your plans…"**

"**If you are referring to the Skywalker boy…he will be taken care of in time."**

"**No, I'm not. I'm talking about another warrior. One who possess a weapon that is worth your time..."**

"**Ah…yes." The Emperor closed his eyes. "I sense a strong presence in the Force…one I've never encountered before. Tell me…is this weapon you are so worried about the Keyblade?"**

"**As a matter of fact, it is…"**

"**I have heard of it in my time…but it hasn't been seen in this galaxy for some time…"**

"**Well, I hope you and your general Vader are ready for this boy and his friends. He and his friends have already become quite a nuisance for my Organization's efforts to gain hearts."**

"**And hearts you will have once the rebellion is defeated…the dark side appreciates your contributions to say the least…"**

"**Good…but perhaps you should take extra precautions before you try and execute this plan of yours."**

"**Nonsense…you underestimate the power of the dark side of the Force. I assure you…everything will go according to plan…" The Emperor then widened his mouth in an evil grin.**

**

* * *

**

Matt sat alone for a few moments outside of the wooden hut. He'd always known that Master Yoda would die…but he didn't actually think he'd see it up close. Had it only just been hours before when it was just the two of them…?

_**Matt slowly smiled and nodded his head in response. "Yeah…I guess you're right. So…what is it that you have to teach me?"**_

"_**Simple task I have for you," Yoda replied. "That why brought you here I have…"**_

"_**Oh…" Matt had noticed that they were standing in front of a small cave that was filled with a ton of underbrush. "You…do you want me to go in there?" Yoda nodded. "What am I supposed to do?"**_

"_**This place…is strong with the Dark side of the Force. Affect you differently it might…but enter in you must if you wish to move forward."**_

_**Matt sighed. There really was no point in turning back after coming all this way. Somehow…he knew this was something he had to do. **_

"_**Here goes nothing…," Matt said with a gulp. "Will I need the Keyblade?" Yoda shook his head no. "I thought you'd say that…"**_

_**With that, the young teen slowly treaded into the cave. The further he went in, the more cold he felt. The same cold he'd been feeling over the last week or so on his journey. **_

_**Suddenly, Matt heard a twig snap, making him quickly turn in that direction. **_

"_**Who's there?" he asked.**_

_**A strange voice was his response. "Why…?"**_

"_**Huh?" Matt asked with confusion. "Who are you?"**_

"_**Why aren't you helping me…?" A shadow then formed in front of Matt, taking the form of a teenage girl. **_

"_**Laura!" Matt yelled. He reached out to try and touch her, but his hand only went through air. She wasn't real. "Where are you…?" He asked.**_

"_**You should've found me by now, Matt! I thought you cared about me!"**_

"_**I do!"**_

"_**Oh really…," said a new, chilling voice. Suddenly, an Organization member had appeared behind the shadow Laura. He lowered his hood to reveal himself as none other than Xavier. "You're doing a real crappy job of showing it…"**_

_**Matt grunted and summoned his Keyblade. "Get away from her!" To his surprise though, Laura turned away and stepped towards Xavier. "Wait! Stop!" Before he could get to her, another shadow came up to him…taking the form of Neo!**_

"_**What do you think you're doing, Matt?" Neo asked. "You have a job to do."**_

"_**But, Laura…"**_

"_**No, Matt. You need to stop the Heartless. It's your destiny."**_

_**Matt grunted again and slowly backed away. "You're not real…you're not real…" He then thought of everything that he'd been through on his journey so far, making him glow with light for a moment. **_

_**Stitch and Pikachu's faces flashed in his mind. They smiled and nodded to him. **_

"_**Enough!" he yelled.**_

_**As though on cue, the shadows then disappeared from sight. Matt panted heavily and sent his Keyblade away. "Whoa…," he said. "What just happened?"**_

_**The Keyblader made it out of the cave to find Yoda waiting for him. "Yousa see something interesting hmm…?" he asked. **_

"_**You could say that," Matt replied. "I have to find her, Master Yoda. But…I realize…that I can't do this on my own. I need my friends…"**_

"_**Yes…," Yoda replied. "Strength you have comes not from Keyblade, but from your heart. Never forget that you must not." He paused. "The Force is strong with you and your friends. What fate awaits you, know not do I."**_

_**Matt nodded. "Thank you…"**_

**Matt was awoken from his flashback by Stitch and Pikachu, who had come out to check on him.**

"**Yousa ok?" Stitch asked.**

"**Yeah," Matt replied. "The thing is…I knew this would happen…but it still doesn't make it feel any less depressing."**

"**I can't believe that Master Yoda just…," Pikachu added before choking back a few tears. "…he was a really good guy."**

"**Eh," Stitch agreed.**

"**No doubt," Matt replied. "How are Luke and Ahsoka?"**

"**Not sure. Theysa went off by themselves…"**

"**I wonder where they could be…," Matt said. However, he didn't have to wait long before the two Jedi joined them in a matter of seconds.**

"**Well…I know what I have to do," Luke said. "I have to face my father again…"**

"**And we have to stop the Emperor once and for all," Ahsoka added. "It's my duty as a Jedi to do what's right. I'm going with you, Luke."**

"**We are too," Matt said. "It's what Yoda would've wanted…"**

"**You can count on us, Luke," Pikachu added with a thumbs-up. **

"**Eh," Stitch added.**

**Luke nodded in acceptance. "Alright. My friends and I could really use the help. Thank you…" **

**Within minutes, Luke and Ahsoka had commandeered back into their ships while Matt and the others went back into the Gummi Ship. Leaving Dagobah behind, their path would now be the exact same as they headed towards an imminent danger… **

**_RIP Yoda..._**

**_Just to make things clear, Luke also has had his discussion with Obi-Wan during this time, so he knows about Leia being his sister before leaving Dagobah._**

**_So what lies ahead for our heores? Are they all ready for it now? Find out soon!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	23. The Rebel Alliance

_**Hey everyone! Well, let's get going with another chapter...**_

_**On a minor note, according to my recent poll, 6 out of 8 voters said they thought it was ok to go outside of Disney/Square Enix worlds when writing a KH story. I know it doesn't mean much, but it does point out that some really don't care. Also, the next few worlds I do next will proabably old worlds anyway because they are the only ones I have plots for.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Star Wars characters, Stitch, Pikachu, or Neo. They belong to their original owners. Matt is my OC._**

**_

* * *

_**

"**A wormhole?" Luke asked. "They're known to warp people to other places, but I've never heard of worlds you've described before."**

"**If everything you've all said is true," Ahsoka added. "Then maybe there really is another galaxy out there beyond this one…one where the Empire hasn't taken control."**

"**The Empire is the least of our problems," Matt then spoke up. "It's the Heartless and the Organization. I've got a bad feeling this will be tougher than we may think."**

**Luke sighed. He then noticed something on his radar. "Alright, you guys! We're coming up on the command ship now! Leia and Han are there waiting for us."**

"**Leia?" Stitch and Pikachu asked who she was.**

**Luke smiled. "She's my friend…and my sister…"**

"**Oh…" **

**Matt and the others gazed forward through their screen and all gasped at the sight. Before them was a large frigate ship that was millions of times bigger than their Gummi Ship. Stitch even started drooling with excitement. **

"**Big…so big…," the little alien mumbled. **

"**Calm down, buddy," Pikachu said. "Geez…"**

"**Alright…," Luke then commented. "They've cleared us to land. C'mon…"**

**Matt's group and Ahsoka followed their friend into the large frigate's docking bay. Several crews allowed them to land, with many gawking in awe at the sight of the Gummi Ship.**

**Matt then groaned to himself. **_**King Mickey's gonna kill me when he finds out about these guys seeing the Ship…**_

**When the group finally left their vehicles into the docking bay, one of the younger lieutenants came up to Luke.**

"**Commander Skywalker," he said. "It's good to see you've returned. Princess Leia and the Admiral have been waiting anxiously."**

"**I know," Luke replied. "Tell them I'm on my way…and I'm bringing a few friends." He motioned to Matt, Stitch, Pikachu, and Ahsoka.**

"**Are they a part of the Rebel Alliance?" **

"**We are now…," Matt said with a thumbs up.**

**The latter four followed Luke deep into the hanger. Several more rebels stopped and stared at the new strangers, but Luke put up a hand each time to say they were welcome. **

**Finally, he led them into a larger room, where he was instantly grabbed in a hug by a young woman with long brown hair and the same shade of eyes.**

"**I'm so glad you're alright, Luke," she said. **

"**You too, Leia."**

"**I didn't expect you back so soon." She noticed the party behind him. "Who are these people?"**

"**Oh…," Luke stated. "Did I mention I found another Jedi with Master Yoda?"**

**The one he pertained to stepped forward and bowed in respect. "It is a great honor to finally meet you in person, Princess. My name is Ahsoka Tano."**

"**The pleasure is all mine," Leia replied. "And you three are…"**

**Matt introduced himself along with Stitch and Pikachu. They followed Ahsoka's lead and bowed as well. **

"**These three might know more about those dark creatures that keep popping up around here," Luke told Leia. "They are pretty good fighters too, so they volunteered to come and help us."**

**The young Princess beamed. "That's great!" She narrowed her eyes. "In fact, they may be just what we need for our next assault that the Admirals' are planning."**

**Before she could explain any further, a loud siren issued throughout the entire ship, causing everyone to jump in alarm. **

"**What is that?" Pikachu asked while covering his ears.**

**Leia hurried over the comm unit on the far wall, pushing the button to connect to the main deck. "Who sounded the alarm? What's happening?"**

"**Princess Leia," a voice issued from it's contents. "More creatures from earlier have been spotted in the hangars below! We're sending as many men as we can to deal with the threat!"**

"**Sounds like Heartless," Matt said. "We've got to get down there and help!" The rest of the group nodded with them.**

"**Alright," Leia replied. "Just let me get you some blasters…"**

"**We won't need those." Matt then summoned out his Keyblade to his hand. Stitch and Pikachu also summoned out their respective weapons. "We're good."**

**Leia looked stunned and shot Luke a look, in which the latter could only shrug. **

**The group hurried through the frigate until they finally arrived down in the hangars where several ships were docked. As Matt had predicted, several Heartless had infested the area, most of them Soldiers. Most of the rebels in the room were camped in the middle, barely holding them off with blasters. **

**One of the leaders wore a white shirt with a vest over top. He turned to the gang. "A little help here please!" Another leader, who happened to be covered in brown fur, let out a roar of anguish before shooting large blaster. "I know Chewie! Just keep blasting!"**

"**Han!" Luke yelled. "Hang in there!" He pulled and activated his green lightsaber before charging in. **

"**Get away from them!" Leia yelled. She then tried to blast her way to the middle. Matt, Stitch, Pikachu, and Ahsoka also charged in to the fight as well. **

**With the combined strength of the two Jedi and Matt's team, the remaining Heartless were obliterated within a minute. Their weapons proved much more effective than before. They hadn't even broken a sweat. **

"**Is everyone alright?" Leia asked. All of the rebels nodded in response.**

"**Geez…," Han bellowed. "I'm getting really tired of those things." Chewbacca also showed his displeasure.**

"**You have no idea…," Matt spoke up. He, Stitch, and Pikachu all looked at each other and chuckled to themselves. **

"**Great to see you back in one piece, kid," Han said to Luke. **

"**Great to be back, Han." **

**The former smuggler then looked over the new faces. "So who are the newbies?"**

**Matt and the others then introduced themselves again and explained what the creatures were. **

"**I gotta hand it to you guys," Han then said. "You sure know how to put up a fight. We might actually be able to pull this new plan off."**

"**I hope you're right," Leia added while getting up close to him. **

"**What kind of plan are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked. **

"**Yeah, Leia," Luke added. "What's going on?"**

"**Follow us and found out." Leia also said that Matt and his friends could come as well to a meeting where all would be explained. They gladly followed, though the trio held back for a moment to talk amongst themselves. **

"**Well," Pikachu said. "What are we going to do?"**

"**Wesa help them?" Stitch asked Matt.**

"**Well…we kind of promised Yoda we would…," Matt replied. "Besides…I have a pretty good idea where this is all going…" He then explained to his friends about his knowledge of the Star Wars movies, and about how the Emperor was probably the one who was controlling the Heartless. **

"**So we have to beat him?" Pikachu asked. **

**Matt nodded slowly. "Yeah…and I don't think it'll be easy either…"**

**The group finally made it to the meeting room. Inside, the Admiral then went over a plan that would seriously cripple the Empire's forces. A second Death Star (with the capability of destroying a planet) was currently under construction around the planet of Endor. It was protected by a shield that came from a generator on the planet's surface. **

**The plan would be to have one team go onto the surface and destroy the generator, making the Death Star vulnerable to another attack by the rebel fleet. **

**Leia went over to Matt and his friends first. "I know this is a lot to ask, but we really could use your help on the ground attack…especially if any more of those Heartless things are there." **

**Matt nodded. "No need to worry. We'd be glad to help." He then had an idea in mind. "But…I think Stitch should be a part of the fleet attacking the Death Star."**

**Pikachu and Stitch gasped. The little alien couldn't believe it. "Matt…?"**

"**C'mon, buddy. We all know you're the best pilot we've got. Space travel is something you're used to."**

"**That's true," Pikachu pointed out. "Nobody knows spaceships better than Stitch."**

"**Oh…," Stitch lowered his head. Matt could tell that his friend didn't want to be separated. **

"**Don't worry, Stitch," Matt then said. "Right now, the fleet needs you more. Pikachu and I can handle things on the planet with Luke and the others."**

**Stitch then looked at his two friends before giving a firm nod. "Okay…Stitch fly with fleet…"**

"**Umm…," Leia then mumbled. "Alright…if that's what you guys wish." She then turned to Ahsoka. "Would you like to help us as well?"**

**Ahsoka smiled and bowed. "It would be my honor."**

"**Great…," Han puffed. "More baggage…"**

"**C'mon Han," Leia said before hitting his shoulder. "We need the help and you know it. Besides, you saw what Matt and the others did back there."**

**Han sighed. "Oh alright…since you asked so nicely…"**

"**Good…because I'm letting Stitch help pilot the **_**Millenium Falcon.**_**"**

"**Say what?"**

**

* * *

**

After the final preparations were made, Matt and Pikachu bid Stitch farewell for the moment.

"**Be careful up there," Matt replied. "Okay?"**

"**Eh," Stitch replied. "Yousa can count on Stitch."**

"**We know," Pikachu said. "Good luck, buddy."**

"**Eh."**

**Matt and Pikachu then joined the rest of the crew, which consisted of Luke, Han, Leia, and Ahsoka. It also included R2 and C3PO, the two droids.**

"**Are you guys ready?" Luke asked.**

**Matt nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be."**

**With that, the group quickly boarded onto what was a captured supply ship. They then began the journey onwards to Endor. **

**It took them around thirty minutes for them to arrive, with most of it spent on going over the plan once more. To their relief, the ship managed to make it through the security checkpoint in one piece. **

"**Alright…," Han said. "So far so good."**

**Luke and Ahsoka had looks of doubt and worry on their faces. **

"**Can you sense him too, Luke?" Ahsoka asked. **

**Luke nodded back. "Yes…I can…"**

"**Sense who?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Vader…" Luke paused. "I don't think I should have come. He'll sense my presence…and that will jeopardize the mission."**

"**Perhaps…," Ahsoka agreed. "But we can't just stop now. We have a mission, and the fleet is counting on us to succeed."**

"**I know that, but…"**

"**She's right, Luke," Matt then added. "We have to go on." Leia also pleaded for her friend to continue on.**

"**Alright…," Luke said. "But we have to be careful down there…who knows what might the Empire has in store…?"**

**

* * *

**

A middle-aged man who was covered in black and had mechanical parts stood watching out of his small cruiser, watching a small ship enter the planet's orbit.

**Just as his Master had predicted, he could sense a familiar presence was aboard that ship. And it wasn't just his son…there was another presence as well. It was one he hadn't felt for some time.**

"**Well, well," the man said through his voicebox. "It seems my former apprentice is still alive. How interesting…" The man also sensed a strong force coming from the ship as well. One that he'd never felt before…**

"**They will not succeed…," the man then said firmly. "The Heartless and the powers of the Dark Side will see to that."**

**_The team has gotten on the planet, but are they ready for what awaits them? What kind of dangers are in store for our heroes? Find out next time!_**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	24. Ewok Encounter

_**Hey everyone! Well, we're getting there as the plot of ROTJ continues with Matt and the gang along for the ride...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Star Wars characters, Stitch, or Pikachu. They belong to their original owners. Matt is my OC._**

**

* * *

**

While Stitch was getting ready to pilot Han's ship, he was soon greeted by another man. He was a tall black male with a small mustache.

"**So…," he said. "You're going to be my shipmate for this attack little guy?"**

"**Eh," Stitch said with a nod. "My…name…is…Stitch."**

"**Hmm…Stitch. That's an interesting name to say the least. What planet are you from again?"**

"**Uh…"**

"**No matter. Leia told me enough that you're a pretty good pilot. You'd have to be if you're doing so on Han's ship."**

"**Stitch the best!" The little alien said with a thumbs-up. **

**The man sat down in the opposite chair in the cockpit. "Well, then. What are we waiting for little guy? Lando Calrussian at your service."**

**With that, Stitch and Lando were among the ships leaving for the planet Endor, ready to begin the inevitable attack.**

* * *

**The ship carrying the crew had touched down on Endor safely. They had to land on another part of the planet far from the generator, going the rest of the way by foot. The planet itself was another thick brush of jungle, with trees as far as the eye could see. **

**Han led the way as they trekked through the brush. He stopped them when they came across a group of 4 storm troopers with speedbikes. **

"**Ok," Leia said. "Now what should we do with these guys?"**

**Matt and Ahsoka were about to summon their weapons, but Han stopped them. "Chewie and I got this one."**

"**You sure?" Matt replied. **

"**C'mon, it's me. What could possibly go wrong?"**

"**Alright..," Luke said. "But do it quietly will ya? There may be more of them out there."**

**The group waited patiently as Han and Chewie got into position. The former was about to take out the first, but he unfortunately stepped on a branch, causing him to be heard. **

"**Darn it!" Han shouted. He then began to struggle with the trooper. Meanwhile, the other two quickly jumped onto their speedbikes and started off. **

"**C'mon! We can't lose them!" Without hesitating, Leia quickly jumped on to the remaining speedbike. **

"**Leia!" Luke yelled before jumping on as well. The two sped off into the distance.**

"**Hey!" Pikachu yelled. "Wait for us!" **

"**It's too late, Pikachu," Ahsoka said. "It's up to them now." The two along with Matt and Chewie gave Han a semi-dirty look.**

"**What?" He asked. **

"**Now what do we do?" Pikachu asked. **

**Suddenly, a group of Heartless emerged from the shadows around them. These ones looked like the miniature versions of the Empirial troops.**

**Matt summoned out his blade and quickly cut down two of them with a flash. "We handle these guys first!" **

"**Right!" Pikachu then channeled his electric power and took out four with one shot. **

**The two along with Ahsoka managed to finish them off quickly and without too much wasted effort. Even Han and Chewie took out a couple as well as R2. **

"**Darn," Han said. "Those things are here too?"**

"**Looks like it," Matt said back. "This mission just got a whole lot harder."**

"**Hey, guys!" The group turned to see that Luke had managed to get back to them. **

"**Where's Leia?" Han asked. **

"**We got separated. Are you saying she hasn't come back yet?" The group shook their heads no. **

"**C'mon, we've got to go look for her!" Matt yelled. **

"**Right." Han quickly ordered the rest of the troops to go on ahead and meet them at the generator while the core of the group would search for Leia.**

**The crew continued on for about half an hour through the dense brush. Ahsoka and Luke could still sense her presence, so that meant that she wasn't hurt too badly. Several times, a Heartless or two popped out and attacked the group only for Matt and Pikachu to take them out swiftly.**

**Eventually, they came across several wrecked bikes and a hat that surely belonged to Leia, but they still couldn't find her. **

"**I hope she's alright," Han said.**

"**I'm sure she's ok," Ahoska exclaimed. "We just need to keep going."**

**Suddenly, Chewie seemed attracted to what looked like a dead animal hanging from a tree. Everyone except Pikachu and Ahsoka went over to investigate as well, trying to tell their companion to leave it alone. **

**Unfortunately, it was too late as they had been pulled upwards into a giant net and were left hanging in midair. **

"**Are you guys alright?" Ahsoka asked.**

"**Ow! Whose foots in my face?" Matt asked. **

"**We're all ok," Luke said. **

"**Way to go Chewie!" Han said. **

"**Just hold on," Ahsoka then cried. "I'll have you out in a jiffy." She pulled out her lightsaber. **

**However, R2 had already beaten her to it. The little droid used a saw blade and cut the ropes of the net, freeing the group from inside. They all landed on the ground with a thud.**

"**Ow…," Matt said rubbing his side. "That could've gone better."**

**Suddenly, from out of nowhere, there was a large amount of rustling coming from the bushes. Emerging were some the strangest creatures they had ever seen. They looked like small bears that had some sort of clothing over their heads…and they were all carrying sharp, wooden spears. Each of them were pointed at the group.**

"**What the heck are these things?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Looks like the locals," Han said. He was about to blast one of them, but Luke and Ahsoka both stopped them.**

"**I don't think we should," Luke said. "They have us outnumbered. We need to play this smart."**

"**Matt…?" Pikachu asked shakily.**

"**I don't think they're Heartless…," Matt replied. "They seem ok."**

**Suddenly, when C-3P0 came up, the creatures all seemed to bow down under him. Unfortunately, the group were still taken as prisoners. Everyone relinquished their weapons except Matt (who couldn't if he wanted to). They also were all bound to several wooden stakes and carried off to some sort of village in the trees. **

"**Whoa…," Pikachu said. "Check this place out."**

"**I know…," Matt added. **

**Eventually, they were all lead to a main chamber where Han was placed above a campfire. According to 3P0, they were all to be eaten as a banquet in his honor. **

**Matt grunted. "C'mon…we don't have time for this." He couldn't even try to bring out his Keyblade with his hands tied up. **

**The group were then surprised to find Leia was there as well, though she wasn't a prisoner.**

"**Glad to see you're ok, your Highness," Ahsoka said.**

"**I wish I could say the same." Leia then had 3P0 try and convince the creatures (apparently called Ewoks) to free the others. Unfortunately, they wouldn't budge.**

**Luke then had an idea. "3P0," he said. "Tell them if they don't…that you'll get angry and use your magic."**

"**What?" Ahsoka asked. "What are you…" She then widened her eyes in realization. "Oh…I see where you're going with this."**

"**That's right…," Luke said. "Just tell em, 3P0"**

**The protocol droid tried, but the Ewoks still wouldn't listen.**

"**Now what?" Han asked. **

"**Don't worry, Han," Luke said. "Ahsoka and I can handle this." The two Jedi nodded to each other before closing their eyes. Using their knowledge of the force, they used their powers to levitate several items throughout the chamber, as if by 'magic'. The Ewoks ran around wildly trying to figure out what was going on, but soon obeyed their god's wishes and cut the rest of the gang free. **

"**Whew," Matt said while rubbing his wrists. "That was a close one."**

"**Good one guys," Pikachu said. **

"**Thanks," Luke and Ahsoka replied together. **

**The group then got settled in as night had fallen. As 3P0 told stories, Luke went off to the side with Leia following him. Matt knew what was going to happen. The young Jedi would go after Vader in the Death Star. If the teen was right, then Luke needed more help.**

**Matt then took Pikachu aside. "Alright…listen you trust me right?"**

"**You know I do, Matt. Why do you ask?"**

**Matt sighed. "Look…Luke is going off to fight Vader on his own. He can't do it by himself Pikachu…I know it. I think something bad is going to happen if I don't go after him."**

"**Alright," Pikachu replied. "We'll help him for sure if he needs it."**

"**That's the thing…," Matt then said. "Pikachu…I think you should stay with Han and Leia. If I'm right, the Heartless will be guarding the generator…and we both can't go."**

**Pikachu looked at him with eager eyes. "Are…are you sure, Matt? Do you think it's such a good idea to separate? We already don't have Stitch with us…"**

"**I know that. You just have to trust me on this one. Ok, pal?"**

**Pikachu was silent for several minutes. Matt thought that the electric mouse wouldn't go along with it, but he was proven wrong. **

"**Ok…Matt. I believe you. Just promise me you'll be careful…"**

"**I will. Thanks, Pikachu."**

**The two were unaware that Ahsoka had been listening in on their conversation the whole time. **_**If they're going to face a Sith…then Luke and Matt need my help too. I won't fail them like I failed my former Master. **_

**_Yep, things are about to get a little more interesting. Each of the trio is going to help in a different way. Genius, right? _**

**_Can Matt help Luke? What awaits our heroes as we continue on?_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	25. Sith Encounter

Hey everyone! Things are really beginning to heat up for our three heroes! Are they ready for what's ahead? Get ready for a long one...

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Star Wars characters, Stitch, or Pikachu. They belong to their original owners. Matt is my OC._**

**

* * *

**

When the time came, Matt took his chance to sneak out of the Ewok village on his way to follow Luke. He bid his goodbyes to Pikachu before hand and both wished each other good luck for what was to come.

**The young teen did his best to keep his distance as Luke was very good at detecting one's presence. He had to even keep extra quiet in case a Heartless attacked him.**

**Eventually, Matt hid from sight as Luke came up and surrendered himself to a unit of Empirial troops, which all now had the Heartless insignia on their chests. **

"**Ok…," he said. "My turn…" Before he could move, Matt suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and whirled around. "Ahsoka?"**

**The Jedi put a finger to her lips. "Ssh…keep it down. We don't want them to hear us just yet."**

"**What are you doing here?" Matt asked her.**

"**I could be asking you the same question," Ahsoka said. She hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Matt, but I heard you and Pikachu talking."**

"**How much did you hear?"**

"**I heard enough…but I sense there's something you haven't told me yet. Is that true?"**

**Matt sighed. "Look…you already know that my friends and I are from another world right?" Ahsoka nodded. "Well…in my world…sometimes the events of other worlds…end up there."**

**Ahoska raised a brow. "What do you mean…?"**

"**Long story short…I kind of know what happens sometimes in a world before it actually does happen. And yes, Luke is going to try and fight Vader in order to save him."**

**Ahoska nodded. "I know. Master Yoda told him it was his destiny to face his father again. However, that doesn't mean you can interfere."**

"**I can if the Organization and the Heartless are involved," Matt replied firmly. "Something's not right and I know it. Luke needs my help…and I'm gonna give it to him whether you like it or not."**

**Ahsoka was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "Very well…but on one condition. I'm going with you."**

"**What? Are you sure?"**

"**I've faced a good amount of Siths before, Matt. I think I'm more than capable of handling myself." She hung her head again. "Also, I know deep down…I have to do this. It is my duty as a Jedi to bring peace to the galaxy…even if it means I have to stop my former Master."**

**Matt nodded. Deep down, he knew she was right. "Ok, then. We do this together."**

"**Right…," Ahsoka then scanned the scene below. "Now we just need to get in there somehow…" An idea then came to her mind. **

* * *

**Darth Vader waited patiently for his Master's next command. However, one of his troopers brought him someone…his son. He had apparently surrendered. **

"**Leave us," Vader said to his forces. They left the two alone. "The Emperor has been expecting you, Luke. I see that you have finally accepted the truth."**

"**I accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker," Luke said. "A great Jedi."**

"**That name has no meaning for me anymore."**

"**It is your true name, father. You've only forgotten who you really are. I know deep down that the Emperor hasn't driven the good out of you completely."**

**Vader chuckled. "You do not know the power of the Dark Side, Luke."**

"**You couldn't kill me before…and I believe you won't take me to him now. Come with me, Father. We can leave all of this behind us."**

"**It is too late, my son. Now come, the Emperor awaits." **

**Luke sighed and had no choice but to follow his father's command for the moment. The two were about to board the ship to the Death Star, but something stopped Vader.**

"**Well, well," he said. "It seems that you didn't come alone, my son."**

"**What?" Luke asked. "What are you…?" Before he could finish, the young Jedi got his answer. **

**The Heartless troops slowly brought in two figures whose wrists had been bound together….two familiar figures.**

"**So much for that plan…," Ahsoka grunted. **

**Luke looked on in horror. "Matt? Ahsoka? What are you doing here?"**

"**Uh...," Matt replied. He couldn't think of a good excuse.**

"**Why isn't this a surprise…?" Vader then said. "My former Padawan has returned."**

"**Hello...Anakin…," Ahsoka said. "Long time no see."**

"**You should know by now I don't go by that name anymore."**

"**Maybe not, but I do remember who you were once before. Are you really about to betray all we fought for in the Clone Wars?"**

"**As I told Luke, you do not understand the power of the Dark Side of the Force. However…if you'd like…you can become my apprentice once more. I can show you true power."**

**Ahsoka shook her head. "No…unlike you I won't betray myself or those I care about."**

"**What a pity…," Vader then turned to Matt. "You must be the Keyblade wielder. A fine warrior you have become. I would offer you the same chance to join me, but I already know your answer."**

**Matt grunted. "You got that right!"**

"**Father, please," Luke pleaded. "Let them go. They have nothing to do this."**

"**On the contrary my son…" Vader turned to his troops. "Take them away! The Emperor has something 'special' in mind for them both."**

**Matt and Ahsoka were soon led into another craft while Luke went with Vader.**

"**Darn it," Matt said. **_**Now what do we do…?**_

**

* * *

**

Leia, Han, and Pikachu stood waiting outside the shield generator with their forces. A group of four guards were stationed outside it.

**The latter had explained about Matt's absence while Leia had explained about Luke's. The trio also found Ahsoka nowhere to be found. Still, the mission had to go on.**

"**Ok…," Han said. "You guys ready for this?" He held his blaster high.**

**Pikachu nodded. "I'm good, but how are we going to get in there?"**

"**No idea…," Leia then added. **

**Unfortunately, one of the Ewoks had other ideas. The little bear quickly ran over and grabbed one of the speeders and took off with it. All four troops quickly left their post to go after it.**

"**I think I'm starting to like those little furballs," Han exclaimed. "C'mon!"**

**The squad hurried and got inside the generator. They easily outnumbered the troops inside and took over the space easily. **

**Little did the group know of a larger group of Heartless and troops were stationed outside waiting for them…**

**

* * *

**

Matt and Ahsoka were taken into outer space on a separate transport ship than Luke. To their surprise, they were going to the Death Star as well.

**When they arrived, the troops quickly threw them into a much larger chamber and shut the doors tight. **

"**Darn it!" Matt yelled. "How are we going to get out?" There wasn't a keyhole around for him to shoot either.**

"**Don't worry!" Ahsoka said. "I got this." She pulled out her lightsaber and shoved it straight into the wall, melting it through. She then pushed it around slowly trying to make a circle. "This might take a little while…"**

**Suddenly, the two heard a cackling from above. "I don't think that will be necessary…," came a new voice. **

"**Who's there?" Matt yelled as he summoned out his Keyblade. "Show yourself!"**

**Soon, the shadows around the room began to rush to the middle of the room. They all joined together to reveal a figure shrouded in black clothing. His face was hidden for the moment.**

"**What in the…?" Matt asked. **

**Ahsoka gasped. "No way! This guy's got the Dark Side written all over him!"**

**Matt grunted. "All right, then. Who are you? Out with it!"**

**The figure chuckled. "I…am your end." He took off his hood and revealed his face, causing Matt to gasp at who he really was.**

**

* * *

**

Stitch and Lando led the way on the

_**Millennium Falcon**_** as the rebel fleet arrived at Endor and the Death Star. They prepared to fire on it, hoping that the shield was down. **

**Stitch was about to fire when he got the strangest feeling that he shouldn't continue. He mentioned it to Lando.**

"**What?" The black man asked. Suddenly, he too realized it. "Everyone pull back now! That shield is still up!"**

**Luckily, the smaller ships mangaged to get out of the way in time.**

"**Good thinking little guy," Lando said.**

**Stitch however looked ahead and gasped. "Uh oh…" In front of them were what seemed like hundreds of ships and destroyers. **

"**Oh no! It's a trap! Everyone hold on!" Lando yelled. **

**The rebel fleet soon began an intense firefight, with the **_**Falcon **_**leading the way.**

"**Darn it!" Lando said. "Han and the others have got to hurry up with that thing!"**

"**Matt…Pikachu…," Stitch said. He narrowed his brow. "Ok…" The little alien gripped hard on the controls….it would take everything he knew about flying to stay alive here.**

**

* * *

**

Luke soon found himself in the presence of the Dark Sith Lord. In other words, the Emperor.

"**Welcome, young Jedi," the Emperor said. "I've been expecting you."**

**Though Luke was worried for Matt and Ahsoka's safety, he knew he had to keep his emotions in check. **

"**I look forward to be the one who completes your training," the Emperor added with an evil grin. **

"**You won't turn me like you did my Father," Luke said. "And soon…soon I'll be gone…and you along with me."**

**The Emperor chuckled. "You must be referring to the imminent rebel attack on the Death Star. Yes…I already know everything. I allowed all of these events to transpire before you, as I have forseen. Now you will witness the final defeat of the Alliance."**

"**You're wrong," Luke said. "You're blinded by overconfidence."**

"**I think not, my future apprentice. As we speak, my troops are stationed to stop your little friends at the generator. I'm afraid that the deflector shield will be fully operational when the rebel fleet arrives. Face it, boy, there is no choice. Join me…and you may not suffer any longer."**

"**No…," Luke said. He looked out the window.**

"**It is pointless to resist my son," Vader added. **

**The Emperor chuckled again. "As for the other Jedi and the Keyblader…I have something very special plans for their execution. You see, young one, I was recently given the power to use the Heartless at my command. However, I also was given enough power to bring back…a former associate of mine. He will see to their deaths."**

"**Wrong again," Luke said. "Those two won't go down as easy as you think."**

"**We shall see…"**

**

* * *

**

Matt and Ahsoka stood their ground against this strange opponent. He had yellow eyes and his face was covered with red and black markings. Several spikes protruded from his head.

"**You…you're a Sith aren't you?" Ahsoka asked. She quickly whipped out her lightsaber.**

**The Sith, who Matt knew as Darth Maul, only chuckled. A layer of darkness soon emitted from his being. He then took out a red lightsaber from his belt…and it was lit on both ends.**

"**He's not just a Sith…" Matt said. He brought out his Keyblade. "He's a Heartless too!"**

**As if on cue, the Sith then charged straight for the two heroes. Matt and Ahoska managed to put up their blades in defense and stopped him in time. Matt was surprised to see that the Keyblade managed to stop a lightsaber.**

**Maul then jumped back and charged again. Matt and Ahsoka were ready for him as they both defended themselves against a fury of combo attacks from the dark Sith. Because his blade had two burning ends, it was difficult for either one of them to land a blow.**

_**He's fast…**_** Matt thought. He jumped back and pointed his Keyblade at the Heartless-Sith. "Blizzaga!" he cried. Ice shards quickly emerged from his blade, but Maul simply put up his hand and stopped them in his tracks. **

"**No way!" Matt cried. **

"**This is the end…," the Sith then bellowed. He kept his hand raised and unleashed what looked like black lightning straight for Matt.**

**Ahsoka reacted quickly in time. She used her lightsaber to absorb the lightning in it's place. She grunted and forced it away into the wall.**

"**Nice one," Matt said with a thumbs-up. **

**Unfortunately, Darth Maul didn't let up He charged in and the three clashed with each other once more. Maul's strikes were powerful, but both Matt and Ahsoka were able to keep themselves together. **

**Ahsoka grunted. "We're getting nowhere here. There's got to be a way to beat him."**

"**There is…just follow my lead…," Matt then decided to tap in to his ability to slow the scene with his mind. After matching Maul for a few blows, he managed to achieve his goal of slicing his lightsaber in half.**

"**That helps!" Ahsoka cheered. She then charged forward and fought Darth Maul one on one for the moment. Their blades clashed with light faster than Matt could have possibly imagined. **

"**Ok…," Matt said slowly. He concentrated all of his energy into his blade as his body began to charge with light. The teen then sprinted straight for the two duelers. "Heads up!"**

**Ahsoka turned to him and quickly jumped back and used her power of the Force to stun Maul for just a moment. It was all that Matt needed.**

"**Take this!" Matt yelled. He charged and swung as hard as he could horizontally into the Sith. The result was enough to make Darth Maul fall to his knees in defeat. Before their eyes, the Sith Lord disappeared in a flash of smoke.**

**Ahsoka walked back over to Matt while panting hard. "Good work. I didn't know you had it in you."**

"**Thanks…," Matt said. He also used up a good amount of energy. **

"**What do you say we get out of this thing and go help Luke?" **

"**Sounds good to me." **

**The older Jedi went to work on the door once again. When she was finished, there was a large hole in the wall that would lead them out. "C'mon!" Ahsoka said. "Let's go!" They sped through and hurried off into the denpths of the Death Star.**

**

* * *

**

Pikachu was being led along with the rest of the attack team out of the generator. All along, the Empire Heartless had been waiting for them, and there were at least a few good hundred of them.

"**What do we do now?" Pikachu asked. **

**Han and Leia really couldn't give him an honest answer. They knew their situation had just become very dire…and the fleet above wouldn't last long with the shield still up.**

_**No…**_** Pikachu thought. **_**Matt and Stitch are counting on me…there has to be something I can do. Where's a miracle when you need one?**_

**From out of nowhere, the electric type's ears perked up at the sounds of battle horns. Everyone looked around for the source.**

"**What the…?" Leia asked. **

**Suddenly, both the Rebels and the Heartless were then surrounded by the Ewoks. They all bore their weapons and fired, taking out some of the enemies. The Rebels knew it and took their chance, beginning to fight back. **

**Pikachu took his opportunity and used his electrical attacks to subdue ten of the Empirial soldiers at once. "All right…," he said. "Nows our chance…" He then sped off to attack again.**

**

* * *

**

Luke and Vader had been dueling for the last several minutes. Eventually, the former had managed to find a hiding spot in order to buy himself some time to think.

"**You cannot hide forever, Luke," Vader said.**

"**I will not fight you."**

"**Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way to save your friends. I can tell your feelings for them are strong…especially for…sister."**

**Luke gasped from his spot. **

**Vader continued. "So you have a twin sister. Obi-Wan tried to hide her from me, and now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side…then perhaps **_**she**_** will."**

**Luke sprang out from his spot in anger. "NO!" he yelled. The young Jedi charged forward and attacked his father once more. This time, his anger towards the idea of Leia turning dark gave him newfound strength. He easily managed to overpower Darth Vader, sending him backing into a bridge. Eventually, he managed to knock away his father's lightsaber and slashed off his hand. Vader screamed out in pain.**

**Luke stood over his father with his lightsaber and breathing heavily. His body shook in anger. Suddenly, he heard the Emperor walk up behind him. **

"**Good…good…," the evil Sith said. "Your hatred has made you powerful. Now…give in to your anger…give in to your darkness…and take your father's place by my side."**

**Luke stood over with a slight desire to end Vader once in for all, but another thought stopped him. He looked at his mechanical hand. **_**What am I doing…? **_**Luke thought. **_**If I do it…I'll only become like my father…and…I don't want that.**_

**The young Jedi took a deep breath. He then turned away from the downed Vader and turned off his lightsaber. "No…," he said. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, your Highness. I am a Jedi…like my father before me." He tossed his saber to the side.**

"**So be it…," the Emperor said. **

**Suddenly, a small explosion rocked the door behind the Emperor. Both he and Luke turned and found something suprising coming for them. **

**Arriving on the scene were none other than Matt and Ahsoka, who had fought their way through several Heartless and guards in order to get the throne room. **

"**Luke!" Ahsoka yelled. "Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine," Luke said. **

"**Where's your lightsaber?"**

"**Uh…"**

**The Emperor chuckled. "Well…well…it seems my former apprentice was too weak to finish you two off. Never the less…I'll dispose of you shortly." He then snapped his fingers, causing an invisible barrier to come in front of Matt and Ahsoka.**

"**What?" Matt asked. "What's going on?"**

"**Luke! Run!" Ahoska said.**

"**Guys! Get out of here!" Luke yelled.**

**The Emperor turned back to Luke. "If you will not be turned…then you will be destroyed." He then raised his hands and shot out black lightning that struck him dead on, causing the young Jedi to howl and wither with pain.**

"**LUKE!" Matt and Ahsoka yelled out in horror. They banged on the barrier to try and get through, but it was no use.**

**Darth Vader stood up and walked over to his Master's side, watching as well as the Emperor continued to use the lightning on the defenseless Luke.**

**Ahsoka turned to Vader. "Anakin! Please help him!" **

"**Ahsoka…," Matt said. **

"**No, Matt. Anakin, listen to me! Luke is your son! I know deep down you don't want to lose him. Think of Padme! She wouldn't want this!"**

"**It is useless, girl," the Emperor said. He then stopped using the lightning for a brief moment. "And now young Skywalker…you will die…" **

**Darth Vader looked from his Master to his son, and it was true that deep down he didn't want this. **

**The Emperor then started up the lightning again. Luke twisted an turend on the ground as the lightning slowly ate at him and turned him dark. Matt tried to pound on the barrier once more, but found it was useless. **

"**LUKE! NO!" Ahsoka yelled. **

**The Emperor was ready to finish off the job, but to his surprise he was soon picked up…by his apprentice. He screamed as he was carried over to the nearest pit. However, lightning was still being emitted from his hands, damaging the equipment on his body. With all his might, Darth Vader than finished it and threw the Sith Lord over the balcony and into the boilers below. Vader then fell to the ground in agony.**

**Matt and Ahsoka then watched as the barrier around them fell. They rushed over to check on Luke. "Are you alright?" Matt asked. **

**Luke struggled to his feet. "I'm…I'm ok." He then noticed Vader. "FATHER!" The trio rushed over to the former Jedi's side. "Father…father are you alright?"**

"**Luke…," Vader said weakly. "My son…"**

**Ahsoka had a happy look on her face. "It's good to have you back, Anakin."**

"**I'm just glad it's all over…," Matt said with a sigh. **

"**I wouldn't count on that," came a voice from the side. The trio turned to see a figure in black clothing standing before them. He then lowered his hood so Matt could recognize him. **

"**Xavier!" he cried. "I should've known…" He brought out his blade and stood his ground. **

"**You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you Keyblader?" Xavier asked.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Take a look for yourself," Xavier pointed out.**

**Suddenly, from out of the pit came cackled laughter. **

"**No…," Matt said.**

"**It can't be…," Ahsoka added. **

"**That's right," Xavier gloated. "This battle is just beginning!" He disappeared into a portal of darkness before Matt could stop him.**

"**What did he mean by that?" Luke asked. **

**From out of the boiler came what looked like a figure clouded in shadows. He levitated and lowered himself onto the platform. All the while his laughter never ceased.**

"**YOU FOOLS!" The Emperor cried. "Now you will know the real power of the Dark Side…along with the power of the Heartless!" **

**Matt grunted and gripped his Keyblade hard. "I don't think so!"**

**Ahsoka rushed forward and brought out her saber. "We're going to stop you once and for all!"**

**Luke used the Force and summoned his lightsaber to his hand as well. "Your reign is over, your Highness!" The three heroes stood side-by-side in preparation for the upcoming battle.**

**The Sith looked over his enemies and laughed manically. "Young fools…prepare to meet your end!"**

_**You didn't think it'd be that easy did you? A final showdown is in store! Can Matt and the Jedi win? Find out soon!**_

_**Peace out,**_

**_ Biz_**


	26. The Death Star Showdown

_**Hey everyone! I hope this next fight is good enough for you guys. Here we go!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Star Wars characters, Stitch, or Pikachu. They belong to their original owners. Matt is my OC._**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to the Ewoks, the tide was beginning to turn in favor of the Rebels. Pikachu in particular was taking care of a good number of the Empirial forces that were infected with Heartless.

**The biggest tide turner was when a couple of the Ewoks had managed to hijack one of the machines. With Chewbacca at the helm, their machine managed to take out several of the enemy weapons and soldiers. The Ewoks traps also did their part as well.**

**Eventually, Han and Leia made their way back to the main door of the generator, with Pikachu guarding them from the front. **

"**Darn it," Han said. "I can't get this stupid thing open."**

"**We have to get inside somehow," Leia added. "They're counting on us up there!" **

**Pikachu kept up the electric attacks as best he could, but the electric type couldn't hold up forever. He grunted. "C'mon, there's gotta be something!"**

**Suddenly, one of the Death Machines strode up to the trio. To their surprise, Chewbacca emerged out of it happily.**

"**Chewie!" Han yelled. "It's about time!" His eyes then widened at the door. "I got an idea…"**

**

* * *

**

The Emperor stared down to his three opponents with a look to kill in the eye. "Now…Jedi…prepare to die!" He raised his hands and closed his eyes.

**All around the trio, debris and parts of the throne room rose up into the air.**

"**Uh oh!" Ahsoka yelled. "Incoming!"**

**As if on cue, the parts shot straight for Matt, Ashoka, and Luke. Each had to use all of their concentration to take out each part as it flew towards them. Luke and Ahsoka even put up their hands to catch a chunk that nearly got Matt from behind. They threw it to the side together with a wave.**

"**Thanks, guys," Matt said. He then turned to the Emperor. "I'll handle this." He charged forward and raised his blade to strike.**

"**Matt, wait!" Luke yelled.**

**The Sith chuckled and raised his hands again. Before Matt could land a hit, he was flown backwards by his power over the Force. It was as if an invisible hand had pushed him back. He groaned as he struggled back to his feet.**

"**We'll handle this one, Matt!" Ahsoka cried. She and Luke charged forward this time with their lightsabers raised.**

**The Emperor then used his Force lighting once more, only this time it was much more powerful. Luke took Ahsoka's cue and the two Jedi managed to focus the lightning into their sabers. **

"**You imbeciles …," the Sith said. "My powers have far surpassed anything you two can produce." As he spoke, a Heartless insignia had arisen on his chest. He threw more dark energy into his attack, causing the two Jedi to get moved back a few inches. **

"**He's too strong…," Ahsoka grunted. "I can't hold it…"**

"**Keep trying," Luke pleaded. **

**Matt decided to go on the offensive after recovering. He pointed his blade for the Emperor. "FIRAGA!" he cried. A burst of fire emerged from his blade. It didn't do a lot of damage, but it was more than enough for Luke and Ahsoka to knock the attacks aside. **

**The Sith grunted in annoyance. He then grinned and held out his hands, summoning a red lightsaber from out of nowhere. **

**Matt took his chance and charged in. He and the Emperor matched each other blade for blade, eventually coming to a standstill. **

"**You may be strong," the Sith chuckled. "But I am stronger!"**

"**You're wrong!" Matt cried. "I've got something you don't!"**

"**What might that be?"**

**Matt smiled. "I have friends." From out of nowhere, Luke and Ahsoka jumped into the fray. Catching the Emperor off guard, the two Jedi attacked him head on, unleashing a massive combo attack into his chest. **

"**Gotcha," Ahsoka cried.**

"**That's for my father," Luke added. **

**Matt then took his chance to slow the scene down once more. He took aim to strike, but the Emperor simply pushed him away again, knocking him into both the two Jedi. **

"**It matters not if I am outnumbered," the Sith cried. "I am all powerful!" He then prepared an even more powerful black lightning attack. "Now to finish you all!" **

**Matt gasped as he saw the attack grow larger and larger with each passing second. He gritted his teeth in anticipation and stole a glance out the window.**

_**Stitch…Pikachu…you guys are fighting your hearts off right now. The Rebel Alliance is counting on us…Luke and Ahsoka…they're fighting so hard too. I…I have to do something!**_

**As he thought, Matt's Keyblade began to shine as bright as it ever had before. "Huh?" he asked himself. This wasn't the same as before with the Kingdom Blast. "This energy…," he continued. "Yeah…this might work…"**

**Luke and Ahsoka struggled to their feet and stepped in front of Matt. "Get out of here, Matt!" Luke cried. "We have to finish this! Take my father and go!"**

"**No way!"**

"**Matt, you have to," Ahsoka added. "This place is going to blow at this rate! The Force is getting too out of control!"**

**Matt gripped his blade even tighter. "Not a chance…there's no way I'm leaving now! We're in this together guys! I don't care how strong he is!"**

"**Matt…," Luke said while stunned. **

**Suddenly, the light on Matt's blade had grown to the point where it now wasn't even solid metal anymore. It was now a solid golden light! The young teen bent himself forward and prepared to charge.**

"**What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.**

"**I don't know…," Matt replied truthfully. "But here goes nothing!" He then charged once more in a dead sprint towards the Emperor, whose attack had now grown to about half the room itself.**

**Seeing Matt's charge, the evil Sith laughed even more manically than before. "You think that little blade will save you! Think again!" He then hurled his arms forward. "Now die!" **

**Luke and Ahsoka looked on in horror as the attack headed straight for the young Keyblader. "NOOO!" they both cried. The two Jedi put up their hands and used their Force powers to try and force it back. **

**Ahsoka screamed. "It's too much!"**

"**Hold on, Ahsoka!" Luke cried. "We can do it! We have to! Matt's life is at stake!"**

**Matt was about halfway to the Emperor at this point, lowering his blade to strike. This was it…**

"**I don't think so!" The Emperor cried. He then put all his power into the attack, making it too much for the Jedi to hold back. **

**Matt gasped and looked on in horror as the attack was about to collide with him…but suddenly…it stopped in place once more.**

"**WHAT?" The Emperor cried. "IMPOSSIBLE!"**

"**Huh?" Ahsoka asked.**

**Luke had already sensed it. He turned around and found it. "Father!" **

**Darth Vader had extended his remaining hand from his position on the ground and was using his last remaining power to hold the attack back as well.**

"**YOU DARE DEFY ME!" The Sith cried with rage. **

"**To protect my son…," Vader replied. "I will not obey…"**

**Matt used the former Jedi's last effort to take his chance. The young Keyblader jumped high into the air, the light cutting through the darkness around him. **

"**Try this on for size!" he cried. "KINGDOM SLASH!" With all the strength he could muster, Matt used this new power and came down hard through the Emperor. A blinding flash filled the entire throne room, forcing the Jedi to cover their eyes. **

**When it finally was over, they looked up to see Matt slowly walking away from a still standing Emperor. He then turned around to face him again.**

"**This…can't…be," the Sith breathed out. He then started to fade into the shadows. "This wasn't…supposed to happen…" Before Matt's eyes, he then fell forward and disappeared in a puff of smoke. **

**Matt then couldn't help but breathe a huge sigh of relief. He turned to Luke and Ahsoka. "We did it…it's finally over."**

**

* * *

**

Han cleverly decided to use the machines communications unit to force the enemies inside the generator to come out. When they did, the entire Rebel force was waiting for them.

"**That was a great idea, Han!" Pikachu yelled. **

"**Don't thank me yet," the commander replied. "We still gotta blow this sucker."**

**With that, the duo along with Chewbacca rushed into the generator and set the charges up they would need. When it was finished, they then raced out of the building. **

"**Fire in the hole!" Han yelled.**

"**Get down!" Pikachu also shouted. **

**When they were out of range, it was then that the generator exploded into a million pieces. That meant one thing.**

"**Alright! Now it's your turn, Stitch!" Pikachu said. **

**

* * *

**

The little alien had been doing his best to keep flying the past several minutes. Even with Lando's help, it was taking everything he had to avoid getting blasted.

**Suddenly, the duo heard a transmission coming in. "The shield generator is down. Attack the Death Star now!"**

"**You heard the man," Lando shouted. "Let's go little guy!" **

"**Maka maka salsa!" Stitch pulled down hard on the controls and sped off towards the Death Star with several others before jumping inside. The spaces weren't very large, so the little alien had to whirl in and out of traffic in order to avoid crashing into something.**

**Lando looked on with large eyes while clinging to the edge of his seat. "You really do know what you're doing…"**

**Stitch shook his head and laughed as he continued to fly towards the middle.**

**

* * *

**

Matt and Luke hurried along while carrying Darth Vader/Anakin with Ahsoka at their side. Soldiers and the Heartless around them seemed in disarray as they made their way to the ship bay. Alarms were going off at an alarming rate.

"**You sure there will be something to get us out of here?" Ahsoka cried, her lightsaber out just in case.**

"**I'm sure of it," Luke said. His father gave him a small nod to confirm they could use one of his ships to leave. **

"**We have to move," Matt said. "If I know Stitch, he'll get the job done soon."**

**Eventually, they arrived at Vader's personal cruiser. Matt and Luke then lowered him to the ground. **

"**Luke…help me take this mask off…"**

**Matt and Ahsoka gasped. "But you'll die…," Luke said.**

"**That may be, but for once I wish to look on you with my own eyes…"**

**The trio looked at each other before Luke went ahead. He unhooked and removed the mask that had hid the former Sith's face. They looked and found what looked like a regular person who'd been scarred and worn down by the pain and stress of being on the Dark Side.**

"**Now…go…my son…all of you…," Vader wheezed.**

"**What? No! You're coming with us! We've got to save you!" Luke pleaded. **

"**Please, Anakin…," Anakin said.**

**Vader chuckled weakly as his breathing began to falter. "You already have. Ahsoka…you've grown so much…I know you will be a fine Jedi Master."**

"**Thank you, Anakin…," she replied with tears coming out of her eyes. **

"**The same to you…warrior of the Keyblade. The Force…is very strong with you in ways I've never seen." **

"**No problem…," Matt said while nodding back.**

"**Luke…tell your sister…that you were right about me. You…were right…" **

**Matt and Ahsoka could only look on as Vader closed his eyes for the final time while in Luke's arms…**

**

* * *

**

Stitch continued to work his way through the innards of the Death Star. Eventually, he and Lando made it to the core, which looked like a lage blue energy holding the whole thing together.

"**Here we go!" Lando shouted. He aimed and fired the **_**Falcon's **_**lasers deep into the core, causing several explosions to occur.**

"**Nicea shot!" Stitch yelled. **

"**Sure thing! Let's get out of here!"**

**Stitch then noticed several Heartless ships appearing in front, so he quickly turned around and headed out the way they came in. Using the ship's full speed, they once again weaved their way in and out. **

**Stitch then looked back and widened his eyes. "Uh oh…" The explosion's fires were closing on the ship faster and faster with each passing second. **

**The little alien narrowed his eyes and kicked the **_**Flacon **_**into high gear as they neared the exact. Lando closed his eyes in anticipation. Behind them, several Heartless ships were being destroyed. **

**Meanwhile, Luke and Ahsoka were piloting Vader's ship out of the Death Star as it was falling to pieces.**

**Just as the **_**Falcon **_**was about to be consumed, it finally managed to get out. **

"**YEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Stitch and Lando yelled out together in rejoice. They laughed at their near death experience together, then made their way towards the planet once more. **

**With Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu looking on from their separate locations, the Death Star finally exploded with an epic BANG! They each sighed a breath of relief. **

**The Empire was finally defeated. It was over.**

**_Whew...another one bites the dust, eh? Well get the gang back to their own galaxy next chapter._**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	27. A New Lead

_**Hey everyone! I'm back again with another exciting (sort of) chapter! Kind of a transition, but it was necessary. Also, those who voted on the poll have spoken. The next world is...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, Star Wars characters, Neo, Stitch, or Pikachu. They belong to their original owners. Matt is my OC._**

**_

* * *

_******

Matt was reunited with Stitch and Pikachu back on the planet and inside the Ewok village. They each shared a big hug with each other.

"**I'm glad you guys are both ok," Matt said. "This battle sure wasn't easy…"**

**Pikachu laughed. "I think that's an understatement, Matt."**

"**Eh," Stitch added.**

**Luke also hugged each one of his friends and his sister as well. He and Ahsoka had just returned from burning Vader's body…or in other words giving a true Jedi's death.**

"**Luke…how are you holding up?" Matt asked. "You gonna be ok?"**

**The young Jedi nodded. "My father will always be with me…I know that now. I also know that what he died for was worth it." He smiled at his sister, who gave him a sibling squeeze in comfort.**

"**I'm just glad all this is finally over," Han bellowed. "Now we can finally get some sleep at night…" Chewbacca growled in agreement.**

"**So what are you guys going to do now?" Pikachu asked Ahsoka.**

"**Well…I guess Luke and I should do what Master Yoda asked us to do," she replied.**

"**And that's to train the new generation of Jedi," Luke agreed. **

"**Jedi Master Ahsoka," she said to herself. "I really like the sound of that."**

"**I couldn't agree with you more," Matt stated. **

**Both Jedi and Leia then walked up to the trio and offered their hands. "Thank you…all three of you…," Leia said. **

"**I don't know how we could have fought off the Emperor back there without you, Matt," Luke said. **

"**How did you do that?" Ahsoka asked. "You know…when your Keyblade lit up like that?"**

**Matt grinned. "Easy…all I did was remember what I was fighting for." He looked down and Stitch and Pikachu, then back at his new friends. They all nodded at him in response. **

**Suddenly, Luke and Ahsoka's lightsabers began to flash with light. They rose from their belts above their faces.**

"**Are you guys doing that 'Force' thing again?" Han asked. They both shook their heads no.**

**Matt rolled his eyes and summoned out his Keyblade. A beam of light shot out from both lightsabers into the sky, revealing a larger then usual Keyhole. With one swift movement, he aimed and fired a beam of light at the Keyhole, closing it with a locking sound. **

**The Ewoks all cheered and hollered for the light show above. Everyone else but Matt and his friends just stared at it. **

"**What in the world…?" Han asked. "Since when did that get there?"**

"**It's been there all along," Matt said. "And now…you guys will never have to worry about Heartless in your world again."**

"**I like the sound of that," Leia beamed. **

**Stitch and Pikachu then gasped and pointed to the sky again. Matt looked up and gasped as well. In the place of the Keyhole that had been there just moments before, there now was a wormhole! The trio looked at each other and nodded. **

"**Where's our ship?" Matt asked. **

"**It's been brought to the surface of the planet," Leia replied. **

"**Why? Leaving so soon?" Ahsoka asked.**

"**Eh," Stitch said sadly. **

"**We need to get back to our own universe," Pikachu said. "You think that wormhole up there will take us back?"**

"**Well…I guess there's only one way to find out," Luke said. He approached Matt again. "You should probably get going before it closes."**

"**Yeah…," Matt replied. "I guess…" He looked at the gang around him and sighed to himself.**

**Luke chuckled. "Don't worry, Matt." The teen perked up. "I'm sure we'll see you all again some day."**

"**I'm sure of it," Ahsoka asked. "Besides, you guys need to come visit the new Temple sometime. I think you all would make great Jedi."**

**Stitch and Pikachu's ears perked up and they nodded graciously. **

"**You've got yourself a deal," Matt said. He then shook everyone's hands and paws. "Until then…" He, Stitch, and Pikachu then said their last goodbye simultaneously. "May the Force be you!"**

"**As well to you!" Luke yelled as the trio hurried back to the ship. **

"**Good luck you guys!" Ahsoka also yelled. "Hurry back soon!"**

**As the trio made their way back to the Ship, two ghost-like figures were sitting in the trees watching the three as they went by.**

**One of them, an old man, addressed the smaller one. "What do you think, Master? Can they really succeed in their quest? I sense it will be quite dangerous."**

**The small green Jedi grinned widely. "The Force is strong with all three of them. As long as they stick together, fail they cannot."**

**The old man smiled as well. "I agree."**

* * *

**Matt and Pikachu got into their seats as Stitch piloted the ship up near the wormhole. The little alien turned back to his two friends. "Ready?" They nodded back and held on tight. With that, Stitch hurried the controls forward and the Gummi Ship flew through the wormhole just as it closed up.**

**Matt couldn't help but yell out in agony as the ship was hurled at massive speeds through the wormhole. He could even feel the skin around his face flapping around wildly. This was easily ten times worse than any roller coaster they'd ever been on. **

**Eventually, after what seemed like ages, the Gummi Ship finally came to a sudden stop. Were it not for the seatbelts, Matt and friends would have flown straight into the window. **

"**Is…everyone…ok…?" Matt asked groggily.**

**Pikachu got out of his seat and wobbled around, his eyes in a spiral motion. "I don't feel so good…"**

**Stitch had fallen to the side of his seat, a puddle of drool leaking from his tongue. "Oh…," the little alien groaned. He babbled along aimlessly for a few minutes in a language no one could understand.**

"**Ok…," Matt groaned. He was still trying to refocus. "Gimme a minute…"**

**Out of nowhere, a beep sounded on the ship's controls. Matt recognized it as the transmitter, so he found his way over there and pressed a button to receive the message. On the screen above, a familiar face flashed on…**

"**Matt! Stitch! Pikachu! Is that you?" the man screamed out.**

**The trio suddenly snapped to their senses. "NEO!" they all yelled out, quickly running to the screen. "Yeah, it's us," Matt said.**

"**Where in the hell have you guys been?" Neo shouted. "Do you know how long Trinity and I lost you on the radar? We've been searching for days! We thought the Organization had captured you too!"**

"**Naga, naga!" Stitch pleaded, his arms flailing trying to calm Neo down.**

"**It's ok, Neo," Pikachu said. "We're all safe and sound…"**

"**Would you mind explaining what happened then?" Neo asked.**

"**Well…it's a long story…," Matt replied.**

"**I'm all ears…" **

**Matt sighed. For the next half hour, the trio explained all about their adventures in the Star Wars universe to their friend and mentor. **

"**So you're saying you went to another…universe?" Neo asked.**

"**Yeah, pretty much…," Matt said. "Somehow…the Organization and Heartless got there as well. If it wasn't for that wormhole we found…who knows what might have happened to Luke and the others?"**

**Neo rubbed his chin. "Hm…interesting. This is definitely new to me. The King never really warned me about this sort of thing happening."**

"**Have you seen the King lately?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Not really…he really is keeping to himself for now."**

"**Any word on Laura…or the others?" Matt asked.**

"**Actually…," Neo replied. "There is something. I would've told you sooner, but you were in this other world. It has to do with Donald and Goofy."**

"**Yeah," Matt said. "How are they doing? Are they beginning to remember anything?"**

**Neo sighed. "Not really. They've been doing better lately, but they still have no idea about Sora's whereabouts. However, Queen Minnie did tell me they had flashes of a place they might have been to recently."**

**The trio's eyes lit up. "Where?" Matt asked.**

"**The world known as Twlight Town."**

"**Twlight Town?" Pikachu asked. **

"**It's one of the worlds in between the Realms of Light and Darkness," Neo replied. "The King mentioned that world to me before and how the last Organization had activity there before. He also said that Sora and the others have been there as well."**

"**So you think we should go there and check it out?" Matt asked.**

"**It wouldn't hurt. That world is known to attract a lot of attention. You three should go there and see what you can find out."**

**Stitch pointed out something on the screen to his friends. To Matt's amazement, the wormhole had sent them very close to Twilight Town. **

"**Alright," Matt spoke up. "Maybe we'll find some leads there…or maybe even find Sora himself…" He lowered his head. "…and Laura too."**

"**Eh!" Stitch exclaimed. "Wesa go!"**

"**Sounds good to me!" Pikachu added.**

"**Ok," Neo then spoke. "Good luck you three, and be careful out there ok?"**

"**We will," Matt said. With that, Neo flashed off the screen and left the trio to themselves.**

"**Twlight Town, huh?" Pikachu asked. "I wonder what that place will be like."**

"**We won't know till we find out. Lead the way, Stitch!" **

"**Yeehhhaaaa!" Stitch yelled. Before they knew it, the heroes were on their way to their next destination. **

**_What lies in store for our heroes in Twlight Town? Will they find what they're looking for? Stay tuned to find out!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	28. Strange Warning

_**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I guess that's what happens during the holdiays X). Well, it's the beginning of an adventure into Twlight Town...and you could probably bet who'll make an appearance. I think this one will be a good challenge for me...Hope you like it!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

* * *

**Thanks to the wormhole, Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu had been guided closer to their next destination: Twlight Town.**

**Eventually, Stitch guided the ship over the world, which seemed buzzing with activity. Unfortunately, the ship's scanners were also detecting Heartless activity on the Town's surface. **

**Without further ado, the three heroes then beamed down into the city for the first time. The next thing they knew, they were standing in front of what looked like a train station. **

**The first thing Matt noticed was how bright the sun was to the west. The sky all around them seemed golden in color and shined brightly for the trio to see. **

"**Whoa," Pikachu said as he and Stitch walked over to the light. "That's cool." Stitch nodded in agreement.**

**Matt took a deep breath of fresh air. He couldn't explain it, but in that moment he felt somewhat peaceful, as if nothing could be wrong. He could almost hear the music that played whenever he played in the world during the game…**

**Unfortunately, those thoughts were broken by a few screams of terror. Stitch and Pikachu's ears both perked up. Niether of them had to say anything as they hurried after Matt who had already began to run towards the source. **

**Matt found himself racing through the cobblestone streets, praying that he was wrong about what had happened. Unfortunately, he wasn't…**

**What he and the others had found were a group of Dusks attacking three teenagers. It was as though the Nobodies were taunting their victims. **

**Matt immediately brought out his Keyblade and rushed into action. "Hey!" he yelled. "Over here!" Stitch and Pikachu also brought out their weapons as well.**

**The Dusks attention was diverted quickly to their new foes, but not before Matt quickly dispatched two with one swing. He wasted no time in taking out two more in his path. Stitch and Pikachu managed to handle the rest.**

**When it was all said and done, Matt went over and checked on the teens, who'd all taken cover during the fight. "Hey, are you guys ok?" He asked.**

**The three teens stared in awe at Matt and his friends for a few moments before one stepped forward. He was a tall kid with blonde hair and green eyes. He also wore a gray sleeveless shirt along with camo pants and sneakers. **

"**We're fine…," the boy said. "It's just…can you really wield a Keyblade too?"**

**Matt's eyes widened. "Yeah…of course I can. How do you know about the Keyblade?" **

"**Yeah," Pikachu spoke up, causing the teens to jump as well. "How?"**

**The other teen, a larger boy with a red headband answered. "Actually, I know this sounds weird, but do you guys know Sora?"**

"**Sora!" Stitch yelled out. "Eh, eh!"**

"**Well…uh…," Matt said. "Sort of…"**

"**It's ok," the girl spoke up now. "We're a few friends of Sora's, and we figure since you have a Keyblade, that you'd know him as well." She then gasped. "Oh, how rude! We haven't even introduced ourselves."**

**The first boy stuck his chest out. "The names Hayner. Thanks for your help back there."**

"**I'm Pence," the larger boy said. "Nice to meet you, guys."**

"**And I'm Olette," the girl said.**

"**My name's Matt," he said. "And these are my friends Stitch and Pikachu."**

"**Oh, you two are so cute," Olette cried as she petted the two furry creatures. Both Stitch and Pikachu blushed at the contact.**

**Hayner groaned and shook his head. "Girls…" **

"**So, Matt," Pence said. "What brings you guys here to Twlight Town?"**

"**Well…uh…," Matt began. "I guess there's no easy way to say this, but right now Sora is…missing."**

**Hayner, Pence, and Olette all gasped. "What?" Hayner asked. "He's missing?"**

"**That can't be!" Pence exclaimed. "We just saw him not too long ago!"**

"**WHAT?" Now Matt and his friends were gasping. "Where?"**

"**It's true," Olette added. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy came by here a couple months ago. They said that there was some trouble going on…is that true?"**

**Matt nodded eagerly. "Did they say anything else?" **

**The three teens thought for a moment. "Well…not really," Pence said. "We just hung out for a little bit and chatted up about old times, but Sora did look pretty worried about something."**

"**Matt…what's going on?" Olette asked eagerly.**

**Matt proceeded to explain about the new Organization and how the Heartless were coming back once more. **

"**We have no idea what they're up to," Pikachu added. "It's been really crazy so far."**

"**Eh…," Stitch sighed in agreement.**

**Hayner then tensed up. "Oh yeah! Do you guys know Kairi too? She was here too…with this one guy called Riku."**

"**They were?" Matt asked.**

"**Yeah," Pence said. "They actually asked about Sora, too, but I think they just missed him. Are they missing too?" Matt nodded. **

"**This is terrible!" Olette cried.**

"**Tell us about it," Matt added. He wanted to ask about Laura, but he also felt now wasn't the right time. "But that's why Stitch, Pikachu, and I are on the job."**

"**Oh great…," Hayner moaned. **

"**Hey!" Stitch yelled. "What that supposed to mean?"**

"**Nothing…nothing…I was just kidding."**

"**So wait…," Matt then said. "How long have the Nobodies been in town?"**

"**I think that was the first we saw of them just now," Pence said. "It's been really quiet here for a while. If it hadn't been for you guys, we'd been toast."**

"**Aww…man…," Hayner groaned some more. "Why'd they have to come now? I mean, during the middle of the Festival? What a joke!"**

"**That's right," Olette added. "I wonder if they'll still have the Tournament now."**

"**Tournament?" Stitch asked.**

"**The annual Struggle Tournament. It's held every year as the main event during the Grand Festival. The town's best fighters gather and compete for the grand prize."**

"**That's right," Hayner said while puffing his chest out. "And this year, you can bet that I'm going to win it all!"**

"**Dream on, loser!" Matt and everyone else turned to find four new people had joined in on their group. One was a tall boy with a stocking cap and a white vest, while the other boy was tall with black hair and an orange shirt. Another was a girl with gray hair covering one of her eyes. Finally, there was a short guy with black skin, yellow eyes, and a straw hat atop his head.**

**Hayner groaned. "Talk all you want, Seifer! We'll see who has the last laugh when I'm on top!"**

**Seifer smirked, then turned his attention to Matt. "Great…who's the newbie? Is he causing any…trouble?"**

"**What?" Matt asked. "No way!"**

"**We just got here!" Pikachu also said. "We haven't done anything." Stitch growled in agreement.**

"**Hey, when Seifer talks you need to listen yo!" The taller boy said. **

"**Just so you know," Seifer then continued. "We're the Twlight Town Discipline Committee. If I don't like what I see, then it's our job to take care of it."**

**Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" **

**Seifer then noticed the Keyblade in Matt's hand. "So…come to fight in the Tournament have we?"**

"**What? No! It's something else…"**

"**A wise move on your part. I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of the entire Town…unlike some other people." The teen threw a smirk towards Hayner's way, which made the teen burn up in frustration.**

**Matt also felt his temper rise, but only knew that this Seifer guy was trying to rile him. "Trust me, I'd probably give you a run for your money if I did enter."**

**Seifer huffed. "Whatever…just don't get in my way…or you'll regret it." With that, the gang headed off in another direction.**

"**What a jerk!" Pikachu exclaimed.**

**Hayner grinned. "Like I said, I'll beat him for sure."**

"**I'm sure you will," Pence said while rolling his eyes. "Hey, Matt. Maybe you should enter! You're pretty good yourself!"**

"**I don't know," Matt replied. "That's not really the reason why we came here."**

"**True…," Pikachu said. "But what would it hurt? I mean we can still keep an eye out for Heartless and stuff right?"**

"**Eh, eh," Stitch said.**

"**Besides, you should go and teach that guy a lesson!" **

"**I don't know…," Matt said. **

"**You know something?" Olette then spoke up. "If there really are bad things going on here in town, then you guys **_**need **_**to be at the Festival. If you don't, then somebody might get hurt!"**

"**Good point," Pence said. "C'mon Matt, what do you say?"**

**Matt sighed. "Umm…ok. I guess I can give it a shot."**

"**Alright, dude," Hayner said. "But don't think just cuz were pals that I'm not gonna go easy on you!" **

**Matt grinned. "You're on!" **

**For the rest of the afternoon, the Twlight Town gang showed Matt and his friends around the city. To their surprise, there were no more attacks on them or any of the other citizens in the city. **

**Little did they all know, two cloaked figures were watching them from afar. **

"**So…," the leader spoke while turning to his comrade. "Can you take care of him?"**

**The other slowly took off his hood to reveal a man with short red hair and a stern looking face. "It will be done…"**

"**I'm counting on it," the leader replied. "This town is so rich of hearts to collect…and this gathering is the perfect time to strike. If we succeed here, our goal will be closer at hand." He paused before snapping his fingers, causing two more cloaked figures to come forth. They lowered their hoods to reveal themselves to be none other than Zendrix and Anthrax.**

"**Listen to me now you both," the leader spoke again. "Make sure this town is sealed off. I don't want those fools or any one of these people running off during the middle of all the fun."**

**Zendrix scowled. "I suppose…but why does **_**he**_** get to fight the Keyblader? I could take him with my eyes closed now!"**

"**I must agree," Anthrax added. "Shouldn't one of us at least…?"**

"**Silence!" the leader cried. "You both had your chances to take him out…just do your jobs and do them right…"**

* * *

**When the sun finally went down, Matt and his friends bid Hayner and the others goodbye for now and decided to head back to the Gummi Ship. Tomorrow would be the opening of the Festival, not to mention the Struggle Tournament. Hayner and Pence had promised Matt they would get him signed up in time.**

"**Oh man," Pikachu said. "I can't wait till tomorrow. You're going to do great, Matt!"**

"**Eh!" Stitch added. "Matt number one!"**

**Matt sighed and blushed. "I'll do my best…I guess…"**

"**Something wrong?" **

"**I don't know…I just have this bad feeling…and it's not about that tournament. I think Olette may have been right."**

**Suddenly, a strange and familiar voice spoke from the shadows. "Unfortunately…she is right…"**

**The trio gasped and whirled around. Coming out of a portal made of shadows was none other than a cloaked Organization member. Without hesitating, each of them summoned their weapons back out.**

"**I knew it!" Matt cried. "The Organization really is here! All right you, start talking!"**

**The cloaked figure put up his hands in defense. "Whoa…whoa…calm down there. If I wanted a fight, I'd already be in it."**

"**Wait a minute…," Matt's eyes widened. "…it's you!"**

"**The guy who wrote the letter?" Pikachu asked. "The one who's been helping us?"**

"**That's correct," the person said with a nod. "I'm here to issue out a warning. Twilight Town is in danger…more than you realize. The Organization is planning something…and it's pretty big."**

"**What is it?" Stitch asked.**

"**I'm not certain, but I can almost bet that they'll strike tomorrow. You guys need to stop them."**

**Matt then stepped forward. "Hold on a second. Who are you? Why do you keep helping us? What do you know about Sora and the others?"**

**The figure looked down while staying silent. "I'm sorry…but I can't tell you…at least not yet."**

"**What do you mean you can't tell us?" Pikachu asked. "We're trying to find them!"**

"**Let's just say the time isn't right. This Organization is more dangerous than you could ever imagine. They're making the previous one's actions look like kids' games."**

"**We know…," Matt said. "But tell me this then…why should we even bother trusting you?"**

**The figure chuckled. "I honestly don't know…but I do know that I don't want anything bad to happen to this place. When it comes to Twlight Town, it's personal for me." He then turned away.**

"**Wait a minute," Matt said. **

"**By the way," the figure then said while looking back. "If you face Seifer tomorrow, just take it easy and you can beat him, Matt. I would know…" He then disappeared into the shadows, leaving the trio behind once more.**

**Matt sighed. "Darn it…he's gone."**

"**Who is that guy anyway?" Pikachu asked. "Why would he go to all the trouble just to help us?"**

"**I don't know, Pikachu. I just don't know…"**

**_Uh oh...this can't be good. What could the Organzation be planning? Who is this new member be? Who is the mysterious figure who warned Matt and the others? Will the sun ever be overhead in Twlight Town. Stay tuned!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	29. Matt's Struggle

_**Hey everyone! I hope you're ready for some action, because that's what's coming! Without further ado...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

**

* * *

**

Before Matt knew it, the next day had dawned upon him and his friends. They all had a restless sleep on the Ship the previous night. The stranger's warning was the biggest thing on Matt's mind to say the least.

**What could the Organization be doing here? What were they planning? **

**These questions filled Matt's mind as he, Stitch, and Pikachu made their way to the place they were meeting the Twlight Town trio. Even though they kept their eyes out for any sign of Heartless or Nobodies, none made their appearance known.**

"**Stitch don't like this…," he growled.**

"**I don't either," Matt said. "Let's keep going…"**

**Before long, the trio arrived at 'The Usual Spot', where Pence was the one to greet them. **

"**Hey, guys!" he said. "Glad you could make it! Hayner and Olette already went on ahead to get us some good spots. Come on!"**

"**Sure thing," Matt replied. With that, he and his friends followed Pence into the main district of the town. To no one's surprise, the streets were filled with people and vendors as far as the eye could see. Stitch and Pikachu looked on hungrily at all the different options. There were also posters dotting the walls and shops that promoted the Tournament that day as well. **

"**Oh man…," Pence said. "I'm so pumped. I love this time of the year!"**

"**I can see why," Matt replied. He noticed as Stitch and Pikachu eyed the vendors. They turned to him with a pleading look in their eyes. "Alright…you guys go on ahead."**

"**Yay!" They both yelled. "Matt come too?" Stitch asked.**

**Matt shook his head. "I'm good for now. We'll meet back up at the Sandlot where the Tournament is being held. Ok?"**

"**Ok!" With that, Matt could only watch as the two creatures dashed into the crowd and out of sight. **

"**Oh man…," Matt sighed. "I hope they don't go overboard."**

**Pence chuckled. "They'll be fine. Come on!" **

**The two boys worked their way through the crowd until they both managed to get to the Sandlot. Matt stared on in awe at the giant ring in the middle where all the battles of the day would be held. He also looked around and saw several battlers getting themselves ready to compete.**

"**Hey! There's the guys over there!" Pence yelled. He pointed out both Hayner and Olette to Matt, who were both by a chalkboard indicating the matchups. Pence and Matt then made their way over to the duo.**

"**Hey there, Matt!" Olette said. "Did you get enough sleep?"**

"**Uh…," Matt replied. "You could say that."**

"**You're not nervous are you?" Hayner asked with a grin.**

"**No…not really…well…maybe…"**

"**Don't worry about it," Olette said. "You both are going to do great. I just know it!"**

"**Yeah," Pence agreed. "We saw what you can do, Matt."**

"**That's the thing," Matt said. "I've never really fought without the Keyblade before. I can't use it here. What if I mess up?"**

"**Just do what comes naturally man," Hayner said. "You don't need some magic key just to fight in one little Struggle Tournament right?"**

"**I guess…"**

"**Then don't worry about it! All we want is to have fun out there! That's the point of this anyway!"**

**Matt then cracked a small smile. "Ok…I'll do my best out there."**

"**By the way," Olette spoke up. "Where are Stitch and Pikachu? Aren't they coming to watch?"**

"**They're coming," Pence replied. "They just stopped to get a snack first."**

"**Well they'd better hurry up! The Tournament's going to start in a few minutes!"**

**Before they knew it, a man in a green sweater suddenly stepped up onto a microphone in the middle of the ring. He cleared his throat before he began to speak.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the event you've all been waiting for!"**

**Suddenly, many people in the crowd began to chant. "STUGGLE! STRUGGLE! STRUGGLE!"**

"**That's right, Twlight Town! The Struggle Tournament has officially begun!" The crowd erupted into a barray of cheers and hoots and hollers. **

**The organizer put up his arms to silence the crowd once more. "All right then! Before we begin, I must explain the rules of this contest to all competitors."**

**Matt focused his attention to make sure he knew what to do next.**

"**Each competitor will battle using a regulation Struggle bat. They will also be given one hundred colored orbs, which will be either red or blue. Each time a competitor is hit, they will drop their orbs. The goal is to collect more orbs than your opponent by the end of the time limit. Whichever has more will be the winner and move on to the next round. However, if you step out of the ring you will be automatically disqualified. Are there any questions? If not, let's begin! Will all those competing please come to me at the judge's table?"**

**Matt took a deep breath and went with Hayner to the board where six other competitors lined up. Seifer looked over and huffed at them both.**

"**Well…well…look who decided to show up," he smirked. **

"**Nice to see you too," Matt replied sarcastically. **

"**Do me a favor newbie. Try not to lose too early…" **

"**I wouldn't worry about him if I were you," Hayner spoke up.**

"**Alright, alright," the Struggle Organizer then interrupted. "That's enough of that behavior. Save it for the Struggle."**

**Matt listened as he and the others were given a walkthrough of the rules once more, including a warning against any foul play. When it was all done, the Organizer gave a thumbs up to the official announcer who took his place on the stage. **

"**Alright Twlight Town! What time is it?"**

"**STRUGGLE TIME!"**

**

* * *

**

Pikachu couldn't help but watch in awe and slight disgust as Stitch continued to eat anything and everything in sight from one of the burger stands they'd found. It wasn't until the vendor kicked him out that he stopped, but not until he'd stuffed five more into his mouth…including a large fry to go.

"**And I thought Ash ate a lot," Pikachu exclaimed as the duo walked away. "Do you have a endless pit for a stomach?"**

**Stitch replied with a weird sound that emitted due to all the food in his mouth. He quickly swallowed it all in one gulp before rubbing his belly happily. "Mm…tasty…"**

"**Never mind. Come on. Let's go before we miss Matt." **

**As Pikachu turned to leave though, Stitch remained in place for the moment. The little alien's eyes were locked onto one place, his ears twitching with movement.**

"**What is it?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Look!" Stitch cried. The yellow Pokemon turned and gasped at what they saw. They watched as a figure in a black hooded robe was slowly walking through the crowd with his back turned towards the duo. **

"**The Organization!" Pikachu cried. "What are they up to now?"**

"**Nothing good," Stitch replied while shaking his head. "Stitch and Pikachu follow?"**

"**That might not be a bad idea. But what about Matt though? What if he runs into trouble?"**

"**Matt be ok. Take care of himself."**

"**That's true. Alright then. Let's get moving." With that, the two heroes worked their way through the crowd in pursuit.**

**

* * *

**

Matt was pacing back and forth while clutching his new Struggle bat tight in his hands. Where were Stitch and Pikachu? They were supposed to have been there by now. The longer and longer he waited, the more nervous the teen got.

"**I'm sure they're fine," Olette said softly. "I bet they'll be here any minute." **

"**I hope you're right…"**

**In the meantime, the trio watched as Hayner battled his opponent in the third match. Seifer had already won his previous bout and advanced on. **

**Hayner didn't really have too much trouble against his opponent, another local kid who was about a couple years younger than him. When the time ran out, he was declared the winner. **

"**And with that," the Announcer bellowed. "Hayner moves on to the next round! Give it up!" The crowd burst into cheers as Hayner rejoined his friends. **

"**Great job!" Pence cheered. **

"**Oh yeah!" Hayner replied, the two friends giving each other a high five. He then turned to Matt. "You ready for this?"**

"**I guess…" Matt replied. He still was looking around for his companions, who still hadn't arrived. **

"**And now!" The announcer spoke again. "Let's begin the next match! Will the two competitors take the stage?"**

**Matt took a deep breath before he climbed up and entered the arena for the first time, a line of sweat dripping down his face. **

"**Go, Matt!" Pence yelled. **

"**Good luck!" Olette cried.**

**Matt walked over and found his opponent staring at him from across the arena. He was another teen who had green hair and matching eyes. He wore an orange tank top and had a pair of blue athletic shorts along with white sneakers. This guy looked about a year or two younger than he was. **

"**Our next two Struggle fighters are ready to go!" The Announcer bellowed once more. "To my left...a yearly competitor in the Struggle…give it up for Ayden!" A loud cheer emitted from the crowd while the teen waved to the fans. "And to my right we have a first time competitor who is looking to make a name for himself this year…give it up for Matt!" The Keyblader didn't get as big a cheer, but still heard the voices of Hayner and the others behind him. **

"**I don't know who you are," Ayden said to Matt. "But don't count on making it past me!"**

**Matt grunted and took his stance. "Let's do this!" **

"**If you both are ready…BEGIN!"**

**Right away, Ayden charged immediately for the teen. Matt noticed instantly that without the Keybalde, things around him would happen faster. The teen hesitated before jumping to his right and out of range. **

"**Oh man…," Matt groaned. Before he could counter though, Ayden charged for him again. He managed to jump out of the way again out of fear before backing up a bit.**

"**What's the matter?" Ayden jeered. "Too scared to Struggle?"**

"**Come on, Matt!" Hayner yelled. "Get in there! You can take this guy!"**

_**How?**_** Matt thought. **_**I'm no good at fighting without the Keyblade.**_

_**Take it easy…**_** The words jumped into his head before Matt even knew it. **

**Before could think any further, Matt was jarred loose from his thoughts by a thud in his side, causing several of his blue orbs to drop to the ground. Ayden wasted no time in grabbing them. **

"**This is going to be easier than I thought," Ayden snickered once more. **

**Matt shook his head before taking his stance once more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. **

_**Alright…**_** Matt thought. **_**Enough of this…I can do this. **_

**Ayden charged once more thinking he had his opponent right where he wanted him. However, he was surprised when he found his uppercut strike blocked by his opponent.**

"**No way!" Ayden cried.**

"**My turn!" Matt bellowed. He knocked Ayden's bat away before he unleashed his counter attack into Ayden's chest, knocking a huge amount of orbs across the field. The Keyblader hurried along and picked up as many as he could before Ayden recovered enough and grabbed his bat. **

**To Matt's surprise, Ayden charged him again, only this time it was a bit more out of control. The teen grinned as he easily side-swiped Ayden's lunge before knocking another large chunk of orbs from his opponent.**

"**That's it!" Pence cheered. "You can do it, Matt!"**

**Matt quickly adjusted to Ayden's style, which was to blindly rush his opponent and hopefully land a strike. However, Matt was too fast for him to land another hit. He continued his pattern of counter-attacking before his combos yielded no more orbs to collect, which meant only one thing. **

"**I don't believe it!" The Announcer screamed. "In his first ever Struggle match, ladies and gentleman, Matt has come out on top with a clean sweep! Give it up for the kid, Twlight Town!"**

**The crowd all around went into a loud roar as Matt looked all around in shock. **

"**Whoa…," he said. Matt then felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Ayden.**

"**Good match dude," Ayden said. "You're way better than I thought."**

"**Thanks. You're pretty good yourself."**

"**Good luck to you in the later rounds. I want to be able to say I got beat by the champ."**

**Matt chuckled. "I'll do my best." He and Ayden then shook hands before Matt regrouped with Hayner and the others. **

"**Wow!" Pence exclaimed. "That was awesome, Matt!"**

"**You did great!" Olette cried.**

"**Not bad for your first time," Hayner said. **

"**Not bad?" Pence asked his best friend in awe. "Not bad? That was outstanding!"**

"**Thanks, guys," Matt replied. "I just wish Stitch and Pikachu would've been here to see it."**

**

* * *

**

Stitch and Pikachu watched as the Organization member waded in and out of the city streets before heading through a gate. They followed the figure into what looked like a large forest.

**Wanting to stay hidden, the duo headed into the trees for cover and jumped between branches to keep up.**

**Suddenly, the figure stopped in the middle of a small clearing. For some reason, he didn't even move an inch.**

"**Huh?" Stitch asked.**

"**What's he up to?" Pikachu also wondered. "Why is he just standing there?"**

**The duo waited for a few minutes, but still the member didn't move. Suddenly, the figure held up his right arm and snapped his fingers once. **

**Stitch and Pikachu then noticed small shadows formed around them before they took shape as Bat Cry Heartless. They both shrieked in surprise before jumping out of the tree and into the clearing, where the figure was waiting for them.**

"**You didn't honestly think you could just follow me without me being aware of it, did you?" The figure jeered before lowering his hood to reveal a familiar foe.**

"**Anthrax!" Stitch and Pikachu screamed before they summoned their weapons. **

**The bald member snickered before pointing behind the duo, to where another member appeared out of the shadows who lowered their hood as well.**

"**Zendrix!" Pikachu yelled while turning to face her.**

"**Chugas migas mala questa!" Stitch growled loudly. **

"**Is that anyway to treat old friends?" Zendrix sneered. **

"**Not friends! Organization!"**

"**What are you doing here?" Pikachu asked. "What do you plan on doing to this Town?"**

**Anthrax laughed manically. "Wouldn't you two like to know?"**

"**All you buffoons need to know is that you're precious little Keyblader will soon cease to live!" Zendrix added. "His heart and the rest of the hearts of this Town will be ours!"**

"**Naga!" Stitch screamed. **

"**Not a chance!" Pikachu added. "We'll stop you first!"**

"**Oh really?" Anthrax asked before snapping his finger. Almost instantly, the duo were surrounded by several groups of Bat Cry, Soldier, and Shadow Heartless along with several Dusks. "You'll be having too much fun with our 'friends' to care."**

**Stitch growled out loudly while Pikachu gritted his teeth. This was bad…**

**

* * *

**

With the newfound confidence he had in himself, Matt was able to win his semifinal match against another Struggler to advance to the final round. His opponent, named Tucker, was a bit more conservative in his approach, but he still was no match for Matt.

**Meanwhile, the Keyblader looked on as the much anticipated match between Hayner and Seifer raged on. Both were neck and neck in orb count, with time beginning to run out.**

"**Come on Hayner!" Pence yelled. "You can do it!"**

**As Hayner charged in once more, Seifer put up his bat to block his strike. However, this time he used his strength to knock Hayner off his feet before unleasing one more strike to his side. **

"**No!" Pence and Olette cried as Hayner's orbs fell to the ground. Seifer quickly hurried to grab them all before the final buzzer sounded. **

"**And we have a winner!" The Announcer bellowed. "In one of the closest matches yet, the match goes to Seifer!" **

**The crowd roared as Seifer puffed his chest and walked off the stage, not bothering to say anything more. Hayner got up slowly and worked his way back towards the gang with his head hung low.**

"**Oh man…," Pence groaned. "I thought you had him for sure there."**

"**Are you ok, Hayner?" Olette asked worryingly. "Are you hurt?"**

**Hayner remained quiet as he held his side. He stayed like that for a moment before speaking. "Hey, Matt…"**

"**Yeah?" The teen asked anxiously.**

**Hayner raised his head back up to reveal a small grin. "Go get him…"**

**Matt returned the grin before giving him a firm nod. "I'll give him everything I've got."**

"**I know…" Hayner replied before giving Matt the thumbs up. **

**During the break, the announcer got the crowd fired up once more. "This is it, Twlight Town! After several long and grueling battles, it's time for the finals! To my left, the defending champion Seifer! To my right, the newcomer sensation Matt! This one has the makings of a dandy folks! Who will walk away the Struggle Champion?" The crowd was going bonkers at this point, each side chanting both names. **

"**Good luck, Matt," Pence said. "We're rooting for you back here!"**

"**We know you can win!" Olette said. "Just do your best!"**

"**Right…thanks guys…," Matt replied before taking the stage once more. He scanned the crowd again looking for Stitch and Pikachu, but there was still no sign of them. The teen was really starting to think something had happened by this point, as they both had really wanted to watch the finals. **

"**Where are you guys…?" Matt mumbled to himself.**

"**Hey, newbie!" The Keyblader was interrupted by his thoughts by his final opponent…Seifer. "I'll admit…I'm surprised you got this far, but do us both a favor and give up now."**

**Matt grunted. "Dream on, Seifer. I'm in it to win it." He slashed the air with his bat. **

**Seifer huffed and pointed his bat at the teen. "Bow down, loser!" **

**Matt got into his stance. "Bring it on!" **

**The announcer blared once more. "All right…if you both are ready…BEGIN!"**

**_Oh man! Can Matt beat Seifer? Can Stitch and Pikachu get out of danger? Can they stop the Organization's plans? Find out next time!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	30. A New Ally Revealed

Hey everone! Hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. This chapter is where things will get a little interesting to say the least. New faces in old places is the theme, and I hope you like it.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

**

* * *

**

Matt stared downwards towards his opponent, while Seifer did the same. Both were daring the other to make the first move. They circled each other for several seconds in anticipation.

**Eventually, Matt growled out. **_**Fine, I'll make the first move!**_** He then pointed his Struggle bat down and charged in straight for Seifer. However, the slightly older teen had been ready and waiting the entire time. **

**As Matt swung his bat, Seifer put his up in defense and swatted his opponent away easily. Then, without giving Matt any time to think again, Seifer quickly turned around and swatted Matt hard across the ground. Several blue orbs dotted the field. **

**Matt grunted as he found his way up quickly, but Seifer had already grabbed most of his orbs. **

"**Is that all you've got?" Seifer asked.**

"**You haven't seen anything yet." Matt knew he couldn't use any of his powers of the Keyblade, but he knew he still had his speed, which he knew he'd need in order to have a chance against the more physically fit opponent. **

**Taking a deep breath, Matt charged forward again. **

"**You never learn…," Seifer said as he got into his normal guard stance. However, Matt had anticipated this already. Barely tapping into his power, Matt quickly used the speed to almost instantly appear behind Seifer. **

"**What the…?" Seifer asked while looking around in confusion.**

"**Take this!" Matt yelled as he unleashed a powerful three strike combo into Seifer's back, which sent him flying forward. Seifer's red orbs littered the arena floor, allowing Matt to quickly gather them up. Although he didn't know the exact number, Matt estimated that they were probably tied at the moment. **

**Seifer quickly shot to his feet and regained in his defensive stance. "Well…what do you do know? This might be a little harder than I thought. Good…I could use a good challenge."**

**Hayner and the others looked on in excitement. Matt actually stood a chance. **

**Seifer smirked before he decided to try something new…and that was to go on the offensive himself. "I'll show you!" he shouted as he sprinted a few steps forward before leaping in to the air. Matt grunted before he managed to jump backwards to avoid being hit. He and Seifer then matched blades once again, halting each other in place for the moment. **

"**I gotta admit," Seifer said. "You're good…but I'm better."**

"**I'm just getting warmed up," Matt replied. He and Seifer then jumped backwards before charging ech other once more.**

**

* * *

**

Stitch and Pikachu had been fighting hard for the last several minutes. The Heartless and Dusks that they'd encountered weren't anything special, but the fact that they seemed endless didn't seem to help either.

**By now, both of them were breathing very heavily. Stitch had even dropped to his knees to try and catch his breath as the duo was surrounded by more Dusks.**

"**Man…," Pikachu huffed. "This guys just don't know when to quit."**

"**Whew…," Stitch moaned. **

**All the while, Zendrix and Anthrax stood in place. They were following their orders well, making sure their foes didn't get away. **

"**Stitch…what are we going to do?" Pikachu asked. "We can't keep this up forever."**

**Stitch growled. "Keep…going. Matt need us soon." However, as soon as the Dusk he'd shot was destroyed, another had quickly run up behind the little alien and knocked him aside into a tree. Stitch groaned in agony. **

"**Stitch!" Pikachu yelled. He shot a beam of electricity to send the Dusk away, but not before two more showed up in its place and came for him.**

**Pikachu braced himself for the worst as he couldn't recover in time. However, to his great surprise, the Dusks suddenly disappeared in a flash. The Pokemon looked around and saw it couldn't have been Stitch. **

"**Huh?" he asked. Pikachu heard both Zendrix and Anthrax gasp out loud. Within seconds, he realized what it was. Above him stood another robed figure…but this time he had his hood down. **

"**You…," Zendrix growled. She brought out her axes. "You dare interfere with our plans?"**

**The person smirked. "Count on it." He turned to Pikachu. "You ok?"**

**Pikachu remained speechless, but he nodded nonetheless. **

"**Good…because this fight is far from over." He then did something Pikachu didn't expect. The person not only summoned one weapon…but two! Even more shocking was that they looked like…Keyblades!**

**Anthrax backed off a second. "This is unfortunate."**

"**You fool!" Zendrix yelled. "You will pay for ruining our fun!" She charged forward with her axes, only to slash nothing but air. "What?" **

"**Looking for me?" The figure replied. He appeared above the female Nobody and unleashed a furious combo into her with both blades. The force was strong enough to send her flying before Zendrix landed on her feet. **

**Stitch crawled his way over to Pikachu, who just stood stunned at what was happening. "Whosa that?"**

"**I don't know," Pikachu replied. "But whoever he is, he's good."**

**Zendrix scowled as she stared on. "Anthrax, we're leaving."**

"**You think it wise to abandon our objective?"**

"**We are not prepared for this kind of opponent. It looks as though we're going to have to move things along more quickly than we realized."**

"**Very well…but you will have to be the one to tell our Master!" With that, both Nobodies disappeared into a portal of darkness.**

**The stranger breathed a small sigh of relief before he turned once more to Stitch and Pikachu. "You both good to still fight?"**

"**Eh!" Stitch nodded. **

"**You bet. Thanks for your help, but what's going on?"**

**The stranger looked towards the door to the town. "Things are about to get ugly…"**

**

* * *

**

Matt and Seifer continued their battle, each going back and forth with the amount of orbs being dropped. Because it was the finals, the time limit had been lengthened to five minutes.

**Matt had to admit that Seifer was a little better than he thought, though he knew he could win with the Keyblade. As he wiped the sweat from his brow real quick, the teen thought about his next move. **

_**Alright…he's always on the defense…and I'm running out of time. What am I supposed to do? **_

**Suddenly, an idea came to him. **_**Yeah that might just work!**_

**Meanwhile, the crowd was really getting into it. The Announcer could barely hear himself speak over the noise. "This one's coming down to the wire folks! Who's going to come out on top? Seifer? Or Matt?"**

**Matt took a deep breath. "Here goes!" He yelled before he **_**threw **_**his Struggle bat for Seifer. The older teen looked at him with confusion for a moment before he side-stepped the oncoming bat. **

"**What an idiot move…," Seifer said out loud. "Who throws their only defense in a Struggle match?" He didn't know it, but he'd end up eating those words within seconds.**

**Almost immediately after Matt had thrown the bat, he'd started sprinting in that direction, focusing his energy all the way. He saw Seifer dodge it, which is exactly what he was hoping for. Almost instantly, he suddenly appeared behind Seifer once more…only this time he grabbed the bat while it was still in mid-air!**

"**What?" Seifer asked. **

"**Looks like I'm an exception to that rule!" Matt yelled. He then sprinted and unloaded on a stunned Seifer, knocking him off his feet tumbling across the turf. The hit was so powerful that it knocked almost all of Seifer's orbs. The gray haired teen struggled to get back up.**

"**Whoa…," Pence breathed. "How'd he do that?"**

"**What happened?" Olette shouted. **

"**Wow…," Hayner added with wide eyes. "I've never seen anyone move that fast…not since…Sora."**

**Seifer found his way back up somehow, watching as Matt raced to collect his dropped orbs. Taking the opportunity, he quickly hurried to try and catch Matt while he was distracted. However, he never landed the hit…and for good reason…**

**All of a sudden, the earth beneath the arena and the Sandlot began to quake. It was enough to knock Matt, Seifer, and most everyone off their feet.**

"**What the…?" Matt asked. **

"**What gives?" Seifer also asked. The crowd began to buzz with even more questions.**

"**Calm down everyone!" The Announcer bellowed before the sounds of screams of terror filled the sky. **

**Matt gasped. "Oh no…," he whispered. "It's happening!" He turned to the Announcer. "You've got to tell everyone to get out of here now!"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**There's no time to explain! Just do it!"**

**Unfortunately, what Matt feared most soon came to past. Within seconds, several types of Heartless began to emerge from the shadows. Several Dusks also joined in. Spectators soon began to run around out of chaos and confusion, including Hayner and the others.**

"**Those things again?" Seifer shouted. "Oh no…they're not taking over my town!" He quickly ran out of the arena along with his team to go after them. **

"**Seifer, wait!" Matt cried as he brought out his Keyblade for the first time that day. He then ran to the side of the arena before he suddenly felt a resistance in front of him, making him fall backwards with a thud. "What the hell? A barrier?" **

"**You're not going anywhere, boy…" **

**Gasping, Matt shot around and gazed down at the voice's source. It was none other than an Organization member with his hood down.**

_**The stranger…he was right! **_

"**You…what's going on here? What are you planning to do? Leave this Town alone!" **

"**I'm afraid we can't do that…," the member replied. "You see, this Town is full of hearts necessary to fulfill our plan. We can't have you interfere with our work."**

**Matt grunted and took his stance. He looked around and saw the barrier shine through. It looked like he had no choice. He was going to have to fight his way out.**

"**I'm warning you," he exclaimed. "Let me out of here right now…or else."**

**The member then decided to take off his hood, revealing his face. Matt widened his eyes at who he saw. **

**Before him was a large man with auburn hair that stood at it's ends, blue eyes, and a very sullen face. **

"**Wait a minute…," Matt said while pointing. "I've seen you before…you're supposed to be…"**

"**Defeated?" The member replied. "Not long ago, that was the truth. However, thanks to my new master, I, Lexaeus, am reborn."**

**Matt grunted. "So you were brought back too, huh? Well that's just great!" **

"**You may have been able to defeat Demyx…but I can tell you know that won't happen here. My master has chosen me to be the one who defeats you once and for all." With that, he held out his hand and summoned out a large sword that seemed split into two halves. It slightly resembled a tomahawk.**

**A line of sweat came down from Matt's brow. It was true he'd gotten stronger recently, but could he handle an Organization member as powerful as Lexaeus without his friends? There was only one way to find out.**

"**Alright then! Let's see what you've got!" Matt then sprinted ahead and prepared his first attack.**

**Lexaeus smirked before he waved his right arm firmly across the ground. The earth beneath Matt shook as several pillars of stone emerged from the ground, blocking his path forward. He had to come to a complete halt to avoid smashing into them.**

"**Whoa…," Matt said. "That's new." Suddenly, the pillars shattered into several smaller pieces and were thrown straight towards him. "Crap!" Matt slowed down the scene with his mind and tried to knock them all away, but there were just too many to block. The teen felt his body being pelted with the small rocks, stinging his arms and legs.**

**Lexaeus simply stared back. "Is that the best you can do? My master said you were much stronger than this."**

**Matt bit his lip to avoid moaning in pain. "Try this on for size! FIRAGA MAXIMA!" A stream of fire burst from his blade straight for the Nobody, but Lexaeus simply swung his sword forward. The shockwave created was not only strong enough to blow the fire away, but it also sent Matt back a few inches. **

"**What power…," he whispered. **

**Lexaeus then began to sprint forward. "Enough fooling around!" He aimed for the teen with his sword, but Matt managed to jump backwards in time. The Keyblader felt the sheer force of the blow even though it hadn't made contact. **

**Lexaeus swung again, only this time he and Matt managed to lock blades for the moment. They spent the next several seconds matching each other blade for blade. However, the longer it went on, the weaker Matt began to feel. The two then jumped backwards to stare each other down once more.**

"**What's going on?" Matt asked while breathing very heavily. "Why do I feel so weak?" **

"**You're not beginning to tire already, are you Keyblader?" Lexaeus taunted. "We've only just begun."**

**Matt then realized it. He'd been fighting all day in the Struggle Tournament, and it had slowly taken it's toll on him. He also realized that Lexaeus's blows were just that strong. **

_**Sheer force won't beat this guy!**_** Matt thought. **_**Maybe I can outrun him somehow!**_

**Matt then used his powers to slow down the scene once more before he charged again. He tried to get behind him, but not before Lexaeus managed to block him again. **

"**What? No way!" Matt yelled. **

**Lexaeus didn't say a word as he broke them apart before unleasing a mighty swing on the stunned Keyblader. Matt felt as if he'd been hit by a train as he was sent hurtling into the magical barrier dead on before slumping to the floor in a heap. **

"**Ugh…," Matt groaned as he fell facefirst onto the ground. **

**Lexaeus sighed. "And here I thought this would be difficult…it seems I was wrong."**

**Matt found breathing very difficult, clutching his chest in pure agony. He slowly managed to get to his knees and call back his Keyblade with his other hand. **

"**Stitch…Pikachu…where…are you?" Matt gasped out. **

"**I wouldn't worry about them if I were you," Lexaeus replied. Matt's head shot up in shock. "They're being taken care of as we speak."**

"**No…," Matt groaned. "I don't believe you."**

"**Believe what you want to believe. Now…time to finish this!" Lexaeus then hurtled his way towards Matt, ready to deliver the final blow.**

**Matt staggered to his feet, bracing himself for the worst. **

**However, what happened next was so fast that even he couldn't comprehend it at first. Matt heard a sudden clang of metal on metal, followed by a grunt that came from Lexaeus. When it was all over, Matt gasped at what he found. **

**Standing in front of him was another person in a black outfit, only this time it looked like a boy around his age with spiky blonde hair. However, it was what he was holding that Matt stare out in shock. He didn't have one, but two Keyblades. One was a Keyblade of light, the other of darkness. **

**Lexaeus had been knocked back to the other side of the arena. He stared coldly at Matt's savior. "You…," he bellowed. **

"**You always were a bully, Lexaeus," the boy replied. "I never thought anybody would be smart enough to bring you back."**

"**You'll regret those words, but first…how did you get in here?"**

"**That doesn't matter…what does matter is that you're going down once and for all." He then turned around to face Matt for the first time, who gasped when he stared into his blue eyes. "Are you ok, Matt?"**

**Matt's eyes were as wide as can be, with his jaw dropped to the floor. "You…you're…"**

**The boy smiled. "That's right. My name is Roxas…"**

***_gasp* The stranger revealed. What is Roxas's story? Can he help Matt find a way to win this fight? You don't want to miss the next chapter!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	31. Furious Rage!

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait again, but I hope this makes up for it. Let's just say things get a little interesting now...and it's not just the appearance of Roxas. Be prepared for a twist!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

**

* * *

**

Hayner and the others sprinted as fast as they could to try and escape the Dusks chasing them. They knew from experience that they couldn't fight them one-on-one with their Stuggle bats having no effect.

**_"Hurry!" Hayner yelled. "We've got to get to cover!" _**

"**What about Matt?" Pence asked. "He's still out there somewhere!"**

"**He's got the Keyblade! He can take care of himself!"**

"**What about the townspeople though?" Olette asked. "Everyone is in danger. What are we supposed to do?"**

**Hayner grunted. "I don't know…"**

**Suddenly, two Dusks appeared in front of the trio, causing all of them to skid to a halt. **

"**Oh no!" Olette cried. Pence turned back and motioned to the Dusks that'd been chasing them had now caught up to them. They were surrounded!**

**Hayner and Pence immediately got in front of Olette in preparation to defend her. The young girl closed her eyes as she could not bare to watch. They both gulped and braced themselves for the worst. The Dusks closed in on them, ready to strike.**

**However, they never got their chance. To Hayner's amazement, the three Dusks he'd been facing were blasted away by what looked like plasma fire. Meanwhile, Pence looked on to find that the other Dusks had been sent away by bolts of electricity.**

"**What the…?" Hayner and Pence asked simultaneously.**

"**Guys!" The trio looked and found Stitch and Pikachu coming towards them, their weapons in their hands. **

"**Stitch! Pikachu!" Pence yelled. **

"**Everybody ok?" Stitch asked, looking from face to face.**

"**We're fine…thank you…," Olette said while sighing in relief.**

"**What's going on around here?" Hayner then asked. "Where did all these Nobodies come from?"**

"**The Organization," Pikachu replied. "They're here in Twlight Town to try and collect hearts for some reason." The electric Pokemon looked around. "Where's Matt? Isn't he with you?"**

**Hayner shook his head. "No, the last time we saw him was at the Sandlot. He was fighting Seifer in the finals when the Dusks and Heartless attacked."**

"**He might still be there for all we know!" Pence added. "Hope he's ok…" **

"**Matt be ok," Stitch said. "Matt tough cookie." **

"**Still," Pikachu added as he turned to the little alien. "We'd better go and keep the rest of these things at bay. Who knows how many more of them are there?"**

"**Eh."**

"**Is there anything we can do?" Olette asked with his hands crossed. "Anything at all?"**

"**It's not my style to just sit on the sidelines you know…," Hayner smirked. **

"**Just get to cover!" Pikachu exclaimed. He and Stitch then took off through the streets again towards the Sandlot, leaving the gang behind.**

"**They're right, Hayner," Pence said. **

"**I know…this whole thing just stinks. Still…Twlight Town couldn't be in better hands…"**

* * *

**Matt just stared for a few seconds. He knew full well who Roxas was…but how he was standing in front of him was driving him crazy.**

**Roxas sighed. "Yeah…I figured you might act like that."**

"**But…how…?"**

"**Now isn't the time to chat, Matt." Roxas pointed his Oathkeeper blade at him. "Curaga…," he muttered. A green light came out of it and instantly healed Matt's previous injuries. **

**Matt immediately sprang to his feet, the fatigue of the last few hours melting away. "Thanks…" He then called his Keyblade to his hand. **

"**I don't think I can take this guy alone…," Roxas replied. "What do you say…double team?"**

**Matt looked from Roxas to Lexaeus, who'd been left waiting on the other side of the arena the whole time. He then nodded firmly. "Sounds good to me…" He and Roxas then took their stances. **

**Lexaeus shook his head. "It doesn't matter how many of you there are…I will not fail my mission. If you wish to interfere Roxas, you will pay dearly."**

"**Bring it!" Roxas yelled. **

"**Very well!" The Nobody then swung his sword horizontally, sending a shockwave straight for the Keybladers. Matt and Roxas reacted quickly and jumped up into the air in time to dodge it. **

"**Too slow…," Roxas smirked. "Now, Matt!" **

"**Right behind you." The duo used the momentum and swung down as hard as they could to try and damage their foe.**

"**Fools…," Lexaeus used his power again to summon another wall of earth from the arena beneath him. The Keyblades clanged against it, barely managing to do a thing.**

**Roxas growled. "What a pain…"**

"**What do we do? I couldn't even land a hit on this guy," Matt said. **

"**Don't worry, Matt. He may be strong, but he's nowhere near as fast as we are. Like I said, I've been watching you. You've got what it takes."**

**Were it not for the battle, Matt would've asked Roxas about spying on him. "Alright…here goes…" **

**While Roxas went to the left, Matt closed his eyes and went to the right. Using his mind, he slowed the scene down around him and charged forward. **

"**You just don't get it do you? You cannot win," Lexaeus exclaimed. He sent another shockwave that caused several charred pieces of rock to fly for each of them.**

**Roxas smirked. "C'mon…," he said. He twirled his two blades around and knocked each of the pieces away while still coming. Matt did the same on the right side. **

"**Now it's our turn!" Matt yelled as he jumped in to strike. Lexaeus had been ready and blocked it with his Axe Sword. However, Matt had been hoping for that…**

"**Take this!" Roxas yelled as he flew in from behind and unleashed a furious combo into the bigger Nobody's back. The force was strong enough to cause the latter to fly forward a little before he landed on his feet.**

"**Curse you!" Lexaeus screamed. **

"**Want some more?" Roxas asked as he kept on the attack. The two Nobodies exchanged blows. The sounds of clanging could be heard, though Matt could just feel the power coming from them.**

_**I gotta help him!**_** Matt thought as he went in for the attack as well. Sensing his presence, Roxas jumped backwards from one of Lexaeus's strike to allow Matt to get in there. Concentrating as hard as he could, Matt used his speed and did something no one expected. Lexaeus expected another frontal assault, but Matt somehow **_**slid between his legs**_**. **

"**What the…?"**

"**My turn!" Matt yelled as he unleashed his own combo into the stunned Nobody. Not wanting to waste his chance, Matt then jumped into the air and aimed his blade. "BLIZZAGA!" A beam of powerful ice emerged from within and hit it's mark, causing much of Lexaeus to freeze over.**

**However, Lexaeus wasn't about to take any more. He gathered his energy inward. "This has gone on long enough!" he screamed as he broke free from the ice that encased him. Matt and Roxas gasped slightly as he began to glow with energy. "You fools…I will not be made a mockery once more!" Waves of power began to emit from his body, causing the arena to crumble beneath his feet. **

"**What's going on?" Matt asked, grunting from the force.**

**For the first time since he'd arrived, Roxas bore an anxious face. "This battle just got a whole lot harder. Get ready, Matt, because this is going to get ugly."**

**Matt gripped his Keybalde even harder. He'd faced some tough challenges already…but was he ready for something like this? **

**Suddenly, he heard familiar voice behind him. "Matt!"**

"**Huh?" The teen whirled around and beamed with joy. "Stitch! Pikachu! It's about time!" The two heroes rushed to the arena, but couldn't get in due to the barrier.**

"**Matt ok?" Stitch shouted. **

"**For the moment. Where have you two been?"**

"**We got a bit tied up," Pikachu replied. "If it wasn't for Roxas, I don't know what would've happened."**

"**Don't thank me yet," Roxas spoke up. Lexaeus had continued to gather himself and was now making small rocks come up from the arena. "I have seen him like this before…"**

"**Matt…," Stitch and Pikachu groaned. They wished they could help, but all the duo could do was watch and hope for the best. **

**Lexaeus was now ready. "Now…prepare to be destroyed!" He then disappeared with a flash. **

"**Huh?" Matt asked. **_**How'd he do that?**_

"**Matt, look out!" Roxas had sensed what Lexaeus would do, and blocked his strike just in the nick of time. However, Lexaeus was ready and used his brute force to just throw Roxas aside, knocking him into the barrier. **

"**Roxas!" Matt yelled. He pointed his blade for his foe again. "BLIZZAGA!" Several ice shards flew from his blade. However, this time Lexaeus just drove straight through them like they were nothing. The Nobody swung his Sword hard for Matt, but the teen put up his Keyblade in time to defend. Unfortunately, the force was enough to knock him to the ground as well. **

"**Matt!" Stitch cried. "Ba gaba!"**

**Matt struggled to his feet. "What just hit me…?" he asked out loud. Suddenly, Lexaeus appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. **

"**Ack…!" Matt gagged as he felt his Keyblade drop to the ground. He tried to fight back, but the Nobody was too strong. **

"**You won't escape me now…," Lexaeus said calmly. His grip increased around Matt's throat, causing the teen to lose his breath. **

"**Oh no…," Roxas gasped as he got back up. He grabbed his blades and hurried forward. "Hold on, Matt!" **

**Lexaeus turned back and put out his other hand. "Stay out of this, Roxas." A small barrier formed around him, causing Roxas to bounce off harmlessly. "I'll deal with you shortly!"**

"**Matt, no!" Pikachu screamed. He and Stitch continued to pound at the barrier, but it refused to fall. "Let him go!"**

**Lexaeus smirked. "No…just let go fool! It's over now…"**

**Matt felt his eyes begin to roll in the back of his head. If the lack of oxygen wouldn't kill him the pain would first. **

_**C'mon Matt…you gotta think fast…**_

**To his surprise and great relief, Matt then felt Lexaeus's grip falter along with a grunt. He then fell to the ground when the Nobody let go completely. **

"**What…?" Matt asked as he clutched his throbbing throat. He looked up to Lexaeus's, who seemed to be staring at something. Matt looked himself and saw his rescuer.**

**Roxas was gritting his teeth hard, a look of ferociousness in his eyes. Matt's eyes then widened when he saw both Keyblades glowing; one in shadow and and one in light. **

"**Lexaeus…," he growled. "You don't understand…I can't afford to be defeated now! There's too much at stake to be losing to an idiot like you!" Roxas then charged forward while screaming his head off. **

**Lexaeus took his stance and met Roxas head on, though it didn't do him much good. Matt gazed in wonder as the smaller Nobody seemingly pummeled his way through his larger opponent. Somehow, he'd gotten an extra edge.**

"**Roxas…," Matt said. **

**Roxas yelled again before using a ferocious double swipe to knock the sword out of Lexaeus's hands. "Now…take this!" Roxas's blades shined even brighter before he slashed with all his might into the stunned Lexaeus, who would have roared with pain were he not a Nobody. Roxas slid forward several feet before he turned back and stared down his opponent again. **

"**Whoa…," Stitch awed from the sidelines. **

**Lexaeus seemed to stagger backwards, but somehow he still remained standing. "Roxas…you are a fool. What's done is done. You cannot stop what's coming…"**

**Roxas was breathing very heavily, having used most of his remaining energy in that attack. "Who said…I would stop it…?" He turned to Matt and nodded. He then fell forward onto his knees in exhaustion, his blades disappearing in a flash. **

"**Roxas!" Matt yelled. **

"**Matt…finish him…NOW!" **

**Matt gasped before he turned back to Lexaeus. This was his best chance to stop him for good. However, before he did, Matt wanted some answers.**

"**Tell me…," he said. "What is it you're planning to do? What did you do with Sora? With my friend? Tell me!" **

**Lexaeus closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again. "Do what you will…it's too late…"**

"**Matt!" Roxas cried. "Do it! Now's your chance!" **

"**Not yet!" Matt shouted back before staring down Lexaeus again. "Answer me! Where is she?"**

**Lexaeus smirked. "Even if I did tell you…and even if you could manage to save her…it's too late for her now…"**

**Matt gasped, his eyes widening in shock. Pikachu and Stitch did the same from behind. **

"**Wh…what did you say?" Matt asked with a shaky voice. He gritted his teeth. "What did you do to Laura? Answer me!" **

"**I think you already know…," Lexaeus replied simply. **

"**No…," Matt whispered while hanging his head. "It can't be…"**

"**Is he saying…?" Pikachu asked while shivering as well. "Did they…?"**

**Matt shot up and yelled out in anger. "YOU MONSTERS!" His body began to course with the same light Roxas had before, only this time it was much brighter. His eyes also turned a pupiless white. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" **

"**Matt?" Stitch asked. **

"**What's wrong with him?" Pikachu also wondered. **

**Roxas grunted in pain. "Oh man…not him too…"**

**Matt gripped his Keyblade hard and seemed to disappear with a flash before reappearing next to Lexaeus once more. He let out an awful yell as he swung mercilessly into the Nobody's side. **

"**This is for all the people you've hurt!" Matt screamed as he unleashed the most powerful combo attack in his life, using all of his speed and energy into the attack. He moved so fast that Stitch and Pikachu couldn't even count how many blows he landed. **

**When it was all said and done, Matt used one more uppercut swing to hurdle Lexaeus into the barrier one more time. The Nobody fell forward onto the arena before he began to disappear, pieces of himself fading back into darkness. **

"**Forgive me Master…," he said. "It seems this was a statement I shouldn't have made…" Within seconds, he was gone. **

**Matt stood in place for a few moments before dropping his Keyblade and letting out a loud yell into the sky. "NOOO!" The light then faded from his body and his eyes faded back to their usual brown. Matt then fell to his knees out of exhaustion, only he then began to pound his right fist into the arena floor. The physical pain felt like nothing compared to his emotional state right now.**

"**Damn it…damn it…DAMN IT!" Matt cried out before he stopped pounding the ground, his fist covered in blood. Matt then hung his head and began to weep. **

**Meanwhile, from afar, Anthrax and Zendrix took notice of what was going on and stood staring emotionless at what happened. **

"**Well…," Zendrix said. "This is new…"**

"**This could be a problem," Anthrax added. "It seems that the Master was right…about the boy."**

"**The very thought of that girl losing her heart was too much for him…how weak. Still...I think we're done here."**

"**What about the Master?" Anthrax asked. "He won't be pleased about what happened here. Were it not for Roxas…and those other little pests….this town would've been ours."**

"**Too true…but to be honest…now I want to destroy that kid even more." **

"**I think we'll both get our chance soon…," Anthrax added before the two disappeared with a flash of shadow.**

**Stitch and Pikachu watched as the barrier surrounding the arena finally fell. They both jumped in and looked at Roxas, who in turn nodded towards Matt. **

**Stitch and Pikachu walked up carefully to Matt, their faces full of concern for their friend.**

"**Matt…?" Stitch asked softly.**

"**Are you ok?" Pikachu also asked. **

"**I failed…," Matt sniffed. "I failed to help her…"**

"**Matt…it wasn't your fault…" Pikachu put a paw on Matt's shoulder, Stitch doing the same on the opposite end.**

"**Eh…Organization's fault…" Stitch added. **

"**But that's just it!" Matt exclaimed, tears flying from his eyes. "They took her because of me! Because of some stupid picture they saw of us together! If it weren't for me…Laura would still…" Matt couldn't say anything further. **

"**You don't know that," Roxas said as he stumbled up to the trio. "Lexaeus could've been pulling your leg…"**

"**He wasn't…," Matt replied. "I didn't want to believe it…but I knew it was true. Not too long ago, I felt like my heart was on fire. I think…I think that's when it happened." Matt clenched his fist. "Even if I have to search the entire universe…I'll get her back!"**

**The group remained in their places for a moment, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Stitch and Pikachu nodded to each other. **

"**Matt…," Stitch said firmly. The teen turned his face towards. "Wesa gonna save her."**

"**That's right," Pikachu added with a firm nod. **

"**Ohana…," Stitch added while touching his heart. "Nobody gets left behind…or forgotten…" Matt gasped at the infamous comment. **

"**And we won't give up either," Pikachu added. "That's what I believe…"**

"**Stitch…Pikachu…," Matt whispered before hanging his head. "You're the best friends an idiot like me could ever ask for…"**

"**Matt our idiot!" Stitch said, causing Matt and Pikachu to chuckle a little bit. The teen wiped his eyes before standing up again. **

"**Ok…," Matt said. He then met Roxas's eyes, a newfound sense of determination in them. "Let's do this…"**

**Roxas looked at the trio and found himself grinning. **_**These guys sure are interesting…that's for sure. **_**He looked up to the sky. **_**I'm not giving up either…**_

**_*gasp* If you've been paying attention to the entire story from the first section, you'll probably remember the part where Laura lost her heart. If not, you'll have to go back and find out. _**

**_So what can Matt and the others do now? What was that strange power Matt exerted just now? Where is the gang going next? All that and more next chapter!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	32. Trip to the Coliseum

_**Hey everyone! Back with another update. Bad news: Twlight Town saga is coming to a close. Good news: a new world begins! :) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC.**

* * *

_

**When the chaos finally died down in Twlight Town, Matt and his friends returned back to The Usual Spot. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were very relieved to see that they were all ok. Pence also mentioned that thanks to their efforts, none of the citizens were hurt in the attack.**

"**That's good," Matt said. "At least that went right…"**

"**What do you mean?" Hayner asked. "Didn't you just kick some major butt?"**

"**Yeah…" Matt didn't want to mention what had happened to Laura to the gang. "Don't worry about it."**

"**So what happens now you guys?" Olette asked.**

"**Well, let's see," Pence added. "Usually this is about the time Sora, Donald, and Goofy would be leaving for another adventure. So…are you guys going to do the same?"**

**Stitch nodded. "Eh. Wesa got more to do…"**

"**That's right," Pikachu added. "The Organization is still out there causing trouble, and it's up to us to stop em."**

**Olette sighed. "That's too bad…you guys just got here."**

"**But they gotta find Sora, Olette," Pence added. "Right?"**

"**That's the plan," Matt replied. **

"**Well if you do find him," Hayner spoke up. "Tell him to get his butt back here already. It's been too long since he visited."**

"**More importantly…," Olette said annoyingly. "Just make sure he and Kairi are alright. They're our friends, and we'd want to be there for them. Matt…Stitch…Pikachu…please help them." **

**The trio nodded in response. "You can count on us," Matt said. **

**Suddenly, the trio heard a shout from outside. "Hey! Anyone back there? Seifer has something to say!" It sounded like Rai.**

**Hayner growled. "Buzz off! This is our secret place and no one else is allowed."**

**They then heard Seifer speak. "I only want to talk to the new guy! He and I have unfinished business."**

**Hayner was about to shout back, but Matt stopped him. "It's alright man…" He then walked out of the hangout with Stitch and Pikachu on his tail. He arrived to see Seifer and his gang waiting for him. "Alright…what do you want, Seifer?"**

**Seifer smirked. "Maybe you didn't hear me…but you and I have unfinished business."**

"**That's true. We never did get to finish that match, did we?" **

"**A match I would've won were it not for that interruption," Seifer continued. "I'll admit it though…if it weren't for you and your lackies…Twlight Town would be in bad shape." The teen closed his eyes. "That's why I decided to let it slide for now. There won't be a Struggle champion this year…unless you want that rematch?"**

**Matt smiled. "I'll pass. You can have it, Seifer. **

**Stitch and Pikachu gasped. "What?" They both asked. **

"**I only entered because the town might be in danger. There are more important things in life than titles…" Matt then turned to leave. "Besides…I think I would've given you a run for your money."**

**Seifer smirked. "You keep telling yourself that." He then motioned for his group to follow him as they headed out of sight.**

**Stitch growled. "Stupid head…," he said. **

"**Yeah…," Pikachu added with sparked cheeks. "I wouldn't mind teaching him a thing or two about respect."**

"**Forget about it guys," Matt said. "It's who he is…and I don't think that'll ever change." **

"**You got that right," Hayner said as he and friends walked outside to join him. "So…is this it?"**

**Matt nodded. "Yep, time to hit the road. Thanks for everything, you guys."**

"**Our pleasure," Pence said. "Hit us up next time you're here ok?"**

"**We will," Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu bid the Twlight Town gang farewell one last time before they made their way towards the Train Station and the ship again. **

"**Man…," Pikachu said. "I sure hope this place will be ok once we leave it."**

**Meanwhile, Seifer and his gang were heading back towards their own hangout. The leader twirled his bat up in the air, happy he'd retained his title, yet a little disappointed he couldn't finish that kid off. **

**Suddenly, the bat lifted itself from Seifer's hand. "What the…?" he asked as it floated in front of him. Vivi shrieked out while Fuu just stared at it. Then, a beam of light slowly issued from it into the sky. **

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu saw the light coming from the other end of town. It shot up and opened up what looked like a Keyhole. Matt wasted no time in bringing his Keyblade back out and sending a separate beam of light from it's tip. Within seconds, the trio heard a locking sound confirming the Keyhole was sealed. **

"**It's about time," a familiar voice said from the shadows, causing them all to spin in surprise. Out of a small portal, Roxas appeared once more. "Now Twlight Town is safe for good. Good work, Matt."**

**Matt just stared at Roxas for a few moments. There were a million questions going through his head at the moment that he had no clue where to begin. **

"**Roxas…," he said after a few moments. "Please…what the hell is going on? You owe us some answers."**

"**Eh!" Stitch said. "Start talking!"**

"**Where is everyone?" Pikachu asked. "Why have you been helping us?"**

**Roxas sighed. "It's a really long story…but…I can't tell you guys everything yet."**

"**What?" Matt growled, not hearing the answer he wanted. "And why's that? We need to find them and fast."**

"**Look…you three have no idea what you're up against. This Organization…there are much more dangerous than the one I was in. They don't show any mercy, and they will stop at nothing to get what they want."**

"**Which is…?"**

"**Hearts," Roxas replied simply. "This Organization is gathering hearts faster than ever. I don't know what they're being used for, but it can't be anything good."**

"**Uh oh…," Stitch said while frowning.**

"**What do we do?" Pikachu asked. **

**Roxas waited a moment before replying. "Believe it or not, I've actually met with the King recently. He told me that the most important thing right now for you three is to make sure to help as many worlds and people as you can. You're the only ones who have what it takes."**

**Matt grunted. "The King told you that, did he?" **

"**That's right."**

"**Then what am I supposed to do to help Laura?" Matt shouted. "She's still in their clutches somewhere…and now…now she's lost her heart." He hung his head slightly in realization. **

"**Matt…," Roxas said calmly. "I really am sorry about what happened to your friend. I had no idea that they would sink this low. You need to be patient."**

"**Patient? How can you ask that of me? Who do you think you are?"**

"**It's not just me, Matt! The King told me that they took her in the first place only because they were after you! For all we know, they could just be using her as bait to draw you in and take you out."**

**Matt gasped. He hung his head in shock. "Then…then what am I supposed to do?"**

"**Right now, the best thing you can do for Laura is to help the worlds. They need your help now more than ever."**

"**Why Roxas help us?" Stitch then asked.**

"**Yeah," Pikachu added. "Why didn't you tell us who you were?"**

**Roxas grinned a little. "The time wasn't right…and I wanted to see how well you three were working together as a team. So far…I'd say you're doing great."**

**Stitch and Pikachu grinned a little before nodding. Matt had remained silent before he asked another question. "Roxas…how are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sora now? If you're his Nobody…then does that mean he's…a Heartless?"**

**Roxas remained silent. "To be honest…I don't know where Sora is at the moment…but that's all I can tell you." He quickly opened another portal before Matt got the chance to ask him again. "Don't worry, you guys. I won't let the Organization have their way…just keep protecting the worlds. Good luck." He then disappeared before Matt could say anything more. **

"**That not good," Stitch said. **

"**Oh man…," Pikachu groaned. "My head hurts…this is getting to be too much."**

**Matt remained silent for a few moments, unsure what to say or think at the situation in front of him. **

"**Matt…?" Stitch asked. "Yousa ok?"**

**Matt took a deep breath. "I will be Stitch…I will be once we finish what we started. I want more than anything to help Laura right now, but Roxas is right. The worlds still need us." He looked at his Keyblade for a moment, as if the words flowed from it's core. **

**Stitch and Pikachu nodded firmly. "Ok," Stitch exclaimed. **

"**We're right behind you Matt," Pikachu added. "All the way!" **

**Matt smiled. He'd lost count of how long it was since their journey had begun, but he'd learned quickly that he could count on his two little friends. As they made their way to the Gummi Ship once more, Matt closed his eyes and made an oath to himself. **

_**Laura…I promised I'd get you back…and I plan on keeping that promise. Just hang in there for me...I know we'll find you. **_

_**I also won't quit until we've found Sora and the others. They're waiting for us…so we'd better hurry…**_

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a room full of darkness, a strange being was sulking around in his lair. He had blue, flaming hair and skin with yellow eyes. He was also dressed in black robes. **

**The person sighed. "Geez…where in the Underworld is that guy? To make me wait like this…"**

**As if on cue, a dark portal opened up a few feet behind him. From it, a person in dark clothing emerged walking. **

"**It's about time already," the blue man replied with a snarl. **

**The man lowered his hood, and it was revealed to be none other than Xavier. "My Master and I wait for no one. Your impatience makes no difference to me."**

"**You little…do you know who you're talking to?" the blue man yelled, his body erupting in red flames. "DO YOU?"**

**Xavier rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hades…lord of the Dead. Your reputation proceeds you…at least…what's left of it anyway."**

**Hades growled, then turned away. "Big deal. So I'm having a problem taking care of Wonder Boy topside? Yet no matter who I send up against him…no matter what I try…I ALWAYS FAIL!" **

"**And for good reason," Xavier replied. "If I remember right, the one known as Sora was helping this 'Hercules' all those time."**

**Hades roared out in anger. "Don't say that name around me either. That kid has been a thorn in my side for too long! When I get my hands on him…"**

**Xavier put up a hand. "For your information, Sora is as of right now out of play."**

"**Come again?"**

"**You heard me. But at the moment that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm here to offer you some assistance."**

**Hades smirked. "I'm listening…"**

**Xavier continued. "It's true that every warrior you've sent against Hercules has failed in defeating him…and for multiple purposes. However…" Xavier then turned his shoulder slightly.**

**Hades waited anxiously. "Well…come on…spill it already."**

**Xavier turned back. "My fellow members and I have found someone who is more than capable of defeating Hercules. He's one from a world far, far away from here. He's known as a merciless killer, destroying everything in his path."**

"**Blah, blah, blah. I've heard this story about a million times already."**

**Xavier turned away again. "You don't believe me do you? I figured as much. I had to watch him myself to see the kind of power he is capable of…he is even a match for Zeus as a mortal."**

**Hades grinned as wide a smile as he had in years. "Oh…I like the way you talk. But hold on a second though, I"ve played this game too. What's the catch?"**

"**I wouldn't say there is much of a catch," Xavier replied. "All we ask is that you guide this warrior and deliver the heart of Hercules himself."**

"**That's it? You don't want anything else?"**

"**Well…his heart is the strongest one available here. It will suffice my Master's wishes. So, Hades, do we have a deal?"**

**Hades thought it over for a few moments, his bony fingers running along his chin. "You know what? Why not? What have I got to lose right…besides the rest of my reputation."**

"**I had a feeling you'd agree." Xavier then waved his hand and opened a new portal. "Why don't you meet your new…friend?" **

**Hades watched as the warrior stepped from the portal. Almost immediately he licked his lips from the sight of him. "Oh yeah…this is gonna be good."**

* * *

**After a few hours ride in the Gummi Ship, a new world came into sight. **

"**What's that one guys?" Pikachu asked out of curiousity. **

**Matt looked it over from afar and recognized it instantly. After a quick look at the scanners to confirm it, he answered the question. "That, Pikachu, would be the Olypmus Coliseum."**

"**Ooohh…," Stitch said from afar. **

"**What's there?" Pikachu asked. **

"**Well, from what I remember," Matt replied. "It's a place where heroes go to train and become stronger."**

"**Wesa heroes!" Stitch said as he puffed his chest. **

**Matt chuckled. "You bet, Stitch. Unfortunatley, looks like there's some Heartless activity down there. Let's check it out."**

**After getting through the atmosphere, the trio left the ship and descended to the ground below. Before them stood the giant coliseum made of stone and marble. **

"**Wow…," Pikachu gazed. "I wonder what it would be like to battle here." Stitch was also just drooling from the site of it as well. **

"**It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be, that's for sure," Matt said. He looked to the sides and saw all of the lists of former Champions on the wall. "Well…let's head on in."**

**Matt led the way inside the coliseum when they found themselves in what looked like the main hall. When they got there, they found what looked like a half-man, half goat creature trying to hang up a banner on the other door. The only problem was he was too short to pin in up on the other side of the clearing, so he was using a ladder to get up there. **

**Hearing the trio walk in, the goat then spoke up. "Hey, Champ. Get over here and help a guy out, huh?"**

"**Uh…," Matt replied. Stitch and Pikachu gave him shrugs of confusion. The teen walked over and took the banner from the goat man's hand. In no time flat, he managed to pin it up. **

"**Alright, that oughta do the trick…," the goat man then saw the trio and his eyes widened. "Hey, who the heck are you guys?" He looked them over a little closer. "You gotta be kidding me? More wannabe heroes?"**

"**Wannabes?" Pikachu asked. "We're the real deal!"**

"**Eh!" Stitch said with his chest puffed out. "Stitch hero!"**

**The goat man simply shrugged them off. "Yeah, and I'm a supermodel. Now buzz off! I've got to get this place ready for the next Games!"**

**Matt rolled his eyes. "Actually, we were wondering if we could ask you if you'd seen any Heartless or Nobodies around here lately?"**

"**Did you say Heartless?" The trio nodded in response. "How do you know about those things?"**

"**It's because we're here to fight them," Matt replied. He then extended his hand and his blue Keyblade appeared in his hand.**

"**Another key-wielding kid?" the goat man asked with wide eyes. **

"**That's right. By the way, my name is Matt. These are my friends Stitch and Pikachu."**

"**The name's Philocates, but Phil to you. Now what's this about Heartless hanging around here?"**

**Matt briefly explained about the new Organization and how the Heartless were back. "So have you seen any?"**

**Phil sighed. "Well, there have been one or two running around here as of late. Still, it's nothing my boy Hercules can't handle."**

"**Unfortunately, we were picking up some activity going on," Matt added. "So we thought we'd come and check to make sure things were ok."**

"**I appreciate the concern, kid, but we've got everything under control here." **

**Not a second later, the group heard a scream coming from within the Coliseum. It sounded like a young girl. They also heard a small whinny as well from a horse.**

"**Under control, huh?" Matt asked sarcastically. **

"**Whosa that?" Stitch asked, his ears perked up.**

"**Sounded like Herc's girl…," Phil replied. "Time to show me what you three 'junior heroes' can do." Matt and his friends cringed at the comment before they all sped into the Coliseum to help. **

**_An adventure in Olympus Coliseum begins! Who is the mysterious warrior that Xavier spoke of? Can Matt and his friends help Hercules stop him? You won't want to miss who it is (Trust me...)_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**

**When the chaos finally died down in Twlight Town, Matt and his friends returned back to The Usual Spot. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were very relieved to see that they were all ok. Pence also mentioned that thanks to their efforts, none of the citizens were hurt in the attack.**


	33. Hades's Scheme

_**Hey everyone! Well I hope you enjoy this latest installment...so without further ado...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

**

* * *

**

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu charged after Phil into the Coliseum. Each had their weapon already drawn. When they arrived, they all gasped at the sight.

**A tall and very muscular man with a brown headband and clothing was fighting off several Soldier Heartless at once…and it was using just his barehands. With every swing of his arms, four or five Heartless would be flung in numerous directions. **

**Behind the man was a young woman with long brown hair and dressed in pink robes. She cringed in fear at the sight. Also keeping her covered was a long white horse with a blue mane and long feathery wings. He used his hooves to pound more Heartless into the dust. The two were doing a good job for the most part, but the more they kept throwing away, the more Heartless that kept coming.**

"**Oh great…," Phil said. "Now I'm gonna have to clean all this up later…"**

"**Hold on, Meg," the man said as he punched away two more. **

"**Hey kid!" Phil yelled. "You need some help out there?"**

"**It would be much appreciated, Phil!" It was then the man noticed Matt and the others. "Who are they?"**

"**Fight now, talk later," Matt shouted as he charged headfirst into the battle with his friends on his tail. He quickly casted a Fire spell to take out several Soliders at once. Meanwhile, Stitch and Pikachu went to work on several Bat Cry Heartless that appeared overhead by shooting them down with plasma and thunder blasts. **

**With the trio and Phil joining in, they fought on for several minutes against the Heartless onslaught. Matt was surprised to find that he was lasting longer and longer in the fights these days. Apparently he'd been building some serious stamina the last couple weeks. **

**When the waves finally stopped coming, everyone took a few seconds to catch their breath from the long battle. Matt had to wipe a round of sweat from his brow at how much he let out.**

**The man quickly ran over to Meg. "Meg, are you alright?"**

**The girl nodded. "I'm fine, Hercules. I'm just fine."**

**Hercules sighed a deep breath of relief. "Thank goodness. Good work, Pegasus." He patted his trusty steed on the head, the winged beast giving a happy whinny in response. **

"**I thought you said you took care of the all the Heartless around here, Champ," Phil spoke up. "You ain't been out slacking on me have you?"**

"**That's the thing, Phil," Hercules replied. "I did take care of them…but that last attack just came out of nowhere. I can't believe how many of them there were…I haven't seen that many since…since…" He then turned to Matt and the group. "You're a Keyblader too?"**

**Matt nodded. "That's right."**

"**Well it's a good thing you showed up when you did. You three were pretty good out there."**

"**Thanks a lot," Meg added. "Even Wonder Boy here needs help sometimes." **

**Hercules blushed at the comment. "Who are you guys though?"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu proceeded to introduce themselves and explain what their mission was. **

"**Wait, so you mean Sora is missing?" Hercules asked. Stitch and Pikachu nodded.**

"**Oh no…," Meg gasped. "That can't be…no way Sora can be taken out that easily."**

"**Yeah," Phil agreed. "That kid is one tough cookie. You sure he's not just slacking around somewhere?"**

"**Trust me," Matt said back. "We wouldn't have come if it wasn't important."**

"**So a new Organization huh?" Hercules asked. "That would explain a lot of things."**

"**What you mean?" Stitch asked.**

"**Well lately there's been a lot of Heartless and Nobodies running around the Coliseum causing a lot of trouble. It started out small, but more and more have shown up over the last few days."**

"**Wonder Boy and I were out training here when the worst of them came out today," Meg said. "I hate to say it, but it looks like Hades is up to his old tricks."**

"**Hades?" Stitch and Pikachu asked. **

"**The God of the Underworld," Hercules explained. "He's been trying to get rid of me for years now, and he's tried about everything in the book so far…including using Heartless."**

**Matt nodded. "Well…we detected a lot of activity before we got here, and that usually means the Organization is up to no good."**

"**What could they want here?" Meg asked. **

"**Usually…they're after strong hearts…but they'll take whatever they can get. They don't care who gets in their path."**

"**Well, I won't let that happen," Hercules stated with a puffed chest. "After all, I am the local hero around here."**

"**True," Meg added with a sulken face. "But do you three think you can help him out? I've got a bad feeling about this…"**

**Matt nodded firmly. "You can count on it. We're on the job!"**

"**Eh!" Stitch added.**

"**Great…," Phil sighed as he slapped his face. "More hero wannabes."**

"**Hey!" Pikachu yelled. "Who says you get to decide who gets to be heroes or not? We've beaten a lot of bad guys together already!"**

"**You know who you're talking to small fry?" Phil asked as he got in Pikachu's face. "I've trained mystery meat that turned into better heroes than you guys."**

**Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity. "What did you say?" Stitch also came up and stood next to his friend growling all the way. Both sides glared at each other. **

"**I say you got a long way to go before you wannabes become heroes!"**

"**Why you…," Pikachu said before Matt grabbed both his friends from behind and clutched them against his chest. Both struggled against his grasp to get to the half goat man.**

"**Geez, Phil…," Hercules said. "They may be new, but can't you take it easy on them? You gotta admit, they did a good job fighting off those Heartless a few moments ago."**

"**And don't forget about the last three 'wannabes' that you said wouldn't reach hero status…," Meg added, causing both her and Pegasus to whinny in laughter. **

"**She's got a point there. I think Matt has as much if not more potential than Sora."**

**Matt's eyes widened. "Really? You think so?" Hercules nodded.**

"**Whatever…I'll believe it when I see it," Phil smirked. "Anyways…what's the plan champ?"**

"**Well…," the hero replied. "I think it's about time I payed old Hades another visit. He may just be up to something after all. You guys in?"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu nodded firmly. "You got it," they said simultaneously. **

"**Alright, let me get something real quick and we'll get going." Hercules went inside and came out a couple minutes later with a small coin looking object with a face on both sides. "This should help." **

"**What is it?" Pikachu asked. **

"**The Olympus Stone. We're going into the Underworld to see Hades, so we need it in order to protect us from it's effects. If we didn't have it, all our strength would be drained from us…and we'd be easy pickings."**

**Stitch and Pikachu gulped at the thought while Matt nodded in understanding. "Ok…thanks."**

**Hercules turned to Pegasus. "Why don't you take Meg to safe place while we figure this out?" The white horse nodded and allowed the young girl onto his back.**

"**Just please be careful down there," Meg said. "Who knows what Hades will do?"**

"**We will," Hercules replied. "I'll be back before you know it." **

**Meg nodded as Pegasus flapped his wings hard and took to the skies. Within seconds, they were out of sight.**

"**Alright," Phil said. "Now that your girlfriends all good and safe, take the wannabes and get going already kid. We gotta get ready for the Games."**

"**We will, Phil, I promise," Herc replied. "Don't worry about it."**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu then proceeded to follow the hero out of the Coliseum and towards the door leading underground. "Ready?" he asked. The trio nodded before they entered for the first time. They traveled down a long winding staircase before going towards the main door into the Underworld.**

**Matt shivered at the slight cold and dampness of the place, but it wasn't too bad for the most part. Stitch and Pikachu also were shivering a little even with their fur on their bodies. **

**Before they went through the door, Hercules stopped the trio. "Alright, before we go through, we'd better get protected." He took out the Olympus Stone and held it in his palm for all to see. Taking the hint, Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu all put their hands over the stone. A bright light emitted from it and covered the four of them from head to toe. **

"**There," Herc said. "That ought to do the trick. Now let's get moving." Using his strength, the hero singlehandedly pulled the door open and led the trio through. Were it not for the stone, it would have felt miserable to them. **

"**Freaky…," Matt said out loud. "Let's do this quick. This place gives me the creeps."**

"**Eh!" Stitch added. **

"**Right behind you," Pikachu added with his ears down. **

**The trio followed Hercules deep into the Underworld through several rooms and chasms. They encountered a few Heartless along the way, but nothing serious. **

"**So…," Hercules then said. "You mind telling me your story, Matt? We got a little time before we reach Hades' chambers."**

**Matt nodded and began to tell his tale to the fellow hero, including meeting Stitch and Pikachu. Matt also told how he was looking for a friend.**

"**Geez…," Herc replied. "That's terrible! To think that they'd go that far just to get to you…" He clenched his fist. "Don't worry, Matt. You'll get your friend back."**

"**Thanks, Hercules," Matt replied. **

**Eventually, the group made it to a large open walkway above a green pit. They walked across until they reached the stairway to Hades' chamber. **

"**You think he's home?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Only one way to find out," Herc replied. "I'll go first…you guys back me up."**

"**Right," Matt replied as he and his friends readied their weapons. They walked carefully up the stairs before entering the chamber, where no one was there.**

"**Hey! Hades!"Hercules yelled. "Come out! You and I need to talk!" The room was silent for several moments. Herc crossed his arms. "Geez…where could he be?"**

"**That's a good question," Matt replied. Suddenly, he felt a cold balmy hand touch him on the shoulder, causing him to flinch in fear. The trio whirled around and found the lord of the dead staring them in the face.**

"**Well look at this," Hades spoke. "Wonder Boy decided to come down for a visit. How touching of you. I should've spruced up the place better for my 'guests'."**

"**I'm sure you would," Hercules said as he rolled his eyes.**

"**So, what brings you find young specimens into my humble abode?"**

"**There's been a lot of Heartless attacking the Coliseum recently, Hades. Does that ring any bells?"**

"**What, you think I'm the one sending them? C'mon kid, using those bad boys just isn't my style."**

"**Cut the act," Matt spoke up. "You're working with the Organization, aren't you?"**

"**Well if it isn't another Keyblade wielding brat and his lackies? I swear it seems you guys are just flying off the shelves these days, huh? It's getting really old…"**

"**Answer the question, Hades," Hercules spoke up. "I'd personally wouldn't want to fight you here, but I'm not going to let you or anybody else hurt innocent people up there."**

"**Speaking of which," Hades then interrupted. "Do you really think it was a good idea to just leave the top side world unprotected?"**

**Hercules and the others gapsed. "You didn't…?"**

"**Oh, I would have just for you Wonder Boy, but I've got something better in mind." He snapped his fingers and appearing in a flash was what looked like a poster of a dome. "After a few years of delay, the Underdrome is back in business! And you know what that means? It's time to hold the Games off all Games once more. You know what I'm talking about…the one…the only…Hades Cup!"**

**Hercules put a hand. "Not interested, Hades. Go find some other warrior to play around with."**

**Matt and the others nodded firmly. "Count us out."**

"**I had a feeling you wouldn't like the idea at first…," Hades persisted. "But…we've got a new attraction this year that will be sure to entice the crowd."**

"**Attraction?" Pikachu asked.**

"**That's right, small fry. He's come a long way to make it here, and I told him that the all mighty Hercules was going to be his main competition. Just the mention of you got him all stirred up to fight."**

"**Really then?" Herc asked with a raised brow. "Then who is he? Have I ever heard of him?"**

"**And ruin the surprise…?" Hades asked. "No…the mystery man will stay that way until the big showdown."**

"**Why should I even bother fighting, Hades? Why should I even care?"**

**Hades then smirked. "Because I have an offer that you can't refuse, Wonder Boy." He snapped his fingers again, causing another piece of paper to appear in his hand. "You see this? This is your little girlfriend's contract. That's right. I still have it."**

"**Meg!" Hercules cried. "Give that back to me now!" **

"**Uh, uh, uh," Hades replied with a wagging finger. "Only I can touch this bad boy, and with it your little nutmeg is still under my control. I've been keeping it all this time just for a situation like this."**

"**Why you…?" Hercules growled. "What do you want, Hades?"**

"**Here's the deal," Hades said. "You enter and win the Cup, and I discard this contract forever. Win and she's free for good." **

**Matt watched as the scene went on. Something about it seemed pretty fishy to him. **

"**What's the catch, Hades?" Hercules asked. "You seem pretty confident all of a sudden."**

"**The catch? Just win. Defeat all your foes and you'll be fine. What's one more tournament for the big shot hero, huh?"**

**Hercules sighed. "If I win, then you won't ever bother her again?"**

"**That's right! I'll even let your little lackies join in on the fun if you want. What do you say?"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu gaped at the mention of their names. Hercules looked towards them and stared for a moment. Matt gave one look back and nodded. **

"**We'll back you up," he said firmly. **

**Hercules nodded. "Alright then…you have a deal, Hades."**

"**Excellent!" Hades said. "The tournament begins tomorrow, so I suggest you all prepare yourselves accordingly. Trust me, you're going to need it."**

**Somehow, Matt wasn't very comforted by the undead lord's words. Who could this warrior possibly be?**

"**Now then, if you don't mind," Hades continued. "I've got a lot of work to do to prepare to the big day, so act like a tree and leave ok?"**

"**Gladly," Hercules said. "C'mon you guys, let's go." As the group left the chamber, Hades couldn't help but smirk in slight victory. **

"**Oh yeah," he grinned. "I've still got it. Suckers…" As soon as he spoke, a dark portal opened behind him. Xavier stepped out of it.**

"**Well…?" he asked.**

"**I got Wonder Boy in," Hades replied. "I also got that other Keyblade brat in as well. I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone right?"**

**Xavier stood still for a while before he nodded back. "Very well, though I wanted the chance to destroy the Keyblader myself…"**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Matt and the gang followed Hercules out of the Underworld and back to the main intersection. He pointed out the location of the Underdrome, which would require them to go by boat to get there.

"**I just want to say thanks again for your help," Hercules said. "You didn't have to."**

"**Yeah, we did," Matt replied. "It's what we do."**

"**Eh!" Stitch added. "We kick patoki!"**

"**With us on your side, we'll win for sure," Pikachu added with a thumbs-up.**

**Hercules nodded. "Alright, well I don't know about you but I'm going to go rest up for the Games. See you guys soon!" **

**The trio was left on their own as they watched the hero ascend the stairs. When he was out of sight, Matt couldn't help but sigh.**

"**Guys…," he said. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Something about this is really messed up."**

"**Hades…blech," Stitch added. **

"**Yeah…but we'll still help Hercules right?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Definitely," Matt replied. Suddenly, the teen felt a small chill down his spine from behind him. He turned around and saw the door to the Underworld still open slightly. **

**Matt slowly walked towards it to close it before he heard voices on the other side. They were audible, but he could still hear what was going on. **

"**It is done," said a familiar voice. "Tomorrow…you will get your chance against Hercules."**

"**Good…," replied a cold voice. "As long as I get to kill him, that's all that matters."**

"**Huh?" Matt asked. Stitch and Pikachu had joined him by now, and the trio decided to take a peek inside. They nearly gasped when they saw a black Organization member with his hood off standing in front of another person, who they couldn't get a good look at. The red hair of the member and his voice were enough for them to recognize him as Xavier.**

**Matt was about to summon his Keyblade, but decided to listen further. **

"**Also," Xavier then said. "It seems that Hercules will not be alone when the two of you fight."**

"**What do you mean by that?" the cold voice replied again. Had Matt heard it somewhere before?**

"**You will also be fighting a Keyblade warrior and his two companions in this match. While they do put up a good fight, I'm sure you can handle them accordingly."**

**The other man was silent for a time before he spoke. "Is it really necessary to fight them as well?"**

"**If you want to fulfill our deal, then yes."**

"**Very well…"**

**Suddenly, Xavier moved to the side which allowed Matt to finally see the warrior. When he finally did, his eyes widened as far as they'd ever gone before. He forced his hand over his mouth to hide his huge gasp. **

"**Matt?" Pikachu whispered. **

**Matt didn't reply as he stared at the warrior. His skin was a very pale white, with a long scar below his right eye and a line of red paint running from his left face all the way down his side. He was bald with a black goatee and his body looked extremely muscular. He was covered by a loincloth and carried two very large, yellow blades. **

**Matt quickly turned and ran as fast as he could from the scene and back to the Coliseum. Stitch and Pikachu hurried after him as fast as they could. When he made it back up, the teen fell to his hands and knees in shock while breathing very heavily. **

"**Matt…?" Stitch asked. "Yousa ok?"**

**Matt slowly shook his head, but didn't reply yet.**

"**Matt…," Pikachu then spoke. "Do…do you know who that guy is?"**

**Matt nodded. "Guys…we're in big trouble. Really big trouble." **

**_If any of you have played video games the last ten years, then I'm sure you all know who this guy is...and why Matt could be so terrified of him. But why does this warrior want to kill Hercules? Can Matt and the others stop him? Find out next chapter!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	34. Battle Prep

_**Hey everyone! Back for another round of story for you guys. Hope you're ready!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC.**

* * *

_

**Stitch and Pikachu could only stare at Matt as he remained shaking on the ground. They'd never seen him this visibly afraid before.**

**The duo walked over to him and let him calm down for a few moments before they asked what was on their minds.**

"**Matt…,"Pikachu said. "Why are you so afraid of that guy?"**

"**Whosa is he?" Stitch asked as well.**

**Matt took a deep breath. "Guys…I've seen that guy before." He then widened his eyes. "We can't let Hercules go through with this match."**

"**What?" Stitch and Pikachu asked. "Why not?"**

"**You both are going to have to trust me on this one," Matt replied. "I've seen what he can do before just like I knew what both of you can do. He's extremely powerful and extremely dangerous."**

"**But who is he?" Pikachu asked. **

"**His name is…"**

* * *

"**Kratos?" Hercules asked. "Who is that?" The trio had hurried back into the coliseum to inform the hero of the opponent.**

"**He's a powerful warrior," Matt replied. "He has god-like powers, and he's not afraid to use them."**

"**How do you even know about him?"**

"**That's not important. What is important is that you don't go through with this match, Hercules."**

**Hercules looked at the teen with a look of shock. "What…are you kidding me? There's no way I'm backing out now. Meg's counting on me."**

"**I know that…"**

"**Are you saying you don't think I can win?"**

"**No, it's not that…but…"**

"**But what?" Hercules shouted. "Look, I've managed to defeat every single warrior Hades sent my way!"**

"**Sora helped a few times you know," Meg pointed out. **

**Hercules sighed. "True…but still…I think I can handle it. How can this Kratos guy be any different?"**

**Matt took a moment before he replied. "Because he won't have any second thoughts. He doesn't just want to beat you, Hercules, he wants to kill you."**

"**Eh!" Stitch said.**

"**We heard it with our own ears," Pikachu added with a nod. "And he sounded pretty mean too."**

**Phil however seemed to shrug it off. "Aww…you guys got nothing to worry about. Hercules is one of the best I've ever trained, which means he's ready for anything and everything."**

"**Oh that's great to hear," Pikachu muttered under his breath with his eyes rolled. Stitch chuckled at the comment as well, but Phil hadn't heard it.**

"**Besides, why would this guy want to kill me in the first place?" Hercules asked. "I've never even met him before."**

"**I don't know," Matt replied. "But I think part of it is because he could've made a deal with the Organization. And if that's the case, then that means only one thing…" He, Stitch, and Pikachu all gave the great hero a long hard look.**

**Meg gasped and looked at her lover. "No…"**

"**They want my heart," Hercules replied. Stitch and Pikachu nodded. **

"**Hercules," Meg whimpered. "Maybe Matt's right…maybe you should…"**

"**Not a chance," Hercules replied instantly, causing Meg to gasp. The hero took her hands in his larger ones. "Those guys can't take my heart…because it already belongs to you, Meg."**

"**Oh, Hercules…" The couple engaged in a huge embrace, causing the trio to look away a little.**

"**Oh boy…," Phil said with a slap to the face.**

**The hero then turned to Matt. "Besides, I got you guys for back up…right?"**

**Matt gasped before he hung his head a little. **

"**Matt…?" Stitch asked. He and Pikachu saw the look of fear in his eyes again.**

**The teen thought long and hard about what he was getting into…but he didn't think too long before looking up. **

"**You bet," he simply said. "We got your back."**

"**Thank you, guys," Meg said. "You don't know what this means to us."**

"**For sure," Hercules replied. "You three should probably go get some rest…"**

"**Not so fast," Phil interrupted. He walked over to the trio. "If you three are going to be fighting with the champ, then you'll need to be prepared."**

"**Huh?" the three friends gaped.**

"**Uh oh," Meg said. "I think we know what that means."**

"**I sure hate to be them right now," Hercules added. **

"**What do you mean by that?" Pikachu asked. **

"**You'll see…" **

* * *

**Matt collapsed on the cot inside the ship, with Stitch and Pikachu doing the same on the floor moments later. They'd spent the last three hours training in the Coliseum with Phil, and they could all easily see why he had the reputation he had as a great trainer.**

"**Can't feel…my legs…," Pikachu groaned. **

"**Oh…," Stitch grumbled. Several ounces of drool leaked from his hanging tounge.**

"**And I thought training in the Matrix was hard," Matt exclaimed. "That was insane." The goat man had the trio go through a long obstacle course filled with numerous gizmos and devices several times. They also had to run about five miles…with about 40 lbs of weight on their backs. **

"**If it were up to me," Phil had said. "We'd have gone for much longer, but you need to save up for tomorrow. Go get some rest…you three got a big day ahead of you."**

**The trio rested as best they could for the rest of the evening, with Stitch and Pikachu crashing very early. Meanwhile, Matt decided to go out for a little while and get some much needed fresh air. **

**As the teen walked the streets of the city around the coliseum, his mind couldn't help but wonder what the next day had in store for him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that the Organization would have someone like Kratos work for them. Why would he fight for them in the first place? He'd heard something about a deal, so that could mean he didn't mean to…but with this warrior Matt could never know. **

_**How can we beat this guy?**_** He thought. **_**He took down a god for gosh sakes. What chance do I have? **_**Still, Matt knew he couldn't just run away now…**

**Suddenly, the teen got a weird feeling…as though something was calling out to him. He curiously walked into what looked to be a nearby temple and peered up at what was inside. It was a large marble man with a long beard and robes. It was in a sitting position. **

"**Zeus…," Matt said out loud. "Sure could use your help right about now…"**

**To his great surprise, Matt then heard a strong voice out of nowhere. "Well, young man, if you asked so nicely…"**

"**Huh?" The teen looked around before the statue in front of him start to come to life. He gasped out loud and fell on his back in surprise. "Whoa!"**

**The great god let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, that gets em everytime! Forgive me, young man for that little surprise. What's your name, son?"**

"**M…Matt…"**

"**Matt? Ah, yes that's right. I've heard about what you and your friends have done around the words as of late. Not too shabby!"**

"**Uh…thanks…"**

"**I must say it's an honor to have a Keyblade warrior in my presence. I heard that one of you even gave my son a run for his money."**

"**Sora? Yeah, that was him."**

"**Sora, huh? Oh, yes! He and his friends did many great deeds for this world, at that includes getting recognition." Zeus then cleared his throat. "Now then, I should probably tell you why I've decided to show myself to you, young one." Matt nodded eagerly . "Well, let's just say I know of your situation at hand. If I'm right, you and my boy are in for a tough match tomorrow. That old coot Hades just doesn't know when to quit."**

**Matt nodded again. "Do…do you know about Kratos too?"**

**Zeus was silent before he too nodded. "Yes…I do. I know what he is capable of…and it's a shame such a fine warrior could be helping out a devious group such as this Organization." **

"**You know about them too?" **

"**Correct again. Don't think I don't watch over my boy every now and then. However, the reason I'm here is that I sense a feeling of doubt within you."**

**Matt gasped. He lowered his head. "Well…uh…yeah that about sums it up." He quivered in his place. "I don't know…I guess…I'm just scared…that's all." Zeus nodded. "It's just…I've seen the way Kratos fights…and it's so violent. I'm scared that I won't be able to do anything against him…and my friends…I don't want them to get hurt."**

**Zeus let out another laugh. "I see…well my boy, you have nothing to worry about! There is no shame in admitting fear of something. In fact, it's what makes you stronger." The big god leaned down towards Matt with his large, marble face. "You may not believe me, but I know of your past endeavors around the worlds, Matt. You and your friends have faced many perils, have you not?"**

**Matt chuckled after thinking back at all the enemies they'd encountered so far on their journey. "We sure have..."**

"**And I believe not once did you back down from your foe, no matter how strong they seemed. It takes real courage to stand up to a foe like the Organization, and you and your friends have demonstrated it time and time again."**

**Matt looked up and formed a grin on his face. "You're right…we never ran from a fight no matter what. We wanted to protect our friends and the worlds from danger."**

"**And that is what matters most, young warrior. If you believe in yourself and your friends, then you can do no wrong no matter the opponent." **

**Matt nodded firmly. "Yeah! That's true. I gave my word to Hercules that I'd help him and Meg out, so that's what I'm gonna do!"**

**Zeus also nodded in his chair. "You truly are a Keyblade bearer, Matt. For your bravery, allow me to grant you a small gift." He closed his eyes and raised his hand. **

"**Huh?" Matt asked in surprise. He summoned his Keyblade and felt himself be covered in warmth. His body began to glow in a bright yellow light, his Keyblade flashing the same color. "What's going on?"**

**Zeus chuckled as he lowered his marble hand. "Worry not, Keyblader. I've just granted you a special power…one that may come in handy for your battle tomorrow."**

"**But…what is it?"**

"**I'm afraid you'll have to find out on your own, kid. My time with you has now come to an end. Heed my words, Matt! Good luck!" Suddenly, the statue began to move back into place. In a matter of seconds, it was back to being frozen solid. **

**Matt stood there for a while to take it all in. "Whoa…," he said. He then nodded firmly. "Thanks, Zeus. And don't worry, I won't let you down." **

* * *

**The next morning arrived quickly for the three heroes. They quickly met Hercules, Meg, and Phil in front of the Coliseum as planned. Stitch and Pikachu noticed that Matt seemed a lot calmer now than before, but he didn't want to give away why at the moment.**

"**Hey, guys!" Hercules greeted them. "Glad you could make it. I hope Phil here didn't train you too hard…"**

**Stitch growled a little while Pikachu gave him a slightly dirty look. Still, both remained silent for the moment.**

"**These guys are in decent shape," Phil said. "I guess they'll do as your backup today, Champ. Still, do me a favor and make sure you won't need them too badly out there."**

"**Don't worry, Phil," Hercules replied. **

"**Hercules…," Meg then spoke up. "There's still time to back out of this if you want. You don't have to do this…"**

"**Yes, I do." He turned to Matt. "Are you ready?" The teen nodded back. "Ok…let's go."**

**The group then walked through the underground exit into the main intersection. As they neared the port to access the Underdrome, the familiar puff of black smoke greeted them. **

"**Well now, our main competitor has finally arrived!" Hades shouted. "I thought you'd never show up, kid!"**

**Hercules smirked. "Just be ready to meet your end of the bargain when this is over, Hades."**

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever," the god replied. "Still, I promised our audience a real treat today, so do me a favor and try not to disappoint."**

"**Oh I wouldn't worry about that." Herc turned and winked at the trio behind them, who gave him a thumbs-up back. **

"**Alright! Let's get this show on the road! Climb on board and let the Games begin!" **

**Matt and his friends followed Hercules onto one of the boats, which was paddled by two of Hades's subordinates. As they churned across the waters, Matt took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing…"**

**Meanwhile, in a room within the stadium, a lone warrior sat down on the ground in a seated position. His two blades were seated on his back. **

**A dark portal appeared behind him. **

"**What do you want now?" Kratos asked.**

"**It is time to begin," Xavier replied as he revealed himself. "Of course, you'll have to go through a few waves of Heartless we've supplied. Still, now is your chance to get what you desire…if you're willing to take it."**

**Almost instantly, Kratos took one of his blades of his back and simultaneously appeared in front of Xavier. The blade was pointed straight to the Nobody's throat, yet he didn't even flinch.**

"**Let's get one thing straight," Kratos growled. "You'd better not even think of double-crossing me. If you try it, I will personally enjoy destroying you and your pathetic group."**

**Xavier blinked. "Just do your part, and we will grant your wish. The nightmares that plague you…the agony of your past…we will take care of them personally."**

"**Good." Kratos took his blade back and sheathed it before walking towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Without saying another word, Kratos stepped out into the stadium for his first match.**

**Xavier smirked. "What a fool. If he wasn't so desperate, then he would realize that we don't have the power to rid him of his woes." His grin widened further. "But…if he can retrieve the heart of Hercules…our power will most certainly increase."**

**Xavier then closed his eyes for a moment. He then thought about him…the one person he wanted to destroy most.**

"**Good luck, Keyblader. You're going to need it."**

**_Looks like things are going to really heat up next time! What kind of gift has Zeus given Matt? Will it be enough to face what's to come? _**

**_Also, a friend of mine requested I mention his new KH story, which is Trial By Mind by NITRO PSYCHO. If you could give it a look, I'd appreciate it. Thanks, guys!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	35. Down in the Underdrome

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for an even longer update than usual. I guess I'm in sort of a mini-rut right now. Hopefully, I'll be able to bounce out of it quickly...for now...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch, Pikachu, or Kratos. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC.**_

**

* * *

**

When the group finally arrived on the island, they were quickly rushed into what Matt considered the equivalent of a training room. From within, they could hear the sounds of cries of Hades 'fans'.

"**Alright…," Hercules finally said. "If I know Hades, any other fighters he's got don't stand a chance against us…so let's make this quick."**

"**Right," Matt nodded. **

"**Matt…Stitch…Pikachu…thanks again for your help. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate it."**

**Pikachu and Stitch smiled sheepishing and blushed. Matt nodded again. "You can thank us when it's all over, Hercules."**

"**Right!" They heard a horn sounding from outside. "Alright! That's it! Let's go!"**

"**Good luck!" Meg yelled out. **

**The trio followed the great hero into the arena. Matt gulped a little at the sight of all the dead souls filling the seats of the stadium. **

"**This is creepy…," Pikachu shivered. "Are those things really necessary?"**

"**Unfortunately…," Hercules replied. "It's Hades's tournament…so he can invite whoever he wants." The hero looked up towards the top. "Speaking of which…"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu stole a glance towards the Lord of the Underworld sitting in a tall throne. He wore his large and ugly grin. **

"**And now…," Hades shrieked. "Our next competitors have arrived! Let the fun begin!"**

**To no one's surprise, a group of Heartless emerged in front of the four warriors. They were a mix of several creatures that Matt and the others had encountered on their journey so far.**

"**Should've guessed…," Matt said, bringing out his Keyblade. "Heartless supplied by the Organization."**

"**Still…," Hercules said. "They don't stand a chance against the four of us…but that doesn't mean this isn't a walk in the park."**

"**Huh?" Stitch asked.**

"**Hades made this a tournament for a reason. He wants to use these Heartless to try and wear us down before we face our last opponent. If we use up too much of our energy, then we won't stand chance in the final round."**

**Matt nodded in understanding. "I get it…" He slashed the air with his trusted blade. "We just need to conserve energy. No problem!" Stitch and Pikachu nodded as well.**

**With that, the round began. The group then decided to excecute their plan, which had been thought up on the way over to the boat ride. Because they were simply Heartless, Matt and his friends would take care as many of them as possible so as to save Hercules's stamina…which was already very high thanks to Phil.**

**Needless to say, the trio pulled it off without a hitch. The Heartless they faced were so weak, that many fell by the hands of Matt's Keyblade. Stitch and Pikachu took out several more, while Hercules took care of two or three himself to get loose. The round was over within a minute.**

**Hades sighed. "Well there you have it! The great hero advances on…but will he have enough to take the ultimate crown?"**

**Hercules looked back up. "I already have that crown, Hades…I'm just going to make sure she's done with you for good."**

**Over the next hour or so, Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu continued to help Hercules throughout the later rounds of the Underdrome tournament. The Heartless increased slightly in power each time, but nonetheless they managed to prevail. **

"**And…," Hades cried when Matt slashed down the final Heartless. "It's done! Hercules and his lackies are gonna battle for the title…and if I'm right it's gonna be a dandy! Don't bother leaving your seats yet, my loyal faithful, I promise things are going to get a lot more 'interesting' before we know it."**

**The group returned to the training room to prepare for the finals. As expected, Kratos had managed to destroy every wave of enemies he'd come across. The final match was set.**

**Matt took a seat and wiped the sweat from his brow. Though these Heartless weren't anything special, they still had taken their toll on him. Stitch and Pikachu weren't as bad, but they still seemed a little fatigued. **

"**How are you doing Wonder Boy?" Meg asked as she rubbed her lover's shoulders. **

"**I'm fine," Hercules replied. The hero had barely taken any damage thanks to his partners' efforts. "It's Matt and the others I'm worried about. You guys did a great job out there!"**

"**Thanks," Matt replied with a thumbs-up. He then took a deep sigh. **

"**Look, guys," Herc continued. "Thanks to you, I'm more than ready to handle this Kratos guy in the finals."**

"**Got that right, Champ!" Phil cheered. "In fact, maybe you three wannabes can go ahead and sit this one out."**

"**What?" Pikachu asked. "No way!"**

"**Naga!" Stitch added.**

"**Are you sure?" Meg asked. "You guys do look a little tired."**

**Matt chuckled. "Trust me, we've faced worse circumstances before. Besides, we're in with Hercules all the way."**

**Hercules nodded firmly. "Thanks, guys. Don't you worry about a thing. I've got more than enough strength to take down Kratos. I don't know much about him, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm one fight away from saving Meg from Hades for good." The young woman wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed him on the cheek for the comment.**

**Matt sighed. He'd been distracted long enough, but now he'd have to face the truth. It was now or never. **

"**Matt?" Pikachu asked. "You ok?"**

"**Hmm? Yeah, I'm good Pikachu."**

"**Ok…" He and Stitch knew Matt well enough to know when he seemed distressed. **

**Suddenly, a black cloud appeared in front of the door to the arena. Hades then stepped out. "Oh yeah! This is what I live for, baby! What do you say, Champ? Ready to give me and this crowd the fight of the century? I'm counting on it you know!"**

**Hercules glared at Hades. "Just be ready to tear up that contract, Hades. After this, it's over for good."**

**Hades chuckled. "Whatever you say, hot shot. I just hope you and your lackies know what you're getting into that's all."**

"**We'll be just fine!" Hercules turned back and winked back at the trio.**

"**Good! Now go out there and show these fans something they'll never forget!" Hades then disappeared back to his throne.**

**Hercules then stood up and headed to the door. "Ok, guys. It's time to finish this. You ready?"**

"**Eh!"**

"**Let's go!"**

**Matt nodded and followed his friends…his heart beating as fast as ever.**

**

* * *

**

Hades's voice boomed over the dome once more. "It's time for what you've all been waiting for ladies and germs…the final round! Who will emerge victorious from this clash of the titans? Why don't we find out? First up, you all know him as the son of Zeus, but he'll always be a pain in the neck to me…give it up for Wonderboy and his flunkies! You got it folks…Hercules!"

**The four of them walked in to the arena first, the crowd getting louder with each second.**

"**And now…," Hades continued. "Our next competitor. He's come a long way for this one folks, and I'm sure he's not going to disappoint tonight. He's the ghost of Sparta himself…give it up for Kratos!"**

**Matt and the others whirled around the find the bald warrior walk in from the other side of the arena. He bore an emotionless expression as he strode towards the middle.**

"**And…let's get ready to rumble!" Hades shouted. The crowd roared in anticipation for the match to begin.**

**Stitch and Pikachu summoned out their weapons and stepped forward, but Hercules stopped them with a hand.**

"**Huh?" Stitch asked.**

"**Hold on one second…," Hercules said. "Let me go first...and be ready for anything."**

**The trio nodded in response as the hero stepped forward. **

"**So you're Kratos, huh?" Hercules asked. "I can tell you're a strong warrior…so tell me…why are you fighting for filth like Hades and the Organization?"**

"**It shouldn't matter to you," Kratos replied coldly. "Because you're about to meet you end…Hercules."**

"**Not before I get the truth!" Hercules yelled. "What's in it for you? Tell me!"**

"**Enough!" Kratos screamed back as he charged straight for the hero. Hercules put up his hands in defense and soon found himself locked in close combat with the hardened warrior. They each pushed with all their might, trying to force their opponent backwards.**

**Matt and the others gasped. "Hercules!" Matt yelled, ready to jump in.**

"**Stay back!" Hercules grunted. "This guy's way stronger than he looks." The hero gritted his teeth as he found himself unable to move Kratos back. "Darn it…"**

"**What's the matter, Hercules?" Kratos sneered. "And here I thought you were the strongest warrior in all of Greece? I'm not very impressed." **

**Hercules grunted and decided to push more into his move, but not before Kratos gained the upper hand. Using a free leg, he wound up and kicked Hercules hard in the legs, causing him to scream in pain. Hercules stumbled back before Kratos slammed into the hero hard, sending him tumbling across the arena. **

"**Hercules!" Matt yelled. **

"**Hey!" Pikachu yelled. "That was a cheap shot!"**

"**Mala questa!" Stitch added with a growl. He prepped his blasters. **

**Hercules grunted while getting back to his feet. "What was that all about…?"**

"**Unlike you…," Kratos said as he unsheathed the two blades behind his back. "I don't hold anything back. Now prepare to die!" Kratos charged ahead once more and swung his mighty blades to attack, with Hercules having to dodge and block the swings. After a few seconds, he then managed to catch both blades in each hand. **

"**Alright," Pikachu cheered. "He's got him."**

"**I wouldn't be too sure of that," Matt then said. True to the teen's word, Kratos was driving his blades downward inch by inch and closer to Hercules.**

"**Oh no…," Stitch said. **

"**Hercules…hang in there!" Pikachu added.**

**Hercules groaned in the effort, watching as the blades drew nearer. Even more horrific was the look in the eyes of Kratos, which seemed to have every intent to kill. **

"**Darn it…," Herc grunted before he began using everything he had to force himself and the blades back up. "I don't care who you are…but I'm not losing this…Meg's counting on me." With a loud cry, he managed to throw Kratos off of him, stunning the Spartan warrior. Hercules then aimed and fired several hard punches towards Kratos, but the latter was able to counter them just as easily. "Ugh…hold still!"**

"**You're strong Hercules," Kratos cried. "But strength alone won't save you here!" He then leaped backwards and jumped high into the air. To everyone's amazement, he then summoned a torrent of thunderbolts from out of nowhere…all while spinning around in mid-air.**

"**Look out!" Matt cried as he and the others ducked for cover. Hercules wasn't as lucky, as he felt a powerful bolt of lightning surge through his body, causing him to roar in agony. His body was then sprawled across the floor towards the edge before landing with a thud. **

"**Hercules!" Matt yelled again. "You alright?" He, Stitch, and Pikachu hurried back to their feet.**

**Hercules moaned in agony. "What…what are you?" he asked weakly, that last attack having done serious damage. He hadn't been hurt like this since fighting Sora.**

**Kratos calmly walked over and raised one of his blades in the air. "I..am your death."**

"**Get up!" Pikachu yelled, but the hero seemed to be stunned completely and struggling to even move.**

"**He's not going to make it," Matt cried as he summoned out his Keyblade. **

"**Naga!" Stitch cried as he aimed and fired his blasters straight for Kratos. However, the warrior had anticipated and knocked down all of them with his blade. **

"**What?" Matt and Pikachu asked in shock.**

**Kratos turned back to the trio. "Stay out of this…I'll deal with you shortly." He then continued to stride towards Hercules as he readied his blade to strike.**

**Hercules got on his hands and knees, shaking furiously. "I won't give up…," he said. "I can't…" The hero got to his feet, but not before he was slashed hard across his body and sent back to the ground. **

"**Don't bother getting up…," Kratos said coldly. He raised his blade high in the air, posied to finish his foe off. "Have fun down here." Kratos then swung down…but found himself connecting with another blade metal!**

"**ARGH!" Matt cried as he'd managed to arrive in time to block the attack with his Keyblade. "I don't think so! Now you guys!" **

**Kratos couldn't react in time as he was struck in the back by a combination of laser blasts and Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack. He grunted before easing up on his attack, which gave Matt the chance to counterstrike. **

"**Take this! FIRAGA MAXIMA!" The teen cried as he unleashed his fire attack, sending Kratos flying backwards and onto the ground in a heap. Matt took the chance to check on Hercules. "Are you ok?"**

**Hercules grunted in response while clutching his chest. "Now I know why you were so worried about this guy…he packs quite a punch. Matt…I already said it…but I'm gonna need your help to take him down."**

**Matt nodded before turning back and taking a deep breath. **

**Kratos roared as he got back to his feet. He glared at both groups. "How dare you interfere?"**

**Matt stared back and slashed the air with his blade. "Count on it…"**

**Kratos stared at the teen for a few moments. "So…you are one of the legendary warriors of the Keyblade. I've heard that those who wield it possess incredible strength and ferocity in battle. The sad thing is…I don't sense that sort of thing from you."**

**Matt gasped. "What…what do you mean?"**

**Kratos curled his lips into a grin. "No…I sense something far more different than that. I sense fear from you. The fear of death…and also…the fear of being weak."**

**Matt grunted and gripped his Keyblade harder. "If you think you can psyche me out, you're wrong Kratos." Though he didn't know it, a band of sweat still flowed from his hair and down his cheek. **

"**Don't forget," Hercules said as he worked his way to his feet and cracked his fists. "I'm just getting started…"**

**Kratos cackled maliciously. "No Hercules…you'll have to wait your turn. I've changed my mind…I want to destroy HIM first!" His stare made Matt's very soul shake to it's knees.**

**Stitch and Pikachu gasped. "Matt!" they both cried. The duo quickly rushed to his side and stood in front of him, pointing their weapons in anticipation.**

"**What?" Hades cried from above. "Hey chrome dome! You're supposed to be focusing on Hercules, not the kid! Destroy Hercules first!"**

**Kratos roared at the underworld lord. "I take no orders from you, Hades!" He then slammed his blades of chaos hard on to the ground, sending up a powerful shockwave throughout the entire arena. It was powerful enough to knock Matt and the others several feet back…and that wasn't all. **

**In a matter of an instant, Kratos closed his eyes and chanted a small spell while the group were being blown off their feet. **

**Matt was surprised when he landed on something hard and flopping forward onto the ground. He groaned as he worked his way back to his feet…before he noticed the others were missing!**

"**Matt!" The teen whirled around and found Stitch and Pikachu were outside and pressing their hands to what looked like a barrier. Hercules tried punching his way in, but it was no use. Matt was trapped!**

"**What the…?" Matt asked. He whirled back to Kratos. "What did you do?"**

**Kratos twirled his blades. "That doesn't really matter, boy. The wall I've created is now the least of your problems…" He curled his teeth into a slightly evil smile. "Now…let's begin."**

**_Uh oh! Looks like Matt's found himself in a pretty tough spot...no wait this is way worse! Can he hold his own against Kratos? Find out next time!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	36. Clash of Titans

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but now we get to continue that oh so fun fight that was about to take place. Enjoy...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch, Pikachu, or Kratos. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

**

* * *

**

The worst thing that could've possibly happened ended up being the case, as Matt was now staring into the face of one of the most feared characters in video games.

**And there was no where for him to run…**

**Kratos began with a loud battle cry before he sprinted the Keyblader, who had no choice but to put up his blade in defense as the two chaos blades came down upon them. **

**Matt grunted as he felt the sheer power behind Kratos and his swords even though he blocked the attack…barely. His entire body was shaking due to giving everything it had to just hold on. **

**Before he knew it, his blade was sent soaring from his hand with another large one constricting around his throat. Matt could feel the air rush out of him as Kratos crushed his windpipe. **

"**This will be a slow and painful death for you," Kratos whispered.**

"**Matt!" Stitch and Pikachu cried. Tears were rolling from their eyes as they were helpless to save their friend.**

"**Darn it!" Hercules droned as he kept trying to break the barrier, but found it was no use. **

**Matt could feel himself losing it faster than ever. Not even Maleficent or Lexaeus had choked him this hard. He had one chance…**

**The teen flexed his right hand and called his blue Keyblade back with a flash of light. **

"**What?" Kratos sneered. Before he could finish, Matt slashed the warrior across the stomach. This was enough to get him released and back onto his feet, but not without him grasping his sore neck. **

"**Well then," Kratos said as he stood back up. "You may just be a worthy opponent after all. I might just let you live a few minutes longer."**

**Matt grunted. "Enough! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" He slashed the air with his blade and took his stance. **

"**Very well, then," Kratos exclaimed as he charged for the teen again. This time, Matt was ready for what was coming and managed to meet his attack head on. This time, Matt used his mind to slow the scene down as best he could before trying a counterattack. Unfortunately, it didn't work that well as Kratos was fast enough to block the attack himself before launching another. Before they both knew it, Matt and Kratos were now in a swords duel. **

"**C'mon Matt!" Pikachu cried. "You can do it!"**

"**He's holding his own…for now," Hercules said.**

**The undead crowd surrounding them were sure getting a kick out of the action. They were hooting and hollering as loud as can be. Their lord was also punching the air from high above in his throne.**

"**Who am I kidding?" Hades screamed. "This is a real fight! If this kid's as strong as they say, they'll destroy each other before this is over!"**

**Meanwhile, Xavier was watching the match from another vantage point. It had peaked his interest when Kratos had drawn in the Keyblader to face him one-on-one. Could Kratos do what Xavier had failed to do?**

"**It makes no difference," Xavier said to himself. "Soon, the kid will be out of our way." His eyes fixed on the clash. "Still…what will he do next?"**

**At that moment, Matt and Kratos jumped back from one another for a brief break. Though Matt was now clearly out of breath, it seemed that Kratos had barely broken a sweat. **

"**Uh oh!" Stitch said. **

"**This isn't good!" Pikachu added.**

**Kratos grinned. "Tell me now…is that really the best you can do? I'll admit, your skills are impressive. However, it seems as though you can't even stand let alone fight."**

**Matt gritted his teeth and kept his blade high. "I'm not done yet!" He pointed his blade at Kratos. "Blizzaga!" A jet of ice erupted from the blade towards Kratos.**

**Kratos took the hit head on, but it seemed to do little to no damage. "Really now...I'm waiting…"**

"**No way…," Matt stammered as he staggered back on his feet. "It didn't even faze him." **

"**My turn…" Kratos then seemed to gather in a massive amount of energy before he reared back and slashed the air with his blades simultaneously. The sheer power appeared in a x-like shockwave. **

**Matt could only stare as the blast him dead on, causing his entire body to erupt in pain. The teen screamed as he was sent flying backwards into the barrier before falling face first to the ground. He layed there motionless as the crowd gasped sharply.**

"**NOOOO!" Stitch, Pikachu, and Hercules screamed. "MAATTT!"**

"**Is this actually happening?" Hades asked. "A good guy is actually gonna lose...? Whoa, this is a plot twist I didn't see coming."**

**Kratos let out a mighty laugh. "Now do you all see? Not even a Keyblade wielder could stand up to me!"**

**Hercules grunted and clenched his fists. "Kratos…you animal…"**

**Stitch and Pikachu could only stare at their friend.**

"**Matt…naga…," the little alien stammered.**

"**C'mon, Matt," Pikachu stuttered. "Please…please get up."**

**Suddenly, Kratos began to walk over towards the fallen teen. "Now then…I think I'm going to finish what I started." **

"**Don't you touch him!" Pikachu yelled, his cheeks sparking in fury.**

"**Chuga mega mala questa!" Stitch snarled, his spikes and antennae spurting from his body along with his other arms.**

"**What's wrong, little ones?" Kratos asked. "Are you angry? Want to avenge him? Good…maybe you'll be better opponents than this worthless child!"**

**Both Stitch and Pikachu roared as they tried with all their might to get to Kratos, who with each step got closer and closer to Matt's limp form. **

"**You hear that boy?" Kratos asked. "Your friends think they can avenge you…but we both know the truth. Don't worry though, I'll make sure their deaths are quick…while I tear them limb from limb!"**

_**No…**_** Matt thought. **_**I've got to get up…**_** The problem was, Matt was sheer exhausted. **_**What am I supposed to do?**_

**Suddenly, he remembered his talk with Zeus…**

"_**You and your friends have faced many perils, have you not?"**_

_**Matt chuckled after thinking back at all the enemies they'd encountered so far on their journey. "We sure have..."**_

"_**And I believe not once did you back down from your foe, no matter how strong they seemed. It takes real courage to stand up to a foe like the Organization, and you and your friends have demonstrated it time and time again."**_

_**Matt looked up and formed a grin on his face. "You're right…we never ran from a fight no matter what. We wanted to protect our friends and the worlds from danger."**_

"_**And that is what matters most, young warrior. If you believe in yourself and your friends, then you can do no wrong no matter the opponent." **_

_**Matt nodded firmly. "Yeah! That's true. I gave my word to Hercules that I'd help him and Meg out, so that's what I'm gonna do!"**_

_**Zeus also nodded in his chair. "You truly are a Keyblade bearer, Matt. For your bravery, allow me to grant you a small gift." He closed his eyes and raised his hand. **_

"_**Huh?" Matt asked in surprise. He summoned his Keyblade and felt himself be covered in warmth. His body began to glow in a bright yellow light, his Keyblade flashing the same color. "What's going on?"**_

_**Zeus chuckled as he lowered his marble hand. "Worry not, Keyblader. I've just granted you a special power…one that may come in handy for your battle tomorrow."**_

"_**But…what is it?"**_

"_**I'm afraid you'll have to find out on your own, kid. My time with you has now come to an end. Heed my words, Matt! Good luck!"**_

**Matt then realized it. **_**That's right…I gave Zeus my word that I would help Hercules…and I also said I wouldn't let anything happen to Stitch and Pikachu. I'm not going to make myself a liar! **_

_**I have one chance left…please…help me!**_

**Kratos had finally reached Matt. He raised his blades to strike, but was astounded when the teen began to glow with a small light. **

"**What's this?" The light began to shine brighter and brighter. Not only that, but Matt put out an arm and lifted himself up to his knees. Matt then lifted himself back on to his feet, his Keyblade ready again. **

**The group on the side couldn't help but stare in puzzlement over Matt's sudden change.**

"**Impossible!" Kratos shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"**

"**Kratos…," Matt said as he raised his head. "I don't care how strong you are! It means nothing unless you have something worth fighting for…and guess what? I'M NOT DONE!" **

**With a sudden flash, Matt suddenly appeared behind Kratos. Without wasting a beat, he unleashed a massive combo attack into the hardened warrior's back. Kratos roared in pain as he was sent staggering forward, stunned at what had occurred.**

"**Want some more?" Matt yelled as he charged fearlessly towards Kratos. This time, Kratos was ready and he locked blades with the teen again. The two were now dueling at a much faster pace than before, which meant that everyone else could barely keep up with them.**

"**Unbelievable," Hercules said. "I've never seen anyone besides Sora move that fast."Stitch cheered while jumping up and down. **

"**Go, Matt!" Pikachu added. "You can do it!"**

**Kratos roared. "This can't be! Where did you get all this power?"**

**Matt grinned. "You wouldn't understand if I told you anyway!" Matt then jumped backward and pointed his blade at Kratos once more. "Now it's time for my newest attack…straight from the head god himself! THUNDAGA MAXIMA!" **

"**What?" Stitch and Pikachu asked. **

**A bolt of lightning came out of Matt's blade before shooting into the sky. Almost instantly, a dark cloud appeared in the air above Kratos before the bolt came down upon him. Two more bolts appeared from it and striked Kratos as well, causing a cloud of dust to emit in the air around them. When the dust cleared, Kratos was still standing on his feet, but he was now paralyzed from the blast. He gritted his teeth in anger. **

"**Damn…you…"**

"**I'm not done yet," Matt said. He closed his eyes and concentrated as much energy as he could into his blade, making the metal glow from the base all the way to it's tip with a golden light.**

"**Now what's he doing?" Hercules asked.**

"**No idea," Pikachu replied. Stitch shook his head as well. They'd never seen him do this before either.**

"**Ok," Matt said. "Here goes." He charged on towards Kratos, who could only watch as there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Take this…KINGDOM SLASH!" Matt leaned down and hurled his blade up with all his might into Kratos. The force was strong enough to send the warrior flying across the room and into his own barrier before falling to the floor in a heap. **

**The crowd now roared in applause and cheers, stunned at what they'd just seen. Hades from his chair roared in anger, his body in red flames. "WHAT…JUST…HAPPENED?"**

**Matt lowered his blade and issued a deep sigh of relief. "Whoa…," he said. He looked to the sky. "Thanks, Zeus."**

"**Matt!" came a few voices.**

"**Huh?" Matt turned around to find Stitch and Pikachu jumping up and giving him a big hug. The barrier had been broken. "Guys!"**

"**Yousa ok!" Stitch cried.**

"**We were so scared!" Pikachu added. "How did you do that?"**

**Matt chuckled. "I'll tell you another time."**

**Hercules walked up with a hung jaw. "Amazing…that was outstanding, Matt! You did it! I didn't even know you had it in you."**

"**Thanks, Hercules." He closed his eyes. "Guess I didn't either."**

**Suddenly, the four all turned at another loud roar. Kratos had risen to his feet, his entire body battered from Matt's attacks. Still, he raised his blades once more. "This isn't over boy!"**

**Stitch, Pikachu, and Hercules stepped in front of the teen, but he held them back. "Hold on a second." He stepped forward and desummoned his Keyblade. "I won't fight you, Kratos. You're too badly injured to continue. There's no point."**

"**You do not tell me when I am through, boy!" Kratos screamed. "I will not stop until each and every one of you has seen the sharp edge of my blades."**

"**Why, Kratos?" Matt asked. "Why keep fighting? What could the Organization have promised you by coming here today?"**

**Kratos sneered. "That's none of your business! Now fight!"**

"**No!" Matt yelled. "Let me tell you something…if you think that the Organization will live up to their bargain…then you're just kidding yourself."**

**Kratos remained silent, so Matt continued. "If you don't believe me, that's your problem. Just know this, though. You want to know where I got my power? It was because I'm not just fighting for myself. There are people counting on me…and I cannot and will not let them down." Matt lowered his head. "As a matter of fact…the main person I'm fighting for…is right now in the evil and dirty hands of that very Organization that you are trying to help, and I refuse to let her stay in their hands for another second. So try all you want, Kratos, but you're NOT going to win."**

**Hercules stared at Matt in awe and nodded. **_**Now I know why this guy was good enough to wield a Keyblade.**_

**It was silent for a moment before Kratos looked towards a figure in the crowd. Matt and the others followed him before they realized it was none other than Xavier.**

"**The Keyblade bearer…," Kratos said. "He speaks the truth…does he not?"**

**Xavier snickered. "Since you can't even defeat that kid…I suppose it won't hurt to say it. Yes, it is true. We are a powerful Organization bent on ruling all worlds and collecting hearts. Though our power is great, not even we can rid you of all those nightmares that plague you." He pointed a finger at Kratos. "I don't see the point in removing in the first place…you seem to fight better when you go without mercy."**

**Kratos gripped his blades hard. "How…dare you?"**

"**That's what this is all about?" Hercules asked. "A bunch of nightmares."**

**Kratos whirled around. "I'd keep my tongue if I were you, Hercules. You have no idea the unspeakable deeds I have done." He turned back to Xavier. "I already told Hades and now I'll tell you…no one tells me what to do!" He then hurled his chaos blades straight for the Nobody, but Xavier just harmlessly stepped out of the way. **

**Xavier just stood there next. "No matter…at least you served some purpose. I now know all of the tricks that boy possesses thanks to you, and while Hercules was busy down here, my colleagues and I were busy gathering more hearts for our plan."**

**Hercules gasped. "No, you didn't?"**

"**You rotten!" Matt cried. "Come down here and fight, Xavier."**

"**In due time, boy," Xavier replied. "You will meet your end very soon." He then opened a dark portal, but Hades appeared in front of him before he could enter it.**

"**Hold it there, pal!" Hades cried. "Are you forgetting something here? You said this plan was foolproof! You said Hercules would be dead!"**

"**It's not our problem anymore, Hades," Xavier replied. "If you want him so bad, then go take him yourself. However, I don't think he's in the best mood right now…so you may want to wait."**

**Hades turned and saw that Hercules looked extremely angry, his body glowing in that godly yellow. "You may have a point there…still…I don't think I'll be doing business with you anytime soon. I've got bigger deals to make." With that, he quickly snapped his fingers and disappeared. Xavier then exited through his portal as well.**

**Matt grunted. "Darn…they're gone."**

**Hercules slammed the ground with his fist. "Darn it! This can't be!"**

"**Hercules!" Meg and Phil rushed over from the sidelines. "Are you alright?"**

"**It was all a setup," Hercules cried. **

"**It's not your fault, kid," Phil said. "It's not you or anyone's fault except those black hooded freaks."**

"**That's right," Matt said as he, Stitch, and Pikachu walked. "And we're going to make sure that they're stopped for good."**

"**Eh!" Stitch cried. **

**Hercules looked up. "You're right. Thanks, guys." He looked out the door. "You all go on back to the Coliseum…I'll be right there."**

"**What about you?" Meg asked. **

"**I'm going to go and have a little 'talk' with Hades."**

"**Alright…just be careful…"**

**With that, the group walked out of the arena and began their trek back to the surface. All the while, Kratos had remained in place. He closed his eyes and wondered what he would do next…**

**_Well...that sure was interesting. What could possibly happen next as the Olympus Coliseum saga comes to a close? Find out next time._**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	37. Castle by the Sea

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but what can I say? College can be a pain...lol. Anyways, finishing up one world and moving on to the next. Which one could it be...? _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

* * *

**In a far off place, Xavier reappeared in his Organization's lair. He immediately bowed down in front of the one standing before him…his leader.**

"**Well…?" the leader asked coldly. "Was the mission a success?"**

"**A partial one my lord," Xavier replied. "I managed to collect several hearts from the world…but I was unable to acquire the heart of Hercules."**

"**Explain…"**

"**Well…it was all going to plan…until that fool Kratos decided to stray off the path and fight another."**

"**The Keyblade bearer?"**

"**Yes. Somehow…that kid…is getting stronger…much stronger."**

"**It's true…he's managed to defeat two of our own and several other of our 'associates'. Fear not though, Xavier, things are going as planned."**

"**No disrespect Master…but wouldn't it be wiser to eliminate him and his friends now before they become too much of a nuisance?" **

"**Like I said…not to worry…"**

* * *

**It didn't take long before Hercules rejoined Matt and the rest of the group back up in the Coliseum. Meg of course rushed into his arms again before Matt asked what happened.**

"**Well…as it turns out…," Hercules said. "Hades was bluffing about Meg's contract. It's been out of his hands for some time now."**

"**What?" Phil asked. "So you guys just went down into the Underdome and risked your lives for nothing?"**

"**No, Phil. We had to go down there or a lot more people could have gotten hurt today. Still…"**

"**Hey," Meg said while putting a hand to his face. "There was nothing else you could have done. You know that right?"**

"**Yeah…but it still doesn't help the feeling in my gut. I'm just glad that you're alright, Meg." He then turned to the trio. "Matt…Stitch…Pikachu…I can't thank you guys enough for all you've done. Without your help, I would've lost to Kratos for sure and then this world would be left unprotected."**

**Matt nodded. "Our pleasure." Stitch and Pikachu added a nod as well.**

**Meg and Herc then turned their eyes towards Phil. "So…?" Meg asked. "Are you going to say it or what?"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about," Phil replied while crossing his arms. **

"**Phil…," Hercules said. "Come on…"**

"**Don't push me, kid."**

"**Huh?" Stitch asked. Matt couldn't help but grin, but he kept his mouth shut for a moment.**

**Pikachu's ears perked up. "Oh…I get it. We're officially heroes now!"**

"**Yay!" Stitch added while jumping now. **

**Phil groaned. "Look…after what I saw down there…I'll admit you three got a lot of potential. Maybe just for the heck of it we'll just deem you junior heroes for now." **

**Stitch and Pikachu fell down on their backs in anguish, causing everyone else to admit a laugh. Matt quickly leaned down and consoled his two friends. "Don't worry guys…you both are heroes in my book."**

"**Likewise," Hercules said with a thumbs up. "I'd hate to be the one to have to face you three in battle. I know you're gonna be great…just like I know you're going to find Sora."**

"**That's right," Meg added. "You've made believers out of us…well…at least most of us."**

**Phil pouted before Pikachu gave him a short of electricity from his tail. "Hey! Watch it small fry! You want to do a few more laps?"**

"**Nah!" Pikachu waved it off. **

**Suddenly, the Olympus Stone in Hercules's pocket glowed and revealed itself. They all took the hint as Matt's Keyblade appeared in a flash of light. The stone then revealed the world's keyhole in the sky before Matt sealed it for good. **

"**There," Matt said. "That ought to do the trick." He then thought of something important. "Wait a minute! I forgot about Kratos!"**

"**I wouldn't worry about him," Hercules said. "No one has seen him since you fought."**

"**Hmm…," Matt replied. "You know…he's not all bad. I hope…I hope the next time I see him it will be under better terms."**

**Hercules nodded in agreement. "I agree…somewhere in there…there's a decent person. Hopefully he'll find his way." **

**Matt and his friends then bid Hercules and the others goodbye before they headed back up into the Gummi Ship and cruised off to their next destination…which was a lot closer than they thought it would be.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another world, a woman was laying over her work deep in an underwater cave. She turned around when she senesed a familiar presence in her midsts. **

"**Well, well…I was wondering when you would return here," she spoke with an old tone.**

**The person she was referring to appeared in a flurry of black fire. It was none other than the evil witch herself. **

"**It has been some time…Morgana," Maleficent said. "I see you're still trying to follow in your sister's path."**

**Morgana, who remained in the shadows, shook off the comment. "That old fool…I say good riddance. Anyways, what do you want Maleficent? Why have you come?"**

"**I have come to offer you a deal…one that may benefit both of us."**

"**What could possibly have to offer? Word on the high seas is that you and an 'Organization' are stirring up trouble."**

"**Perhaps we are...and that is why I'm here. There is a very special heart here I need to collect, and I need your help in order to get it."**

"**Hmm…" Out of the shadows came an ugly looking woman with the lower half of an octopus. "Is this heart…who I think it is?" Maleficent nodded. "I'm interested. What's in this for me?"**

"**In exchange for your cooperation, my Heartless will assist you in your quest. I would also be willing to help you claim that which you seek most…which would be the legendary trident I presume?"**

**Morgana's lips curled into an evil grin. "I suppose we could work something out. In fact, your help may be just what I need to complete the plan I've been working on for years…" **

* * *

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu quickly recovered from their battles in Olympus and were currently aiming towards a new world. According to their sensors, it too had Heartless activity emitting from it.**

**Matt took a deep breath as he and Stitch piloted the ship into the view of the world. At first look, Stitch and Pikachu's eyes widened.**

"**What the…?" Pikachu asked. "Is this a joke?" **

"**Nope," Matt replied. "If I'm right, then this is Atlantica…the ocean world."**

"**W…w…water…," Stitch shuddered.**

"**Uh, Matt," Pikachu said. "How exactly are we going to go down there? Won't we…well…drown?"**

"**Unfortunately…yes." To the group's dismay, none of them knew how to change their forms to accommodate this world. **

"**Then what are we going to do? We can't just leave if there's Heartless there right. What if someone needs our help?"**

"**My thoughts, exactly," Matt said as he took the controls. "Let me take a look around here." Though he wasn't going to land it, the ship still got a little more closer to the world itself…too close for someone else's discomfort.**

"**Naga! Naga!" Stitch cried as he leapt on top of Matt's head, covering the teen's eyes.**

"**Argh! Stitch! What are you doing? I…can't see!" **

"**Naga water!" Stitch continued, his head shaking back and forth over and over. His little body also shook with fear. **

"**Guys!" Pikachu said. "Stop it before we crash…whoa!" The ship was going all over the place at this point, with no way point in site. The electric type kept his eyes on the screen while Matt continued to try and shake Stitch (which wasn't very successful). **

**Suddenly, Pikachu was able to see a form of land coming up in the distance in the middle of the vast ocean. "Hey, there's a place we can go! Look!"**

**Matt managed to get Stitch out of the way enough to see it as well. "Alright! Good eye, Pikachu! You see, Stitch, we may not even have to set foot in that ocean." The little alien remained very quiet. "C'mon pal, we can't do this without you."**

"**Yeah, Stitch," Pikachu added. "We'll make sure you stay nice and dry! I promise!"**

"**Me too," Matt added.**

**Though he was silent for a few moments, Stitch then gave his friends a weak nod. "Ok…Stitch go with Matt and Pikachu."**

"**That's the spirit," Matt said while patting Stitch on the head. "Now here we go!" **

**Within minutes, the trio parked the ship over the patch of land and beamed down onto it. When they arrived, they found themselves standing on a moonlit beach while looking at a castle along the shore…at least what of the castle they could see. In it's way was a giant stone wall that seemed to surround it on all sides. **

"**Wonder what that's there for?" Pikachu asked. "Keeping people out?"**

"**I don't know," Matt replied. "But we'd better go check it out anyway just to be safe." **

**The trio moved onwards (with Stitch jumping on Matt's head to avoid the water) before making their way to the front. Unfortunately, there didn't seem like a way to get inside as every entrance was locked.**

"**Great…now what?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Hahaha!" Stitch laughed as he jumped off Matt's head and climbed up onto the wall and latched on.**

"**Hey, that's right," Matt realized. "Try and find a way for us to get in, Stitch!"**

"**Eh!" The little alien climbed all the way up the wall until he went over and landed back on his feet. When he did, he noticed that there weren't any guards around at all and that all the attention was on the castle. Stitch could hear music coming from within. **

"**Oh…party…," he said before looking around and finding a small entrance near the base of the wall. Before he could open it though, Stitch quickly whirled around when he heard screaming coming from the castle now. That could only mean one thing. "Uh oh…Heartless!" The blue alien quickly ripped open the entrance near the bottom and beckoned his friends forward.**

"**What's up?" Pikachu asked. **

"**Castle…danger!" Stitch replied.**

**Matt nodded. "Right, let's get going!" He and Pikachu managed to squeeze their way inside before they sprinted as fast as they could towards the castle in the middle. **

**By the time the trio arrived, they found getting in fairly simple. Several people who were dressed formally raced out while screaming in terror.**

**Without further ado, they made it inside a large ballroom. The only people remaining were three people. One was a man with black hair while the two others were what looked like a mother and daughter, with red and black hair respectively. Unfortunately, the family was surrounded by several Heartless who seemed to take on the forms of shells.**

**The man quickly noticed Matt and the others. "Quick, get out of here! It's not safe."**

"**Don't worry," Matt replied, summoning his Keyblade. "Take your family and hide. We'll handle this!" **

"**Right!" Stitch and Pikachu followed suit and summoned their weapons. The man in his formal outfit nodded and hurried his wife and daughter off to safety while the trio fought off the Heartless. **

**Matt slashed away at one, having a little bit of slight difficulty. "Geez…these shells are tough." Still, Matt's attacks proved effective enough to the point where they vanished soon enough.**

**Pikachu seemed to have the easiest time of them all, with his electric attacks proving highly effective. "Just like battling water-types back home," he said to himself. **

**Within minutes, the Heartless had all been defeated, allowing the trio to breathe a sigh of relief. **

"**Is everyone alright?" Matt asked, turning to the family.**

"**Yes," the man replied. "We are all safe and sound thanks to you three."**

"**What happened here?"**

"**We were in the middle of having a royal ball, but all of a sudden these creatures appeared…and ruined it."**

"**No…," the woman replied. "Not the Heartless again. They're just awful."**

"**You've seen them before?" Matt asked. **

"**Yes, but not for some time," she replied. "Not since well…" She and her husband's eyes widened. "Sora…"**

"**You…are you the same kind of warriors?" the man asked. "The ones who fight these things?"**

"**Guilty as charged," Pikachu replied. **

"**Oh, then that means you must know Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" she replied. **

"**In a way…," Matt replied. **

"**Well any friends of Sora are friends of mine," she said. "I'm Princess Ariel." **

"**And I'm Prince Eric," the man replied. "Thank you so much for your help. You arrived just in the nick of time."**

"**Glad to do it," Matt exclaimed. He and his friends then introduced themselves to the royal court.**

"**Well, this is sure a surprise," Ariel replied. She beckoned over the girl, who nervously approached. "This is our daughter, Melody. Say hello dear."**

**The black haired girl put up a hand and waved weakly. "Hello…"**

**Stitch and Pikachu walked up and offered their hands. "It's ok…we won't bite," Pikachu said. "It's nice to meet you, Melody. I'm Pikachu."**

"**Hiee…my name is Stitch." **

**Melody giggled. "You're both cute…" She then took their hands and shook them eagerly. The three quickly became more friendly within seconds.**

**Matt smiled and turned back to the adults. "Speaking of Sora, you wouldn't happen to have seen him at all have you?"**

**Ariel shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Is there something wrong?" Matt nodded. "Oh my…"**

"**Perhaps we can talk more over a meal," Eric spoke up. "It's getting late and we need to get our daughter to bed soon."**

"**Melody," Ariel said. "Why don't you take Stitch and Pikachu to your room? I'll be there to tuck you in soon."**

"**Ok," Melody replied.**

"**Is that cool guys?" Matt asked. They both nodded and followed the little girl down the hallways towards her room. Meanwhile, Eric and Ariel lead the teen into the kitchen where they all sat down at one of the tables. There, he quickly explained about their mission to find Sora and about the Organization. He also mentioned about Donald and Goofy being alright, but not about them losing their memories.**

"**Oh no," Ariel said. "Poor Sora. I wish there was something we could do to help him, but like I said we haven't seen any of them at all for some time."**

**Matt sighed. "That's too bad."**

"**Tell me, Matt," Eric added. "Are the Heartless gone for good…or are there more?"**

"**I hate to say it…but I'm willing to bet that this attack tonight was just the beginning."**

"**Oh no," Ariel gasped. "Eric, we have to warn my father right away! Atlantica may be in danger." She then gasped again. "Oops…"**

**Matt raised a hand and nodded. "It's alright. I know that you were once a mermaid. I…uh…read about it from Sora's writings."**

**Ariel replied. "Oh…well that's a relief." She and Eric exchanged a glance before nodding. "Matt…we have a favor to ask. While you're here, please don't tell Melody about my heritage or about anything for that matter."**

**Matt raised a brow. "Why not?"**

"**It's a long story," Eric replied. "But it may explain those Heartless being here."**

"**As a matter of fact," Ariel said while looking around the room. "You can come out now, Sebastian."**

"**Huh?" Matt asked before he saw a small, red crab jump onto the table in front of them. "Whoa!"**

"**Ariel! What's goin on here?" Sebastian bellowed. "Have we got Heartless trouble again, and why are you telling this stranger about everything? You want your father to get angry?"**

"**It's alright, Sebastian," Ariel replied. "Matt has a Keyblade like Sora, and he's just as nice as him. Besides, I think he can help us."**

**Matt chuckled nervously. "Hi…"**

"**Well…alright," Sebastian replied. **

"**So…," Matt then said. "What's going on…?"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Stitch and Pikachu were having a blast playing with all the toys that Melody kept in her room. It was definitely a break from having to fight all those Heartless. However, the little girl didn't seem to have the same idea. She instead just sat on her bed and pouted.**

"**Hey, Melody," Pikachu said. "Are you OK? You don't seem too happy."**

"**Eh," Stitch added as the two jumped on the bed. "Melody no like us?"**

"**Oh no," Melody said. "It's not you guys. I just have a lot on my mind…that's all."**

"**Wesa help?" Stitch asked. **

"**Yeah, is there anything we can do?" Pikachu asked.**

"**I don't know," Melody replied. She then sat up. "Well…the thing is…I think my mother is keeping something from me."**

"**Huh?" Stitch asked. **

"**You mean Ariel?" Pikachu asked. "She seems like a nice person. Why would she do that?"**

"**I think I have the answer right here," Melody replied. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden shell-shaped locket with her name inscribed on it. "I found this while I was out swimming in the ocean the other day. Can you guys keep a secret?"**

**Stitch and Pikachu motioned their fingers and pretended to 'zip their lips.'**

"**Ok…," Melody said. "Now check this out." She then slowly pulled the shell apart, allowing a sea of light to emerge. To their surprise, what looked like a hologram popped up…but it emerged as what looked like an underwater city with a castle and several merpeople.**

"**Whoa…," Pikachu gasped with wide eyes. This must be the real Atlantica that Matt had told him about.**

**Stitch gasped. "Ah…water!" The little alien jumped up and latched himself up onto the wall before climbing up onto the roof. **

"**Is he alright?" Melody asked. **

"**Well…," Pikachu replied. "Let's just say that Stitch doesn't really like the water that much."**

"**That's too bad…I love the water. But just look at this…what could this really mean? Is there really some city under the sea?"**

"**Uh…," Pikachu replied. **

"**If there is, I want to see it." **

**Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Ariel stepped back inside. "Sorry about that, dear. I think it's about time we all get some rest." She motioned Stitch and Pikachu past her and out the door before going over towards Melody.**

"**Mom…," Melody said. "What were those bad things…the ones that tried to hurt us?"**

**Ariel sighed. "It's nothing to worry about, dear."**

"**Mom…," Melody said more eagerly. "Please tell me…"**

"**I'm sorry, Melody. This is something you're too young to understand."**

**Melody pouted. "Oh really?" She then reached towards the locket and shoved it in her mother's face. "Then maybe you can explain this to me instead…" **

**Ariel gasped and stared. **_**Oh no…it can't be…**_

* * *

**When Stitch and Pikachu reunited with Matt, he quickly explained the story that Ariel had told them. **

**Some time ago, an old sea witch named Morgana (the sister of Ursula) had tried to come after Melody as a child. Were it not for King Triton, she would have succeeded. However, since that day the castle had been barricaded so to that Morgana couldn't find them. Also, Ariel and her father agreed that their legacy be kept secret as well. **

"**She behind Heartless?" Stitch asked.**

"**It makes sense," Matt replied. "If she's anything like that Ursula, than she's also the most likely one who's controlling the Heartless here."**

"**Ok," Pikachu replied with a nod. "So what do we do now?"**

"**I'm not sure," Matt exclaimed. **

**Suddenly, the trio heard the sounds of sobbing. To their surprise, Ariel strode towards them with tears in her eyes. **

"**What's wrong?" Stitch asked.**

"**Oh…," Ariel sobbed. "It's Melody. She found the locket my daddy gave to her as an infant, and now she wants to know everything. Oh, what am I going to do?"**

**Matt was about to answer back when Eric quickly sprinted up to them. "More…Heartless…"**

"**Where?" Matt asked with his Keyblade drawn. **

"**Down near the main gate. Quick, we must hurry. Ariel, stay here and keep Melody safe." The red haired women nodded while the trio hurried behind Eric towards the Heartless attack. They were nothing special to them, with many of them being weaker versions. When all the Heartless were defeated, Matt and his friends gladly volunteered to guard the castle in case of more attacks.**

**Little did they all know, that same little girl had somehow managed to sneak out her window and make it down to one of the boats. With all the commotion, she easily managed to sneak past the guards and row herself out towards the open sea. The same golden locket was now around her neck.**

"**It's time for me to get some answers," Melody said with determination. "I have to know the truth."**

* * *

**_Uh oh! Looks like trouble is brewing up on the surface! Though you probably guessed it, i am going to follow the events of TLM 2...but as you know i like to add little twists and/or special appearances. Will there be one here? Find out soon!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	38. Taking the Dive

**_Hey everyone! Here's another chapter during the Atlantica saga! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

* * *

**The rest of the night went smoothly at the castle. To Matt's great relief, no more Heartless invaded and no one else was hurt. **

**When morning came, Matt and his friends regrouped with Ariel to discuss a plan. **

"**I just know that Morgana is behind this," Ariel said. "She just has to be. Who else would want to hurt us?"**

"**Well, what should we do?" Pikachu asked. "If she's the reason behind this mess, then we need to stop her."**

"**I agree," Matt nodded along with Stitch. "The problem is, we have no idea where to look."**

"**Hmm…," Ariel said while rubbing her chin. "Maybe my father would have some idea. I still haven't informed him of the danger yet." **

"**Sounds good to us," Matt replied. **

**Suddenly, Eric sprinted up to the trio and panted from exhaustion. "Ariel…it's Melody. She's gone!"**

"**What?" Ariel gapsed. "What do you mean she's gone?"**

"**She wasn't in her room, and it looks like she snuck out through the window."**

"**Where could she have possibly gone?" Matt asked. **

"**I'm not exactly sure but…," Eric looked worringly at Ariel. "One of the boats is missing…"**

**Ariel gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh no…she's out on the sea…all alone.." The red head burst into tears and covered her eyes. "It's all my fault…it must have been because of our fight."**

**Eric took his wife in and comforted. "It's alright, Ariel. We're going to find her before you know it."**

**Ariel then gasped again. "Oh no…I forgot that there are Heartless out there too. What if she gets hurt? I'll…I'll never forgive myself!"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu exchanged worried looks. Things were getting bad and fast. "That won't happen," Matt said stepping forward. "Ariel, we'll help you look for Melody if you let us."**

**Ariel sniffed. "You…you will?"**

**Stitch and Pikachu gave firm nods. "Count on it," Matt replied.**

**Ariel wiped her eyes and recomposed herself. "Thank you," Eric said. "Melody means everything to us."**

"**That's right," Ariel added. "C'mon, we've got to hurry! My father should be able to help us."**

* * *

**Melody had been rowing for about an hour before she'd stopped for the night, but not before some strange looking monsters with black hearts on their chests had capsized her for good. She screamed as she was sent into the blue before she hit her head on the boat…**

**The next thing Melody knew, she'd awoken in some sort of strange cave. **

"**Where…where am I?" she asked herself.**

"**Fear not, my child," a voice said from behind. Melody whirled around and saw what looked like a strange old woman sitting there. "You are safe here."**

"**Who are you?" Melody asked. **

"**You may call me Morgana, dear," the old woman replied. "Don't be shy, I come in peace. Would you like to sit down?"**

**Melody cautiously accepted the offer and did just that. She spoke with this Morgana for a few minutes about the little things, slowly feeling more comfortable with her. Morgana asked why she was out on the ocean all alone, to which she told her story…which included the fight with her mother.**

"**I just wish I knew what she was hiding from me," Melody said while holding the locket. She opened it and saw the underwater city again. **

**Morgana grinned. She explained to Melody how this city was a real one, the great city of Atlantica to be specific. It was the one of the most glorius cities in all the seven seas, where the merpeople resided. **

"**Wow…," Melody said. "I wish I could go there."**

**Morgana laughed. "Your wish is my command." She reached for a strange bottle on one of the shelves. With it, she poured a single drop onto Melody's legs. In a flash of light, they fused together to form a red mermaid tail. The girl gasped out loud and dove into the water. **

"**Wow…," Melody said. "I don't believe this! Thank you!" She continued to test out her new tail for several minutes.**

**Morgana sighed. "It's my pleasure dear…but alas it's only temporary. I don't have the power to turn you into a mermaid forever…or at least I don't have it anymore."**

"**What?" Melody asked, swimming to the edge. "What do you mean?"**

**Morgana then explained how an old, mean king had stolen her 'trident', and that without it she couldn't keep Melody like this forever. She also claimed that she couldn't set foot in Atlantica, where the trident was being held. **

**Melody decided to take a chance. "Well…I could get it for you."**

"**You would dear?"**

"**Sure, then I can stay this way for good." **

"**Oh, thank you my child! I promise you won't regret it." **

**With that, Melody dived back into the sea once more on her way with a map to Atlantica. When she was gone, Morgana laughed wickedly to herself. **

"**Worked like a charm," she said. "Everything is going according to plan. Not only will she do my work for me, but poor Ariel will try and save her. When she does, the Heartless will take her heart and assist me when I rule the seas!" **

**Morgana then waved her arm and summoned what looked like Heartless sharks. "Go forth…make sure the girl gets the trident. Destroy all that gets in your way!" The Heartless nodded and dove back in, following their target.**

* * *

**The next thing Matt and his friends knew, they were standing on the deck of one of Eric's ships (Stitch had taken to hiding on Matt's head some more, which was the only way he'd get on the ship in the first place). **

**Within minutes, Ariel's father soon arrived…King Triton himself. **

"**Ariel," he said. "What's happened? And who are these three?"**

"**Oh, this is Matt," Ariel replied. "He has a Keyblade too." The teen waved weakly before the ruler of the seas.**

**King Triton frowned. "I should've known…that would explain some of the Heartless that have been in Atlantica lately."**

"**Now, Daddy," Ariel spoke up. "Matt and his friends have done nothing but help us, so please don't be so mean."**

**King Triton sighed. "I suppose you're right." **

**Ariel and Eric then explained the rest of the situation to the great King, who growled in frustration. **

"**Blast it," he yelled out. "I'll get my best mermen to begin searching the seas immediately. If that blasted Morgana is behind this, I'll be sure to make her regret ever attempting to do harm to my family."**

"**Speaking of which," Matt spoke up. "Do you know where we can find her?"**

"**I'm afraid not, young man. Morgana disappeared some time ago. Still, finding Melody is the top priority. I'll make sure to that."**

"**Daddy," Ariel spoke up. "I want to help search too…if you'll let me."**

"**I don't know…I don't want to risk losing you as well."**

"**She's my daughter, and I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing. Please Daddy…"**

**Triton sighed. "Very well…but you do know what I must do right?"**

**Ariel nodded. "I understand."**

**Eric went up to her. "Are you sure about this?"**

"**Yes, Eric. I know this ocean as well as anyone. I'll be fine."**

**Matt sighed. He knew what he had to do. "I'll go too." Everyone looked his way. "If there are any Heartless down there, you may need my help." He turned to King Triton. "Is that alright your Highness?"**

**The ruler of the seas sighed and nodded. "As much as I feel uncomfortable about it, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a Keyblade bearer help…especially if it means finding my granddaughter sooner."**

**Matt nodded firmly. "Right."**

"**What about us, Matt?" Pikachu asked. "Can we go too?"**

**Matt sighed. He grabbed Stitch and put him down gently. "I don't know guys…"**

"**Why not, Matt?" Ariel asked. "Daddy can help them too."**

"**Well…," Matt began. "Stitch really doesn't like the water…so it'd be too much to ask him to go under there." The little alien shuddered at the thought. "And Pikachu, your electric attacks don't really mix well with the water either. I'd rather not risk you accidently hurting one of us."**

**Pikachu drooped his ears. "Oh…right."**

**Matt got on his knees. "It's gonna be fine, guys. You two need to stay up here and protect the castle. I'll be back before you know it."**

**Both Stitch and Pikachu sighed before they nodded. "Ok," Stitch said. "Wesa help here."**

"**Right," Pikachu added. "Just be careful down there, Matt."**

"**I will," Matt replied. **_**I hope…**_

**King Triton then cleared his throat. "Alright then, if you two are ready…"**

**Matt followed Ariel while getting on to the side of the ship. He took a long look at this friends before turning back and nodding. The teen then closed his eyes.**

"**Alright then, prepare yourselves!" The sea king raised his trident and shot a beam of energy at the two, encasing them in a gold light. **

**Matt felt a funny feeling shoot through his entire body as his legs seem to mold together before him. He heard a splash to his left before he started to lose his balance. **

"**Whoa…whoa…whoooooooaaaa!" Matt yelled as he fell face first into the cold waters. The teen shook his head under the water before using his arms to pull himself to the surface. **

"**Matt!" Stitch and Pikachu yelled. "Are you OK?" **

"**Oh my head…," Matt replied. He looked over and saw that Ariel had been transformed back into a mermaid…which meant one thing. The teen put his head under the water and stared wide eyed at his own new form. It looked mostly like Sora's transformation which resembled a blue dolphin tail. Matt also noticed he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt instead of his regular one. **

"**Whoa…," Matt said. He then gasped and realized he was breathing under the water. He thought it would be more complicated, but it honestly felt the same as being on land. It took him a little bit to get used to before he resurfaced again. **

"**Pretty cool huh?" Ariel asked. **

"**Yeah," Matt said. "This is definitely going to take some getting used to." **

"**Well come on, we've got to get going." **

**Matt turned back and told his friends goodbye for now before diving in as well. Unfortunately, he found he was having a lot of trouble moving this new tail through the water though he could breathe now. For some reason, he just couldn't get it to move like he wanted to. **

"**Does there seem to be a problem?" King Triton asked with an annoyed look. **

"**No…argh…maybe…," Matt replied. The teen kept moving as best he could before he found himself floating tail up. Matt growled in frustration.**

**Ariel sighed and turned to her father. "It didn't take Sora this long to get used to swimming. I wonder what's wrong."**

**King Triton shook his head. "I don't know, but we don't have time to wait for him to get accustomed. We need to find Melody as soon as possible."**

"**Well…," Ariel said. "Maybe I could go look around my old hangouts…and you could send someone with Matt to look elsewhere while he keeps practicing." **

**King Triton rubbed his chin before an idea came to mind. "I think I have just the right one in mind." He whispered in Ariel's ear his idea, causing her eyes to widen. **

"**Really?" Ariel asked. "Are you sure he wouldn't mind helping us?"**

"**This is a special case, Ariel." He raised his trident and it glowed brightly. **

"**Huh?" Matt asked when he righted himself back up. He looked over to see a shape taking form in the water next to the King and his daughter. "What's happening?"**

"**Daddy's summoning someone to help you out," Ariel replied.**

"**Really? But who?" Matt asked. When the shape finally took complete form, the teen gasped at who (and what) it actually was.**

_**Is that a…?**_

* * *

**_Don't you just hate when i give you cliffangers? Who exactly is coming to our heores' aid? Can they stop Morgana's plan in time? Find out next chapter!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**

**_P.S. Good luck guessing this one...;)_**


	39. Go with the Flow

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for the support as of late, and i'm glad you're liking it. I already said it some of you, but there will be NO singing in my Atlantica arc. It was probably one of my least favorite parts of KHII, and i never thought about it once while writing this. _**

**_So...for those of you who guessed who this ally would be...it actually turned out to be..._ (Stitch and Pikachu cover Biz's mouth before he reveals it.) _Never mind..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch, Pikachu, and the ally. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

* * *

**Floating next to Matt and the others was a creature he'd seen numerous times. It had a long light blue colored body with a white underbelly. **

_**A dolphin? **_**Matt asked himself. **_**What in the world…?**_

**The dolphin shook his head for a moment. "Whoa…that sure doesn't happen every day." When he was right up, he looked at King Triton. "King Trition? Ruler of Atlantica? It's an honor, sir!" He bowed his head forward in respect. **

"**No time for that, my friend," the King replied. "We've got a crisis on our hands and I need your help."**

"**No need to ask, your Majesty. It'd be an honor and a pleasure. What's seems to be the problem?"**

"**Well, you know my daughter, Ariel?" The dolphin nodded. "Well, her own daughter has gone missing. I have no doubt that Morgana is involved."**

"**That old sea witch?" the dolphin asked. "I had a feeling you might say her name. I've been hearing a lot of rumors that she'd been causing trouble again."**

"**That's right," Ariel said. "She's been after my family for years."**

"**Don't worry, Princess, we'll find her."**

"**Which brings me to why I brought you here today," King Triton spoke up before turning to Matt. "Young man, I'd like you to meet Flipper. His family rules over the great city of Quetso, and is one of our many allies."**

"**Nice to meet ya," Flipper said while extending a fin. **

"**Likewise," the teen replied while struggling to move over and shake it. "My name's Matt."**

**The dolphin raised an eyebrow to Matt's surprise. "Is it just me or does he seem a bit…uh…different?"**

"**That's because Matt's not really a merman," Ariel spoke up. "He's a human who's going to help us try and find Melody."**

"**I'm confused," Flipper spoke up. "Why would you do that, your Majesty? I thought you hated humans."**

**King Triton sighed. "It's a long story, but I'll explain that later. Right now, I'm asking you to go with Matt and search for my granddaughter in any place you can think of. Ariel and I will begin our own searches in the meantime."**

"**Please, Flipper," Ariel pleaded. "I don't want Melody to get her."**

**It took a few moment for the dolphin to decide, but he nodded. "You can count on me, Your Majesty."**

"**Thank you," the King replied. "Now go, time is of the essence." **

"**Good luck," Ariel added as she and her father swam off in different directions.**

**Flipper sighed. "Well, c'mon then. Let's get moving ourselves." **

"**Coming…," Matt replied. His struggles swimming seemed to continue though as he moved clumsily throughout the water.**

"**What's the hold up?" Flipper asked when Matt fell too far behind. "You sick or something?"**

"**No," Matt replied. "I'm just…argh…having some problems here."**

**Flipper sighed and slapped himself on the head. "What have I gotten myself into?"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, from afar, Morgana was watching all the events unfold through a small looking glass. She smiled as Melody grew closer and closer to Atlantica thanks to the help of a penguin and a walrus who were guiding her there. **

"**Yes…," she whispered. "Bring that trident to me…foolish girl."**

**Suddenly, a cloud of shadows appeared, with Maleficent appearing before the old hag. "Well, Morgana? Is everything going to plan?"**

"**Couldn't be better. She's fallen right into my hands. Nothing can stop me now!"**

"**Oh really? I believe you've managed to overlook something." Maleficent waved her staff over the glass, causing the image of a teenage boy and a dolphin to appear. **

"**Who might that be?" Morgana asked.**

"**That is the boy with the Keyblade I warned you of. He can be quite a nuisance if you're not careful."**

"**I'm sure the Heartless I've sent out can take care of him…including that pesky dolphin, Flipper. I've grown tired of watching that fool be a goody two shoes around these waters."**

"**Good…," Maleficent added. "Just make sure they do their job on Ariel as well when they steal her heart. It's almost as powerful as one of the Princesses of Hearts, so we can't afford to lose it."**

"**Understood…"**

* * *

**Flipper did his best to work with Matt, who still couldn't get the hang of swimming with his new tail.**

"**Geez," Flipper said. "No wonder humans belong on dry land."**

**Matt grunted. "I'm trying the best I can here, ok? It's not everyday that I can suddenly breathe underwater and swim like a fish."**

"**I'm a mammal for your information!"**

"**Still…," Matt groaned. "We've got to hurry up! There's no time!" Suddenly, he realized something. "Wait a minute. If you're a dolphin, then how come you haven't gone up for air yet?"**

**Flipper hesitated. "Well…uh…I can last extra long underwater, that's all! It's not that big of a deal."**

"**Ok…"**

"**And don't ask about it again either!"**

"**Geez…someone's touchy!" Matt said while crossing his arms. "What's your problem anyway?"**

**Flipper grunted and looked down. "Look…where I come from…humans are kind of…well…"**

"**Go on…"**

"**We don't trust humans, alright? I'd rather not go into details about it. I guess I was just shocked that King Triton himself would ask for the help of one."**

"**Well…," Matt said. "That's kind of because of this." He extended his hand and his Keyblade flashed before their eyes. **

**Flipper's eyes widened. "What in the…?"**

**Matt went on to explain about the Keyblade and his mission, which included how he was also from another world entirely. "I'm one of the only ones who can stop the Heartless," he added. "And this is why."**

"**Hmmm…," Flipper said while rubbing his snout. "That would explain all of those odd looking creatures I've been hearing about. Those are Heartless?"**

**Matt nodded. "Yep, and they don't care what or who you are. All they want are hearts…and we think Morgana's the one controlling them."**

"**I wouldn't put it against her. Still, we're not going to able to do anything until you can swim properly. Why don't we try this? Close your eyes."**

"**What?"**

"**Just do it!" Matt sighed and did as he was told. "Alright…now just relax for a bit."**

**Matt floated in silence for a few moments. "Umm…what am I supposed to be doing?"**

"**Letting go…," Flipper replied. "Don't try and fight your way through the water. Embrace it. Go with the flow."**

**Matt was a little skeptical at first, but he decided to go ahead and give it a try. Low and behold, he slowly began to swim better. **

"**Whoa…," he said. "I think I'm getting it."**

"**Not bad," Flipper replied while next to him. "It's not perfect, but you'll be fine." **

"**Fine is good enough for now. C'mon, we've got to get moving."**

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of jellyfish like creatures appeared in front of the two. Matt instantly recognized that they were Heartless before bringing out his blade.**

"**Hey, it's those things!" Flipper cried. **

"**Get back," Matt said as he lunged towards one of the Heartless, missing madly. "Hold still!"**

**Flipper quickly dodged one of their swipes before coming back down hard on it with his tail, causing it to disappear in a flow of bubbles. He then repeated the same on another one.**

**Meanwhile, Matt continued to try and fight back. He received a few blows, but nothing too serious. "Darn it!" he yelled to himself before suddenly heeding the dolphin's words. **_**Don't fight it. Go with the flow…**_** "Right…" he said as he closed his eyes. When one of the Heartless lunged for him again, the teen managed to twist himself out of the way before slashing it hard. **

"**You guys are in trouble now," Matt then said before going in again. Within a few minutes, the duo had finished them all off for good. **

"**Wow," Flipper said when they regrouped. "That was amazing, Matt. I've never seen anyone fight like that before."**

**Matt chuckled. "That's how we do it top side. You're not so bad yourself. I think I'm really getting the hang of this now."**

"**Good to hear, now let's go. There was one spot I heard that old hag may be hiding."**

"**Lead the way," Matt said as the duo quickly swam northwards.**

* * *

**Stitch and Pikachu continued to wait on Prince Eric's ship for Matt to return. It wasn't long before they got bored.**

"**Pikachu think Matt ok?" Stitch asked.**

**Pikachu nodded. "He'll be fine…at least I hope he will be."**

**Suddenly, both heroes looked up when they heard a loud squawking noise coming from above them. A seagull was flying over the ship. "Ariel! Ariel!"**

"**Hey!" Pikachu said. "Down here!"**

**The seagull quickly noticed them and flew downwards before landing on the deck. "You two blokes haven't by chance seen the princess have you?"**

**The duo shook their heads no. "Ariel down there…," Stitch said pointing down.**

"**Oh…I see. Out looking for her daughter, eh?"**

"**Yeah," Pikachu said. "How did you know?"**

"**Word travels faster around the sea than you might think. Anyway, I got something important to tell her."**

"**What?" both heroes asked eagerly.**

"**If my sources are correct, then I think I know where the little girl may be headed…"**

* * *

**Melody couldn't believe her luck. Somehow, she'd managed to arrive in the city of Atlantica, which was exactly what she'd always dreamed of and more. Still, the girl quickly hurried towards the palace and found the trident. **

**However, before she could take it, she saw the mean king that Morgana had described. Luckily, she'd managed to find a place to hide in time. During what little time she saw him though, Melody seemed to get the vibe that he wasn't that mean. In fact, the king seemed to be sad about something. What it was she didn't know, but she didn't have time to wonder. **

**Eventually, the king left his throne room to deal with other matters. Melody quickly swam up and looked at the trident. She hesitated for a moment, having second thoughts about taking it. Still, the desire to remain a mermaid was too much for her to resist. The girl grabbed the trident and quickly hurried out of Atlantica and back towards Morgana's lair.**

**Little did she know that her mother was heading in the same direction as well, thanks to some directions she'd received from an old friend named Flounder…**

* * *

**Matt and Flipper were making good time towards their destination, which was a cave towards the north. They encountered another wave or two of Heartless, but they both managed to take them out quickly. **

"**You sure were looking in the right place?" Matt asked.**

"**No, but it's not a bad place if you ask me," the dolphin replied. Suddenly, Flipper stopped and noticed something far in the distance. "Hey, who's that?"**

**Matt quickly spun in that same direction and gasped. There, holding the trident in her hands, was none other than Melody! Only now she had a tail!**

"**Flipper, it's her!" Matt cried. "It's Melody!"**

"**She's a mermaid?"**

"**She is now!"**

"**But that's King Triton's trident she's holding!" the dolphin cried. "Where did she get it and why?"**

**Matt's eyes widened. "Uh oh…this can't be good! If she's doing what I think she's about to do, when we've got to stop her!" The teen quickly swam out front toward the girl, but immediately stopped when he heard a cry from behind. The teen gasped.**

**Flipper had been surrounded by a group of sharks…Heartless sharks…and they all looked 'hungry'. **

"**Flipper!" Matt cried. **

"**Go on, Matt! You've got to go after Melody! Don't worry about me!" Flipper gulped as the sharks continued to circle him. **

"**But…," Matt stuttered. He looked forward as Melody began to disappear from sight. The teen started in that direction before looking back. **

"**C'mon guys," Flipper said. "I don't taste very good." The Heartless laughed before they began to draw in even closer to strike.**

**Matt quickly looked in both directions, but he already knew his choice. With a look of determination, he charged back towards his friend with Keyblade at the ready.**

**Suddenly, the sharks all opened wide and prepared to sink their teeth into the terrified dolphin, who braced himself for the impact. **

"**NOOO!" Matt cried. He quickly pointed his blade. "BLIZZAGA!" Three shards shot out of the Keyblade like a cannon towards the sharks. When the ice shards made contact, each one was frozen in place immediately as they were about to chomp down on Flipper. Matt sighed as each one sank to the ocean floor before hurrying over.**

"**You ok, Flipper?" Matt asked.**

"**Yeah, I think so," the dolphin replied. "How did you…?"**

**Matt grinned. "I already told you…there's a lot more to me than meets the eye."**

"**You saved my life. You have my gratitude, Matt."**

"**No problem," the teen replied. "No way was I about to let you become Heartless food."**

**Flipper smiled. "Thanks, Matt. For a human, you're a pretty good guy."**

"**Thanks…," Matt replied. "Oh crap! I forgot! We've got to get in there and fast!"**

"**Right!" The duo quickly hurried towards Morgana's lair, both hoping they weren't too late.**

* * *

**Melody swam her way inside with trident in hand and found Morgana waiting for her. **

"**You're back!" she beamed. "I knew you could do it my dear! Now then…give me the trident."**

**Melody hesitated. "I…I don't know."**

"**Come now, my dear. You do wish to remain a mermaid, don't you?"**

"**Yeah, but…"**

"**Then say no more and hand it over to me!" Morgana held out her arms as Melody slowly began to move the trident over to her…**

"**STOP!" Melody whirled around at the familiar voice and gasped when she saw her mother coming towards her…as a mermaid.**

"**Mom?" she asked.**

"**Melody?" Ariel as just as surprised to see her daughter sport a tail as well. "How did you…" She turned her head and glared. "Morgana…what have you done?"**

**Keeping a cool head, the sea witch stood her ground. "I have done what you failed to do, Princess, which is to tell your daughter the truth."**

**Melody stared. "Mom…is it true? You're really…?"**

**Ariel nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. I was born a mermaid…"**

"**You've been lying to me all this time! How could you?" The girl's eyes were full of hurt and betrayal. **

"**I was only trying to protect you…"**

"**From her heritage?" Morgana interrupted as she turned to Melody. "She kept you locked away like a prisoner…to keep you from being who you really are. Give me the trident…and I'll make up for her mistake."**

"**Melody, no!" Ariel pleaded. "Don't listen to her! She's been using you!"**

**By this time, Matt and Flipper had finally made their way inside the lair. Unfortunately, they could only both look on in horror as Melody handed off the trident to Morgana.**

"**NOOO!" Matt, Flipper, and Ariel screamed. **

"**Hahahahaha!" Morgan cackled. "At long last, the trident is mine! All mine!" It glowed brightly in her hands, the energy streaming from it's very core.**

"**Not for long it's not!" Matt yelled as he swam towards her with blade high, but Morgana was ready. She smashed the teen with one of her tentacles and sent him flying into the wall with a thud.**

"**Matt!" Flipper and Ariel cried. **

"**Ouch…," Matt said.**

"**Morgana?" Melody asked. "What are you doing?"**

"**You should've listened to your mother, you foolish little girl!" Morgana replied before she reached and grabbed Ariel in with one of her tentacles, binding her tightly. **

"**Mom!" Melody screamed.**

"**Hold on, Ariel!" Flipper cried as he raced to her aid, but Morgana wouldn't let him get any closer. **

"**Stay out of this, dolphin!" she cried as she sent Flipper into the wall as well. Both he and Matt struggled to get back up.**

"**Stop it!" Melody cried. "Let my mom go!"**

"**I'm afraid not," Morgana replied. "For not only did you give me the ultimate power in all the seven seas, but you led your poor mother right to me."**

"**What do you mean? What do you want with her?"**

**Morgana chuckled and snapped her fingers, causing several jelly fish and shark Heartless to appear. "I'm afraid my little 'pets' have had their eye on her for some time now."**

"**Melody, get out of here!" Ariel said as she struggled in Morgana's grasp. "It's the Heartless!"**

"**Don't worry, Ariel!" Matt cried as he and Flipper managed to get back up and get in front of Melody. "We'll stop them!" **

"**Not this time," Morgana then said. She used the power of the trident and sent out a powerful wave of water, causing Matt, Melody, and Flipper to be swept away into a another cavern. Before they could recover, Morgana then used the trident to seal the cavern in a wall of ice. **

"**No!" Ariel cried. "Melody!"**

"**Save your breath, princess," Morgana exclaimed. "Before I pluck out that pesky heart of yours, you will be one of the first to bear witness to my power!" Morgana then used the trident to burst through the walls of her lair before going to the top, all while dragging Ariel with her.**

**Matt swam up to the ice wall and pounded on it. "Darn it, we're trapped."**

**Melody covered her eyes. "What have I done…? Mom…"**

**Flipper swam up to the poor girl. "It's going to be alright, Melody. We're going to bust out of here and save her before you know it." However, the dolphin's words didn't seem to lift up her spirits any better. **

**Matt grunted and began to hack away at the wall with his blade. Though he managed to scratch it up pretty good, it didn't seem to be giving way. "Crap! It's not working." Flipper came over and tried his best to slam into the wall as well, but their combined efforts weren't enough either. **

"**It's too strong," Flipper exclaimed. **

**Matt grunted and tried something new. "FIRAGA MAXIMA!" His fire spell burst from his blade, but it's strength wasn't nearly as strong underwater. The spell managed to put a dent in the wall, but it wasn't enough. "Darn it!"**

**Matt then heard Flipper gasp. "Oh no! Melody!" The teen turned and gasped as well. Her tail was gone, the magic having been used up. **

"**She can't breathe," Flipper exclaimed. **

**Matt grunted and tried hacking away at the wall some more before suddenly he felt light headed as well. Looking down, the teen widened his eyes as his tail was also gone. **

"**Matt!" Flipper cried as he rushed over to him. "Hang in there!"**

**The teen gritted his teeth before hacking away at the wall some more as well. Both he and Melody were losing air fast. They were in deep, deep trouble…**

_**Somebody…please help us…**_

* * *

**Thanks to the seagull (whose name was Scuttle), Prince Eric's ship made it to what he was sure was Morgana's lair, which looked concealed by a glacier. **

**Almost as soon as they arrived though, the skies began to darken. **

"**What's going on?" Eric asked. **

"**A storm?" Pikachu asked.**

**Suddenly, a loud explosion occurred on top of the glacier, a beam of light soon following. The ship mates held on as tight as they could. Soon, a black creature emerged along with eight long tentacles at the top. Eric's eyes widened when he saw a green tailed mermaid entangled.**

"**Ariel!" he cried. **

"**It's Morgana!" Scuttle said. "No one else in these waters is that ugly."**

**They could all hear the sea hag laugh out loud for all to hear. "Now all will bow down to me!" Lightning streamed from the skies from all directions as her control increased.**

"**Something's wrong," Pikachu said. "Where's Matt?"**

"**Pikachu!" Stitch cried. "Look!" The little alien held out his wristband, which was flashing constantly and pointing for the lair. **

**Pikachu gasped as his own wristband was doing the same. "Matt's in trouble! We've got to get in there!" He turned to Scuttle. "Can you get us closer?"**

"**Sure thing!" Pikachu climbed up on his back, but Stitch stayed put.**

"**C'mon, Stitch!" The little alien shook in fear. "Look, I know you're afraid of the water, but Matt needs our help! We can't let him down. Please, Stitch…"**

**Stitch looked at Pikachu's paw for a few moments before taking it and climbing on as well. Scuttle then flew them off the ship and towards the middle of the lair. **

**When they both landed, the duo told Scuttle to leave them for now. They searched what little land they could, but there was no sign of Matt. **

"**Where Matt?" Stitch asked. They both pointed out their wristbands, which pointed towards the pool in the middle. **

**Pikachu nodded. "I'll go down and take a look. Be right back."**

"**Eh!" Stitch nodded before the electric type took a deep breath and jumped in. **

**Pikachu swam downwards and looked around as best he could. Suddenly, he saw a sight that made him nearly choke. Trapped behind a layer of ice was Matt, Melody, and a dolphin. What frightened Pikachu more was that Matt and Melody didn't seem to be breathing…**

_**Oh no!**_** Pikachu thought as he tried to reach the wall. Unfortunately, a couple of shark Heartless got in his way. Without hesitating, Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt attack throughout the water. The water caused the electricity to double in power, obliterating the Heartless within seconds. However, Pikachu noticed his attack had left a crack in the wall. Out of breath, he hurried back towards the surface.**

"**Pikachu ok?" Stitch asked. **

"**I'm fine," he replied. "Listen, Matt's in big trouble, Stitch! He and Melody are trapped!" Stitch gasped. "I managed to put a crack in it, but I think your blasters could break it with enough shots." Pikachu held out his paw. "I'll be right there with you, pal."**

"**Oh…,"Stitch groaned. As afraid as he was about drowning, he was more afraid of losing one of his closest friends. He also trusted Pikachu enough as well. **

"**Just worry about shooting," Pikachu said. "I promise it'll be ok. Now come on…they're out of time!"**

"**Oh! Shoota!" Stitch screamed as he summoned his blasters and took Pikachu's hand. Taking a deep breath, the duo then took the plunge into the depths. **

**Pikachu held on to Stitch as they got into position. The dolphin looked confused from within the cage, but Pikachu waved his arm to signal to get out of the way, which he seemed to get. **

**Stitch was shivering hard, but the sight of Matt drowning seemed to make him focus himself even harder. Using all of his concentration, Stitch fired three shots towards the wall. The plasma was enough to blast the ice away, sending several chunks flying around the walls. **

**Flipper couldn't believe his luck, but hurried and gathered Matt and Melody on his back before swimming out of the prison. He nodded towards Stitch and Pikachu, when everyone made it back to the surface in time.**

**Stitch and Pikachu quickly hopped on the land, the former pulling both humans out in time.**

"**Thanks for the help, mates," Flipper said. "Another second longer and they'd be goners."**

"**Don't mention it," Pikachu said as he and Stitch shook the water off of them. **

"**Who are you anyway?" **

"**Pikachu…and Stitch. We're Matt's friends. And you?"**

"**Flipper at your service. King Triton asked me to help too, but Matt and I got here too late." The dolphin quickly explained what had happened before they'd been thrown in the prison. Once he'd finished, Matt opened his eyes and leaned up.**

"**What…happened?" he asked, having recovered enough. "Stitch…Pikachu? When did you get here…and how did we get out?"**

"**You have Stitch to thank for that," Pikachu said. The little alien nodded. **

"**Stitch…I don't know what to say," Matt said as he patted his friend on the head. "Thank you…"**

"**Anytime…," Stitch replied. **

"**So these are the friends I heard about?" Flipper asked. "You all must be from another world looking like that."**

**Stitch and Pikachu growled, but Matt stopped them. "No time, guys. We've got to stop Morgana before she take's Ariel's heart!"**

"**What about Melody?" Flipper asked. The girl was passed out, but still breathing. **

**Matt and Stitch quickly moved her onto the dolphin's back. "Take her somewhere safe," Matt said. "She's been through enough already." **

"**No problem," Flipper replied. "But what about you guys?"**

**Matt and his friends turned towards the hole Morgana made in the roof. "We're going to finish this…," Matt exclaimed.**

* * *

**_Sure was a longer chapter than you thought huh? If you're wondering, this Flipper is from the show 'Flipper and Lopaka' that i found clips of on Youtube. I figured he'd be a good choice in this world, but anyways..._**

**_Can Matt and co. stop Morgana for good? Find out next time!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	40. Fall of the Sea Witch

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for those who wanted this sooner, but now you ask...you recieve. :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch, Pikachu, and Flipper. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

* * *

**The skies continued to flash with lightning, along with the seas crashing and rumbling below. Sitting atop the highest glacier was none other than Morgana, who held the trident in one hand along with Ariel in one of her tentacles.**

"**You'll never get away with this," Ariel cried as she struggled to break free.**

**Morgana only laughed. "I already have…and soon the Heartless will overrun these seas. You know what the best part is, Princess? Your own little girl helped me do it!" Ariel flinched and hung her head, knowing the sea witch spoke the truth.**

**Meanwhile, Prince Eric's ship had finally caught up. The Prince gasped when he found his wife trapped in Morgana's bonds. "Let her go!" he commanded. **

"**Not a chance, lover boy!" Morgana cackled as she pointed the trident at his ship. It glowed for a moment before firing a bolt of lightning straight for it. Eric quickly managed to turn his ship out of the way in time. "Blast it!"**

"**MORGANA!" a loud voice suddenly roared. Coming up from the depths was none other than King Triton and several of his merman troops. "This madness stops now. Hand over the trident and my daughter or face the wrath of Atlantica itself!"**

"**Daddy! Help!" Ariel screamed.**

"**I don't think so, old man!" Morgana replied. "It seems you've forgotten one very important detail. **_**I **_**have the trident, which means **_**I **_**have the power!" She then chanted a spell and pointed the trident towards the King and his men. "Now then…bow down to me!" With a blast of green light, every one of Triton's men, including himself, were forced to bow down. **

"**Curse…you…," Triton bellowed. **

**Morgana let out another evil laugh in triumph. "Now then…I think I've made you suffer enough dear, Princess. I think it's time to give the Heartless what they've been waiting for…your heart!"**

**Ariel gasped as she and Morgana both began to glow with shadows. **

"**ARIEL!" Triton and Eric screamed, powerless to save her. **

"**That's right…," Morgana exclaimed. "It's all over…"**

"**Think again!" came a sudden voice. Morgana turned only to see a key-shaped blade come straight for her. Before she could do anything, the blade struck the tentacle that held Ariel and caused her to roar in pain. Taking her chance, Ariel managed to break free of the sea witch's grasp. **

"**Thank you!" Ariel said as she then slid down the glacier and back into the sea below.**

**Morgana shrieked in anger. "Who dares?" She turned and found out fast.**

**Matt sighed in relief as he returned his Keyblade back to his hand. He, Stitch, and Pikachu had managed to get up onto the glacier just in the nick of time. **

"**You…?" Morgana asked. "Still alive, are you?"**

"**And ready to take you down!" Matt replied as he and his friends got into their battle stances. "We're not going to let you win, you old hag!"**

"**Oh, really?" Morgana sneered. "You little pests think you can stop me, the most powerful creature in all the seven seas? I beg to differ!" She then began to glow with the shadows again. "Prepare to meet your doom!"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Flipper had managed to take Melody to one of the ice platforms a distance away from the upcoming battle. Within minutes, she managed to wake up.**

"**What…happened?" she asked while rubbing her head. **

"**You almost drowned," Flipper replied. "But you're alright now!"**

"**Who…are you?" **

"**My name is Flipper. Your grandfather, King Triton, sent me with Matt to try and find you."**

"**My grandfather?" Melody asked. Suddenly, it hit her. "He's…that king from before?" Flipper nodded. "Oh no. This is all my fault. Because of me, Mom is in big trouble!" The girl looked around. "Wait a minute! Where is everybody?"**

"**Over there," Flipper pointed with a fin. "Matt and his friends went on ahead to stop Morgana."**

"**Can…can they beat her?"**

"**If anyone can save your mother, I think Matt can."**

* * *

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu charged in to try and strike Morgana down. Unfortunately, the sea witch blocked the way with her tentacles. She then tried to slam several tentacles down onto the trio, who managed to dodge each of them in turn. **

**Matt then started slashing at any tentacle in his way, damaging them little by little. Stitch's blasters and Pikachu's lightning seemed to do the same as well. Morgana grunted from several bits of pain she was feeling.**

"**Pesky little barnacles!" she roared. The sea witch then raised the trident and sent several bolts of lightning down from the sky. **

"**Look out!" Stitch cried. Matt and Pikachu gasped as they managed to get out of the way in time. The lightning put several dents in the glacier they happened to stand on. **

"**You like lightning?" Pikachu cried. He charged some of his energy into his sword. "Then try this on for size! Matt!"**

"**I'm on it!" the teen cried as he raised his blade to the sky as well. "THUNDAGA!" As his thunder attack came from above, Pikachu's own Thunder attack came from below at once.**

**Morgana grinned. "You fools!" She then twirled the trident around and caught both of their attacks inside of it. With another laugh, she then hurled the lightning attacks back to their owners at double the strength. **

**Though Matt managed to dodge it in time, Stitch and Pikachu weren't so lucky. Each of them got hit by the attack and sent flying backwards across the glacier to the point where they almost fell off.**

"**Stitch! Pikachu! You ok?" Matt asked.**

**Both groaned hard and managed to make it back to their feet. "That hurt…," Pikachu said. **

**Matt growled and turned his attention back to the sea witch. "Alright…time to get serious!" He concentrated his mind so that the world seemed to slow around him. Next, the teen jumped up on one of Morgana's tentacles and sprinted towards her base. When he reached her base, the teen jumped up and struck her hard across her chest before the sea witch even knew what hit her. She grunted from the impact as the teen landed back on his feet.**

"**You'll pay for that, boy!" Morgana shrieked. The sea witch sent more lightning bolts for the heroes, who managed to work their way around them in time. Pikachu and Stitch kept countering with their own attacks, but nothing seemed to faze Morgana. **

"**Nothing's working!" Pikachu shouted. "What do we do?"**

"**I don't know!" Matt exclaimed back. He kept up his earlier strategy of striking Morgana's tentacles when they got to close, but it was going to take more than that to bring her down.**

**Watching the fight from below, Ariel tried to swim over and help her father, but it was no use. Morgana's spell held him in place. **

"**Daddy…what can they do?" she asked. **

"**There's only one way they can defeat Morgana," the King replied. "They must find a way to get the trident away from her. That's the source of her power."**

"**But how…?"**

"**I don't know…but we're going to have to hope they find a way."**

**Matt and his friends kept on fighting as best as they could. Suddenly, the teen managed to figure out what the King had just recommended. **

_**If I can just get up there to knock it out her hand, we have a chance!**_** Matt thought. He turned to Stitch and Pikachu. "Guys, give me some cover! I'm going in!"**

"**Right!"**

"**Eh!" **

**While his friends did their best to distract Morgana, Matt concentrated his mind again and slowed the scene. He climbed up onto her tentacles once more and tried sprinting for her base again. The teen aimed for the trident and swung…**

…**only Morgana was ready for him. "You won't be pulling the same trick twice, boy!" Matt gasped as a large geyser of water came from out of nowhere and slammed into him just before he could strike. The force from the geyser was enough to knock the teen off his balance…and over the glacier.**

**The teen gasped as he flailed around in desperation before falling. "AAARRGGGHHHH!" Matt screamed before he landed into the sea with a loud splash.**

"**MATT!" Stitch and Pikachu screamed. **

"**Oh no!" Ariel said. She turned to dive in after him.**

"**Hold on there, princess," Morgana then said before she cast the immobilization spell on Ariel as well, forcing her to bow down before her as well. A line of bubbles continued to pop where Matt had landed.**

"**We've got to help him!" Pikachu said, but Stitch managed to pull him out of the way before the electric type was hammered by a tentacle. **

"**One down," Morgana chuckled. "Two to go…"**

**Stitch and Pikachu growled as they prepared to face the sea witch without their friend.**

**Meanwhile, Flipper and Melody happened to watch Matt fall as well. A look of horror was etched across both their faces. **

"**Oh no!" Melody said. "Poor Matt…"**

**Flipper's face curled in determination. "He won't survive down there! I've got to help him! Morgana hasn't stopped me yet. Melody, stay here!"**

"**But…"**

"**Just do it!" Before the girl could argue, Flipper dived back into the water once more.**

**Melody sighed and looked back up towards the glacier at Morgana. A look of determination suddenly came across her own face. "I have to do something," she said. The girl then hurried as fast as she could to try and fix what she had started.**

**Matt felt himself sink faster and faster into the sea depths. He'd been completely stunned when he'd fallen off of the glacier, which he guessed was at least a few stories high. Not only that, but Morgana's attack had knocked him for a loop too.**

**The teen opened his eyes slightly and gagged, unable to take a breath. He didn't have his tail to help him now. The teen struggled to move his limbs upwards towards the surface, which seemed to get further and further away. **

**Matt started getting dizzier from his lack of oxygen. He continued to grunt and struggle, trying to hold on as long as he could. **

_**This…this can't be how it ends…**_** he thought as he closed his eyes. **

**Suddenly, the teen heard his name. "Matt…Matt!"**

_**Huh…?**_

"**Matt…listen to me! Repeat what I say in your mind! Please!" **

**The teen then heard several words that sounded foreign to him, but he tried his best to repeat it in his mind. Matt thought it was the end for sure…**

…**until he somehow managed to open his mouth and take a breath. He then took another deep breath, then another, and another.**

_**I…I can breathe? **_**Matt thought as he opened his eyes. To his great surprise, he found that he was floating in the middle of the ocean! He quickly looked down to find he still had his own two legs, causing him to gasp.**

"**Huh? Am I dead?" Matt asked out loud. **

"**Far from it, mate!" The teen whirled around to find none other than Flipper the dolphin floating right there next to him. **

"**Flipper!" Matt cried. "What's going on? How am I…?"**

"**No time to explain," the dolphin replied. "Your friends are in trouble, Matt. They need your help fast."**

**Matt shook his head a little to shake off the feeling before nodding. "Right…but how am I going to get back up there?"**

**Flipper grinned and winked. "Leave that to me."**

**Matt raised an eyebrow before he nodded as well. He then brought back out his Keyblade. "Let's do this…"**

**Back above the surface, Stitch and Pikachu continued to try and stop Morgana. Neither of them could get an advantage over her, causing her to laugh out loud. **

"**That's right little pests," she shrieked. "You're no match for me! Submit now before you suffer the same fate as your friend!"**

"**Never!" Both heroes cried as they continued to fight their way around her. **

**The sea witch then looked up and cackled evily again for all to hear. "Nothing can stop me now!" Suddenly, she felt her pull on the trident falter for some reason.**

"**Think again!" came another voice from just below her. Morgana, Stitch, and Pikachu whirled around to see who it was. **

"**Melody!" the heroes screamed. She had somehow managed to get her hands on the trident as well.**

"**Why you little…," Morgana shrieked as she fought with Melody to regain control. "How dare you interfere?"**

"**I won't let you hurt my mom or anyone else," the girl said as she struggled to hold on. Somehow, she managed to keep her grip on the trident as well. Stitch and Pikachu could only watch, each not daring to attack for fear of hitting Melody. Ariel, Eric, and King Triton could only watch as Melody continued to fight as well, praying for a miracle.**

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, the people at the bottom saw something shoot out of the water like a cannon. However, it seemed to break off into two parts, with one continuing to fly higher with the other landing back in the water. **

**Melody and Morgana continued to struggle before they heard an all too familiar voice. **

"**Hey, Morgana!" **

**Everyone on the glacier turned and gasped when they saw it was none other than Matt! He was still alive!**

**However, his Keyblade seemed to be different as well. It seemed it was now glowing a shade of blue. **

**Melody, taking advantage of Morgana's stunned figure, slammed into the sea witch as hard as she could while Matt hung in the air. Using all her strength, she took back the trident and jumped off of the sea witch. **

"**Impossible!" Morgana cried. "You should be dead!"**

"**Don't count on it!" Matt cried, pointing his blade straight for her. "WATAGA MAXIMA!" **

"**What?" Stitch and Pikachu asked. **

**Bursting from Matt's blade was his own geyser of water. It collided with Morgana at full force, being powerful enough to send the sea witch off of the glacier and back into the sea. The teen then landed on the glacier himself. **

"**Matt!" Stitch and Pikachu hurried over to their friend. "You ok?"**

**Matt sighed. "Couldn't be better…"**

**Morgana then resurfaced. "Curse you, boy! My trident! Give it back to me!"**

**Melody shook her head from the top. "Not this time, Morgana." She turned back to her family. "Grandfather, I think this belongs to you!" The girl then flung the trident back down towards the sea. King Triton hurried over and caught it in his hand.**

"**Thank you, my dear," he said softly before turning and glaring towards Morgana. "You have terrorized the seas for the last time, Morgana!"**

"**It's not over, you foolish King!" she stammered back. **

"**I believe it is!" King Triton then pointed his trident towards the sea witch and cast a new spell upon her. A torrent of ice magic flew from it and encased itself around Morgana.**

"**NOOOO!" she cried as she was instantly frozen solid. The sea witch then began to sink deeper and deeper into the ocean until she was completely out of sight. Everyone sighed a breath of relief when it was over.**

"**Phew…," Matt said. "That was too close. Nice one, Melody. You really saved the day."**

**Melody blushed. "Thank you, Matt. I'm sorry about all that I've done…it's all my fault."**

**Matt sighed as he and his friends walked over and comforted her. "Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes."**

"**Eh! Stitch do it all the time!"**

"**We don't blame you," Pikachu said.**

"**Thank you…," Melody said. **

"**Hey, Matt," Pikachu said. "How did you…you know?" Stitch was also intrigued at the teen's survival.**

**Matt chuckled and looked back down towards the sea "I had a little help…," he replied with a wink.**

* * *

**_Another one bites the dust...whew..._**

**_Pretty intense huh? Well, I figured as much. So yes, Matt now has a water spell to add to his arsenal. He sure is getting powerful, isn't he? Still, he and the gang have a long way to go. What happens next? Stay tuned._**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	41. Disney Town Trouble

**_Hey everyone! Time for another update. However, i think now's the time to take this story in kind of a different direction, because the real plot needs to be moved along a little bit. There will still be new worlds, but not until later on. In the meantime..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch, Pikachu, Neo, and Flipper. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC._**

* * *

**After Morgana had been defeated for good, everyone had soon returned to Prince Eric's castle to regroup. Ariel had been transformed by her father back into a human, and both she and her daughter had forgiven each other for all the deceit. **

**When they'd returned and settled on the beach, at the request of Melody, King Triton happily removed the barrier that surrounded the castle before in order to reconnect it to the sea once more. **

"**I'm so glad it's all over," Ariel said. "We can't thank you guys enough for all that you've done."**

"**This kingdom owes you a great debt," Eric added. **

"**I hate to agree," King Triton also said. "But Atlantica also is in the debt of you and your friends, young man."**

**Matt chuckled and rubbed the back side of his head. "Don't worry about it. We're glad we could help."**

"**As far as I can tell," King Triton continued. "When Morgana was sent to the bottom of the sea, she took those wretched Heartless with her."**

"**That's a relief," Pikachu said. **

"**Time to go?" Stitch asked anxiously. Though the little alien had managed to overcome his fear to save the day, that still didn't mean he wanted to stay on the water based world any longer than he had to.**

**Matt chuckled. "Yeah, I think now's the time."**

**Melody groaned. "Do you really have to go?" Matt nodded. "Aww…will you guys be back?" She motioned the question slightly more towards Stitch and Pikachu. **

**Both little creatures nodded. "You betcha!" Stitch said with a thumbs up. Melody cheered and then gave both of them a big hug. Everyone laughed a little at the embrace.**

**Suddenly, the trident King Triton held started to glow and leviate on it's own. "What in the name of Posideon?" he asked. Matt smiled and summoned his Keyblade. The trident then revealed yet another Keyhole in the sky, which Matt quickly sealed for good. The Heartless, Nobodies, and the Organization now were unable to do anything in that world for a while.**

"**That Keyblade ceases to amaze me…," the sea king said while shaking his head. "Make sure you use that weapon wisely now."**

"**I'll do my best, Your Highness," Matt said with a bow towards him and the rest of the royal family. **

"**Thank you, Matt," Ariel said. "Please be careful out there. I don't want anything bad to happen to Sora or anyone else for that matter. Those creatures have already done so much damage to this place alone."**

**Matt nodded. "Don't worry. Stitch, Pikachu, and I are on the job."**

"**I'm glad to hear it."**

**With that, the trio bid the family goodbye and began to go back to their ship. As they walked along the beach, Matt suddenly slapped himself on the head. "Oh crap…I forgot!" he exclaimed.**

"**Huh?" Stitch asked.**

"**What is it, Matt?" Pikachu asked. **

"**You guys go on to the ship," Matt replied. "I'll be right behind you." Stitch and Pikachu gave him suspicious looks, but they both nodded and went on ahead to wait for him. The teen then noticed a small dock that jetted out onto the water, so he quickly sprinted out on it towards the end and looked down.**

"**Is he still here…?" Matt asked out loud. To his surprise, a wave of water to his face answered his question, drenching him entirely from his waist up. "Oh man…"**

**Emerging from the water laughing his tail off was Flipper. "Oh…that was great! You should have seen the look on your face, Matt!"**

**The teen laughed sarcastically as he wiped the sea water from his face. "Nice…"**

"**You weren't actually going to run off without saying goodbye were you?"**

"**Of course not," Matt replied while shaking his head. He looked down at the blue dolphin and smiled. "I can never thank you enough, Flipper. You saved my life back there."**

"**It was my pleasure. Besides, I owed you one from saving me from those sharks earlier."**

"**Oh, yeah…," Matt said while nodding. "But…there's one thing I don't understand."**

"**What might that be?"**

**Matt sighed. "Well…if I didn't have my tail…how did I breathe underwater after I fell? I remember you saying something to me...and that was it."**

**Flipper was silent for a little bit before he turned to the teen again. "Matt, humans have had the ability to breathe underwater for centuries. It's a special and ancient magic that allowed those without gills to venture beneath the waves. However…there came a time where land and sea dwellers grew distrustful of one another. In short terms, the magic was kept secret from the humans forever. It's been my family's duty to protect that magic from generation to generation, so that no one could dare use it for their own gain again."**

**Matt nodded in understanding. "But then…why did you let me use it?"**

**Flipper smiled. "Because you showed me true friendship down there against those Heartless even when I told you to go after Melody. I still may not completely trust humans, but I do trust you."**

**Matt smiled back. "Likewise…and thank you for putting that trust in me. I give you my word that no one will ever find out."**

"**Thank you, Matt. You don't know what that means to me." Flipper then frowned. "So…guess this means goodbye huh?"**

"**Nope," Matt replied. "I'll come back someday. I know I will."**

"**You'd better. I've got a lot of ocean left to show you! You never even got to see my home."**

"**I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Matt then stood up. "See you around!"**

**Flipper then dove back down before leaping in to the air next to Matt. The teen then slapped his hand with the dolphin's fin before the latter disappeared beneath the waves once more. Before he was gone for good, Flipper gave Matt a wink. "Till we meet again…"**

* * *

**Several miles away on another world, Queen Minnie and Daisy were out strolling through the small town that accompanied their castle, known simply as Disney Town. **

**The two had been trying unsuccessfully to help Donald and Goofy jumpstart their memories from before, but it was to no avail. **

"**Oh, Minnie," Daisy said. "I'm starting to think they'll never remember who they are. Will Donald ever look at me the same again?"**

"**There, there, Daisy," the Queen replied. "I know we'll figure something out. In the meantime, we have another problem to worry about." **

**The Queen was referring to the annual Dream Festival that was about to begin throughout the town. Though she'd been very reluctant to still hold it with the trouble going on in the worlds, several of her loyal subjects convinced her to allow it after all. **

_**It's what King Mickey would have wanted. **_**The Queen thought. She and Daisy continued to tread through the streets, watching several of their subjects put up various decorations and other items in anticipation of the big event. Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, were hard at work preparing their items vendor in anticipation while others were getting the track ready for the races. **

"**I do hope things go smoothly…," Queen Minnie said. She then smiled and turned to her friend. "I know, why don't we go and get Donald and Goofy?"**

"**You think bringing them here will help?" Daisy asked.**

"**Maybe," the Queen replied. "But it wouldn't hurt to try." With that, the two quickly turned and went back towards the castle.**

**Little did they know, two black hooded figures had emerged through one portal inside one of the alleyways in the town. One of them removed their hood, revealing themselves to be none other than Anthrax. **

"**Bah," the Nobody said. "What a quaint little town. I think it's time to start a little chaos, wouldn't you agree?" The other figure remained silent. "You know your assignment, so I'd make haste if I were you to complete it." The figure nodded before turning and walking away. Anthrax then grinned. "Now then…let's have some fun."**

* * *

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were soon cruising along in the Gummi Ship once more after their adventure in Atlantica. They all were sitting in front of the window at the moment.**

"**Hey, Matt," Pikachu said.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Are you…are you feeling better?" **

**The teen flinched a little before sighing. He smiled softly. "You know? I think I am feeling a little better."**

"**That good," Stitch said. **

"**I think it's like something I heard from the King once," Matt added. "You should always worry about helping others before you help yourself." He gazed deep out into the stars. "I don't think I'll forget that anytime soon."**

"**Uh huh," Pikachu said with a nod. **

"**Eh," Stitch added.**

**Suddenly, the screen in front of them flashed furiously. It was a message. Stitch quickly tapped a button to show a familiar face staring back at them.**

"**Neo!" The trio exclaimed. However, their friend had a look of worry on his face.**

"**Hey, guys," Neo said. "No time to chat. The Queen needs your help and she needs it now."**

"**Queen Minnie?" Matt asked. "Neo, what's going on?"**

"**It looks like the Heartless and Nobodies have invaded Disney Town, which is right next to the castle," Neo explained. "Those people are in danger."**

"**What? But how? I thought the castle was protected."**

"**I guess it wasn't as protected as we thought it was. The Queen said that there wasn't anything in the castle, but the town has been flooded with the creatures."**

"**We've got to get over there and fast!" Pikachu exclaimed. **

"**Good idea," Neo replied. "Keep your eyes out though. This sounds like the situation you had in Twlight Town, so who knows who or what may be there."**

"**It doesn't matter," Matt said with a clenched fist. "We've got to do something or Disney Town is doomed!"**

"**Alright, then. I'll try and meet you guys there as quickly as I can. Be careful out there."**

"**We will, Neo. C'mon, Stitch! Lead the way!"**

"**Cowabunga!" The blue alien cackled as he steered the ship in the direction of the small town.**

* * *

**After the trio traveled as fast as they could towards their destination, they quickly landed the ship in Disney Castle's port. As soon as they arrived, Chip and Dale the chipmunks hurried to them.**

"**C'mon guys!" Chip shouted. "This way!"**

"**Right behind you!" Matt said as he and his friends followed the chipmunks through the port and into the courtyard, where the Queen and Daisy were waiting for them. **

"**Oh thank goodness!" The Queen exclaimed when she saw the trio arrive. "I'm so glad you're all here."**

"**No biggy!" Stitch said with a salute. **

"**What's up, Your Majesty?" Matt asked. "Neo said there were Heartless in town."**

"**That's right. They just appeared out of nowhere," Daisy exclaimed. **

"**Don't you worry," Pikachu said. "We'll take care of it."**

"**I know you will," Queen Minnie replied. "But please be careful out there."**

"**We will," Matt replied with a thumbs up. "Neo's on his way too. Tell him we're waiting out there for him." With that, the trio summoned out their respective weapons and were led by the chipmunks through the front gates of the castle and into the town. **

**As they expected, several Shadow Heartless instantly appeared along with a couple of Dusks. **

"**Here we go again," Matt said as he charged in to battle, knocking a Dusk back with a couple of swings before moving to another one. Stitch and Pikachu reigned plasma and electricity on the Shadows, causing them all to disappear within seconds. **

**Stitch's ears perked up when he heard a few screams coming down the road. "Maka maka. Salsa!" He cried, causing Matt and Pikachu to follow him further into the town. **

**The trio found themselves in what looked like a huge vendors market, where Heartless were attacking several of the owners while Dusks destroyed the buildings.**

**Matt grunted. "Hey!" he shouted. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" **

**The Dusks then turned their attention to Matt and the others and came for them. The three bore their heads down and charged in after them. The fight was only just beginning…**

* * *

**About twenty minutes after the trio of heroes left did the hero of the Matrix himself arrive on the scene, where Minnie and Daisy were waiting.**

"**My Queen," he exclaimed. "Are you alright?"**

"**I'm quite fine, Neo," she replied. "It's the town I'm more worried about. I hope Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu can help."**

"**They'll be fine," Neo assured her. "Believe it or not, but they've been doing a lot of great work the last couple weeks. This town couldn't be in better hands."**

"**That's a relief," Daisy sighed. **

"**Aren't you going to help them, Neo?" Minnie asked.**

"**I will, Your Majesty," Neo replied. "But first there is something I don't understand. Why would the Organization attack here of all places? This castle is far too protected for them to penetrate thanks to that Cornerstone of yours, and the Town doesn't hold anything of significance besides a chance to gain more hearts."**

**Queen Minnie gasped. "I never thought of that. What could they possibly want from the town? Like you said, the heart of the world is here in the castle."**

"**Hmm…," Neo sighed. "Something's not right here. I'd better go help the others to see what I can find out." The hero turned to leave, but stopped when he and the women heard a loud rumble flow through the castle, causing them all to lose their balance slightly.**

"**Oh no! What was that?" Daisy shrieked. **

"**It came from upstairs!" Queen Minnie shouted.**

"**Stay here!" Neo exclaimed. "I'll go check it out!" The Matrix warrior rushed past the women and up the several flights of stairs. He felt a very odd and strange presence coming from above…and it wasn't a good one. Neo used his senses to locate the source and pushed through one of the many doors of the long hallway. What he found made him stop in shock.**

**A figure in a black gown covered by a hood was standing near the window…carrying the unconscious bodies of Donald and Goofy!**

"**Stop right there!" Neo ordered. The figure turned back and acknowledged Neo's presence before leaping from the window with Donald and Goofy in tow. "NO!" Neo yelled as he hurried to the window and looked down. The figure managed to land on their feet and was hurrying towards the town. **

"**Damn it," Neo muttered before leaping out of the window himself in pursuit. **

* * *

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu continued to fight off the numerous enemies that popped up throughout Disney Town. They'd managed to get the citizens of the town safely away while keeping the various Heartless distracted. **

**All of a sudden, for no apparent reason, the remaining enemies stopped in their tracks. They then disappeared from sight.**

"**Huh?" Matt asked. "What in the world…?" **

"**Why they stop?" Stitch asked. **

"**GUYS!" a loud yell suddenly came from behind the trio, causing them all to whirl around. **

**Coming straight for them was a robed blacked figure with Neo in hot pursuit. However, what made the trio gasp was who the figure had in his arms. **

_**Donald and Goofy?**_** Matt thought. **

"**STOP HIM!" Neo yelled. **

**Without hesitating, Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu quickly bore their weapons and stood their ground. "Hold it right there!" Matt screamed. **

**The figure however just kept on coming for them. The trio braced themselves for the upcoming crash, but it never came. To their surprise, the figure bent his knees and jumped high into the sky and over their heads before landing on his feet and going once more.**

"**WHAT?" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu all yelled as they stared in awe.**

"**Don't just stand there, guys!" Neo yelled as he joined them. "We can't let him get away!"**

"**Right."**

**The four of them hurried through the streets as they tailed the figure, who didn't once begin to slow down. Whoever he was, he was fast!**

**After several hard and intense minutes of running, the figure finally came to what looked like a large stage in the middle of town. In the middle was a large portal of darkness waiting for him. Without hesitating, he quickly jumped inside and took Donald and Goofy with him. **

"**Oh no!" Pikachu yelled. **

"**Come on!" Matt exclaimed. "We've got to go after them!" He quickly rushed forward, Stitch and Pikachu on his heels.**

"**Matt! Hold on a minute!" Neo shouted. Suddenly, as the hero was about to enter the stage yard, he was hurled back by what seemed like an invisible barrier. "What the hell?" he asked as he got back up and pounded on it. "Oh no…"**

**Meanwhile, just as the trio was about to enter the portal, it suddenly closed from sight. "I don't think so," came a familiar voice from the stage. **

**The trio turned towards it and found another figure appear onto it. He lowered his hood and grinned evily at the trio. **

"**Anthrax!" Matt screamed. He and his friends quickly took their stances.**

"**We meet again, Keyblader," the Nobody replied. "For the last time…"**

"**What have you done with Donald and Goofy?" Pikachu asked. **

"**Start talking!" Stitch yelled with a snarl. **

**Anthrax simply laughed in their faces. "I'm afraid you three won't be around long enough to find out. You see, the master has given me the privilege of ending your pathetic little lives once and for all." He then extended his hands and summoned out what looked like two giant crossbows in both of them. He twirled them both around and pointed it straight for the teen. **

"**I'd like to see you try!" Matt yelled back in anticipation. **

**Neo continued to pound on the barrier, but found it was no use. **_**I can't help them…**_** he thought. He could only watch. **

"**Guys…be careful…"**

* * *

**_Oh boy! I bet you guys didn't see a boss fight coming did you? Can Matt and co. defeat Anthrax? Who was the figure who took Donald and Goofy? Find out next time!_**

**_Peace out!_**

**_Biz_**


	42. A Cutting Edge

**_Hey everyoen! I'm finally back after my delay, and I deeply apologize. So in return, here's a boss battle for you. Hope it's worth it._**

**_I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I also don't own Stitch, Pikachu, and Neo. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Matt, my OC._**

* * *

**Anthrax grinned a crooked grin before he fired a shot from both of his crossbows at once. In anticipation, Matt and his friends jumped out of the way in time. **

"**Is that the best you've got?" Matt asked. **

**Anthrax said nothing before he cocked his crossbows in both arms. Appearing in a cloud of smoke were not one, but five arrows each on top of them. Before the trio knew it, he fired all ten simultaneously at each of them.**

"**Look out!" Neo screamed. **

**Matt grunted before slowing the scene with his mind. He managed to knock away all the arrows that came his way. Pikachu used his agility to avoid getting hit while Stitch simply blasted away the others. Neither of the three got a stratch. **

**However, Neo happened to notice one lone arrow that was off target laying in the ground…and smoking from the tip. He widened his eyes in realization. **

"**Guys! The arrows! They're tipped with poison!"**

"**What?" Matt asked. He then noticed the same arrow and gasped. "Oh boy…" He and the others turned and scowled at Anthrax, who cackled manically from the stage. **

"**That's right, boy! One scratch and you can kiss yourself goodbye!" With that, he summoned out twenty more arrows at his disposal. "And I'm just getting warmed up!" **

"**Uh oh!" Stitch yelled as Anthrax fired again once more. The little alien quickly jumped in front of his comrades to try and use his blasters and claws to knock them all away. **

"**Nice one, Stitch!" Matt yelled before he charged in. "Now it's my turn!" He quickly jumped onto the stage and sprinted for Anthrax, who fired off even more arrows in defense. However, Matt had something up his sleeve. "FIRAGA!" He cried. The fire spell burst from his Keyblade and destroyed all the oncoming projectiles. Without hesitating, the teen unleashed a furious combo attack into his foe, sending Anthrax flying across the stage in a crumbled heap. **

"**You think it's that easy?" The Nobody asked. Suddenly, he put down his blasters and reached into his dresscoat, pulling out two steel-long swords. "We've only just begun." **

**Matt grunted and charged once more. He swung hard, but connected only with Anthrax's swords. The teen couldn't help but notice a small hissing sound whenever they did make contact. He gasped sharply at the realization.**

_**They must be laced with poison too!**_

**Matt and Anthrax matched blades again and again for the next minute or so, with the teen unable to gain an advantage. **

**Stitch and Pikachu quickly decided to get in the fight as well, so they quickly jumped back onto the stage themselves and charged towards Anthrax. **

**However, the Nobody had anticipated their effort. All in one motion, he managed to knock Matt back off of him and dig into his pockets. In that same motion, he managed to hurl two small dagger-like knives towards the smaller heroes. **

**Stitch had managed to see it in time, but he quickly figured Pikachu hadn't. Taking a deep breath, he managed to tackle Pikachu out of the way of his own oncoming dagger. **

"**Thanks, Stitch…," Pikachu grunted. He noticed his friend's body shiver a little before realizing why. Right above his shoulder, Stitch had a small cut. "Oh no…" He assumed those daggers were laced with poison as well.**

**Matt gasped when he saw, but couldn't yell out in vain as Anthrax came for him once again. Fearful for his own life and Stitch's, the teen quickly was losing his edge as his blocks were becoming less crisp. **

**Pikachu lifted his friend up into his arms. "Stitch…are you ok? Talk to me!" **

**To his surprise, Stitch smiled. "I'm ok…I'm fluffy!" **

"**Huh?" Pikachu looked over at Stitch's wound to find a small purple substance leaking from it. "But how?"**

"**Stitch immune to all poisons…Jumba did it."**

**The electric mouse breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close." He turned to look at the fight. "C'mon, we've got to help Matt and fast."**

**Meanwhile, Matt and Anthrax found themselves sword drawn for a moment, both staring into the other's eyes. **

"**What's the matter, boy?" Anthrax asked. "Have you lost your touch? Angry now that Roxas isn't here to save you?"**

**Matt grunted. "Screw you…" **

"**Matt!" Pikachu's voice reached his ear. "Stitch is ok!"**

**The teen would have cheered for joy if he wasn't locked with an enemy. His eyes narrowed in determination as he began to push the Nobody back. **

**Anthrax frowned. "Stupid pests…" He broke free and jumped backwards before waving his swords in the air, each glowing with shadow. **

**Suddenly, several larger Nobodies appeared around Stitch and Pikachu. Each one seemed to be carrying their own long sword as well. **

"**Guys!" Matt yelled. **

"**This is between you and me, boy! Those little pests won't last long anyway against my new 'pets'."**

**Matt growled. He hadn't forgotten what the Nobody had done back in Kanto. "I won't let you hurt anyone else, you psycho!" The teen's body then flashed a little with light. "I'm going to end you!" **

**Anthrax simply smiled. "Good, now we'll see what you're really made of."**

**Matt screamed and charged in for another attack as he and Anthrax met blade for blades once more. This time though, the swipes and slashes were at a much more faster pace than before. **

**Neo could only watch in horror as his allies were fighting for their lives. He continued to pound the barrier out of frustration and to no avail. He was about to curse out loud before he heard a voice. **

"**Neo!" He turned and found Queen Minnie hurrying towards him. "What's happening? What's going on?"**

"**Your Majesty!" Neo exclaimed. He quickly explained the situation before turning to look back at the action inside.**

"**Oh no!" Minnie gasped, hands over her mouth. "Will they be alright?"**

**Neo paused a moment. "They'll be alright," he simply said. "They can handle this." **_**I hope so…**_

**Matt and Anthrax continued to battle ferociously, with the former's frustration beginning to build up with every swing of his blade. Slowly, but surely, his eyes began to lose their brownish color for a more blank version.**

"**Oh no…," Pikachu said. "It's happening again."**

"**What wesa do?" Stitch asked as he finished the Nobody he was battling with before taking on another. **

**Pikachu growled, his cheeks sparking with energy. "It's time to get serious." With that, the electric mouse charged up before unleashing a powerful Thunderbolt attack, wiping out the rest of the enemies in a flash. **

"**Nice one!" Stitch said, having avoided the attack himself.**

"**Come on!" Pikachu yelled as he sprinted to Matt's aid once more, hoping to mayble land a blow.**

"**Stay back!" Matt suddenly screeched when he and Anthrax locked swords again. "He's mine!"**

"**But, Matt!"**

"**I'm serious!" However, his timing was off by the slimmest of margins, causing Anthrax to be able to break the tie and catch Matt off guard. **

"**Too late, boy!" Anthrax yelled as he brought his blades up to strike Matt down. The teen was too stunned to fight back, putting up his blades futilely. However, the hit never came…only a grunt in pain.**

"**Huh?" Matt asked himself when he opened his eyes. He gasped when he realized what it was. Somehow, Pikachu had managed to get between Anthrax's sword and himself, shielding the teen. However, there was also a small cut on the Pokemon's shoulder. "Pikachu!"**

**Neo and the others watched in horror. "Oh no…," Neo mumbled. **

"**Pikachu!" Matt yelled in horror. **_**The poison…**_

**Anthrax glared at the electric type. "Foolish rat…" **

**Pikachu grinned, one of his eyes closed as his body began to feel numb. "What's the matter? Pikachu got your tounge?" **

**The Nobody snarled and threw Pikachu aside, sending him flying along the wooden stage.**

**Matt's mouth gaped in horror as his friend layed down on his side, twitching in pain. Stitch rushed over to Pikachu's side, trying to help his comrade in any way he could. **_**No…this…this can't be happening…I've got to help Pikachu!**_

**Matt tried to move in that direction, but a sword in the ground stopped him in his tracks. **

"**And where do you think you're going, boy?" Anthrax asked. "What's wrong? Sad that your pathetic little friend is going to die soon? Don't worry…you'll be joining him soon enough…"**

**Matt's eyes narrowed and his teeth grit. "I don't think so, Anthrax. You're going to wish you never did that." He closed his eyes and thought of Pikachu and what the little mouse had done these past few weeks, as well as who was waiting for him back home. **

"**I can't let Ash down!" he thought out loud. "I won't!" He then flashed in front of Anthrax with amazing speed, catching the Nobody off guard before it was too late. The teen then cried out as he used a powerful five hit combo on his foe, hurling Anthrax to the side. **

**Neo watched his pupil in earnest. "So…this is how powerful you've become these past few weeks."**

"**Neo?" Queen Minnie asked.**

"**Don't worry, my Queen. It'll be OK." **_**C'mon, kid. Show me what you've got.**_

**The Nobody staggered to his feet. "Stupid boy!" Suddenly, Matt reappeared right behind Anthrax and unleashed another powerful combo consisting of six strikes into his body. "Impossible! Where did all that power come from?"**

"**Anthrax…," Matt said as his body continued to glow. "You and your Organzation buddies should have figured this out by now." He clenched his blade hard in his hand, concentrating most of his energy into it, filling the blade with golden light. "As long as my friends and I are around…you won't hurt anyone else!" He turned his feet. "This one's for Pikachu…" The teen then charged forward, preparing the final blow.**

**Anthrax threw up his blades in defense, but it was no use. "KINGDOM SLASH!" Matt screamed as he cut clean through both blades before finally striking down Anthrax with everything he had left. The impact sent a powerful shockwave throughout the entire area, causing everyone else to put up their faces in defense. When the dust finally cleared, Matt was panting hard as Anthrax dropped his blades to the ground before falling as well. **

"**Not bad, kid," Neo said under his breath. The barrier blocking him and the Queen off finally went down, allowing them to enter.**

**Matt looked down at his foe, wanting to do more damage if necessary. However, he instead hurried over to Pikachu's side. **

"**Pikachu…," he whispered. "Are you OK? Talk to me…"**

"**Matt…," Pikachu said weakly. **

"**Poison strong…," Stitch said. **

"**Hang in there,pal," Matt said. "I think I have enough energy left to try this." He took his Keyblade and rested it on Pikachu's body. "**_**Curaga…**_**," He muttered. The green light poured from his blade and surrounded Pikachu, flowing into his wound and closing it as well. Within about ten seconds, Pikachu breathed deeply and sighed. **

"**Pikachu?" Stitch asked. "Yousa ok?"**

**The electric type grinned. "Couldn't be better." He turned to his human companion. "Matt…thanks."**

"**I should be the one thanking you," Matt replied. "Let's just not make this a routine thing ok?" Pikachu nodded in response.**

**Neo smiled, relieved knowing his young companions were ok. He turned and saw that Anthrax was lying down and slowly fading away into nothing. "Serves him right…," he said under his breath.**

**Suddenly, Neo was surprised to see Anthrax raise his hand and point it straight for Matt. He then turned it and motioned for the Keyblader to come hither. **

"**What do you want now?" Matt asked as he approached the decaying Nobody. "Shouldn't you be heading back to where you belong now?"**

"**Not before I pass along a message," Anthrax simply replied. Matt's eyes narrowed. "My master knows how powerful you are becoming, Keyblader, but it makes no difference. In the end, the Organization will prevail." Anthrax's body began to vanish starting with his legs down. "So…for defeating me, I'll tell you this. Go to the Enchanted Dominion. There…you will find what you seek deep within the layers of Maleficent's castle."**

"**Find what I seek…?" Matt asked himself. His eyes widened in realization. "Is that where you're keeping Laura? Tell me!"**

**Unfortunately, by the time Anthrax was wanting to speak again, it was too late. His body had finally vanished. The Nobody was gone.**

**Matt stared off into space. "The Enchanted Dominion?"**

"**The world of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip," Queen Minnie spoke up. "But it is also the home world of Maleficent…"**

"**Maleficent, huh?" Matt remembered the old witch was out there somewhere…and was a dangerous threat as well.**

"**It makes sense when you think about it," Neo spoke up. "If she's working with the Organization, they could be using her lair as a stronghold."**

"**For holding prisoners…"**

"**Unfortunately, that makes it all the more likely that it's a trap in waiting."**

**Matt sighed and looked down. "That may be…," He then looked back up. "But this is the first real lead we've gotten in a while. I know it's risky Neo, but we have to go. If Laura's there, I've got to save her."**

**Neo sighed and crossed his arms. "I think what's best right now is to regroup and refocus our efforts at the castle. You three need to rest after that battle."**

"**I agree," Queen Minnie added. "You can't save anyone if you're exhausted."**

"**Alright…," Matt agreed. "You both win." He walked over and picked up Pikachu in his arms while Stitch jumped up on his shoulder. "Let's go." **

* * *

**Meanwhile, from atop one of the roofs of Disney Town, two figures watched the group move back towards the castle. Both had their hoods down.**

"**As I expected," the one of the left spoke with a cold tone. "Anthrax was no match for him either. His power has grown considerably." He turned to his partner. "As for your capture, a job well done. Once they are under our control, our plan is one step closer to being achieved." **

**The other figure said nothing in return, only returning his Master's response with a nod.**

* * *

_**And there you have it. Anthrax has bitten the dust, and it looks like Matt is one step closer to finding Laura...at least he might be. What awaits our heroes in the Enchanted Dominion? What is the identity of the 'servant', and what could the leader possibly want with Donald and Goofy? Find out next time!**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz**_


	43. Rescue Mission!

**_Hey everyone! Well, let's just say that the story just got a little more interesting in this chapter...one new face...and a few old ones. Grab your hard hat, cuz it's gonna be a bumpy ride!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games or characters. I also don't own Stitch, Pikachu, or Neo. They belong to their respective owners. I do however own Matt, my OC._**

* * *

**After taking the time to rest, Matt rejoined Neo and Queen Minnie in the Throne Room to go over a potential plan of action. Stitch was the other one with them as Pikachu remained in bed to fully recover from Anthrax's poison. The electric mouse would make a full recovery. **

"**Ok," Neo began. "Let's go over this one more time."**

"**What's to go over?" Matt asked, slightly shaking. "Once Pikachu's ready, we'll head to the Enchanted Dominion and get Laura back. It's as simple as that."**

"**Eh!" Stitch nodded. **

"**Now hold on a second," Neo put up a hand. "I know you want to help her, but we can't just barge in without some kind of plan. We don't even know if Anthrax gave you the right information."**

"**It was with his dying breath, Neo," Matt replied with a grim face. "What does he have to lose by telling us?"**

"**Like I've already said though, it could be just the opportunity for the Organization to lure you and the others into a trap."**

"**I agree with Neo," the Queen added. "You boys are too important, and we don't want to lose you too."**

"**I know that," Matt replied with a small groan. "But what other choice do we have? If we're going to save Laura, we have to do it now while we have the chance." He turned to Stitch. "What do you think, pal?" **

"**Umm…," Stitch groaned, his eyes roaming the marble floor. The little alien didn't know what to do either. **

**The Queen sighed. "It's times like this that I wish King Mickey were here…"**

"**Did somebody say my name?" came a sudden, familiar voice.**

**Matt gasped and whirled towards the entry way. His mouth then curled into a huge smile. **

"**Your Majesty!" Matt and Stitch exclaimed.**

**Neo also grinned and bowed. "My king…"**

**Queen Minnie rushed up and hugged her king as well. "I'm so glad you're back."**

"**Me too, Minnie," the King replied as he embraced her. "Me too…"**

"**It's been a while since we last saw you," Matt exclaimed. "Where've you been, your Majesty?"**

**The King sighed. "Oh, I've just been out and about like usual. I've been trying to find out as much as I can about these guys and where Sora and the others are."**

"**Your Majesty…," Neo then began. "I'm sorry to say that…"**

"**Donald and Goofy," the King interrupted. "I know." He clenched his fist in anger. "This Organization will pay for trying to hurt them, along with Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Matt's friend."**

"**Speaking of which," Matt spoke up. "We think we know where she is, your Majesty!" He quickly explained about the lead in Enchanted Dominion.**

"**Hmm…," King Mickey said while rubbing his chin. "Interesting. I wonder why one of their members would tell you something like this."**

"**It was his way of rewarding us for defeating him…I guess."**

"**Still...I didn't expect something like this to happen. This Organization is confusing to say the least."**

"**What wesa do?" Stitch asked.**

"**Well…I've been thinking about that…and I think that we need to go check it out."**

**Matt beamed. "Really? Alright! Thanks, your Majesty!"**

"**No problem, Matt. You, Stitch, and Pikachu have been doing a great job out there that I think you deserve to give it a try."**

"**Forgive me, my King," Neo spoke up. "I'm all for a rescue mission, but I still think we need a plan if we're to succeed."**

**The King grinned. "I'm way ahead of you there, Neo. I had a feeling that something like this would happen, so I've called in some help."**

"**What kind of help?" Matt asked. **

"**Another old friend of mine..." The King turned to the entry way. "…and he's here now."**

**The group turned and looked to see that a new figure had just entered the Throne Room as well. To Matt's surprise, it's someone he didn't recognize. **

**It looked to be a man in his mid fourties or fifties. He had slightly gray hair that traced into a beard and facial hair. His clothing consisted of a long blue jacket over a white turtleneck with a pair of gloves on his hands. He also had long camoflauge pants and a pair of military boots on his feet. To top it off, he wore what looked like an old fisherman's hat that had a strap that went below his chin. **

**Matt took one long look at him and raised his eyebrows in confusion. Who was this guy?**

**The man walked up eventually and then bowed in respect. "Sorry I'm late, your Highness." He spoke with a nice British accent. "You wouldn't believe the traffic on the way in."**

"**You're right on time, Captain," the King replied. He turned back to the group. "Everybody, I'd like you to meet Captain John Price of the SAS. He's here to help."**

"**I've heard about you," Neo said as he shook his hand. "You helped stop a World War from happening in your own world, correct?"**

"**Had a bloody hell of a time at it, mate," the Captain replied. He turned to Matt. "This the kid with the fancy blade like yours?"**

"**That's him," the King replied. "This is Matt and his friend Stitch. His other friend Pikachu is resting at the moment."**

**Price nodded and looked them both over, giving Stitch a funny look. "What kind of bloody name is Stitch?"**

**The little alien growled at the comment. Matt put out a hand. "His friend gave him that name, so you probably should watch what you should say around him."**

**Price chuckled. "Don't worry, I know what the little guy can do. The King briefed about the three of you on my way up. It's quite a time you've all been having with this Organzation bunch."**

"**Tell us about it," Matt replied. **

"**Captain Price is a natural born leader and he's a genius when it comes to planning operations," the King added. **

"**Planning's the easy part," Price replied. "It's executing it that's what's difficult." **

**The King, Matt, and Neo then spent the next few minutes going over with Price on the situation at hand. **

"**Rescue mission, eh?" Price asked as he scratched his beard. "Those are always fun…"**

"**And it's right into the lair of Maleficent…," Neo added. "She's been in on this since the beginning."**

"**Maleficent? Hmm…I heard she's a blast at parties too."**

"**Well, Captain?" The Queen spoke up. "Can you help us?"**

**Price chuckled. "It's not like I was going to say no. It's not everyday you get to see other worlds, am I right kid?"**

"**You could say that," Matt replied. "So when can we go after Laura?"**

"**Hold your horses, kid. I need some time to figure out something first. I need to know what I'm dealing with first if you want to get inside."**

**Matt looked down and sighed. "Alright…" He was disappointed, but had a feeling that he was going to need this guy's help if he wanted to help Laura…**

_**Just a little longer…hold on…**_

* * *

**After a good night's rest, Price declared himself ready to go. With Pikachu fully healed, the gummi ship was soon cleared and ready for takeoff. The group of consisted of Matt, Stitch, Pikachu, King Mickey, and Captain Price. Neo had volunteered to stay behind and protect the castle just in case.**

**While the ship was on autopilot, the Captain gathered them all around to discuss their plan. **

"**Alright, listen carefully," the Captain began. "This fortress we're infiltrating is actually easier to penetrate than I anticipated. It seems the outer defenses aren't that secure, meaning we can get inside easily. However, these Heartless boogers seem to be crawling all over the place, so you'll have to fight our way deeper."**

"**What about you?" Matt asked. **

"**I'm going to be your eyes and ears. I have special equipment that will allow me to see what's going on inside. Plus, from my secluded spot, I can provide support with my rifle if necessary. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded.**

"**Once the four of you, you're going to split up to cover more ground. Your Majesty, your job is to make sure that the Heartless are focusing on you so that Matt and the others can make their way through the lower levels to try and find the girl."**

"**What?" Matt asked. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you, King Mickey?"**

**The King shook his head. "Don't worry, Matt. You three just focus on getting Laura out of there if you find her."**

"**Right," the three replied.**

"**Alright, one last note," Price added. "I'm pretty sure we'll get Maleficent's attention at some point during our infiltration. Matt, if you or the others encounter her, you will not engage her in battle."**

"**Why not?" Matt asked. "I'm much stronger than the last time I faced her. With Stitch and Pikachu with me, we can beat her."**

"**Maleficent is a powerful enemy, Matt," the King advised. "It took Sora and the others everything they had just to beat her once, so we just can't risk it."**

**Matt gritted his teeth and nodded. As much as he wanted to take the evil witch down, he wanted to save Laura more. It had been too long since she'd been taken.**

"**Alright…any questions?" Captain Price asked. No one said anything. "Good…let's begin then."**

**Two hours later, the group of five had managed to land at the Enchanted Dominion, landing close to the lair that Maleficent called home. **

"**Ok," King Mickey said. "Princess Aurora and Prince Philip know we're here. If anything happens, they'll send help immediately."**

"**Good," Captain Price said. He was now dressed fully in what looked like a suit made of grass. Matt had learned by now it was a ghille suit. "Wait for my signal before you advance to the castle. Good luck to all you and let's get this done." He cocked his rifle before disappearing into the hills above. **

**King Mickey turned to the group while they waited. "Before we do this, I just wanted to say thanks again to you, fellas. I can't begin to repay you for all the worlds you've helped."**

**Stitch and Pikachu smiled widely and drooped their ears in embarrassement. "It was our pleasure, Your Majesty," Matt said. "We made plenty of new friends along the way too."**

"**That's great to hear! That alone is probably why you all have gotten stronger recently."**

"**Really?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Yup. When you allow more people into your heart, it helps you grow. The bonds you all share just makes you that much stronger."**

**Matt chuckled. "You're right…I definitely couldn't say that a few weeks ago."**

"**That's why I know we're gonna save Laura too, Matt. You three can face anything together."**

**The trio couldn't help but look at each and nod in agreement at the King's words.**

**Suddenly, they heard a voice in their ear pieces. "Alright, the coast is clear. Move in," Price bellowed over the air waves. **

"**We're on our way," Matt replied as he and the others summoned out their weapons. Seconds later, they charged straight for the lair, which was covered in shadow.**

**Matt and the others slowly crossed over the bridge before making their way inside. It was just as the teen had expected, being old and rundown. However, a feeling of gloom and despair also washed over him, making Matt shiver slightly. **

"**Alright," Price's voice boomed out. "I'm getting a lot of strange readings that are headed your way…probably Heartless."**

"**That's our cue," King Mickey said. He turned to the group and nodded. "Ok, fellas. Guess this is where we part ways for now. Be careful down there…and if you see Maleficent…"**

"**Run…," Matt replied. "We know." **

"**Good luck fellas…and may the power protect you!" The King then brandished his Keyblade and stormed into the heart of the castle. Taking their leave, Matt and the others then turned and sprinted in the direction of the dungeons, which were in the lower regions of the castle. **

**Within seconds, several Neoshadow Heartless emerged from the floor, surrounding the heroes. **

"**Ok…," Matt said. "Let's do this guys!" **

"**Right!" Stitch and Pikachu added as they branished their own weapons and charged into battle once more. Within minutes, the Heartless had been defeated.**

"**Well done," Price said. "Nice to know you three are the real deal…now keep moving. You're no good without your ticker, mates."**

"**On our way, Captain," Matt replied. "How's the King doing?"**

"**He's doing fine, now get going! We don't have all bloody day!"**

**With Price's guidance, Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu continued their way down into the inner levels of the dungeons. Matt was very happy that the Captain was helping, because otherwise it would have taken them a good while to get anywhere. **

**As expected, they encounted plenty of Heartless with the occasional Nobody or two involved. However, Matt was so focused on getting through that he was able to cut them all down with one swing. **

**As they finally came up to one of the larger doors, the Captain stopped them to be sure. "Alright…yep…I'm definitely picking up something." He paused. "Well how about this…I'm picking up **_**two**_** heat signatures inside that room."**

"**Two?" Matt and his friends exclaimed. **

"**Two?" King Mickey also added as he slashed down a Nobody that had lunged for him. His eyes widened. "Matt…get in there now!"**

"**You don't need to ask! Stand back guys!" He then pointed his Keyblade at the lock on the door, sending a beam of light into it and opening it. The door opened slowly, light slowly creeping into the shadows. **

**Matt and the others peered inside, looking for signs of life. Suddenly, they heard a gasp. **

"**Wh…who are you?"**

**Matt quickly raised up his blade and used his Fire spell to illuminate the room. He and his friends gasped at what they found.**

**Inside and chained to the walls by their wrists and ankles were two teenage girls. One of them had brown hair and blue eyes and looked to be wearing a pink jacket and sort skirt. Though a lot of grime and dirt covered her body, she looked to be ok. **

**However, Matt's eyes were fixed on the other girl, who sported dirty blonde hair and had her eyes closed. His jaw dropped in realization. **

"**L…Laura…," He mumbled. "LAURA!" The teen advanced towards her, but the other girl stepped in front of him.**

"**You're not touching her!" she screamed. **

"**You don't understand," Matt put up his hands, one of which had the Keyblade in them. "We're here to help!"**

**The girl then noticed the weapon and her eyes widened as well. "A Keyblade?" She turned to Matt. "You were chosen too?" Matt nodded in response. **

"**We're here with King Mickey," Pikachu said. **

"**The King?" she asked. "He's here? Oh, that's a relief."**

"**Whosa you, anyway?" Stitch asked. **

**Just before she opened her mouth, Matt then answered. "You're Kairi…aren't you?"**

**The girl nodded. "That's right…how'd you know?"**

"**Long story. My name is Matt, and these are Stitch and Pikachu. We've been looking for you and Laura for a while now."**

"**Laura? Is that her name?"**

"**Yes. Please…can I see her?"**

**Kairi slowly hung her head. "Sure…but…she hasn't woken up since I've been here."**

**Matt gasped. "No…" He rushed over and slowly picked Laura's form up, trying to shake her awake. "Laura…Laura…please wake up. Please…" However, his friend remained asleep. Matt gritted his teeth and groaned, knowing deep down that she couldn't.**

"**She's lost her heart…," Kairi said. "Hasn't she?"**

**Matt nodded. "Yeah…"**

"**Hey!" Captain Price boomed over the waves. "We don't have time for chit-chat! I've got a huge energy reading coming from inside the castle and it's coming your way! Get out of there now!"**

"**Eh! Maka maka salsa!" Stitch screamed, sensing something too.**

"**Kairi, are you ok enough to move?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Yeah…I think so. How are we getting out of here?"**

"**Just follow us," Matt said as he picked up Laura and cradled her in his arms. "We'll show the way."**

"**Right."**

**With Kairi and Laura in tow, Stitch and Pikachu led the way as they began their escape. As expected, the Heartless wouldn't just let them leave, showing up in even more numbers. **

**Stitch fired off large laser attacks while Pikachu used his electric attacks to keep them at bay…but it wasn't keeping them at bay for long.**

**Matt grunted. "This is taking too long. Kairi, could you take Laura for me?"**

"**Of course," she said, wrapping Laura's arms around her shoulders. "You do what you have to do."**

"**Thanks." With that, Matt immediately fired off a Thunder spell, sending away another group in one flash. "Let's go!"**

**With Matt now joining the fight, it was much easier now to get back towards the main entrance and to their escape. Within ten minutes and after tough fighting, they finally made it. **

"**There's the exit!" Matt yelled. "Come on!"**

**Unfortunately, their path was soon blocked by a wall of green fire. The group gasped and walked backwards in fright. **

"**What the?" Pikachu asked. "What's going on?"**

"**Captain! What's going on?" Matt asked. Unfortunately, he didn't need an answer as he began to hear an all too familiar laugh from behind him. An evil laugh.**

**The teen and the rest turned to find the one and only Queen of Darkness standing just meters away. **

"**Maleficent…," Matt grunted. He clutched his blade hard. "I should've known…"**

"**Matt!" King Mickey yelled. "Hold on! I'm on my way!"**

**Maleficent cackled. "Foolish boy…and a foolish king. Did you really just think you could walk into my castle and escape with your heart intact?"**

"**Let us go, Maleficent!" Kairi yelled. **

"**Ignorant girl! You aren't going anywhere, as well as the Keyblade user and his pathetic friends!"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu growled. "Calm down, lads," Price said. "Don't do anything stupid!"**

"**Like we have a choice," Matt yelled. He decided to try something else. "Where's Laura's heart, Maleficent? What have you done with her?"**

**Maleficent cackled in laughter again. "You stupid boy! That girl's heart belongs to me now!" She then opened up her hand to reveal none other than a floating heart in her grasp. "And if you want it, you'll have to take it from me!"**

**Matt gasped and stared. Now was his chance!**

"**Fine then," he said. However, something from behind him made him stop before he could charge. **

**Somehow, the wall of fire was going down. In just seconds, it was down completely, revealing none other than King Mickey. **

"**Hurry!" he yelled. "I can't hold it for long!"**

**Matt looked back and forth. "Kairi, take Laura and go!"**

"**What?" The teen asked. **

"**Stitch, Pikachu. You go too."**

**The furry duo gasped. "But what about you, Matt?" Pikachu asked.**

**Matt turned and stared down the evil witch in front of him. "I have to save Laura…I won't back down now!"**

"**Matt, no!" King Mickey yelled in frustration. "You can't beat her! You're not ready yet!"**

"**He's got a point, kid," Price added. "Get moving!"**

"**No," Matt replied without moving an inch. "I'm not leaving until I get her heart back, and there's nothing you can say that will stop me!"**

**Everyone stared at the teen, before Stitch and Pikachu stepped forward as well. **

"**Wesa fight too!" Stitch yelled.**

"**Time to take her down once and for all," Pikachu added with a nod.**

**Matt smiled and gave his friend a huge smile. "Thanks, guys…"**

**The King could only watch as the trio stood for battle. Luckily, Kairi made it out with Laura in tow just as he lost his grip on the firewall. **

"**Your Majesty!" she screamed. "I'm so happy to see you!"**

"**Me too, Kairi!"**

"**What are we going to do? We can't just leave them there!"**

"**I wish there was something…but there's nothing we can do now, Kairi. Their hearts are decided…we can't interfere."**

**The Captain chuckled. "Spoken like a true king. I'll give that kid credit, he's got guts. He's an idiot, but he's got guts."**

**Kairi gasped and looked back. "Matt…be careful."**

**Meanwhile, Maleficent began to glow in green fire as she prepared herself. "You pathetic fools! You should've learned by now that you can't defeat me! If Sora couldn't finish me, what makes you think you can?"**

**Matt gritted his teeth. "Because there's too much at stake for me to lose now." **

"**Eh!" "Right!"**

"**Hahahaha! So be it, you insolent fools! Prepare to face the powers of HELL!"**

* * *

_**Whoo boy! The showdown with Maleficent with Laura's heart on the line? I should torture you by making you wait...but we'll see...;)**_

_**Can Matt and co. win? Find out next time! **_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz**_


	44. Finding the Strength

**_Hey everyone! Well, I think I'm just going to just skip the formalities and get to the fight. ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games or characters. I also don't own Stitch, Pikachu, or Captain John Price. I do however, own the characters Matt and Laura._**

* * *

**The battle was on.**

**With a loud yell, Matt charged in for his first attack, Stitch and Pikachu close on his heels. **

**Maleficent simply waved her scepter away from her body, causing a ring of green fire to surround her. Try as they might, the trio's attacks bounced off of it harmlessly. **

"**Now I'll show you what real power is!" Maleficent cried. She chanted another spell, sending several green blasts of magic heading their way. **

"**Heads up!" Matt cried. He and his friends all rolled to the side to avoid the attacks in time. However, Maleficent wouldn't let up that easily. **

"**Darn it…," Matt cried. He then decided on another tactic. Using his Keyblade, he knocked several of the magic blasts away in other directions, some going straight into Maleficent's shield. Stitch was able to do the same, only he matched the magic blasts with his own plasma attacks. Pikachu wasn't as lucky, getting hit a few times before he resorted to his Agility to dodge them. **

"**You OK?" Stitch asked.**

"**I'll be fine," Pikachu said. "C'mon!" **

**Matt kept up on the defense as best he could, sending as many of the blasts back into the shield as possible. Slowly, but surely, the shield was weakening. **

"**Stitch! Pikachu!" Matt cried.**

"**We're on it!" Pikachu replied. He suddenly picked up more speed, gaining power as he charged in and swiped it down with his Iron Tail. Stitch also charged in as he curled into the ball and hammered it. Both bounced off it of though, sending them flying backwards.**

"**Your attacks are just as pathetic as you," Maleficent jeered. "You'll never defeat me!"**

"**We'll see about that!" Matt cried. His friends had given him the time he needed to charge up. "Now take this! BLIZZAGA MAXIMA!" A powerful burst of ice erupted from his blade, colliding with Maleficent's fire and creating a cloud of steam.**

"**Ah! What is this?" Maleficent cried. She didn't have much to react as Matt suddenly charged in with his blade raised high. **

"**This one's for Laura!" Matt screamed, unleashing a powerful five hit combination attack on his foe. With a final uppercut slice, he sent the evil witch stumbling backwards, clutching her chest in pain. **

"**You will suffer for that, boy," she said. Suddenly, she raised her staff towards the sky. "Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury!" **

"**Huh?" Matt asked. Suddenly, several meteor like projections came down from the ceiling, heading straight for him. "Oh crap…" Matt concentrated as best he could to knock some away, but he wasn't fast enough. The teen cried out in agony as he was sent sprawling across the floor of the castle, having taken a heavy amount of damage.**

"**Matt!" Pikachu cried. **

**Matt grunted and clutched his side. "Man, that sucked."**

**However, Maleficent was just getting started. This time, she sent down several bolts of lightning from the ceiling. Like heat missles, they seemed to go straight for the trio. Luckily, they managed to jump out of the way in time. However, this didn't stop Maleficent from sending more their way. **

"**Matt! Stitch!" Pikachu cried. Thinking quickly, the electric mouse quickly got in front of the lightning bolt heading in his direction, taking it full on. Pikachu grunted from taking such a powerful attack, but he managed to stay strong. **

"**Stitch, get behind me!" Matt screamed. Reacting with precise timing, Stitch obeyed and ducked behind the teen. Matt then reached out and caught the lightning in his own blade, only this time he didn't throw it back. He gritted his teeth, but stayed steady. "NOW!"**

"**THUNDER attack!" Pikachu shouted, unleashing his own powerful electric attack. **

"**THUNDAGA MAXIMA!" Matt added, sending his magic attack as well. Both attacks combined into one massive Thunder strike and headed straight for the witch herself.**

**Maleficent put up her scepter in defense. While she able to absorb some of it, she could take all of it, becoming enveloped in the shocking power. She cursed out loud in agony, stunned from the shocking in her body.**

"**Now's our chance," Matt said. Taking a deep breath, he charged in as fast as he could, his blade held high. **

"**You think it's that easy?" Maleficent asked, putting up her staff and unleashing another shield. However, she'd made a grave miscalculation. While Matt had been charging, Stitch had been charging his blasters to maximum putout. **

"**ALOHA!" Stitch exclaimed as he fired them both at the same time, sending his attack over Matt's head and towards the evil witch. It was powerful enough to take down her weakning shield, giving Matt the best opportunity.**

"**TAKE THIS!" Matt shouted as he leaped up and slashed down into Maleficent as hard as he could. The witch cried out in utter agony as she stumbled backwards for several feet, dropping her scepter in the process. Matt watched as she fell to her knees.**

"**Impossible…," Maleficent groaned. "You can't be this powerful…"**

**Matt sighed in relief. Stitch and Pikachu quickly rushed to his side. "I'm not…," Matt simply said. "But I am when I'm not alone. That's something you'll never understand…" He walked closer to Maleficent, a scowl on his face. "Now…give us back Laura's heart."**

"**While you're at it," Pikachu added. "Why don't you tell us why you're working with that Organization in the first place?"**

**Maleficent was breathing hard, but she still managed a laugh. "You fools have no idea…no idea the kind of power they possess. Unlike those others, **_**he **_**actually has no boundaries…no limits."**

"**And who just might **_**he **_**be?" Matt asked. "The Leader? The one who started this whole mess?"**

"**You catch on quick…however…it doesn't mean anything…seeing as far you three fools won't even get the chance to do something about it." Suddenly, the witch looked up and bore an even more wicked smile then before. "Because I shall be your END!" **

**Suddenly, another wall of fire burst around Maleficent, forcing Matt and the others to retreat backwards. It was so bright, they had to cover their eyes momentarily. **

**Once they could see again, all three of them gasped in shock. **

"**We're in trouble…," Matt exclaimed.**

* * *

**Outside, Captain Price had been able to regroup with King Mickey and Kairi, who were waiting to see who would win the battle inside. The good captain was having a hard time looking inside, but was able to tell what was happening.**

"**How are they, Captain?" Kairi asked. **

"**Looks like they're still kicking," Price replied. "From what I can tell, they're holding their own quite nicely."**

"**Your Majesty…can they win? I mean, if Sora couldn't beat her, then can Matt do it?"**

**King Mickey stared long and hard into the castle. "Maleficent is one of the most evil and powerful enemies I've ever encountered. Though it'll be tough, we must have faith in them that they can defeat her."**

**Suddenly, a large flash occurred from inside the castle, causing Price to recoil. "Oh, bollocks! What was that?"**

"**Huh? What's happening?" Kairi asked with wide eyes.**

**King Mickey's jaw dropped fast. He could sense it from all the way out there. "Maleficent…," he said. "She's transforming…"**

* * *

**Matt could only stare and sweat as he and his friends now stared down Maleficent's form…her dragon form. He'd seen it many times before, but this time didn't make him feel any better.**

"**Uh oh," Stitch said, shivering a little.**

"**I didn't know she could do that," Pikachu added. "Now what do we do?" **

**However, Matt didn't have time to reply as Maleficent suddenly opened her mouth and streamed green fire from her mouth. Reacting in time, the teen and his friends managed to get out of the way in time. However, Maleficent turned and continued her breath towards Matt, who was too stunned to dodge again.**

"**Matt!" Stitch cried.**

"**Ugh!" Matt exclaimed as he threw up his Keyblade to defend himself. To his great relief, it managed to block most of the fire from touching him. The teen tried to move, but found himself pinned down, the heat singeing his skin. **

"**Hold on, Matt!" Pikachu cried. He and Stitch charged forward to try and stop Maleficent. However, she quickly reacted by using her new tail to knock them both back.**

"**Guys!" Matt shouted. He couldn't hold out much longer against the fire. "Wataga!" The water spell didn't do much, but it managed to buy him a couple of extra seconds. **

**Stitch looked up and growled. He quickly desummoned his blasters and decided to use his extra limbs. "Chuga miga mala questa!" the little alien cried as he curled into a ball once more and charged for the witch. When he was close enough, Maleficent was able to hit him with her tail again, only this time Stitch bounced off the wall of the castle and richocheted right back into the dragon. The force was enough to knock the evil dragon a few feet, causing her to stop her attack long enough for Matt to get away.**

**Stitch wasn't done yet however. He quickly crawled up Maleficent's tough hide, scratching her every chance he could get before settling atop of her head. Maleficent roared and tried desperately to fling Stitch off, but the little alien held strong. **

"**Way to go, Stitch!" Pikachu cried. Matt cheered for his friend as well.**

**However, both Matt and Pikachu couldn't relax as Maleficent continued to breathe fire from her maw. The two managed to get out of the way, but thanks to Stitch, Maleficent couldn't aim properly. **

"**Now, Pikachu!" Matt cried as he sprinted forward again. He and the electric mouse jumped high as they could into the air until they were about level with the dragon's snout. **

"**Iron Tail!" Pikachu screamed as his tail glowed once more before he hurled himself downwards onto her head. **

"**This is it!"Matt added as he managed to land another powerful aerial combo attack onto the dragon's head. **

**Maleficent roared out loud in agony, thrashing her body in every which way in anger, trying desperately to make her foes pay. It was then the witch decided to try one last desperate move. **

**She opened her maw for all to hear. Only instead of her regular voice, this was a disorted and more horrifying one. "**_**Come to me, my Heartless! Lend me your darkness! Let us consume them!**_**"**

**Suddenly, Maleficent's body began to glow with shadow. Stitch, sensing the danger, quickly lept of the great behemoth and hurried back to his friends' sides. The trio could only watch as shades of darkness creeped from every crevce inside the castle, all absorbed into the dragon's body. Within minutes, her body would be fully charged. **

"_**Now prepare to die!" **_**Maleficent roared. **

**Matt's heart was beating out of control. She was gathering so much energy that there was only one thing she could be possibly doing. "She's gonna try and take us out with one blast!" he cried.**

"**What do we do?" Pikachu asked, a look of horror embedded in his eyes. **

**It didn't take long for all three to come up with the answer. "The Kingdom Blast!" they all said.**

"**It's our best shot!" Matt cried. He took a deep breath and raised his blade high. "Hold on tight, guys!" Stitch and Pikachu latched onto Matt's side, burying their faces into his shirt. He could feel them shivering in anticipation, wondering if this was the end. **

"**Stay with me!" Matt added. "We need to give it everything we got!" He looked up and saw the trio's combined energy begin to fill the tip of the blade, growing stronger with each second. This was it…**

**Suddenly, Maleficent opened her wings and maw and let her loose her final attack, a huge blast of darkness heading straight for the trio. **_**"DIE!" **_**she cried.**

**Matt's eyes narrowed as it came closer. **_**Not today…**_** he thought. "KINGDOM BLAST!" He then unleashed his own blast of powerful light, watching as it collided with the one of darkness. **

**Time seemed to slow down as the two energies battled each other out. Matt grunted as he felt his energy dwindle slowly with each second, even with Stitch and Pikachu's help. **

**Maleficent could only laugh manically, taking a step forward. **_**"YOU CANNOT WIN!" **_**Her beam of darkness pushed Matt's back inch by inch. **

**Matt groaned. It was taking everything he had to keep the blast coming. "C'mon…c'mon damn it…," he exclaimed. **

"**Matt!" Stitch and Pikachu's voice rang out.**

**The beam of darkness drew closer and closer with each second. Before long, it would overpower them all. **

_**No…no…what am I supposed to do now? I'm giving it everything I've got!**_

'_**Matt! Hold on!'**_

_**Your Majesty? Is that you?**_

'_**Don't give up, Matt! We're all here with you! You fellas can do this!'**_

_**But how?**_

'_**Remember what you're fighting for! Draw strength from it! Make it your power!'**_

**Matt gasped. "Laura…," he whispered. He closed his eyes and remembered all the times he spent with her in class. Oh, what he wouldn't have given for things to be that simple again. **

**He remembered dancing with her at Junior Prom, one of the best nights of his life. He remembered how much fun Laura had, and how she'd hugged him when the night was over. **

**Matt opened his eyes and looked down and Stitch and Pikachu, who were both clinging to him for dear life. He remembered all that they had been through to get to this point, all the battles, all the friends, all the memories. They'd chosen to stay and fight Maleficent alongside him. He couldn't let them down now…he just couldn't!**

**Matt also remembered who was waiting for him back home. He remembered his Dad giving him his best wishes even though all his father had wanted was for him to come home. His family was waiting for him! **

"**I…," Matt said. "…can…not…LOSE!" The teen suddenly was filled with light once more, sending a shockwave around him and the others around the castle. The sudden burst of energy was enough to start to send Maleficent's darkness back. **

'_**You can do it, Matt!'**_

"**Stitch…Pikachu…," Matt grunted. "I…I can do this…"**

"**We're not going anywhere!"Pikachu shouted.**

"**Naga! Stitch stay!" the little alien added. **

**Matt smiled for a moment for he let out a loud scream from his lungs, sending every last bit of energy into his blast. It began to push through the darkness so fast that it managed to break it entirely. With one final push, the Kingdom Blast finally hit it's mark, going straight through Maleficent's chest and out the other way.**

"_**NOOOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE!" **_**she screamed as she was consumed before she slowly began to fade away. Within minutes, Maleficent was gone completely.**

**Matt lowered his blade, exhausted from all he'd done. Utterly spent, he fell forward onto the ground below, Stitch and Pikachu falling with him. Once on the ground, all three were breathing heavily, unable to move anything from exerting so much energy. **

"**We…d…did it," Pikachu said.**

"**Y…yeah…," Matt replied. "Sure did…" He then closed his eyes and was about to give in to the exhaustion before he heard a certain voice.**

"**Curaga!" a shrill voice sounded. Suddenly, Matt's energy slowly began to return. With a grunt, he managed to sit up and look into the eyes of King Mickey himself. "Are you fellas, OK?"**

**Matt looked around at himself and his friends. Stitch and Pikachu were both covered in various wounds, but they seemed alright. "We will be…Your Majesty…we will be."**

"**She gone for good?" Stitch asked.**

**King Mickey sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see. I know this for sure…we probably won't have to worry about Maleficent for some time."**

"**That's a relief," Matt said.**

"**I can't believe we did it," Pikachu exclaimed. **

**The King shook his head. "You three cease to amaze me."**

**Suddenly, Matt noticed something from where Maleficent was just moments ago. He widened his eyes. **

**Floating just feet off the floor was none other than a heart. Matt stood up and walked slowly over to it. He reached out and touched it, knowning whose it was immediately.**

"**Laura…," he whispered. The teen slowly cupped his hands around the heart, taking it gently into his grasp. He couldn't explain why, but it seemed drawn to him somehow. He turned and began to walk towards the exit. The King, Stitch, and Pikachu slowly walked out with him.**

**Matt's own heart was beating fast as they approached Kairi and Captain Price, who were watching over Laura as she slept. They both looked wide eyed as Matt brought Laura's over towards them, both getting out of the way so he could see her.**

**Matt turned to the King, who nodded with a smile. He kneeled down slowly over Laura's body before he took his hands and let the heart go into Laura's chest. Her body gleamed with light before her eyes began to stir. **

"**Laura?" Matt asked. "Can you hear me?"**

**It took a few seconds for her to open her eyes. "Who…who's there?" When she did, she finally saw him. "Matt?"**

**The teen blushed furiously. "Hey…" He helped Laura sit up straight as she looked at her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she recognized some of the characters around her, King Mickey the most obvious. "Matt…what's going on?"**

"**It's a long story…," Matt replied. **

**Laura stared at him for the longest time, making him wonder what he'd say. "You…you're the one who came after me?"**

**Matt nodded. "Yeah…that was me." Suddenly, Laura launched herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost causing Matt to stumble over onto his back. He returned it eagerly.**

"**Thanks…," she whispered.**

**Matt smiled. "No problem." He then embraced her once more, letting out one of the biggest sighs of relief he'd ever have.**

* * *

_**And...there you have it! I'm really happy how that fight turned out...how about you?**_

_**Well, Matt and Laura are finally reunited! XD However, our heroes work isn't done yet. Probably going to do a few more worlds before the epic finalle...and I have a feeling you'll like it if you stick around long enough. **_

_**Till then, see ya!**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz**_


	45. Explaining to Do

**_Hey everyone! Back for another chapter! Little to say about it, so here goes!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games or characters. I also don't own Stitch, Pikachu, Neo, and Captain Price. They belong to their respective owners. I do own the characters Matt and Laura._**

* * *

**After completing their mission in the Enchanted Dominion, Matt and the others returned back to the Disney Castle with two new passengers in tow.**

**When they returned, Matt and Laura went off on their own towards the gardens before sitting down next to the giant fountain.**

"**Wow…," Laura said. "This place…is like something out of a dream. I can't believe all this really exists."**

"**Yeah…I hear you," Matt replied. "I still have a hard time believing it sometimes."**

"**And you…you have to fight all of those Heartless things?" Matt nodded. "I can't imagine what it must have been like…"**

**Matt chuckled. "Yeah…it's been quite a wild ride. I mean…my friends and I have done a lot of good together since I got the Keyblade. Not only that, we've gotten to see some amazing places too."**

"**You mean a bunch of Disney movies made real?"**

"**That and much more…," Matt replied. **

**Laura sighed. "Matt…there's still something I don't understand. You told me that this…Organization was after you. If that's the case…then why did they come after me?"**

**Matt lowered his head in shame, still feeling the guilt that he'd felt when he'd first learned that she'd been taken. "Laura…I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you got involved in this." He turned to her. "The reason they did was because…they found our junior prom picture in my room."**

**Laura remained still, her eyes lowering to the floor for a moment before looking back up. "I see…"**

"**Again…I am so sorry."**

"**Matt, it wasn't your fault," Laura said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like you pointed those guys in my direction directly."**

**Matt sighed. "Didn't I? What are they supposed to think when they see a picture like that? I mean…it's not like we're together..."**

**Laura shook her head. "No…we aren't." She then smiled. "But the fact that you were still willing to come after me means a lot to me, Matt."**

"**Well, of course," Matt replied with a small blush. "You didn't think I was just going to leave you there did I?"**

**Laura giggled and shook her head. "No…I doubt you would."**

**The two sat in silence for a few moments before Laura spoke again. "Matt?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**What happens now?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean…can we go home now? I really miss my family…and..."**

"**Ben?" Matt asked. Laura nodded. The brown haired teen sighed. "I…I don't know, Laura. I mean, the last time I checked, our world was blocked off for some reason."**

"**Blocked off?" Laura gasped. "You mean we can't ever go back?"**

**Matt shook his head again. "No, I'm sure we can go home…just not now." The teen looked towards the ceiling. "I'm really glad I found you, Laura, but I don't think I'm done just yet."**

"**You have to stop those Organization guys, right?"**

"**Yes. Stitch, Pikachu, and I have to finish what we started. There are still people out there who need us, and I couldn't live with myself if we let them down. Not only that, but there are also some people we have left to find too." **

"**Oh…," Laura replied. She frowned. "I'm not going with you, am I?"**

**Matt turned to her and placed a hand on Laura's shoulder. "You'll be safe here. Neo and Captain Price can make sure that the Organization doesn't come after you again."**

"**But how will I know if you're ok or not?"**

"**I'll keep in touch as much as I can. In the meantime, I've got Stitch and Pikachu with me. We can handle anything that comes our way."**

**Laura giggled. "Apparently..." She sighed before reluctantly agreeing. "Alright…just promise me you'll be careful out there."**

"**I promise." Matt finished it with a firm nod.**

"**Thanks, Matt." Laura was silent for a few moments before she spoke once more. "So…what kind of places have you seen anyways?"**

**Matt grinned. "I'm glad you asked…" With that, the teen began to tell his friend of the many adventures that he, Stitch, and Pikachu had shared in the last several weeks…**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the King's Office, everyone else had gathered around to hear Kairi's tale and how she came to be at Maleficent's castle.**

"**Kairi," the King started. "How come you and Riku didn't come to me as soon as you were sure something was wrong?"**

"**I'm sorry, your Majesty," Kairi replied. "Riku and I didn't really know how to get to you without a ship."**

"**How did you know something was wrong in the first place?" Neo asked. **

"**I don't know…I just got this strange feeling that Sora was in trouble. Riku felt it too. We talked about how we'd help him, until this stranger in black robes showed up telling us that Sora was in danger."**

"**Who was this stranger?" The King asked. **

"**I don't know, but Riku and I felt we could trust him for some reason."**

"**What happened next?"**

"**Riku and I went through one of those dark portals to some strange place. It reminded me of that place where the old Organization kept their hideout. We searched for Sora for what seemed like ages before a bunch of Heartless came after us. We fought them off as best we could, but then we were captured." Kairi grit her teeth. "They took us off to this dungeon before separating us. A little while after that, Maleficent came and requested I become her personal prisoner. That's how I ended up in the place where you guys found me with Laura."**

"**So you haven't seen Riku since?" The Queen asked with a face full of concern. **

**Kairi shook her head, eyes filled with tears. "I remember hearing them talk about how they had 'plans' for Riku, but yes. I hope he's alright."**

**King Mickey placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Don't you worry about a thing, Kairi. We'll get Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy back before you know it." **

"**Speaking of which," Neo spoke up. "Just how exactly are we supposed to do that? Maleficent was probably our best lead before Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu defeated her. Who knows where this new hideout could be?"**

**The King nodded in agreement. "I've been looking all over for that place, but I'm gonna need more time." He turned to Stitch and Pikachu. "In the meantime, you fellas and Matt still have some people out there to protect. Maleficent may be gone, but I don't think this Organization will stop anytime soon."**

"**I had a feeling you'd say that," Pikachu sighed. **

"**Oh boy…," Stitch added.**

"**Just what exactly does this Organization want with all those hearts anyway?" Captain Price asked. **

"**Well…," the King replied. "I'm not exactly sure of that either. They could be trying to make another world through Kingdom Hearts like Xemnas tried…but I don't think that's the case here. My best guess is that they're gathering all those hearts to build up their power for something big…and something especially dangerous."**

"**Unfortunately," Neo said grimly. "At this rate, we won't be able to stop them from getting all the hearts they'll need." **

"**That may be," the King replied. "But that doesn't mean we do nothing. For now, we've got to find Sora and the others. If we're going to stop this Organization for good, we're gonna need their help."**

**It was then that Matt and Laura entered the room, having finally caught up for the moment on everything that had happened.**

"**Hey, guys," Matt said. "I guess I never really got the chance to introduce you all…but this is my good friend, Laura."**

**Laura blushed furiously. "Uh…hi…everybody."**

**King Mickey walked forward and shook her hand. "King Mickey Mouse at your service, it's good to finally meet you, Laura."**

"**Likewise…"**

**The Queen, Neo, Kairi, and Captain Price all took their turns before Stitch and Pikachu ran over.**

"**Oh…ha…hieee…," Stitch said. "My…name…is…Stitch." **

"**And I'm Pikachu," the electric mouse added. "Nice to meet you, Laura."**

"**Nice to meet you both too," Laura asked as she kneeled down and petted both on the head. "You both are even cuter in person." She then kissed each one on the head lightly. "Thank you both for helping Matt find me. I really appreciate it."**

"**Oh…," Stitch blushed furiously.**

"**Don't mention it…," Pikachu added. **

"**I mean it," Laura continued. "Matt told me how you both have stuck with him all this time. If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck in that place." She then turned to everyone in the group. "Thank you both from the bottom of my heart." **

"**Don't thank us just yet," Neo then said. "We still have a problem." He then explained Kairi's tale and the impending threat of the Organization.**

**Matt sighed. "Man…just when we think we're getting somewhere, we're really just as far behind. This is so frustrating…"**

"**I understand, Matt," the King replied. "However, you should still be proud of yourselves for what you've been able to accomplish this far." The King then sighed. "It pains me to have to ask any more of you all, but there are still people out there who need us."**

**Matt nodded. "Yeah…I guess you're right."**

**Queen Minnie turned to Laura. "You're more than welcome to stay as long as you like, Laura."**

"**Thank you, Your Majesty," Laura replied with a quick bow. She still wasn't exactly used to the whole Mickey and Minnie Mouse being royalty yet. "I hope I won't be a burden."**

"**Oh, no! You're our special guest, especially after all you've been through."**

"**Yeah…"**

"**When do you want us to head out, King Mickey?" Matt asked. **

**The King thought for a moment. "Why don't you fellas rest up for the night, then you can get back out there?"**

"**Ok."**

**So for the rest of the evening, Matt and the group took their time to refocus themselves. He did his best to spend as much time with Laura before the next day, with him explaining as much as he could about his adventures.**

* * *

**When the time did come, everyone gathered at the loading dock to see Matt and the others go. Laura gave him a big hug before he left.**

"**Promise me you'll be alright," she whispered.**

"**I promise," he whispered back.**

**When they broke apart next, the King gave the trio his best. "I'll do my best to find out what's goin on out there, and you fellas do your best as well."**

"**We always do," Matt replied, winking to his furry companions.**

"**Matt…" Everyone turned to see it was Kairi who'd spoken up. "I don't know you very well…but I have a request." She looked at him with determined, yet tearful eyes. "Please…please help me get Sora and Riku back. They're my best friends. I don't know what I'd do without them." **

**Matt was silent for a moment. It was true that he'd been more focused on finding Laura than the others mainly because he knew her best. Now…now it seemed that was going to take a turn.**

**Matt nodded firmly. "Don't worry, Kairi. We'll find them and bring them back. You have my word."**

"**Thank you, Matt," Kairi replied. "I have faith in you."**

"**We'll keep you updated on anything going on out there," Neo added. "Stay sharp, you three."**

"**We will," Pikachu replied.**

"**Eh!" Stitch added with a thumbs-up.**

"**Count on it," Matt added as well. "We'll be ready for anything that comes our way."**

**With that, the trio reboarded their ship before taking off into the realms of space once more. **

**Little did they know, their next adventure was right around the corner…**

* * *

_**Well, sorry to disappoint you guys with the filler chapter, but it was a little necessary. **_

_**Anyways, I'm going to be honest...I'm a little stuck at the moment about where the story goes next. Yes, it's back to going to worlds again, but the only problem is i don't know which one will be next. To help with the problem, I might just post a poll here in the coming days to give you guys the choice of what you want to see next. I have at the moment at least 4, maybe 5-6 more worlds left before we get the final saga going. **_

_**One other note: I've been getting a lot of requests for worlds as of late, and I think I might have a solution. Once the complete story is finished, and if I'm still motivated to continue, what I might do is do a sort of side-story to where Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu go to the worlds that I couldn't get to in the main story. Again, this is just the plan for the moment.**_

_**What lies ahead for the trio? What has happened to Sora, Riku, and the others? Can they be saved? Find out next time!**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz**_


	46. Message in a Badge

**_Hey everyone! I know, I know...it's been a REALLY long time since i updated. However, I finally managed to get a good chapter out...or at least i hope it's a good chapter. As promised, the world i mentioned in my update has begun!_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts games or characters. I also don't own Stitch, Pikachu, and any of the Ben 10 characters. They belong to their respective owners. Matt is my OC  
**

* * *

**Deep within a holding cell of a desolate planet, a lone prisoner sat in the corner of his cell. He was covered in shadow, silent over his recent defeat. **

**Suddenly, a flash of shadow appeared in front of him. From within it, a figure dressed in black clothing appeared. **

"**Who are you?" the prisoner asked, his eyes glaring menacingly at the intruder. **

**The figure reached out his hand towards the prisoner. "I am your escape. However, in return, we have a job for you to complete."**

"**I'm listening…" As the prisoner grasped the figure's hand, it suddenly became encased in dark energy. The energy continued to seep up his body before crawling into his skin, making him glow in shadow.**

* * *

**It was a sunny day in the city of Bellwood. It was silent before three young teenagers walked out of a smoothie shop, with one still chugging down the frozen beverage as if his life depended on it. **

"**How many is that for him already?" asked the tallest of the three. He was a bulky young man with black hair and a same color t-shirt. **

**Beside him, a young teenage girl with brown hair tied back into a pony tail and green eyes just simply shook her head. She wore a red buttoned down shirt along with black pants. "I don't think I want to know, Kevin."**

**Kevin simply laughed. "Yeah…you're probably right." He then cupped his hands towards their friend. "Hey, Ben! You done with that thing yet?"**

**The teen turned around with the straw still in his mouth. He also had short brown hair and green eyes. He also wore a long sleeved green shirt with the number 10 inscripted on it's chest with a black shirt underneath. The teen also had a strange looking watch attached to one of his wrists. "Hmm…nope." Ben shook his head no. **

**The girl, named Gwen, walked over and grabbed the drink out of Ben's hands before he could drink any further. "I think you've had enough for one day. Besides, you know Grandpa Max wanted us to go check out those strange readings he found the other day."**

**Ben groaned before he nodded reluctantly. "Ok…I guess you're right." **

"**What exactly are we dealing with then?" Kevin asked as they walked towards his green car. **

"**I'm not exactly sure," Gwen asked. "Grandpa Max doesn't even know for sure what they are, just that he's never seen anything like them before."**

"**That's a first," Ben exclaimed with unique concern. "What kind of alien haven't we seen yet?"**

"**Good point…"**

**Suddenly, a few beeps came from within Kevin's pant pocket. He quickly snatched from within a sort of badge like device with a silver x engraved in it. Kevin then pressed a button, causing a holograph with red dots to appear below him, the closest to the middle flashing softly. **

"**That can't be good," Gwen said. **

"**It's never good if one of the Plumber's badges goes off like that," Ben said. "We better go check it out."**

"**One step ahead of you, Tennyson," Kevin smirked as he switched gears to get his car going in the direction of the distress signal…**

* * *

**Matt led the way out of the ship with Stitch and Pikachu right behind him as they began to explore the new world they had just entered. It was just outside of a regular sized city that was named 'Bellwood' according to their readings. To Matt, the name did sound familiar, but he just couldn't figure out exactly where it fit.**

"**Ok…," he said. "The King told us to wait out here for a guy named Max, right?"**

"**That does sound right…," Pikachu said while rubbing his head. "Wasn't he supposed to meet us here by now?"**

**Stitch scanned the area for any sign of life, when suddenly his eyes creeped upon something shiny on the ground about ten yards to the trio's right, hidden near a small bush. "Oh oh!" The little alien scurried towards the item and picked it up, exploring it with his claws to get a better view.**

"**Whatcha got there, Stitch?" Matt asked. **

**Stitch shrugged as he handed it off to Matt, who took a look himself. It was a small circular device with a huge green X on it's front, glowing faintly in the daylight. **

"**Hmm…" he said. "I wonder…" Matt began toying with it to try and make it work, not finding any success at first. He wondered if this Max had left this object for them or not.**

**Ironically, the three whirled around at the sound of a car speeding in their direction. It was green with a tint of black paint. Before they knew it, the vehicle then speeded to a halt before three humans jumped out of it in a hurry. **

"**What in the world?" Matt thought out loud. **

**One of them, a teen with a green shirt, pointed his finger at them first. "Ok, those are definitely not something we've seen before. Hey, you! What kind of aliens are you?"**

"**Huh?" Matt and Pikachu asked in surprise.**

**Stitch then smiled and jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Stitch an alien! Stitch an alien!"**

**Another one of them, a teenaged girl, then did something Matt didn't see coming. She raised the palms of her hands into the air, causing them to glow in a pinkish color. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on them for a few moments before opening them again. "Ok…I'm getting really strange energy from these three. I've never felt anything like this before…"**

**The third one, the bigger guy, also frowned in confusion. "I know for sure I've never seen creatures like those before. What planet are you guys from?"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu looked at each other for answers, not knowing exactly how or what to reply.**

"**Well…we're waiting," the first one yelled at them. **

"**Look…," Matt said while putting his hands up. "This is probably some weird misunderstanding."**

"**Heh…like we haven't heard that before…" **

"**Alright," the girl then spoke up again. "You guys just entered our planet without permission, so you have some major explaining to do."**

"**Not only that," the green shirted teen added with a growl. "That's one of the Plumber's badges you're holding! Where did you get it?"**

**Matt was about to answer, but not before suddenly several shadows emerged from the ground all around the six of them. Within seconds, their eyes began to glow and form into tall Knight Heartless. Also, several Dusks also appeared around the group to lead the attack as well.**

"**These punks with you guys?" the tall one asked. **

"**Does it look like it?" Matt yelled back as the enemies closed in on them all. "C'mon guys!" He then summoned his Keyblade to his hand before going after the Dusks, Stitch and Pikachu hot on his tail.**

"**Whoa…that's new…," the first teen said in awe. "Where'd that sword come from?"**

"**Ben!" the girl yelled. **

**Ben shook his head. "Right…" He then reached towards his right wrist and activated a small green watch-like device, watching as the top seemed to pop up while it buzzed. "Going hero!" he yelled before he pushed the device back in before his body morphed into a new creature. Now he was a sort of plant like creature with a fiery looking head. "Swampfire!" He then raised his hands with fire appearing in them before charging the Heartless dead on, obliterating two within seconds. **

**Meanwhile, Ben's companions joined the fight as well. Gwen tapped into her powers, shooting pink energy at a couple of Dusks, causing them to disappear. Kevin, on the other hand, used his own power to morph his arms into metallic like maces. He didn't waste any time before he plowed several Knight Heartless to the ground. **

**A couple more waves of enemies appeared, but they were no match for the combined efforts of both Matt and Ben's teams. When the final enemy was destroyed, the six regrouped together. **

**Ben quickly changed back into human form as well. "Not bad," he said. "You're pretty impressive out there with that…key thingy." He extended his hand to Matt. "Ben Tennyson. These are my friends Gwen and Kevin."**

**Matt's eyes widened. "Wait a minute…you're Ben 10 aren't you?"**

"**Huh?" Stitch and Pikachu asked, this being another one of those moments where Matt knew more about a world than they did. **

"**Guilty as charged," Ben replied. "I know, I've gotten pretty famous lately." Gwen rolled her eyes at the remark.**

"**It's more than that…," Matt exclaimed. "But anyways…I'm Matt. These are Stitch and Pikachu." It then took a couple minutes for both parties to explain each other's powers, each widening their eyes in fascination.**

"**So what exactly were those things, Matt?" Gwen asked. "They've been causing a stir around here recently."**

"**Heartless and Nobodies," Matt replied. "They're causing trouble everywhere lately, and they're a lot more dangerous than they look. Trust us."**

"**Ok…," Kevin replied. "But that still doesn't explain where you got that Plumber's badge?"**

"**Plumber's?" Stitch asked.**

"**They're the intergalactic defenders of the universe, and we're a part of it." Stitch shrugged in confusion. **

"**Well…," Pikachu said. "We sort of just found it here while we were waiting for someone."**

"**Waiting for who?" Gwen asked.**

"**Someone named…," Matt began, but not before the badge in his hand suddenly acted on his own. The group stood back as a hologram of an old, chubby man appeared dressed in a tropical top and khaki's appeared. **

"**Grandpa Max!" Ben and Gwen yelled. **

"**Yeah, that's it!" Matt replied. **

"**Looks like a message," Kevin exclaimed, causing them all to stare at it as the recording began.**

"**Ben," Max began. "If you've found this, then it already means that something's happened to me. However, you need to know what you're up against. I hope that by now three others have joined your group…one of them should be named Matt."**

"**How would he know our names?" the teen asked out loud.**

**The recording continued. "I've worked with King Mickey before once or twice, therefore I knew he was the one to call when the Heartless began to appear in our world. He said that Matt and his friends could help us stop them and this 'Organization' from taking over."**

"**Taking over?" Ben then thought out loud. **

"**That's not all," Max continued. "I don't know exactly who, but this Organization came into contact with someone we've fought before." Max paused, as the recording began to suddenly break up. "Be careful, Ben. This is something you've never been up against…be safe." The recording then ended.**

"**Grandpa!" Ben yelled. He clenched his other fist. "Oh no…they…they must've got to him by now. He only left this here to warn us."**

**Matt gritted his teeth as well. "Figures that the Organization would get someone to do their dirty work for them."**

"**But who?" Pikachu asked. **

**Suddenly, another voice appeared to the six. "I believe I can assist you all there…"**

* * *

**_Well, there you go! I have a feeling this world probably won't last too long...but i'll try to make it as epic as possible. Anyways...who is the prisoner that seems to have been set free? Who is the figure coming to help Matt, Ben, and co.? Find out next time! (For those who ask, this occurs in Ultimate Alien after they save Kevin from himself)  
_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_  
**


	47. Race to the Base

**_Hey everyone! Yeah, I know it's been ages since the last update. I'll be honest, it was hard to get back into this chapter, but I hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Ben 10 characters. I also don't own Stitch or Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Matt, my OC_  
**

* * *

**The six heroes watched as a middle-aged man approached them wearing a traditional lab coat and black pants. He also held a small pocket watch in his hand. **

"**It's about time you three showed up," the man said to Matt and his companions. "As a matter of fact, you're right on time!" The three travelers held dumbfounded looks on their faces as they wondered what this guy could possibly be talking about. **

**Ben stepped forward. "Paradox…"**

"**Nice to run into you again, Benjamin. Normally, I wouldn't bother in your affairs but I have a feeling this is definitely something that you should know about."**

"**You lost us…," Pikachu exclaimed with a scratch to his ears. **

"**Oh, how rude of me," the man named Paradox replied. "I am…"**

**Kevin then interrupted. "Long story short, due to a freak accident this guy can travel through time and space at will. He's also REALLY annoying sometimes, but he's pretty useful."**

**The doctor scowled at Kevin's rudeness, but nodded nonetheless. "Anyways, Benjamin, I believe you already have a pretty decent grasp of the situation so far, yes?"**

**Ben nodded. "Grandpa's been captured by this 'Organization', who's apparently been causing a lot of trouble around on our planet lately." The teen pointed to Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu. "These guys were sent here to help us out somehow because they know what were up against."**

"**Precisely," Paradox said, everyone else nodding in conjunction. "That should allow us to get to the point." The doctor then clicked his pocket watch, allowing the scene to change around them. Within seconds, the group now stood in the middle of what was a darkened room.**

"**Whoa…," Stitch said as he whirled around in amazement.**

"**What just happened?" Pikachu asked in confusion. "What's going on?"**

"**This, my young companions, is an image of the recent past that should be of great interest to you," Paradox replied. **

"**Where are we exactly?" Matt asked. **

"**I have a bad feeling I know," Ben exclaimed, his eyes narrowed in realization.**

"**I'm afraid you do," Paradox said. He then turned to the scene at hand, the group following suit. **

**A lone prisoner sat in the corner of his cell. He was covered in shadow, silent over his recent defeat. **

**Suddenly, a flash of shadow appeared in front of him. From within it, a figure dressed in black clothing appeared. **

"**Who are you?" the prisoner asked, his eyes glaring menacingly at the intruder. **

**The figure reached out his hand towards the prisoner. "I am your escape. However, in return, we have a job for you to complete."**

"**I'm listening…" As the prisoner grasped the figure's hand, it suddenly became encased in dark energy. The energy continued to seep up his body before crawling into his skin, making him glow in shadow. When the group managed to finally see the man's face, Ben and his friends gasped.**

"**Oh no…," Gwen moaned.**

"**It can't be," Kevin added. **

"**It is…," Ben exclaimed, his teeth grit hard. **

**The man had a sulken face with dark eyes, his hair black with white shades on several sides. Within seconds, the man's skin had become a shade of black, his eyes now piercing through the darkness eerily. **

"**I'm afraid that it's true," Paradox added. "Aggregor was broken out and now is at large. He seems to now be helping the Organization." The doctor then clicked his watch again, returning the group to the present day and scene. **

"**Who's Aggregor?" Matt asked, not familiar with the name whatsoever. **

"**He's a powerful being who can absorb the powers of others," Ben explained grimly. "He caused us a lot of trouble, even coming close to destroying the universe. Still, we managed to stop him." Ben then clenched his fist. "But now, it looks like he just gained more power than ever."**

"**The Heartless…," Matt added. "That's what that Organization member gave him control over."**

**Ben turned to Paradox. "What do I have to do to save Grandpa and stop Aggregor?" However, the doctor seemed somewhat hesitant. "Paradox…"**

**The doctor sighed. "It's not that simple, Ben. I'm afraid that Aggregor captured your grandfather for a reason."**

"**I know, I know," Ben said. "He probably wants to bait me into coming after him. That's what everyone does."**

"**Yes, but from what I've seen…it's more than that." The doctor turned to Matt. "Perhaps you should explain why, young man." Ben and the others turned to the Keyblader.**

**Matt sighed. "The Organization has been trying to collect powerful hearts for some reason Stitch, Pikachu, and I haven't figured out yet. They also take whatever hearts they can get too. Luckily, we've managed to stop them from doing too much damage. However, I have a feeling that they'll want yours, Ben." Gwen gasped at the comment.**

**Ben didn't hesitate. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. Grandpa's in trouble and we've got to help him. Not only that, but Aggregor and I have a score to settle." **

"**I had a feeling you'd say that," Matt replied. "Don't worry. Stitch, Pikachu, and I will help you get him back. Right guys?" Both of the smaller warriors nodded eagerly.**

"**Count us in too," Gwen added, with Kevin following suit.**

"**It's settled then," Ben then exclaimed before turning to the doctor once more. "Where are they keeping Grandpa, Paradox?"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, an old, chubby man was hanging from a rope by his wrists. He was dangling a few feet above the ground next to a wall in a dungeon. **

**Suddenly, in a flash of darkness, two figures emerged from the shadows in dark clothing. One had his face hidden while the other turned out to be a woman with red hair. **

"**Max Tennyson," the hooded man said, his voice cold and ruthless. "What an honor to finally meet you."**

**The old man chuckled. "Can't say I feel the same way. Who are you people exactly? Are you the ones the King told me about? The ones who steal hearts?"**

**The woman snickered out loud. "Ooh…he's not as dumb as he looks."**

"**Silence, Zendrix," the man said again. "This is one foe we should most certainly not underestimate. His kin holds a powerful weapon in his hands…but more importantly what he holds inside him."**

**Max tensed up, sneering in defiance. "You can do whatever you want to me, but don't you dare go anywhere near Ben. You won't take him over my dead body."**

**The man chuckled slightly. "Unfortunately, we both know that he will come to us. He simply cannot resist."**

**Max growled, knowing the man was right. Ben was just too stubborn to not come for his grandfather. However, one thought eased into Max's mind. "Ben won't be alone, you know? He's got his friends beside him…AND a little extra help I called for just in case you showed your faces here."**

"**Oh, you mean the Keyblader and his little power punks," Zendrix sneered. "I wouldn't count on HIM to save the day, old man. Not after I'm through with him. He won't escape me this time."**

"**Patience, Zendrix," the man said again. "It's true. While Zendrix will get her chance, we decided to add someone new to our ranks to further increase our chances for success." He then raised and waved his hand, allowing a door to open and a figure to walk through. **

**Max strained to see the new enemy, but once he did it sent a chill down his spine. "Aggregor…"**

"**Max Tennyson…," the tyrant exclaimed. "Are you ready to witness my revenge on your precious little grandson?"**

"**Don't count on it. Ben and his friends defeated you once, and they can do it again."**

**Aggregor only laughed in the old man's face. "That may be, but I don't think young Ben will get the best of me this time around. You see, I now have embraced a power unlike anything you've ever seen before…" With that, the tyrant began to laugh manically as he began to glow deeper in shadows before his body began to mutate.**

**Max could only widen his eyes in horror as a new creature stood before him. "Ben…," he whispered.**

* * *

**Within minutes, the six heroes had been transported to their destination, courtesy of Paradox and his powers. It seemed to be an abandoned military base that was placed a few miles outside the nearest city. **

**Ben turned to his ally and gave a thumbs-up. "Thanks, Paradox."**

"**Best of luck to you all," the scientist said before he disappeared in a flash of light. **

"**Ok, now that we're here," Kevin then said. "How do we find Gramps? This place is a total dump."**

**Gwen closed her eyes and used her own powers to scan the area. "It's not much…but I think Paradox brought us to the right place. I can feel Grandpa somewhere close."**

"**I don't like the idea," Matt said. "But why don't we try splitting up for now? That way, we cover more ground quicker!"**

"**I agree," Ben exclaimed with a nod. "Matt and I will try the main hangars."**

**Gwen quickly went over and lifted Pikachu onto her shoulders. "This little cutie and I will go check the labs."**

"**Sounds good to me," the electric mouse squeaked.**

**Kevin then groaned and looked at Stitch, who gave him a scowl of his own. "Guess that leaves me with the blue furball…"**

"**Apata michu big dummy," Stitch grunted back with a grin on his face.**

"**What did you say?" **

"**Alright," Ben shouted. "Meet back here in one hour. Let's go." With that, the three groups split off into their own separate regions of the base. **

**Meanwhile, from atop one of the larger electrical towers, a certain female Nobody snickered. "What luck…," she said. "Those kids are even bigger idiots than I thought. Let's see…who should I play with first? Oh…I know!" She then snapped her fingers, causing an even larger shadow to form behind her. "Go forth and destroy them!"**

* * *

**Gwen and Pikachu opened a rusty door they'd stumbled upon, leading to one of the medical laboritories. **

"**Sense anything else, Gwen?" Pikachu asked. **

**The teen closed her eyes and tried to focus as the two walked through the facility. She then opened them and shook her head. "This place is filled with so much technology that it's hard to focus on life auras. I thought Grandpa was in here, but it looks like a dud so far."**

"**That's too bad," Pikachu said with drooped ears. They then perked up at a thought. "Hey, how's my aura look?"**

**Gwen giggled. "Very, very bright. You're also a lot more powerful than you look." **

**Pikachu blushed. "Aww…thanks…"**

**Suddenly, a cackling sound filled the air. Both Gwen and Pikachu flinched into a battle position. **

**Gwen gasped. "Wait, I feel something…cold."**

"**What do you mean?" Pikachu asked, his lightning sword gripped tightly in his grasp. **

"**It's weird…I feel a presence…but it doesn't even feel alive. What could it be?"**

**Suddenly, the cackling was heard again, even louder than before. Pikachu then tensed up. "Something tells me I know." His cheeks sparked with energy. "Show yourself!"**

**A cloud of darkness appeared behind them, a cloaked figure stepping through. "Well, isn't that cute?"**

**Pikachu gasped. "Zendrix! I should've known it was you!"**

**Gwen's hands began to glow with her pink energy. "What the heck are you supposed to be? You don't have any life force at all!"**

**Zendrix laughed as she summoned two red axes to her side. "Who needs it when you've got power like this? Now then, prepare to be destroyed!"**

* * *

**Kevin and Stitch barely spoke a word to each other as they walked through the barracks on the west side of the base. **

"**Great," the teen said. "Why'd I have to get stuck with the weird one?"**

**Stitch growled in irritation. "Stupid head…," he said through grit teeth. **

"**Say that one more time…," Kevin said as his arms formed into maces, pointing them at the little alien. "I dare you."**

**Stitch summoned his blasters at pointed them at Kevin as well. "Chuga miga!"**

**Suddenly, the ground shook beneath their feet, causing them to stumble. The ground then broke apart in front of them, a large shadow emerging from the depths. It then took from of a large, armored tank monster with cannons for arms and thrusters for legs. The Heartless symbol was on it's chest, glowing as the power shot through the beast. **

**Stitch and Kevin nodded to each other before turning their weapons to the new foe. "Let's hope you can fight better than you can talk, little guy!"**

* * *

**Matt and Ben were making their way towards the largest hangar on the base, unaware of their friends' current struggles at the moment.**

"**So," Ben then spoke up. "You're into the whole hero thing too, huh?"**

"**You can say that," Matt replied. "I kind of didn't have much choice in the matter. Not only that, but one of my good friends became in danger because of it. If we hadn't saved her, I don't know what I would've done."**

"**Oh, I didn't know," Ben exclaimed. "I know I may get cocky sometimes, but I don't like the idea of being a hero either if it means people get hurt because of it."**

**Matt then smiled. "Still…someone has to do the job right?"**

**Ben grinned in return. "Yep, and it's a good thing we're both on it."**

**The two then reached the main hangar and stepped inside. The room's content's were too dark to see from afar. **

"**Doesn't look too bad," Ben spoke up. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't check.**

"**Hold on," Matt said as he summoned his Keyblade. "I'll light up the place to get a better look.**

**Matt had barely lit the tip when a spotlight suddenly was cast in the middle of the room. Both teens looked up and gasped at the sight. There was Grandpa Max hanging from a crane in the ceiling, bounded in chains.**

"**GRANDPA!" Ben called. "Hold on!"**

"**Ben…," Max said weakly. "You shouldn't have come this time…Aggregor…too strong…"**

"**What are you talking about? Of course I had to come! There's no way I'd leave you behind!"**

**Matt then whirled around as a dark energy wave came straight for them. He put up his blade in defense as he took the attack full force, knocking him to the ground with a thud. **

"**Ouch…," Matt groaned. **

"**You ok?" Ben asked.**

**A cold laugh was the hero's answer. "Ben Tennyson…we meet for the last time." Both Matt and Ben turned to find a tall man emerge from the darkness, his entire body shrouded in the shadows except for his head. His eyes, on the other hand, were glowing in a shade of gold. **

"**Aggregor…," Ben said. "If you have any brains, you'll let my Grandpa go."**

**Aggregor just shook his head. "You have no idea, do you Ben? About the power I now hold in my hand…it is nothing like I've ever felt before."**

"**That's because it's the Heartless!" Matt then shouted. "I don't know what the Organization promised you, but using the Heartless isn't worth it. No one can control them, not even you pal!"**

"**You couldn't be more wrong about that, Keyblade wielding fool!" Aggegor replied, his arms beginning to grow in size and length.. "You see, this is the power I've been searching for my entire life. Now that I have it, nothing will stand in my way of taking over this world! Not even you two!"**

"**Ben, please be careful!" Max yelled from above.**

**Matt then got into his battle stance. "Let's see what you've got!"**

**Ben then readied the Ultramatrix, picking an alien to use. "Let's finish this!" He then slammed the button down, becoming a new form for the showdown ahead.**

* * *

**_Can Matt and Ben stop Aggregor and save Grandpa Max? What about the others? Find out next chapter (if i can get it up quicker!)_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz  
_**


	48. Illumination!

**_Hey everyone! Well, I figured it was time for the finale of this world, and to do with a BANG! Enjoy!_**

**_I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Ben 10 characters. I also don't own Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Matt. _  
**

* * *

**A flash of green light illuminated the hangar before a large, reptilian being stood in the place where Ben had stood just moments before.**

"**Humongosaur!" He cried out loud, having a deeper voice. "Looks like the kids gloves are off!" Ben charged straight for Aggregor, meeting the twisted fiend head on. Both extended and locked their arms before meeting in a stalemate, neither one of them giving in. **

"**Is that really all you've got?" Aggregor spoke in his twisted voice. His arms soon began expanding even more, forcing Ben to grunt as he was being pushed back. **

"**Not good!" Ben exclaimed.**

"**Hold on, Ben!" Matt cried as he sprinted over to the dueling pair before leaping up onto one of Aggregor's arms. "Here I go!" Matt then ran the length of the arm before leaping again towards Aggregor's head to strike. **

**However, Aggregor was one step ahead of the teen, as a pair of dark energy beams suddenly shot from his eyes. They collided with the Keyblader, sending Matt flying off in the other direction. **

**Ben roared out in displeasure before he managed to dig deep and force Aggregor backwards. He then whirled around and touched the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, instantly switching to a new form. This was had a red body with yellow wings. "Jetray!" Ben yelled as he quickly swooped over and managed to catch the falling Matt before he could hit the ground.**

"**Nice catch," Matt said as he got back to his feet. "Thanks, man."**

"**No problem," Ben replied before the two charged back in for another round. This time, Ben was shooting powerful laser beams from his eyes and tail. Aggregor then raised his arms and absorbed them with little to no damage whatsoever. "Darn it!"**

"**It doesn't matter what you throw at me, Ben Tennyson!" Aggregor taunted. "I am invincible!"**

**Matt, however, refused to buy into the idea. "Keep him busy, Ben. I'm going in!"**

"**Right!" Ben continued his laser beam assault, this time aiming for Aggregor's head and eyes. The evil fiend shot his own dark beams back up at the teen hero, but he was able to dodge them with his Jetray form. "What's the matter? Can't hit me?"**

**Aggregor growled in frustration as he continued. Little did he know that Matt had already begun his own assault, hacking and slashing away at his body. **

"**How dare you!" Aggergor yelled, swinging his arms down to try and crush the Keyblader, only for Matt to jump out of the way in time. **

"**Forget something?" Ben cried as he managed to score a direct hit with his lasers, causing Aggregor to howl in displeasure. **

**Matt grunted as he went in for another assault. **_**I have a feeling this is gonna get ugly…**_** He thought. **

* * *

**Meanwhile, a certain female Nobody was busy trying to slice and dice a certain electric Pokemon. Pikachu was using his speed as best he could to avoid Zendrix's axes, but to the point where he could launch a counterattack.**

**Zendrix scowled. "Ungh! Hold still you little rat!"**

"**Why don't you buzz off?" Gwen yelled, sending her pink energy orbs at the Nobody to try and help Pikachu. However, Zendrix was able to destroy all the orbs with a swipe of her axes. **

"**My, my, my, and here I thought I'd get a challenge," Zendrix said as she charged again. **

"**Pikachu, get behind me!" Gwen yelled. The electric mouse didn't hesitate as he sprinted behind the teen as she put up an energy shield to protect the two. Zendrix then began to hack away at the shield, causing Gwen to grunt from the strain.**

"**Now would be a good time to come up with a plan!" Gwen exclaimed. "I can't hold this thing much longer!"**

**Pikachu nodded. "I know! If we can find a way to those axes away from Zendrix, then we can take her!" **

**Gwen grinned and nodded. "Sounds good to me! Just get me an opening to work with!"**

"**You got it!" Pikachu exclaimed as he sprinted away from the shield and Gwen, his sword clutched in his hands. "Hey, Zendrix! What's the matter? Can't catch me?"**

**Zendrix scowled. "You'll wish you never spoke those words, rat!" She then pursued the electric type, not aware that he'd already turned around. **

**Pikachu then charged up as much energy as he could afford to before releasing it all at once. "Thunder attack!" A powerful electric strike raced for the Nobody, forcing Zendrix to block the attack using her only defense. **

"**Nice try!" Zendrix sneered again, her axes holding back the electric attack. "Without your Keyblader friend, you don't have a chance against me!"**

"**Then it's a good thing he's got me," Gwen then exclaimed. She then launched another powerful energy orb at Zendrix, only this time the Nobody couldn't stop it in time without taking the energy attack. The orb collided with the two red axes, sending them flying from Zendrix's grasp.**

"**Now, Pikachu!" Gwen shouted. **

**Pikachu then gathered up even more electrical power before sprinting as fast as he could for Zendrix, his entire body shrouded with electric energy. "Take this! Volt Tackle!" He then jumped up and slammed into Zendrix with everything he had, doing a great length of damage to the Nobody's body. **

**Zendrix yelled as she was flung backwards before she slammed into a table, causing it to flip over. "Curse you, rat!" She screamed. "Mark my words! You will fall by MY hand!" Zendrix then summoned a portal of darkness and disappeared before their eyes. **

**Pikachu panted heavily as he sat on his haunches. Gwen then walked over and patted him on the head. "We make a pretty good team, huh?" she asked. **

**Pikachu chuckled. "Sure do." He then got back on his feet. "C'mon, we need to go help the others."**

* * *

**Kevin and Stitch jumped backwards, both panting in exhaustion. They'd been hammering away at the Heartless tank for the last several minutes to no avail. The tank itself looked as though it hadn't even started the battle yet.**

"**Man," Kevin said. "That things tougher than I thought."**

"**Eh," Stitch agreed.**

"**We need to find a…ugh," Kevin grunted as he and Stitch both dodged and incoming missile blast. "…A weak spot or something."**

"**Ohh…hmm…," Stitch said as his eyes began to glow green, scanning the tank thoroughly again. After a few seconds, the little alien found something to work with. "Oh, oh!"**

"**Huh? What'd you see?" Kevin asked as they dodged yet another missile. **

"**Chugmiga. Atamapuchu!" **

"**Hey, I don't speak little alien freak! You might want to…" Suddenly, Stitch jumped on Kevin's head and pointed towards the tank's top part. "Oh right there…why didn't you just say so?" Stitch then face palmed himself.**

**The tank issued another loud roar as steamrolled towards the two heroes, looking to run them over. Stitch quickly curled himself up into a ball as Kevin touched the ground and enlarged his hand. **

"**Hope you know what you're doing little guy!" Kevin yelled as he threw Stitch towards the monster at a speed that the Heartless couldn't respond quickly enough. Stitch then grabbed onto the tank's hatch and slipped inside. **

**Within seconds, the tank suddenly began to groan loudly. It then slowed down to a complete halt as it writhed around for several seconds. Kevin just stood there befounded before he noticed the tank begin to rumble. **

**The teen sprinted and dived as the tank exploded into a thousand pieces. He turned back and admired the wreckage before a certain blue ball came crashing down next to him, forming a small crater. Stitch then uncurled himself and groaned loudly.**

"**Oww…my patuki…," the little alien exclaimed as he rubbed his sore body. **

**Kevin sighed and shook his head. "Ok, I'll admit it. For a little guy, you've got some serious skills." **

**Stitch turned and smiled. "Aww…"**

"**Kevin!" suddenly came a voice to their side. They turned to find Gwen sprinting to them with Pikachu on her shoulder. "You guys ok? We heard the explosion all the way from here."**

"**Yeah, we're good," Kevin replied as he stood and dusted off his clothes. "You think we can't handle one little monster?" **

"**Hey!" Stitch yelled, thinking the comment was meant to be him. Gwen and Pikachu couldn't help but snicker at the comment. The four then quickly hurried off to aid Matt and Ben.**

* * *

**Aggregor continued to stand tall despite the combined attack of Matt and Ben. However, within minutes, he decided it was time for a different strategy. **

**Aggregor then used his power to shrink him down to his regular size, though his body was still shrouded in shadow. He then reached out and summoned a long staff with an attached blade at the end to his side. "Now the real fight begins…," he exclaimed calmly.**

**Ben landed on the ground. "Fine by me. Time for a quick change." Unfortunately, the symbol on his chest flashed twice before turning the teen back into his regular human self. "Oh man…not now of all times!"**

**Matt gaped dumbfoundedly. "Are you serious?" **

"**The Ultamatrix needs time to recharge," Ben exclaimed. **

"**Then it looks like it's up to me," Matt shouted as he turned and charged in to strike. Aggregor blocked his slash before swinging his staff downward, catching Matt's legs. Luckily, the teen was able to right him before the two locked weapons again and stared each other down.**

"**Not bad," Aggregor said. "But not good enough to stop me."**

"**We'll see about that." Matt then cried out before going on the offensive once more, but he found himself meeting Aggregor's blade each time. The two exchanged blows for several minutes as Ben tried to activate the Ultamatrix again.**

"**C'mon, c'mon," the teen bantered as kept pushing to watch to make it work. **

"**Ben! Look out!" shouted a hanging Max from above. **

"**Huh?" Ben looked up and found himself surrounded on all sides by Shadow Heartless, and they advanced on him slowly but steadily. "That can't be good."**

**Matt noticed his ally's predicament. "Hang on, Ben." He then turned and pointed his blade before firing off a Blizzaga spell, hoping to freeze Aggregor in place if only temporarily. However, Aggregor merely absorbed the spell in his staff before attacking Matt again. The teen had no choice but to defend himself from his enemy's assault. **

**Matt cursed in his mind as the Heartless backed Ben into a corner and began crawling up his body. **

**Ben raised his right arm to avoid having the Shadows touch his all-powerful watch. His other was trying in vain to shake the others off to no prevail as well. Slowly, but surely, they crawled up his body, covering him up. **

"**Ben! NO!" Max shouted, helpless to aid his grandson.**

"**Darn it!" Matt yelled as he was pinned down by Aggregor's strength.**

**Ben grunted. "Gotta get out of this…" He then heard the familiar click of his watch, as it was ready to go again. Without hesitating, Ben quickly activated it just as the Shadows were about to touch it. After another green flash of light, a new creature stood in his place. **

**It was a sort of metallic being with two-pronged hands and feet. His body was covered in gold and black stripes, while his head was floating magnetically in between.**

"**Lodestar!" Ben shouted. "I don't know about you Matt, but it's a little too dark in here!" He then placed his hands together before gathering a powerful energy in between. Slowly, but surely, the energy began to glow brighter and brighter, illuminating the entire hangar in it's radiance.**

**Matt gasped and looked up to see Aggregor growling in agony. He then realized Ben's plan of drawing away Aggregor's dark powers by creating less darkness in the room for him to use. As an added bonus, all those remaining Heartless had disappeared. **

"**Curse you, Tennyson!" Aggregor screamed as he dropped his staff and covered his face. His body began to slowly return to a regular form as the darkness began to lift from it. **

"**Way to go, Ben!" Max shouted. "Now that's using your head."**

**Matt nodded as well. "Couldn't have done it better myself."**

**Ben winked before switching back to another form. "Swampfire!" he cried. "Time to send you packing, Aggregor!" He then pressed the symbol on his chest, causing him to change once more. This time, Ben had taken on a form with a wood body with a bluish head. "Ultimate Swampfire!" **

**Matt's grin widened. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He then noticed that Ben's light had also powered up his Keyblade as well, as it radiated a golden color. **

"**No…this can't be happening again…," Aggregor exclaimed. **

"**It can…and it is," Ben exclaimed as he put his hands together, forming a huge ball of blue fire. "Hey, Matt! Catch!" He then threw the blue fire ball towards Aggregor, only it was intercepted by a sprinting Matt and taken into the Keyblade. The mighty weapon now glowed with their combined power.**

"**FLAMING KINGDOM SLASH!" Matt yelled out as he swung as powerful as he could into Aggregor, causing him to burst into flame. Aggregor screamed in agony before he fell forward once more. The remaining shadows in his body faded away into nothing. **

"**Phew," Matt sighed as Ben returned to his human form and walked towards him. "Now that's what I call a team-up!" The two then high-fived in celebration.**

* * *

**After finally cutting Grandpa Max down, the group reunited before returning to Ben's home. Aggregor was picked up by the Plumbers once more, where they would take him to prison once more. Unfortunately, it looked as though Zendrix and the Heartless had disappeared once more. **

"**Thanks again for coming to help us out, Matt," Max exclaimed as he shook both the teen, Stitch, and Pikachu's hands. "We'd be in real trouble if it wasn't for you."**

**Matt nodded firmly. "No sweat. That's what we're here for."**

**Ben then turned to Max. "So it's really true, Grandpa? About there being other worlds and all besides our universe?"**

**Max nodded. "Hate to admit it, but it's true. King Mickey and I worked on several cases together to try and solve the mystery of the Heartless. Tell him to come visit some time when you get the chance ok?"**

**Matt gave a thumbs up. "Will do."**

"**So I guess this is goodbye then," Gwen exclaimed glumly.**

"**Well…for now anyway. We've got a lot more work to do and not a whole lot of time to do it."**

"**You better take care of those freaks," Kevin said. "Or else you have to deal with me." Stitch and Pikachu rolled their eyes before nodding.**

**Max then handed something to Ben before he tossed it to Matt as well. "Take this as well…in case you ever want to team up again." Matt saw it was their own Plumber's badge. **

"**Thanks," Matt replied. "We will."**

**It was then that Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu bid their farewells to the Tennyson and Kevin for now before returning to the ship. The trio didn't hesitate to put their new badge on the ship's window as a reminder of their newfound allies in the fight agains the Organization.**

* * *

**_And there you have it! Ben 10 is done! _**

**_Now pay attention for this HUGE announcement! Ready? _**

**_I must apologize, but I have made a decision in regard to this story. I have decided that due to my grown lack of interest in it, as well as my school work, I've decided to end the world trotting and go straight to the finale of KH Next Generation! I'm sorry to those who wanted other worlds, but believe me when I say this is for the best. _**

**_So here's how it goes. I'll write one more chapter for this story, which will provide a setup for the finale. Next, I post a new story which brings us to the end. Trust me, you won't want to miss it._**

**Peace out,**

**Biz  
**


	49. Rundown and Preview of Finale!

_**Hey everyone! Like I said, this will probably bridge the gap between the end of the previous chapter and the beginning of the final story of my Kingdom Hearts series. For those curious why I'm going to skip ahead, I can honestly say it's because I've lost a lot of interest in the story the last year or so. I literally had to force myself to sit down and write, but there were several of you who wanted me to keep going, and I appreciate that. So while it saddens me that the story will come to a close once it's all over, I can promise that I will give it my best to make the ending as epic as I can. **_

_**So here is a short monologue of Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu's three specific adventures leading up the finale...along with a...(drum roll...)...sneak peak of the finale! :0**_

_**(Keep in mind that the events of Key to the Heart have already taken place as well)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or games. I don't own Stitch or Pikachu, as well as any of the other characters I mention further on. They all belong to their respective owners. I do own Matt, my OC.**_

* * *

After stopping the plans of the Organization in Ben Tennyson's world, the trio of Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu continued onwards in their quest to keep the worlds safe and stop the Organization from doing any further damage.

First, the trio lands in a world that has a large castle in the background at Neo's suggestion since it is quite vulnerable. It turns out the castle is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...but in a ruined state. Matt finds his Keyblade has been altered to resemble a wand, finding his magic abilities greatly enhanced in the world. After exploring, they meet none other than the Harry Potter, the hero who had just come off of defeating the Dark Lord, Voldemort in the final battle. Harry is surprised at the trio's visit, along with his friends Ron and Hermione (who both make remarks of how ridiculous Stitch looks to the little alien's dismay).

Meanwhile, the Organization leader along with Xavier arrive at the outside of the castle, speaking to the remaining of Voldemort's Death Eaters who gone into hiding. He offers the chance at revenge, to which the dark wizards and witches agree on. Using their energy, the leader turns them all into Heartless and combines their energy into a spell that manages to revive Voldemort himself...but now as a Heartless himself. The Dark Lord agrees to the leader's wishes of taking Harry's heart in exchange for being the one to defeat Harry himself.

Matt warns Harry and the others about the impending danger, but it is too late as several Heartless begin to attack the castle. Matt and his friends, along with Harry, hold them off while everyone else takes cover inside the castle. Harry then falls over clutching his scar in disbelief, horrified to hear Voldemort's voice in his mind. Matt realizes what the Organization has done quickly. Voldemort demands that Harry come alone into the forest to face him again, to which the young wizard refuses until Voldemort threatens to send an even greater force of Heartless to the castle. Matt advises Harry to not listen, but the young wizard makes up his mind. However, Matt comes up with a plan to sneak himself and his friends in with Harry's Invisibility Cloak in order to assist him.

However, as they are making their way to the meeting spot, Xavier ambushes the young trio, engaging them in a battle as Harry goes on. The three manage to hold their own against Xavier for some time. Knowing that Harry cannot defeat Voldemort on his own, Matt tries to get past the Nobody, but is unable to before none other than Ron and Hermione arrive, allowing Matt to slip past Xavier.

Harry and Voldemort meet again, to which the latter taunts how after all Harry went through he would still lose. Harry replies that he will find a way to defeat Voldemort again, but not before he realizes that the Dark Lord has the power of the Heartless behind him. Voldemort overwhelms Harry with this magic, almost causing the young wizard to succumb to the Darkness. Luckily, Matt arrives in time to break Voldemort's curse and save Harry. The evil wizard tries to kill Matt with his signature curse, but is amazed to find that Matt's Keyblade can deflect the curse. Infuriated, Voldemort transforms into a naga-like Heartless, swearing to destroy them both once and for all.

Meanwhile, the four other heroes manage to hold off Xavier's assault long enough for the Nobody to retreat.

Matt and Harry exchange blows with Voldemort for some time, as both his physical strength and dark magic give the duo all they can handle. Eventually, Harry and Voldemort's wands happen to connect, allowing Matt the chance to land a devastating blow. However, Voldemort starts amplifying his Killing Curse in waves, which force both Matt and Harry to their knees. Eventually, both Matt and Harry's friends arrive at the scene, giving both the strength to stand and force Voldemort back. Blinded by the light radiating from both heroes, Matt and Harry seize the oppurtunity by combining both Matt's Kingdom Blast and Harry's curse to finish off Voldemort once and for all. However, the battle allowed the leader to gain several hearts throughout the world once again. As Matt and co bid Harry, Ron, and Hermione farewell, he watches Matt with a keen eye, cracking a smile at how powerful Matt has become.

* * *

The trio's next destination would then take them to a world known as 'The Land of Fire'. They arrive in front of a huge city, donning different clothing that of a ninja and bearing a headband with a leaf engraved in the metal. Matt is delighted when he realizes where they've arrived, but not before four of the city's ninja surround them and capture them as spies.

The trio are taken to the village's leader, the Hokage known as Tsunade. Coincidentally, she is in a meeting with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno discussing the matter of the mysterious creatures spotting around the ninja lands as of late. Naruto, as usual, doesn't think it's that big of a deal, to which he is scolded by Tsunade about how serious it may actually be. Finally, Matt is brought forth before the Hokage, who demands to know why they are donning their headbands. Matt says how it is all a big misunderstanding, to which he forced to summon his Keyblade. Immediately, Tsunade calms down and releases the trio, recognizing the weapon and saying that Matt is no threat. Naruto wonders why the Keyblade is such a big deal, to which his leader scolds him again to realize that at how powerful it really is.

Matt explains why he and his friends have arrived in the village, explaining their mission to the group's amazement. The Organization then sends their Heartless into the village to try and capture Naruto so they can take the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit in order to use it's energy to create an even more powerful Heartless. With the help of Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu, they manage to hold off the attack, but not before Sakura is taken prisoner by a hooded member of the Organization.

Naruto, along with Matt and co. pursue the kidnapper against Tsunade's wishes. Along the way, they are shocked when they are stopped by Sasuke Uchiha. However, Matt quickly realizes this is only a Heartless and not the real one. The shade mocks Naruto for his failures, forcing the blonde ninja to his knees. However, Matt berates the shade back, stating that Naruto is a hero in his eyes for all he's done. Matt then engages the Sasuke shade one-on-one before defeating him with a powerful combo. Stitch and Pikachu notice a strange aura around Matt after he wins, the duo wondering what was happening before the aura disappears. Naruto thanks Matt for his words before the group continues.

Finally, the group catches up with the kidnapper, who is none other than the former Organization XIII member Saix. Saix offers for Naruto to give himself up in exchange for Sakura, which Naruto does. However, Saix is decieved by one of Naruto's Shadow Clones in the process. This forces him to summon a behemoth like Nobody, telling it to attack the Hidden Leaf Village and to assimilate all it's inhabitants.

The heroes confront the behemoth before it reaches Konoha. All of their regular attacks don't seem to do much against the monster at first. Naruto tries to use his jutsu to make thousands of clones of himself to try and slow it down. It seems to work when combined with his Rasengan, but the behemoth uses several Heartless on it's body to knock some of the clones off. Matt wants to help badly before realizing the aura around him before was the jutsu he carried in the world. Matt then manages to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu as well, giving them the edge once more. However, the behemoth resorts to using a powerful blast of darkness to try and destroy the city. Matt quickly gathers Stitch, Pikachu, and Sakura's energy using his Keyblade before combining it with Naruto's Rasengan, forming the 'Kingdom Rasengan'. The attack manages to push through the dark attack before destroying the behemoth once and for all.

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu are honored by Tsunade for their efforts in helping the city, making them official ninja. Naruto and Sakura thank the trio for their help as well before they go on their way.

* * *

While the trio is traveling once more, they notice a strange ring like structure floating towards world. Neo calls and warns them of a high Heartless concentration in that area that is spreading abnormally fast, which leads the heroes to landing on the ring.

The trio are then stuck on a snowy terrain when they are suddenly attacked by Heartless. However, the creatures look and act different than normal, as they seem to try and latch on to our heroes. Just as the three are overwhelmed, they are saved by two other figures in the nick of time. Matt is amazed to find they are none other than Spartan 117 (aka Master Chief), and the Arbiter. This also leads him to realize they are also on a Halo ring, which in turn is actually a deadly weapon.

The Chief and Arbiter explain to the three they are going to try and light the ring to destroy the Flood, which in turn has already landed on the ring as well. As Matt and the others explain their mission as well, Chief relays through the AI Cortana that her worst fears were realized that the Flood and Heartless have combined into an even deadlier foe. She then states that if they don't figure out a way to stop them here and now, the new breed would be able to leave the ring and consume the worlds at an even faster rate than ever before.

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu aid the Master Chief and Arbiter as they fight their way through hordes and hordes of monsters to make their way inside the ring's mainframe. They have several close calls along the way, with Matt having to resort to using his Kingdom Slash attack in order to wipe out enough of the enemies in order to allow the group entrance.

Once they are inside the Control Room, the machine known as 343 Guilty Spark turns on the heroes when they say they want the destroy the ring before it is ready, as it would only destroy the Flood on the ring when lit. Spark blasts Matt and Arbiter back off of their feet, with Stitch shielding Pikachu. Pikachu, thanks to Stitch's quick thinking, shocks the little machine, stunning it momentarily before the Chief throws Stitch onto Spark. Stitch then dismantles Spark before it does any more damage. The Master Chief then credits the two little heroes for their efforts before he lights the ring.

Matt finds himself severely weakened from the encounter, forcing Chief and Arbiter to carry him out while Stitch and Pikachu hold off more Heartless from attacking them as they make their way towards a vehicle. Matt rides in back as Master Chief drives a lone Warthog across the ring's service as it fires while the others keep hordes and hordes of Heartless at bay. In the middle of the ride, Master Chief is knocked unconscious when Zendrix appears in the vehicle to the other's dismay. She thanks the heroes for 'fixing the problem' before she disappears and leaves them for dead. Enduring the pain, Matt quickly takes the wheel and weaves his way across the ring before finally making the jump towards the Gummi Ship. Stitch then drives the ship away from the resulting explosion that destroys the Flood and whatever Heartless they absorbed.

The trio then transport Master Chief and Arbiter their own world, to which they both give their thanks for the assistance in accomplishing their final goal. Arbiter even implies that they owe the trio a debt, to which Master Chief advises not to 'encourage' the younger heroes.

As Matt recovers from the battle on the Halo ring, little does he know just how serious things are about to become...

* * *

**Preview with different scenes of the Final Saga! *cues epic music***

_King Mickey rushes over to an unconsious boy on the beach, shaking him and calling out his name. "Riku? Riku?" _

* * *

_Neo scolds Matt over an intercom. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Matt?" _

_"What does it look like Neo?" Matt replies. "We're going after him..."_

* * *

_Matt lies on the ground, looking up in agony at his opponent. "And you call yourself a Keyblade wielder...," the opponent taunts him, shining a Keyblade of his own at him. _

* * *

_The opponent shields his eyes as Matt lowers himself to the ground. "What...what's going on?" he shouts. _

_Matt looks up, his eyes now a shade of black with white pupils and smiles._

* * *

_Everyone gathers around Master Yen Sid at the castle. "In order to face this threat, you will need all your friends help. You must form a team of allies..."_

_At the World that Never Was, Matt is shown fighting against Xavier, the two in a locked position and staring at each other with hatred in their eyes. _

_Stitch and Pikachu are both panting from exhaustion from different battles. _

* * *

_Matt stares down the Organization's leader. "Who are you?" he demands. The leader finally puts down his hood, forcing Matt's eyes to widen farther than ever before. "No...th...this can't be."_

_"It is..."_

* * *

_Matt stares out into the sunset on Destiny Islands next to the Papou tree, a lone fruit sitting at his feet. _

_Neo: **It's like she told me once before...for every beginning...there is an end...**_

* * *

_**Will Matt and his friends be able to stop the Organization once and for all? Find out in...Kingdom Hearts Next Generation: Setting Sun! Coming to a fanfiction near you! **_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz ;)**_


End file.
